


Midnight Roses

by FlameWolf



Series: Eternal Darkness, Eternal Love [2]
Category: Hellsing, Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Extreme Depictions of Death (Later story), F/M, Gore, Pain/Pleasure, Pregnancy, Vampire Sex, Vampirism, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 146,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A past barely remembered comes back to haunt Alucard. A strange new recruit seems to be the source of his confusion. Will he go insane from the nightmares? Or does she hold the answers he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude One: Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yet another batch of corrections to upload. There were so many typos and I added some small things for clarification. Each chapter will be re-upped with the changes I made.

Wind howled around the stone castle as one of the summer storms rolled in. A lone figure stood staring out of one of the high windows. The man closed his blue eyes and breathed deep, catching small scents on the wind. This window overlooked the entire valley as well as the small village miles away. He could just see the small torches burning to keep the town lit. His long hair blowing in the wind, the young man found himself content with his small world.

A small, pale hand gently reached forward to grasp his. Tenderly, he lifted the delicate appendage up to his lips and kissed it as he turned to face a young woman. The hair from his mustache and goatee gently tickled her skin with the light brush, causing her to let out a soft giggle. She was very pale and dressed in a very thin sleeping gown. She barely came up to the man's shoulder and he was twice her muscle mass as well. Blushing, she smiled up at him; her emerald eyes shining in the moonlight. The man, dressed in royal armor, knelt before her graciously while gazing up at her. One of his gauntlet clad hands came to rest on her rounded abdomen. “Our son is strong, Sir Vlad,” she whispered almost nervously.

Smirking, the tall lord rose to his feet with a faint look of annoyance. “My dear Elizabeta, how many times must I ask you to address me as Vlad?” he queried, the wind blowing his long, raven locks gently. His blue eyes looked down at her with unconditional love.

With a blush, she turned her gaze and muttered, “My apologies but it isn't proper to address you so.” Rolling his eyes, he merely grasped her to him while stroking her hair. Inside he was conflicted. He would be joining the Crusades to help quell an uprising in his lands and hoped he would be back in time for the birth of his heir. Still holding her close, the shadowy king turned to the window. There was blood on the wind tonight, which boded ill in superstition. He couldn't help but believe some of the peasant foolishness as he looked down on the fragile woman beside him.


	2. New Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here is the first battery of corrections.

A dark figure shot upward in the darkness. A low cry of anguish echoed in the chamber as the figure hunched over. White clad hands buried themselves in his raven hair as he shook from involuntary sobs. Blood ran rivulets down his alabaster cheeks as a barely remembered dream faded away. A face that he couldn't remember slowly faded from his vision as he came to his senses.

Regaining his composure, the figure grabbed a red leather trench-coat that was hanging on the back of an oak chair. Sweeping his long bangs back, he covered his crimson eyes with thick, orange goggles. The nightmares had disturbed his sleep for weeks but the no life king had no concern for such things. Straightening with a toothy grin, he cocked one of his oversized pistols. After all, he had much bigger fish to fry; new meat was coming in tonight. It had always been a favorite sport of his to terrorize the greenhorns. Placing his wide brimmed, red leather fedora on his head, the six foot six creature of the night merely teleported to the yards.

A tall, manish woman stood before a covered truck, her flaxen hair shimmering in the harsh light of the electric lights. Turning to glare at the grinning specter behind her, she clamped her teeth down on the butt of the cigarillo in her mouth; nearly severing it. “Alucard...,” she hissed icily. The wraith merely showed off his fangs in an almost mocking grin.

“Good evening Sir Integra,” he purred, his voice dripping with false submission. The imposing woman twitched visibly before striding over to her 'pet weapon'. Poking his chest with a white gloved finger; Integra hissed, “Behave yourself vampire! You've scared off two batches of recruits already!” viciously, emphasizing each word with a hard poke. Alucard seemed unbothered by the poking, in fact he only grinned wider. Before the furious femme could reprimand him more, the doors opened to allow the recruits to march out of the back of the truck.

They lined up in three rows of six, each standing at attention. Giving Alucard one last warning look, Integra strode towards them with him gliding close behind like a malevolent shadow. Trying to ignore the grinning menace, she leaned forward to inspect each officer. All of them seemed quite nervous around the silent beast. All except one female, who stood her tallest with a face so emotionless it may as well have been stone. Integra halted to stare into the emerald eyes of the five foot eight female. Her frame was lightly muscled from exercise and she had a hard look in her eyes. Her black, shoulder length hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore the normal camo of a soldier. Alucard started at the sight of her. Something awoke, screaming in pain, as his eyes met hers.

Something about her seemed painfully familiar. It was like having a name on the tip of your tongue but being unable to remember it. Her eyes seemed to almost bore into his soul as time froze. “You, step forward,” ordered the suited female, pointing at her. Obediently, she marched forward, her black boots grinding on the small pebbles in the dirt. As she moved, Alucard shook himself out of his daze. Stepping back, the vampire elected to watch from a further distance. Whatever had happened, he didn't wish for a repeat anytime soon. Still, he couldn't help but watch as Integra circled the singled out recruit.

“Doesn't he scare you?” Integra asked, gesturing towards the red clad demon. The stoic female before her shifted her emerald gaze to Alucard briefly before focusing back on the leader before her.

“Sir, no sir!” she replied with no hesitation.

“At ease recruit,” Integra snapped before asking, “Why?” Hearing the answer with his vampiric hearing, Alucard was curious for her next reply.

After being quiet for a moment or two she answered, “Not all vampires are evil.” Integra stared at her, then looked at Alucard who looked as nonplussed as she did.

“What is your name?” asked Integra, rolling her cigarillo between her gloved fingers.

“Maxine Stone,” she replied, slowly relaxing enough to look around. Her emerald eyes immediately went to the tall, red clad figure that was a few feet to her right. As her gaze hit him, he stiffened visibly. It was as if her gaze had pinned him to the spot. Frustrated, the nosferatu clenched his hands; the leather of his gloves creaking. He would not be held prisoner by some feeling he wasn't even sure he was feeling. Squaring his shoulders, he glided towards her. His face was completely free of his normal grin as he came within a few inches of Maxine. There was a sudden lurch in his stance as a vague emotional memory surfaced. Fighting it off, Alucard reached a gloved hand towards the soldier in front of him.

Maxine smiled, setting her gun aside, and reached to grasp the cool leather of his glove. A jolt ran through his body as a memory rose to the surface. Dropping her hand, the shaking vampire backed away. Integra watched his reaction with a blank expression. Inside she was intrigued by how the normally stoic monster was acting. There was something going on that involved the new woman. Grinning on the inside, Integra formed a devious plan to get back at Alucard for all of his trouble-making.

Maxine also watched, confused, as he pulled away as if burned. An agonizing mask of emotional pain was on his face for a brief second before he teleported away. Turning to Integra, she merely shrugged to show her confusion. Narrowing her blue eyes as her glasses flashed, Integra started to smirk. “Max, how would you like to become a part of my more personal staff?” Integra purred mischievously.

Back in the lower halls of the estate, Alucard was pacing around his cavernous chambers. The agitated nosferatu growled to himself as he paced. His shadows flared around him as he could barely contain his frustration. What did this female mean to him? What could a mortal mean to a monster like him? As far as he could remember he had always been the way he is. He had existed for thousands of years. The lives of mortals were but a blink to his kind yet her face called to a part of him. A part that had been dead a long time. With a growl, he flopped down in his throne-like chair and summoned a glass of deep red wine. As he sipped the crimson liquid, a small draft brought a whiff of his fledgling to his nose. Smirking, the lanky demon got off the red velvet of his throne. Police girl was always great for relieving tension.

Seras Victoria was staring at the medical blood sitting on ice on her table. The sight of the iron rich fluid made her fangs ache. Gripping her tan gloved hands into fists, the spiky haired blonde tried desperately to resist her vampiric urges. A part of her she wasn't ready to acknowledge yearned for the coppery liquid in the plastic bag. Slowly her blue eyes faded to crimson as she began to reach for the blood she so craved. Suddenly she came to her senses, pulling her hand back from the fluid filled bag. Shaking, she fought her urge with bloody tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Even if it was just donated it was still wrong to feed off humans.

Unbeknownst to the struggling draculina, a figure watched from the shadows of the room. It never ceased to amuse the spying vampire to see his ward struggle to try to stay human. Soon enough all this torment would be nothing but a distant memory to his fledgling. In the meantime he supposed he could offer some 'fatherly' advice. Silently, he stalked out of the shadows and towards his self starved ward. Swiftly, he reached forward to grip her shuddering shoulders. Much to his amusement, the blue clad female nearly jumped out of her skin at his touch.

Whipping around in alarm, the blue clad fledgling clasped a hand between her sizable breasts to rest over her non-beating heart in shock. “M-master,” she gasped out as she saw her crimson clad sire grinning down at her.

“The less you eat, the weaker you become Police Girl,” he purred in a silky baritone, tipping her small chin up to look into her troubled blue eyes. Defiantly, Seras yanked her chin free from his grasp and stepped back.

“I'm sorry master. I just can't. Every time I do I see my friends, my lost comrades. It just doesn't feel right to use humans as food,” she whispered, wringing her hands fretfully. Without warning she felt herself grabbed by strong hands. With a shove, Alucard pushed his ward into the chair beside her small, oaken table. Placing one hand on each of the arm rests, the silent nosferatu had Seras trapped as he towered over her cowering form. Bending down, the no life king lowered himself until his goggle hidden gaze was level with hers.

“You _will_ eat tonight or I will feed you myself,” he growled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. His icy tone left no room for argument. Seras worried her lower lip with a fang while switching her gaze from her dead serious master to the thick red liquid she hated. With a shaky hand, the shaken vampiress reached forward to grab the cold bag. The plastic crinkled as she brought the sloshing container close. As her master watched, Seras reluctantly bit into the vile tasting plastic.

With a pop, the thick, coppery substance filled her mouth in a rush. Her eyes turned deep red as she clutched the bag to her mouth. Her jaws muscles tightened visibly as her instincts kicked in and she sucked hard on the punctures. The life giving fluid rushed down her throat, leaving a burning energy radiating from her stomach to her limbs. Ugly sucking noises filled the stone chamber as the starved draculina sucked the bag completely dry.

The crimson clad monster grinned in approval as his fledgling lost herself in blood-lust. When she finally tossed the empty bag away, the smug nosferatu chuckled. “That wasn't so hard, was it?” he purred, mockingly playing with a lock of her hair. She whipped around to face him, backing away from him.

“With all due respect master, go to Hell!” hissed the irritated draculina, baring her fangs. Her ire only caused the shadowy wraith more amusement. Chuckling, Alucard sat in the only chair in the room and put his black boots on Seras' oak table. Seras glared at the lounging monster, exasperated by his blatant disregard for her things. Just as she was about to admonish him for his actions, her master stiffened and stood.

“Its been fun Police Girl but our master beckons,” he purred, bowing mockingly before he faded into the shadows. Seras growled at the spot her master had just occupied. Her sire was always pushing her buttons. She hoped whatever Integra had in store, it would keep her master busy.

Alucard appeared in Integra's well furnished office and leaned against a maroon wallpapered wall. Integra's glasses flashed as she grinned around the cigarillo in her mouth. The way she was smiling almost gave the monster pause. “Do sit down Alucard,” she purred, steepling her gloved fingers under her nose. Warily, the tall vampire sat in a high backed chair on the other side of the huge mahogany desk. Whenever his master had this grin it had meant a headache for him. Already he could feel a tightness forming in his temples.

“You may come in Max,” Integra beckoned, noting that the nosferatu in front of her stiffened. Dressed in a more casual black t-shirt and black jeans, Maxine walked into the large room. Her emerald eyes settled on the book cases on both walls as well as the red carpeting and thick, red velvet drapes. From the ceiling hung a flickering candle chandelier. The candlelight created odd dancing shadows on the walls as the soldier approached the huge desk. Integra motioned to another high backed chair beside the one Alucard was occupying.

As soon as she sat, the red clad vampire shot to his feet; moving to the opposite side of the room. His crimson eyes rested on the small woman in the chair as he leaned against the wall. Maxine looked at the red clad creature, confused, before focusing on the platinum haired leader. “Max, I have an assignment for you. You are to stay around Alucard and have him train you. Your new quarters will be in his rooms,” Integra ordered, gesturing with her smoking cigarillo. Alucard bristled and walked up to the very smug looking mistress of Hellsing.

“What is the meaning of this? I refuse to have this... HUMAN in my quarters! I already have the Police Girl to take care of!” he yelled, his fangs extended in rage as he slammed his gloved hands onto the desk. The desk nearly broke from the hit but Integra met Alucard's rage with surprising indifference. Maxine, on the other hand, had gone white and was cowering in the chair. The vampire's eyes were fairly blazing with his rage as he stared the stone faced Integra down.

“I expect you to follow my orders vampire,” she hissed cooly, blowing cigarillo smoke into his face.

“These orders I refuse to follow! You go too far!” Alucard snarled, his teeth all starting to become fangs in his rage.

“You are a dog of Hellsing and will do as you're told! Don't make me use the submission runes demon,” she hissed, all amusement gone from her eyes. Her cold, hard blue eyes met his blazing crimson eyes as they entered into a battle of wills. Slowly, the lord of darkness backed down but his displeasure was clear in his molten eyes.

“As you wish,” he hissed, disappearing into shadows. Once he was gone, Maxine slowly relaxed and let out a breath.

“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked timidly, moving a lock of black hair out of her pale face. Integra took a deep drag off her cigarillo and blew out a huge cloud of acrid smoke.

“Maxine, don't question my orders,” she replied coldly, warning in her voice.

“I'm sorry Sir Integra but he doesn't seem to like me,” Maxine replied, twisting her cotton shirt in her hands.

“Exactly. He's never had such a reaction to anyone in my army. I want to find out what's going on,” Integra answered, taking another drag of her cigarillo. Maxine blinked in confusion. She wanted to ask more but she had a feeling Integra was done being questioned for the night. Standing to her feet, she saluted and left.

Outside the office stood a tall, lanky, black haired old butler. He was dressed rather formally and bowed, holding his glasses on his nose with one black gloved hand. 'Boy what is it with everyone here and gloves?' she found herself thinking. “Good evening Miss. Stone. Sir Integra has asked me to show you to your room,” he said in a faint British accent.

“Thank you, er....” she started.

“Walter, Walter Dornez,” he replied politely. He turned his white shirt and gray vest wearing back and began to walk away. A bit startled, Maxine jogged after him until she caught up. She fell in stride beside him as he led her through the long, portrait filled hall until they reached the huge main house. He led her down the right side of the double sided marble stairs until they reached ground level. White tile covered the floor and her boots clumped loudly as they walked to a second set of stairs a few feet to the left of the stairs they just came from. As they moved down below the earth the walls became stone. The air was damp and cold as they made their way down.

“All of your belongings have been moved and a bed has been set up for you,” Walter stated calmly.

Finally, they reached the bottom. Several doors lined the walls at wide intervals. Walter led her to the very last steel door at the end of the hall. “Its just through here Miss. Stone,” Walter stated, motioning to the door.

“Just call me Max please,” Maxine requested, looking at the imposing black steel door. Grasping the metal handle, she twisted it and pulled it open. The rusty hinges screamed in protest as the heavy door was forced open.

“We'll have to get those hinges oiled,” Walter noted to himself before walking back down the hall. Standing there with only darkness and more stairs ahead, Maxine wished she could follow the butler back up. Steeling herself, she moved into the pitch black of the hall. Behind her, the steel door slammed shut, causing her to jump. Fighting to not just run back out the door, the female soldier waited until her eyes adjusted enough to make out the stairs and made her way down slowly.

At the bottom of the long stairway was another steel door. Behind it was the vampire she had seen today. A vampire who, for some reason, hated her. Gulping slightly, she reached a shaking hand forward and cautiously opened the door. The room was huge and dimly lit with only a few candles. In the room was a small wooden table, a throne-like chair with red velvet cushions on it, a coffin bed and a normal bed. Maxine walked in, looking around for the vampire. The door slammed shut behind her, making her jump again. “I can smell your fear, human,” spat a very angry baritone voice.

Maxine looked around for any sign of the creature and saw only shadows. Shaking slightly, the nervous recruit looked around, only seeing two dressers and a mirror. Suddenly he appeared out of nowhere, his fangs bared in disgust. “Stop being afraid already. Giving off fear around a vampire is a very bad idea,” he hissed dangerously. Swallowing, Maxine tried to stop shaking and took a deep breath.

“I don't believe we were properly introduced! I'm Maxine Stone!” she said with false bravado, offering her hand to Alucard. Alucard merely stared at the appendage as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world. Maxine withdrew her hand, looking confused and a bit hurt. Why did he hate her so much? He had just met her today after all.

“We're being forced to live together so I have to make the best of this. Don't talk to me or even acknowledge my existence. I sure won't acknowledge yours. The only time we are to interact is when I'm training you. Is that understood,” he snarled, his eyes boring into hers.

“Yes,” she replied meekly. She sat down on her bed and stared at her boots, wondering what she was going to do. It was too dim in here to read and she didn't dare ask if she could light another candle. With a dejected sigh, she kicked off her boots and laid back on the bed. As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered what was going to happen now. The creature Integra called Alucard certainly wasn't going to be good company. As she pondered this, her eyes closed and she slipped into sleep.

Alucard watched the small female, a snarl plastered on his face. The woman made him uncomfortable and it was driving him insane. He had never been effected by a human like this. What were these feelings he was suddenly having? Why did he only have them around her? None of this made any sense. He only knew that he didn't want to remember whatever it was that was trying to force its way to the light.

Deciding he was going to sneak out to get away, Alucard disappeared into the shadows and reappeared outside the Hellsing mansion. His orange goggles glinted as he looked up at the imposing building. He would do some freelance ghoul hunting tonight. If Integra ever found out, he was sure he would get an earful as well as a few days without food. Straightening his red trench-coat's sleeves, Alucard stretched his senses outward. Sensing a colony of ghouls, he closed his burning eyes and teleported to the spot.

Before him was a misty graveyard, ghouls shambled all around him. Drawing out his black gun and white gun, he began to shoot at the pitiful creatures. As his blessed silver bullets hit the animated corpses, they gave a loud groan before collapsing into dust. A toothy grin plastered on his pale face, the nosferatu shot until none of the ghouls were left. With such a huge concentration of the creatures, the progenitor couldn't be far. Stretching his senses out, he walked slowly towards a large mausoleum.

The doors creaked open to reveal a teenage female vampire curled up against the back wall. Her frantic crimson eyes met his unmerciful ones as he aimed his long, white gun at her head. “Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything!” she wailed crawling towards him. As she uttered the last sentence, her hands were fumbling with the buttons on his tight, leather pants.

Hissing harshly, he kicked her back with one booted foot. She crashed into the stone wall, cracking it and making stone from the ceiling fall on her head. The furious 'No-life King' towered over her, his goggles shining in the darkness. “How dare a filth like you presume to touch me,” he bit out, bringing the white gun to her head again. The young vampire stared up at him, bloody tears rolling down her cheeks.

“No, please!” she begged, cowering before him. White plaster was powdered in her black hair as she looked up at him with tear-filled crimson eyes.

“Good night,” he hissed quietly. The gun went off with a loud report, blowing a huge hole into the side of the female's face. Her haunted gaze stared from one eye for a second before her body dissolved into a pile of dust. Alucard kicked the pile, spraying it all over the cement floor. With one final glance, he left. He appeared back in his room with the woman that caused his ire. He would just have to make the training.... interesting.


	3. Interlude Two: War

Clad in red armor, the lord impaled as many enemy soldiers as he could. Their blood splashed on the dry, cracked ground as he shoved the long, wooden skewers through their guts. The heat of the battle was more heady than any wine. The thought of his pregnant wife drove him to end this war quickly but the warrior inside him wanted it to last forever.

When no one was paying attention to him, Vlad licked the hot blood off his knuckles, savoring the metallic taste. The blood of his enemies would give him strength to persevere. He would quell the uprising and go home. Giving a loud war cry, he ran forward; shoving a sharpened skewer through another soldier. He felt a deep satisfaction when the enemy's flesh gave way and his blood spurted free.

Opening his mouth, he greedily caught the droplets in his mouth. If Elizabeta could see him now she surely would have been scared. He was coated head to toe in blood and his grin was almost bordering on insanity as the body of the soldier slid down towards him. Sometimes he wished he could drain a man of his blood to drink it. How much power and virility it would give him. He would be the most powerful in his lands.

Suddenly he staggered, eyes going wide. He dropped the wooden pole looking off in the direction his castle was. He couldn't see it since they were several hundred miles away but he knew it was there. Something was wrong. Elizabeta needed him, _now_. With a panicked look he grabbed his faithful black stallion and clambered onto its back. Without a word to the troops still fighting he rode off as fast as his horse could gallop. He was filled with deep terror as he drove the steed unmercifully back towards his home. “Elizabeta....” he whispered frantically, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.


	4. 'Training' Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yet more edits for this chapter. Surprisingly, none of the interludes needed edits.

A harsh gasp left the lips of the vampire as he shot up in his lush coffin bed, tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks. His sunset eyes stared straight ahead blindly, glowing faintly in the darkness. Maxine, who had been awoken by the sudden commotion, laid in her bed and stared at the distraught vampire. She felt an odd urge to go over to him and comfort him but she somehow thought that it would be less than appreciated.

Some of the candles had gone out in the room, leaving only the light from the vampire's eyes to make out where he was. Then the glow turned to her and she quickly closed her eyes. Mama had raised no fools as the saying went. She knew that if the nosferatu knew she had seen him vulnerable, it wouldn't end well for her.

Alucard's dimly glowing eyes narrowed, a displeased hiss leaving him as he got to his feet. Donning his huge, red fedora and orange goggles, the towering creature of the night stalked over to the female's bed. Her attempt at fooling him was neither appreciated or unnoticed as he heard the fact she was awake via her heartbeat. “Get. Up,” he snarled in a harsh voice, enunciating each word carefully. His white leather gloved hands were clenched in tight fists by his sides as he glared down at her.

Reluctantly, Max opened her emerald eyes to look at the seething monster. “Get some of your clothes and get out. I don't want to be near you any more than necessary,” he hissed harshly, yanking her to her feet before releasing her hand as if burned. The nosferatu made a pained noise as he backed away from the black haired female, a white gloved hand going to his forehead. At first she made to go near him until she was stopped in her tracks by a harsh snarl. “Get away from me!” he hissed, his shadows flaring behind him.

His powerful aura caused all the candles in to room to simply snuff out, leaving them both in total darkness. The only points of light she could see was the eerie red glow from the vampire's eyes. Instead of the all out panic he had expected, Maxine simply started to feel around blindly for the door. “Well then, I can see you want to be alone so I'll just leave you to it,” she responded neutrally, moving around the dark room with her arms outstretched.

A sudden loud creak made the female jump slightly as she looked blindly around for the source of the sound. A small sliver of light came through the now open door and she calmly made her way to it. “I, um, hope you have a nice day,” Max replied with a small smile and a wave to the vampire before she left, closing the door behind her. Just because the creature hated her, it didn't mean she had to be mean back. Rolling her emerald eyes at enigmatic vampires, the black haired female tucked her clothes under her arm and walked up the stairs leading from Alucard's chambers.

As she reached the normal underground, she ran into a young blonde woman dressed in a blue uniform. The woman had short, spiky hair and wore tan gloves on her hands. She looked at Maxine with a mixture of surprise and confusion in her blue eyes. “Uh, hi? Who are you? Why were you down with my master?” she asked, her voice tinged in a light British accent.

“My name is Maxine Stone. I'm a new recruit for the Hellsing organization. As for why I was down with 'your master', well he seems uncomfortable around me. Integra wants to find out why as well as have him train me at the same time. Are you his Childe?” she asked, looking the other woman over.

Despite the fact that her eyes weren't red there was something otherworldly about the blue clad woman. Every muscle in her body almost seemed to scream with an untapped power but said power was easily concealed by her deceptive innocence. “I, er, yes. My name is Seras Victoria. How did you know about...?” the draculina answered, looking over the other woman curiously. The young vampiress only saw another woman, one who seemed utterly unfazed by vampires. What was it about this soldier that made Alucard uncomfortable?”

Maxine's emerald eyes turned sad, her shoulders slumping. “I have some experience with vampires,” she whispered quietly, not meeting Seras' gaze.

“Ah, I see. Do you need a place to change?” Seras offered cheerfully, not wanting to pry into the other woman's privacy.

“I would appreciate that actually! Maybe I can even ask you a few questions about...,” Maxine trailed off, gesturing to the huge, steel door that currently had wisps of shadow puffing out from under it.

“Ugh, you can try but I don't know that much about him. The best person to ask would be Sir Integra but even she doesn't know everything about my master,” the ex-police girl replied with a sigh, leading the way down a long hall to a door at the end of the hall.

Seras opened the wooden door to reveal a very sparsely furnished room. There was a four poster coffin bed, a small, wooden table and a single dresser. A door in the right stone wall led to a small, modest bathroom. “You can go change in my bathroom,” the blonde offered, a small blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. To tell the truth, she was bit ashamed of just how bare her room was.

Maxine nodded gratefully, scampering into the bathroom to change. Once she had changed, she left the bathroom and smiled at the draculina who sat on the edge of her bed. “Have a good rest Seras! May I come visit later tonight?” the camo wearing female asked, an eager sparkle in her eyes.

“Huh? Yeah, sure. If master doesn't keep you late with your 'training',” Seras replied with a bitter grin, kicking off her boots. She had a good feeling that her sire was going to make this woman's day hell.

“I highly doubt that. He can't stand to be around me and when he touches me he reacts rather oddly,” Max murmured as she opened the wooden door leading out to the hall.

“How does he react?” the blonde asked, laying back on the soft mattress of her bed. Even though she was exhausted, Seras was curious to hear how her usually in control master acted around this fairly normal woman.

“Well, he pulls away as if I hurt him somehow. He also seems to get extremely angry as well,” Max replied, tilting her head in curiosity, “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” Seras purred with a small grin. She might be able to use this the next time her master was being, well, an ass.

Blinking in confusion, Max simply waved before leaving and closing the door behind her. She turned around to run smack into Walter. “Gah! H-hi Mr. Dornez,” the black haired female stammered out, clutching a fist in her camo jacket. Her heart raced under her hand, trying its best to migrate to her throat.

“Ah, there you are Ms. Stone. When I asked Alucard where you were he was less than helpful,” the old butler replied, bowing and smiling at her gently.

“Well he kinda chased me from his room and I met Seras. She let me change in her room,” Max replied, trying not to roll her eyes at the butler's stubborn insistence on propriety.

“I dare say I have never heard of Alucard being so disconcerted by a human. Most of the time he pays the soldiers no mind, other than to scare them on occasion. Come, Sir Integra wants to speak with you,” Walter whispered, his pleasant British accent making her feel very calm and safe.

He led her unerringly upstairs, to the main floor of the house. As they passed by a group of soldiers on their way up another set of stairs, the riot suit wearing men let out cat calls and wolf whistles at the sight of Maxine in her rather form fitting camo suit. Walter sneered at the disgraceful antics of his fellows, flashing his wires at them briefly as they passed. The sight of the slight shimmer promptly shut the offenders up. “What was that?” Maxine asked, staring at Walter's seemingly empty, gloved hands with amazement.

“Just an old trick left over from my fighting days,” he replied, his smooth, accented voice nearly caressing her.

As soon as the pair left the soldiers behind, they began talking about Maxine's assets. They even went so far as to mimic her shape in the air with their hands, leers on their lips as they discussed what they would do to her. Shadows began to form behind one of them as he discussed, in detail, what he would do with her mouth; making lewd gestures with his hips to emphasize his point. The soldier across from him went very pale, his eyes widening behind his goggles.

The shadows formed long tentacles as glowing red eyes formed in the inky blackness. “What Sean? You look as if you've seen a ghost?” the pervert groused, turning to be confronted with the snarling face of one of Alucard's demon dogs.

“What was that you were saying?” came a deadly, silky purr from the thing's fanged mouth, drool dripping from its jowls.

Maxine was lead into Integra's huge study, left to face the imposing woman alone as Walter left and shut the door.

“Good morning Max,” Integra greeted, placing a cigarillo in her mouth and lighting the end. Aromatic smoke immediately rose from the tightly rolled tube as she took a slow drag. “Good morning Sir Integra,” Max replied with a bow. Her shoulder length, black hair was tied back in a ponytail and brushed her neck with the movement.

“At ease soldier,” Integra replied, sounding tired as she got to her feet. The platinum haired woman came around from behind her desk, leaning against the front of it as she looked Maxine up and down.

“How much experience do you have with battle,” Integra asked, taking another slow drag of the cigarillo. The smoke smelled vaguely of cloves and floated underneath Max's nose, giving her the horrible urge to sneeze.

“Four years of both close combat and ranged fighting. I've never seen a war but I have served on covert teams before,” Maxine replied steadily, keeping her eyes locked with Integra's.

“Mmmhmm. And how much experience do you have with fighting vampires?” the commanding female asked, her glasses flashing in the light and obscuring her eyes for a split second.

Maxine froze a bit at that question, a flash of guilt and pain going through her eyes before it was replaced by a soul-crushing sadness. “I... have a lot of experience,” she replied, leaving out the part that she also knew a few secrets about vampires. Those secrets had been told to her a lifetime ago, under the strictest confidence. Even though it had been many years, it didn't feel right to disclose such things.

“Well, you'll be instructed in the habits of vampires by Alucard. Your lessons start today. Go meet Alucard in the training dojo,” Integra responded dismissively, waving her cigarillo at the confused soldier.

“But Sir, I can assure you, I know plenty about vampires,” Maxine protested, a little afraid to see the creature so soon after their altercation this morning.

“Are you prepared to prove your knowledge?” Integra hissed, her blue eyes narrowing as she pushed off the mahogany desk.

“I, its a really personal story,” she replied awkwardly, shifted uncomfortably as she avoided Integra's eyes.

“Until you are ready to tell me just how much you know, you will spend every waking hour with Alucard. I cannot simply just take your word that you know what you're doing. Now go, I doubt he'll be happy that you've lollygagged here,” the platinum haired woman growled, moving back behind her desk. The female commander sat in her high backed chair and turned the back of it toward Maxine, a clear dismissal.

Reluctantly, Maxine backed out of the room; only to back into Walter. “Do you enjoy knocking into me?” he asked, amusement thick in his voice.

“Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Dornez,” Max gasped, giving a bow with her face flaming from embarrassment.

“Walter, Ms. Stone. And that is quite alright my dear, no harm done. Now lets get you down to the dojo,” the butler suggested with a gentle smile, turning his vested back and walking to the right down the hall.

With a sigh, Max fell into stride beside the pony-tailed man who seemed to almost have a perpetual smile on his face. It was almost as if life itself amused him to no end. “Well if I'm going to call you Walter, can you at least call me Max? It seems its going to be my nickname around here,” the female soldier asked with a teasing smile.

“I'm afraid it wouldn't be proper of me to address you as anything other than Ms. Stone. Here we are my dear, do let me know if you need anything else,” he purred out with a small bow, his light accent doing odd things to her body.

Maxine looked at the door with apprehension, not really wanting to be trapped in close quarters with an angry vampire who seemed to hate her. “Go ahead Ms. Stone. I can assure you that no harm will come to you. Hellsing has its dog well trained,” Walter assured, opening the door for her. Dark, thick shadows immediately came pouring out, forming into long, ichor dripping tendrils on the carpeted floor.

“Oh, do stop showing off Alucard. You know what Sir Integra will do to you if you stain her carpets again,” the old warrior sighed, rolling his blue eyes in minor annoyance.

To Maxine's amazement, the tendrils immediately withdrew and the lights came back on inside the dojo, revealing a very irritated looking Alucard. His wide brim, red fedora was hiding his stormy expression but she could tell by his posture that he was pissed. “Just get in here,” Alucard hissed in a stiff voice, his white gloved hands curled into fists.

“Oh, Alucard, if you attack my soldiers again, I will deal with your punishment myself,” Walter stated in a pleasant manner, his glasses shining in the light and hiding his eyes briefly.

“Their behavior was inexcusable, so I took their punishment into my own hands. No permanent damage was done,” Alucard hissed harshly, his shadows flaring briefly behind him as he leaned against a wall with bokkens against it.

“They are my men and it is my job to punish them. You overstepped your bounds, dog of Hellsing,” Walter snarled, his grin disappearing for a deep frown.

Alucard's head shot up, the light in the room reflecting off the orange lens of his goggles as he tore them from his face. His eyes had turned from their normal sunset color to a deep crimson and a snarl fixed itself to his lips. All of his teeth had changed to sharp fangs and his aura changed to one of dominance and power. Understanding flashed briefly in Walter's eyes as he pursed his lips slightly before he simply bowed and left. This was a very interesting development and Integra would need to know of it immediately.

Maxine, who had watched the exchange with some confusion, slowly made her way into the room. The way Alucard was acting, it was almost as if he had attacked the soldiers that had whistled at her to protect her honor. Fighting the urge to laugh at the ridiculous notion, Max merely passed off what happened as something else entirely. 'Maybe it was some sort of odd power struggle,' she mused to herself as she closed the distance between herself and the still fuming monster.

The door closed and locked behind her, making the soldier jump slightly as discomfort slowly filled her. Now she was locked in a room, alone, with a very powerful vampire who actively seemed to shun her presence. “I have been 'asked' to educate you in the behavior and ways of vampires. We are to spend all day together and all night combat training,” Alucard growled in a displeased voice, pulling himself off the wall and drawing himself to his full, rather impressive height.

“Look, you won't have to teach me anything. I know a lot more about vampires than most people,” the female whispered, looking down at the tops of her black boots so she wouldn't have to feel the hate radiating from his crimson eyes anymore.

The vampire snorted derisively, prowling around her in a tight circle. “What could a little girl like you possibly know about vampires?” he hissed angrily, stopping in front of her.

“I know that you don't necessarily have to be a virgin to be turned,” she answered, meeting his eyes unwaveringly. Despite how intimidating the creature was, she knew she couldn't feel any fear around him. If he smelled fear on her in his current state, things would probably get really dangerous really quickly.

“How do you know that? Only other vampires know that secret,” he hissed harshly, his eyes narrowing. Rage wound its way into his aura as the lights in the room dimmed slightly.

“I... I... I lived with a vampire for a while,” she answered quietly, pain lancing into her heart as old memories surfaced.

“Have you told any of what he told you to Integra?” Alucard snarled dangerously, his shadows slithering around her but not touching her.

“Of _course_ not! I would _never_ abuse his trust like that!” Maxine snapped, her emerald eyes sparking with anger as she locked gazes with the vampire in front of her. Silence stretched between them as the two glared daggers at each-other, neither backing down.

“Who was he?” Alucard hissed in a dangerous voice. For some reason the thought of her living with another vampire and having such a close relationship enraged him. All he wanted to do was slay the vampire with his bare hands but he didn't know why. The emotions inside him confused him and only further increased his rage at the woman in front of him. What was it about her that made him feel things after centuries of blessed blankness?

“He was... a very dear friend,” she replied softly, tears beginning to brim in her emerald eyes. Suddenly her arms were gripped in cold leather gloves as a very pissed vampire began to sniff her lightly. Realization of what he was doing filled her and she yanked herself away from him as rage and hurt began to fill her.

“How dare you. I mean how _dare_ you! Trying to see if I'm a fucking virgin?! You, of all vampires, have no right to assess my virginity! If you haven't forgotten, you can't even stand to be around me! Why are you acting as if I'm your perspective mate?!” Maxine roared, her hands curled into tight fists as she glared at the red clad vampire.

Alucard's crimson eyes flashed with rage as most of the light-bulbs in the ceiling simultaneously exploded and the rest went out. “You _dare_ speak to the 'No-life King' as if he is your lower?! You _dare_ suggest such as I would want such as _you_?!” he roared, the walls shaking slightly from his powers flaring.

“Don't act as if I'm in the wrong Alucard. I know a lot about vampire behavior, in both battle and at home. I know what you were doing, even if you aren't willing to admit it. If you hate me, then hate me! But don't fucking play games with me!” the soldier hissed, not backing down.

Alucard glared heatedly at the female in front of him before withdrawing his shadows. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Some, deep part of him wanted this mortal as a mate and it confused him. “I don't hate you,” he finally growled, the lights that didn't explode coming back on as his powers receded.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Maxine quipped. With a sigh, she moved toward the still fuming vampire; stopping a couple feet from him.

“How about we start over? Since we're going to be forced to spend hours together, we might as well make friends,” she offered, extending her hand as a proverbial olive branch.

Alucard glared down at the offered appendage before briefly clasping it with a gloved hand. Even the brief contact caused memories to flood his mind, causing him to yank his hand away quickly with a pained hiss. Memories of a woman that looked hauntingly like Maxine slammed into him, as if he was really seeing them. The woman looked at him with a deep love and he felt a deep, wrenching pain within his dead heart.

Clutching his head, the nosferatu backed away from the female. Memories of the woman calling his name with aching tenderness, memories of a hand on a domed stomach, memories of blood and death and an aching pain. With a pained snarl, the nosferatu forced the memories away as two blood tears slipped down his cheeks. Whatever his mind was trying to make him remember, he was sure he didn't want to remember it. “Alucard?” came a timid, female voice, finally driving the last of the memories away.

“I don't care what Integra says, we're done for the day,” he snapped tersely, before simply disappearing with a swirl of shadows.

Maxine stared at the spot where the vampire had stood just a few seconds ago, a mixture of confusion and frustration on her face. Alucard's behavior was enigmatic and confusing at best, leaving her with a throbbing headache. Deciding to work off some of her frustration, and a bit afraid to leave the dojo before the appointed time, the black haired soldier grabbed a bokken and began to practice some of her fencing skills. She was unaware of the fact that Alucard still watched from the within the walls.


	5. Odd Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just some more small fixes.

Walter knocked at the large oak door in front of him, a worried look replacing his normal grin. “Enter,” came a commanding female voice from the other side. The wizened butler swung the heavy door open just enough to admit his slim form before closing it behind himself.

“Walter? What brings you here?” Integra asked in a smooth voice, quirking a platinum brow at her faithful companion. Aromatic smoke curled around her head as she sat in the dim room, the faint light bouncing off the smoke giving her an almost otherworldly look. The imposing femme took another deep drag of her cigarillo as Walter came towards her recently replaced desk.

“Sir Integra I have some rather interesting news about Ms. Stone and Alucard,” he replied smoothly, stopping in front of her desk to bow. His ebony ponytail stuck straight out from the back of his head, not quite long enough to reach his neck.

“He hasn't killed her has he?” Integra asked in a tired voice, steepling her long, white gloved fingers under her nose.

“Of course not sir. In fact he seems to almost be treating her as a perspective consort. A group of soldiers on the stairs harassed Ms. Stone on her way here. After I was done dropping her off, I had gone back to dole out appropriate punishment. I found the offenders severely injured, with several broken limbs; clearly the work of Alucard,” Walter began, his normal grin replaced with a look of concern.

“Anything else happen?” the platinum haired woman asked as she got to her feet, turning to look out the huge window behind her desk.

“Yes, when I confronted Alucard about the soldiers he reacted strangely. He reacted like Vlad would,” the butler whispered, fear and awe edging into his voice as his blue eyes took on a far away look.

Integra tensed, turning her head slightly to look at Walter assessingly. “I hope for all our sakes that isn't true. If he ever regains his memories....,” she began, cutting herself off with a violent shudder.

“Perhaps it would behoove us to move Ms. Stone before more of these incidents happen,” Walter suggested gently, his gloved hands clasped behind his back as he watched his mistress.

Integra froze for a moment, her cigarillo clamped tightly between her teeth as she seemed to consider Walter's suggestion. “I suppose you're right Walter, no point in putting the whole castle at risk just because I'm curious. I suppose I'll never find out why Alucard reacts so strangely to this one woman,” she conceded, disappointment thick in her voice.

“I'm sure Alucard will be utterly insufferable. Where shall I move Ms. Stone?” the loyal butler asked politely, his grin beginning to return. The grin didn't reach his eyes, which stayed full of concern.

“Ugh, that infuriating vampire will probably think he's won. Move her to one of the rooms by mine. I have a feeling that will deter any would be rapists from trying to enter,” snarked the female commander, crushing her cigarillo out irritably in the ashtray on her desk.

“Very good, I shall go inform Ms. Stone and Alucard of the new developments,” Walter replied with another bow, turning to leave.

“One more thing Walter,” Integra called, halting the retired Angel of Death in his tracks. The wizened butler turned to face his mistress, a dark brow raised in inquiry.

“Bring Ms. Stone back here. I'll have to change her training situation in light of current events,” the platinum haired commander growled, cupping the elbow of her right arm in her left hand as she lifted another cigarillo to her mouth.

Maxine leaned the bokken back against the wall, wiping sweat from her brow as she took a deep breath. She had spent an hour honing her melee skills and her entire body let her know that it wasn't happy about this fact. Wincing and rubbing one of her sore arms, the exhausted soldier turned to face the dojo door and wondered if it was safe for her to leave yet. Alucard wasn't going to come back and she could really use a bath to loosen her muscles after such a hard work out. Her thoughts were interrupted by Walter entering the large room.

The butler's blue eyes scanned the room, as if looking for the missing occupant. “Where is Alucard?” he asked, a slight hint of concern in his smooth, British accented voice.

“It's a long story,” Maxine sighed, looking tired and frustrated.

“Ah yes, you can tell me on the way to Sir Integra's office. Your living arrangements have been changed and your things will be moved to a bedroom beside Sir Integra's,” he announced smoothly as if he was commenting on nothing more than the weather.

Maxine blinked, stunned by the sudden change in plans. “Really? Not that I'm complaining, cause it really seems like Alucard doesn't want me around, but why the sudden change?” she asked, tilting her black haired head slightly to the right in confusion.

“Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to divulge such information to a new recruit,” Walter replied, voice full of apology as his blue eyes met hers steadily.

Max sighed in response, moving stiffly towards the butler. Walter noticed her odd movements and a look of concern came across his wizened face. “Are you well Ms. Stone?” he asked gently, offering an arm to the sore, tired looking woman.

“Yeah, just kinda over exerted myself. I just spent an hour practicing my melee fighting skills,” the female soldier replied, taking his offered arm with a grateful smile. As they walked out of the dojo, they missed the swirling shadows of Alucard coming out of the wall. His sunset eyes slowly turned to a deep crimson as his gaze rested on their linked arms.

It seemed like an eternity before the impeccably dressed man stopped before the door that led into Integra's office. A door that was beginning to look rather familiar. Walter looked at Maxine, his blue gaze holding a mixture of concern and fear. The things she had told him on the way here only confirmed his suspicions. Something about the unassuming soldier was causing Alucard's memories to resurface. “You need to tell these events to Sir Integra,” the old warrior urged, his entire body stiff; as if ready for a fight with some unseen danger.

Maxine tilted her head slightly, confused by Walter's sudden apprehension. She knew the vampire's behavior was odd but was it really worth this reaction. Sensing something much deeper going on here, the camo clad woman raised a timid hand and knocked softly on the hard wood of the large door. “Enter,” came a commanding female voice from the other side. Before Max could even reach for the doorknob, Walter swung to door open for her.

Maxine walked inside the dimly lit room stiffly, jumping slightly as the door closed behind her. The atmosphere in the room was thick with anger but there was a slight undercurrent of fear. “Sir Integra!” she greeted, snapping into a salute automatically. Integra only rolled her eyes as she took a slow drag off the cigarillo between her fingers.

“At ease Max. Surely you have questions about the current events,” the imposing woman inquired, quirking a platinum brow at Max as she slowly blew out a huge cloud of smoke.

“Yes Miss, er, Sir Integra. Why the sudden change? Its not as if living with Alucard has been pleasant but I am curious about the reason for the rapid switch,” the only slightly at ease Max asked, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Integra sighed, getting gracefully out of her chair and walking to the front of the desk, leaning against the dark wood as she stared at the uncomfortable Maxine. “Hellsing has many secrets. Suffice it to say, it has been brought to my attention that your continued presence around our vampire would be ill advised,” she answered smoothly, before taking a drag off the smoking cylinder between her gloved fingers.

“Does it have anything to do with what happened in the dojo and why Walter wanted me to tell you about it?” the black haired female asked, meeting her commander's blue eyes steadily. Integra's glasses flashed briefly, hiding her blue gaze for a few moments. The leather of her gloves creaked quietly as her fingers tightened on the cigarillo in her grasp.

“What happened in the dojo Ms. Stone?” Integra murmured softly, her glasses clearing to reveal a steely, rage filled gaze.

Max startled slightly at the way Integra addressed her, her emerald eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Then she took a breath and went into a brief recap of what happened between her and the monstrous nosferatu in the dojo. When she finished, the look Integra was giving her almost made her heart stop in her chest. The commanding female's blue eyes had become quite hard, the same look of fear and apprehension in the expressive orbs. “From what you tell me, I'd say my actions were justified,” she whispered almost to herself as she rolled her smoking cigarillo between the pads of her fingers.

“What else did you want to see me for? Walter already told me about this back downstairs so there has to be another reason why I'm here,” Max blurted after a few moments of tense silence. The way Integra was looking honestly frightened her. The normally imposing, commanding woman looked as if the very hounds of Hell were scratching at her front door.

“In light of the current situation your training has also been changed. You will now report to me for education on vampires. Your combat training will be taken over by Walter,” she replied after taking a deep drag from the burning cylinder in her fingers. Smoke billowed out of her mouth, curling around the female in a way that almost made her look ethereal.

Maxine froze at Integra's suggestion. Would it be possible to keep the secrets she knew about vampires to herself around the intimidating female? Somehow she doubted it. “I, er....,” the soldier stammered, her emerald gaze full of apprehension and reluctance.

“Is there a problem Max?” Integra fairly snarled, drawing herself to her full height. Looking every bit the commander she was, the tan suit wearing femme glowered down at the smaller woman from her impressive height.

“N-no ma'am, er, sir!” Max gasped, immediately snapping to attention and saluting her enraged boss.

“Very well. Walter will show you to your rooms. Go get settled then come back here. We have much to cover before nightfall,” the platinum haired femme growled, her blue eyes narrowing behind her glasses before she turned her back on Max and went to the large window.

The tired, black haired female sighed softly before slumping her shoulders in resignation and leaving the huge office. Once outside, the ever present 'Angel of Death' bowed to her with a gentle grin on his face. “Follow me Ms. Stone,” Walter purred, leading the way to the left and deeper into the mansion.

Max followed in silence, her emerald gaze fixed on the plush, red carpet beneath her combat boots as she walked. Everything that had happened in the past couple days swirled in her head, giving her a headache from all the questions that arose. So it was quite shock when she was yanked back to reality by a gloved hand gently gripping her right arm. With a start, she whirled to look at Walter; who had stopped in front of a small, oak door. “Ms. Stone, we're at your room,” he stated, concern all over his pale face.

“Oh, thanks Mr. Dornez,” she whispered, a weak smile curling her lips as the vest wearing man opened the door for her.

“Walter, Ms. Stone,” he reminded gently, worry thick in his voice.

“I'll call _you_ Walter when you call _me_ Max,” offered the tired, defeated sounding female. Some strands of her black hair had come free of her pony-tail and hung slightly in her face. She moved into the room almost like a zombie, a tense, thoughtful expression on her pale face.

“As I said before Ms. Stone, it wouldn't be proper to address you as such,” the old servant replied, sounding reluctant to leave.

“Will you be okay ma'am? You seem out of sorts,” he asked finally, moving slowly into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Max's shining, emerald eyes looked up at him with such pain that he almost took a step back. The soldier heaved a shuddering sigh, wiping the brimming tears from her eyes. “Yeah, just some old memories,” she replied, leaving out the fact that she was terrified of betraying the one the memories were about.

“If you have need of a shoulder, I am always at your disposal,” Walter offered graciously, his lightly accented voice soothing her.

“Thanks Walter,” she replied, clapping a hand over her mouth as she realized she had just called him by his first name.

“It is my pleasure Ms. Stone,” he purred, his grin growing wider with satisfaction. Looking very much like the cat that stole the cream, the wizened warrior turned his vested back to her and left her alone to unpack.

After she had unpacked her stuff, Maxine wandered into the huge attached bathroom and treated her aching body to a long, hot soak. As she sat in the bubble filled tub, the pale woman leaned her head back and sighed contently, her black hair pooling just behind her neck. The warmth of the bath seeped into her muscles, making her relax and giving her the ability to think. As long as she kept quiet about things that Integra didn't specifically mention, maybe she could get out of this without spilling the beans. Sighing, the tired soldier sank into the bath and blew a cluster of bubbles off her chest. Keeping her composure around the intimidating woman would not be an easy task.

Meanwhile, Alucard was pacing the expanse of his room like a caged lion. His signature hat and orange goggles were missing and a snarl fixed itself to his lips. An odd mixture of jealousy and rage filled him, only serving to make him more enraged. The emotions filling him shouldn't exist, especially for a fairly mundane human soldier. Growling softly, the seething nosferatu threw himself into his throne-like chair; nearly tipping backward and using his powers to stay upright.

Glaring into the darkness of his room, Alucard swung his long, lanky, black leather clad legs onto his table. When he had overheard the conversation between the female and Walter he had expected to feel relieved. Instead he felt restless and angry. _'How dare he touch her,'_ an animalistic voice within his head snarled, a memory of the human's arm wrapped around Walter's filling his vision. Another, much lower growl left the creature, his shadows slithering behind him as they forming into thick tentacles.

Suddenly throwing himself to his feet, the towering nosferatu's glowing crimson eyes narrowed as he bared his long fangs in irritation. What the female had said earlier came back to haunt him. As confusing as it was, it seemed like he was subconsciously drawn to claim this mortal. “No!” he roared, punching a hole through a stone wall of the room. Small rocks tumbled down around his red clad arm that was half embedded in the solid wall.

“I will _not_ take a human as a mate,” he hissed, pulling his unblemished arm free of the rock. Something deep inside of him merely laughed at the outburst, driving him deeper into his rage.

The sun was just staring to set and Integra had gone through one hell of a refresher course on vampires. The woman only had a few of the myths wrong, just like the rest of the world. Secrets like the fact that older vampires could go out in the sun and not be bothered one bit by it. Secrets like the fact that holy objects such as crosses mostly didn't work on older or well fed vampires, with the exception of newborns. Also a few things about turning others were wrong.

Like there was the fact that one didn't necessarily need to be a virgin to turn. It all depended on whether or not the vampire had shared a small amount of its blood. So even virgins could become ghouls if not given blood from their sire. All of this information was kept well under wraps by the ancient vampires so it was likely that none of the manufactured vampires knew any of these things. All of this information would have no doubt been very useful to the Hellsing organization but Max simply found herself unable to divulge it.

At the end of the lesson, Integra seemed duly impressed by the female soldier's knowledgeable answers. “If you had just told me these things from the beginning, we wouldn't have had to go through that unpleasantness earlier,” the towering female grumbled, bringing a fresh cigarillo to her mouth and lighting it.

Finding she had no answer, Max merely shrugged and hoped Integra would just drop it. Thankfully the platinum haired female seemed inclined to let it go, simply taking a long drag of the tightly rolled cylinder between her gloved fingers and watching Max with neutral eyes. “Since you told the truth about knowing about vampires, I excuse you from further training,” the tan clad femme announced, blowing out a ring of slightly purple smoke.

“So what now?” Max asked hesitantly, remembering what Integra had asked her last night.

“Hmm yes. You will be a part of my more trusted team. You will be privy to all the ins and outs of every mission. You will also be my personal body guard when not on a mission,” she announced.

Blinking, Max stared at Integra as if she had grown two heads. Surely she hadn't heard right. She had just started a day ago. No, a night ago. There was no way she could have done anything to merit such a promotion. “N-not that I'm not grateful, but aren't there more qualified soldiers who can guard you?” the shaken female asked, nervously fiddling with the hem of her camo jacket.

“None that seem to know the ins and outs of the undead like you do. At least none that are female,” the imposing commander answered, a slight grin appearing briefly on her lips. While her plan to keep Max around the annoying vampire had failed, she could still see the nosferatu's reaction with Max as her more personal staff.

Just as the camo clad woman was about to respond, Walter came bursting in without knocking. Integra drew herself up to yell at the butler but something in his wide, blue eyes froze her in her tracks. “Sir Integra! Freak attack near London!” he gasped, grasping a stitch in his side with a black gloved hand as he fought to catch his breath.

Immediately Integra tensed, her teeth severing the butt of the cigarillo between her teeth. Before she could even open her mouth, the lights in the room flickered as shadows oozed from the wall on the right. A pair of crimson tinged sunset eyes appeared in the darkness spreading over the maroon wallpaper. Slowly, a pale face emerged, orange goggles and wide brim fedora hat back in place. A not too sane grin curled the creatures lips as he pulled himself from the wall. “I can feel your exquisite anger all the way down in the basement, my master,” he purred, his voice almost seductive in its silkiness.

Watching the whole thing with a look of awe and fear on her face, Max stood her ground and watched Alucard carefully. The dark creature seemed to be ignoring her so far, focusing his malicious glee on his mistress. “There's an attack going on near London. Go and wipe them out,” she hissed, her blue eyes sparkling angrily behind her glasses.

“What restriction level?” came the satisfied purr from the monster kneeling before the platinum haired heir of Hellsing.

“Complete freedom limited to the elimination of the target,” Integra barked, smoke coming out of her flared nostrils as she took a drag off a freshly lit cigarillo. The red clad creature of darkness bowed his head, an unsettlingly wide smile curling almost all the way up to his ear on the right side of his face. Wickedly sharp fangs glinted from his parted lips, then he disappeared; a low, growling hiss filling the room at his departure.

Max stared at the spot the demon had stood, fear and awe shining in her emerald eyes. “What the hell is he?” came out of her mouth before she could stop it. This monster was like nothing she had ever seen before. The amount of power and darkness that was barely contained within the creature was mind boggling. She was almost afraid to see what Alucard would be like unrestrained in battle. A helpless shudder wracked her thin frame and she turned to Integra, looking for an answer.

“Alucard is our crowning achievement. We took everything we knew about vampires and used it to improve him. He is a one of a kind,” the heir of Hellsing answered softly, pride and a touch of fear in her stern voice. Max stared at the older woman, afraid of what they had to do to the vampire to make him so... powerful.


	6. Into the Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yep, you guessed it! More small fixes

Maxine rode in the front of a huge army transport vehicle, a semi-auto perched in her lap. Her emerald gaze was fixed on the road ahead, highly aware of the men in the back of the vehicle she rode in. Her only consolation was that Seras was there as well. Despite only just meeting the blonde draculina, Max found herself forming a strong connection with the bubbly vampiress. As she focused on the dark, winding road ahead, the female soldier found herself remembering just how Alucard had reacted to the news of her not only coming, but riding point on the mission.

The monstrous nosferatu had gone utterly stiff, his orange goggles hiding his eyes from the group of soliders watching him and Integra closely. Only Max, who had been paying close attention to the vampire's body language, noticed his hands curling into tight fists. Finally the creature's trademark grin reappeared, causing a ripple of relief to go through the crowd of soldiers. All of them except Maxine, who could tell that the creature was extremely pissed by just the way he stood. “As you wish, my master,” he hissed, bowing almost mockingly to the female before him.

Shaking herself free of the memory, the soldier returned her focus to the mission at hand. A huge group of freaks lead by an unknown vampire was attacking a city right on London's borders. She was tasked with going in and getting the leader under the vampire responsible. It was rumored that the fiend had been seen leading the charge into the city and was actively fighting alongside his army. The black clad female knew she would have to use every trick she had in her bag to pull this off. Her emerald eyes glinting a bit gleefully at the thought of a challenge, Max picked up her gun and began to load it. It wouldn't be too long before they reached the besieged city, she had to be ready to jump right into combat.

After what seemed like an eternity of tense, silent driving, the convoy reached the borders of the burning city. Screams and unholy snarls could be heard coming from all directions inside the almost inferno. So many buildings were on fire it had lit up the entire area around them. Maxine stared into the shimmering heat rising from the buildings that were ablaze, a grim look on her pale face. “Oh my god... So many people,” came a stunned female whisper beside her.

Narrowing her emerald eyes at the sight before her, Maxine could only manage a nod in response. Then she turned to look Seras in her blue eyes. The young vampiress looked markedly distraught, bloody tears trailing from her eyes and down her porcelain cheeks. “Seras I'm going to be counting on you in there. Can you do this?” the soldier asked, her emerald eyes glinting with a hard light.

The blue clad, spiky haired blonde looked from Max to the burning ruins of the city before nodding resolutely. “Hell yes! I'll put these horrible things down without mercy,” she responded, standing her huge, bazooka-like weapon on its muzzle on the ground beside her to snap a salute to Max.

“Good,” Max whispered before turning her commanding gaze on the army behind her and shouting, “Listen up! Be ready for a shit ton of ghouls! Maybe even child ghouls! Kill anything and everything in your path, even if it seems to be a civilian! We can't take the chance of any of them being turned!”

Silence greeted her heated orders, all of them looking at her with a mixture of horror and disbelief. “I know this is extremely out of the norm for us, but we just can't afford to take a risk! Who knows how many have been bitten in there?! Now move out! Three groups in a scatter formation!” she hissed, her emerald eyes holding a steely edge as she turned and charged into the doomed city.

Seras blinked a couple times before turning to face the stunned army. “You heard her! Move out! We have to stop this before it gets out of hand,” the fierce blonde screamed, her blue eyes briefly flashing sunset orange as she led a faction of the troops straight into the city. The rest of the army followed close behind, pouring into the streets and shooting everything they came across.

Alucard watched all this from the shadows, a fang filled grin nearly stretching to his earlobes. His shadows swirled around him as he flared his powers, eyes and fanged mouths briefly flashing through the inky darkness behind him. Despite himself, he found the female human absolutely exquisite when she gave the orders. Something dark, deep within his mind, purred in evil satisfaction due to just how ruthless she had sounded. Yet, underneath that, there was a deep sadness; as if something precious had been lost.

His grin fading to a frown as his shadows receded, the monstrous demon disappeared into a shadowy void; bringing him to an odd limbo. In this in-between place, the creature could travel much faster as well as see things without being observed. Focusing on the source of his inner turmoil, Alucard began to follow beside Maxine as she darted between buildings that weren't on fire. As he watched from the shadows, the female put down ghouls, freaks and possible civilians as if they were all the same.

Maxine paused to wipe sweat from her brow before peeking around the corner of the current building she was hiding behind. There, standing several feet down the road, was tall, dark figure. A pair of red eyes suddenly appeared on the shadowy head of the figure as a low chuckle began to permeate the air around him. “Such a fierce warrior you have become, my little one,” a deep, cultured sounding voice boomed from everywhere at once, making the soldier flinch and nearly go to her knees as her hands went up to cover her ears.

“No... it can't be you,” she whispered desperately, all her fighting fire from earlier gone as she curled into a small, huddled ball; squatting just inches above the concrete.

“Ah, but it _is_ me. What will you do now my petite blossom? Will you continue this farce or will you claim your rightful place by my side,” came a silken, lightly accented voice from far too close.

Maxine's eyes flew open, finding herself mere inches from the grinning face of a blonde haired vampire. His crimson eyes roved over her form almost hungrily as he crouched mere inches from her. His long, blonde hair was tied back with a black ribbon and shined in the fire light. “R-raoul, she gasped out, backing as far away from him as the closed off alley would allow.

“Why so scared of me? There was a time where you would have trusted me with your life,” he purred, his smooth voice bringing up inconvenient memories.

“Y-yes but the Raoul I know would have never done this! All these innocent people!” she screamed, heartbreak and utter betrayal edging its way into her voice.

“I... They promised we could be together,” he replied, his voice sounding lost and broken.

Max stared at him, shock evident in her emerald gaze. Then she raised her semi-auto so it was level with his chest. “You're the one who said we couldn't be together in the first place! Some bullshit about me belonging to another! If you just wanted me, why not just ask! I don't belong to anyone! The only person I ever wanted was you, Raoul!” she screamed, tears streaming freely down her pale cheeks.

Memories of her life with him filled her head. Memories of him taking her in as a child. Memories of him teaching her patiently during long nights. Memories of him holding her close when she was afraid or hurt. Memories of him becoming more than just a father to her as the years went on. Memories of the heartbreak it had caused when he had dropped the bombshell of him never being able to make her his. All these sweet memories were now coated in the blood of the countless thousands that had been slaughtered by his army. “You are wrong my dear one. Your soul has been stamped long before you were ever born. But they assured me there was a way to remove the brand. A way for us to finally be together. I just have to do as they say and they will make sure the holder of the brand is erased,” came a ragged, broken hiss, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“Wh-what on Earth are you talking about?! Brand on my soul? Even if there was such a thing and it could be gotten rid of, do you honestly think I could still love you after everything you've done?!” she screamed, her gun shaking in her hands as her tears blurred her vision. Silence stretched between the two, Raoul staring at her with tortured, sunset colored eyes.

“My little one, you shouldn't say such things,” he whispered, his voice meek and broken sounding.

“Stop, just stop with the nicknames. The Raoul I knew and loved is gone! To me, you're just another monster to put down,” she snarled, steadying her gun with an enormous effort. On the inside, it felt like something had reached inside her chest and was squeezing her heart. Tears flowed down her pale face unbidden as she cocked the gun.

A flash of heartbreak and betrayal flashed through Raoul's molten orbs before he simply nodded and spread his arms. His orangeish eyes met her emerald ones steadily, two blood tears slipping down his porcelain cheek. “If you have come to hate me so because of this night, everything I have done was in vain,” he replied quietly, making no move to run as she raised the muzzle of her gun to point at his head.

Swallowing her immense pain, Max began to squeeze the trigger. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, not loud enough for a human to hear but certainly loud enough for Raoul to.

“I am sorry too. It should never have come to this,” he murmured, still holding his arms out with his palms facing her.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, something seemed to catch the vampire's attention and sheer panic came across his face. “Max! Watch out!” he yelled, beginning to sprint towards her. Max slowly turned her head to see a ghoul looming right behind her. The creature appeared to have once been female, a dead, not awake expression on her gray face. To her horror, the thing opened its mouth to reveal viciously sharp teeth.

In the span of a split second, Max felt four slashes of burning pain bloom in her arm and she jumped back from the thing. The creature shuddered, raising four, blood covered claws to its face and extending a vile, dead looking tongue to lick her blood from them. Then Raoul was there, his arm through the unfortunate woman as she stared at him dumbly. Then the thing exploded into dust, slowly raining down on the already grimy and ash covered concrete.

Gripping her bleeding upper arm, Max found herself unable to raise her gun. The thing had cut rather deeply and every time she tried to raised her arm more than a few centimeters a jolt of pain would lance through her whole body. So when Raoul turned to face her, she panicked and began to back away. Neither of them noticed the swirling of shadows forming behind the advancing nosferatu. “Max, let me look at that,” Raoul whispered gently, moving slowly towards her with his hands held out to his sides.

“Stay back!” she snarled, trying to ignore the feeling of her blood running over her fingers. She was almost afraid to look and see how bad it was. From how much fluid she felt pouring over the hand clutching the wound, she must be bleeding quite badly.

“I have to stop the bleeding, otherwise you'll attract every ghoul in the city,” he reasoned, continuing to move towards her slowly. Behind him, a long, red clad arm slowly emerged from a swirling black portal. The white gloved hand at the end of the appendage held out an ivory colored gun that was pointed at Raoul's back.

Max, still too focused on Raoul to notice what was going on behind him, glowered at the approaching creature. “I don't want help from _you_ ,” she snarled heatedly, backing away until her back hit the cool brick of one of the buildings creating the alley. Neither of them noticed the darkening of the area around them or the fact that faint demonic voices could be heard whispering from the very air around him.

Alucard slowly pulled himself from the shadows, a not too sane grin on his pale face as his hair swirled around him. His normally shoulder length hair had grown to reach his butt and all his teeth had changed into vicious fangs. His shadows swirled behind him, occasionally engulfing him as his body flickered in and out of existence. The dark creature's powers fluctuated wildly as his nostrils flared, taking in the scent of Maxine's blood. In a puff of smoke, his goggles disappeared to reveal a pair of glowing, crimson eyes.

Maxine pressed into the wall as hard as she could, keeping her hand clamping tightly over her bleeding wounds. Raoul kept approaching slowly, his arms held out to his sides with his palms open and a worried look on his face. “If you lose much more blood, you may lose consciousness,” he whispered softly.

“Fuck you! If you hadn't attacked this city I wouldn't have been hurt in the first place!” she spat bitterly, locks of her black hair that had come free of her ponytail hanging in her face.

“Max...” the vampire whispered, a miserable look on his face just seconds before a loud gunshot rang through the darkened alley.

Blinking a few times and suddenly finding herself coated in blood, Max's gaze traveled from Raoul's shocked looking face to the gaping hole in his chest. The blonde vampire raised a shaking, pale hand to the huge, bleeding wound, touching the pulsing muscle inside briefly. A low chuckle left his lips as he began to lick his own blood off his fingers, slowly turning to face his attacker. “It has been a long time Vlad,” he whispered, his voice becoming low and growly as the wound closed.

Max's emerald gaze went behind her former caretaker just in time to see Alucard release his powers. Shadows engulfed the huge creature, leaving only a pair of red, glowing dots and his gleaming fangs that were curled into a monstrous grin. A huge, red eye appeared in the middle of the swirling mass of darkness and shadowy tentacles began to slither along the floor towards the other vampire. “I have not heard that name in centuries,” came a demonic voice from everywhere. Raoul only grinned wider, his sunset eyes slowly changing to crimson as his own teeth turned to fangs.

“Ah yes, I forgot you choose to call yourself Alucard now. No matter, in the end you'll wind up as the same pile of dead meat regardless,” the blonde monster snarled, his own shadows beginning to flare behind him.

The mass of shadows in front of him swirled as eyes and fanged mouths floated through the inky blackness. A large, monstrous looking dog head with red eyes dotted all over its face emerged from where Alucard's stomach would be if he still had a corporal form. “You're one of the Ancient Ones, aren't you?” Alucard hissed, his voice full of evil amusement. Raoul only chuckled insanely, red eyes appearing all over his face as his mouth began to yawn open.

As Max watched, the vampire she had considered her father, brother and even a prospective lover sprouted vicious fangs in his monstrously elongated jaw. Starting to feel a bit weak and dizzy, the stunned soldier slowly slid to her knees and watched as Alucard's shadows rushed forward to engulf Raoul. Then, like some unholy bat, the shadowy blob took to the sky; landing on a roof just above her head. “Shit,” she hissed, releasing her bleeding, useless arm to fumble for her walkie.

Her blood coated fingers scrabbled over the strap that held the device to her hip for several moments before she pried it loose. Above her, unholy roars and screeches could be heard, making her shudder helplessly in fear. In all her years of encountering vampires, she had never seen two ancients fighting. It was a truly terrifying experience and she was glad she wasn't witnessing it. She was fairly sure she would have gone mad or started screaming, simply unable to stop.

Desperately trying to keep conscious, Maxine fumbled with the walkie before pressing the button. “Mayday! Mayday! *Situation Zero! I'm down and *Subject X is engaged in battle with aggressor,” she gasped over the staticy line. Silence greeted her from the other end, giving her an ominous feeling. Was the aura of the two unholy creatures above her causing interference? It was then that she realized things had gone oddly quiet up there.

Looking up with fear filled emerald eyes, the injured female glanced up at the roof from her position on the ground. She let go of the walkie to reapply pressure to her still gushing wound, watching the edge of the roof she could see anxiously. Starting to feel a bit cold and noticing the edges of her vision were getting dim, Max began to feel fear begin to creep up on her. If she didn't get medical help soon, she would probably loose consciousness and die. “Fine way to die, incapacitated in an alley while two vampires fight to the death over my head,” she grumbled to herself, leaning her head against the cool brick and briefly shutting her eyes.

Feeling something wet moving across her injured arm, Max's eyes slowly fluttered open. How long had she been out? What happened to Alucard and Raoul? More importantly, what exactly was happening to her arm? Feeling weak and tired, the incapacitated female slowly turned her head to see Alucard crouched over her arm. Her sleeve had been ripped off and his unnaturally long tongue slowly laved over her no longer bleeding wounds. In fact it almost looked as if the creature was healing her with his saliva.

Making a weak noise, the injured soldier tried to tug her arm free of the nosferatu. He had to have just wanted her blood, there was no way her original assumption was correct. As she tried to pull away, the dark creature's grip tightened and he gave a low growl. As he continued to lap at her now disappearing wounds, Max found herself quickly loosing the battle to stay conscious. As she lost the battle, she felt herself being picked up almost gently; his tongue still sweeping over her bicep. Then she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Situation Zero: Two Ancient Vampires Battling.  
> *Subject X: Alucard


	7. Interlude Three: Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: (whistles innocently) Time for another Interlude guys.

The black haired king tore down the long, elaborate halls of his castle, a look of terror on his face. He hadn't even stopped long enough to remove his armor or clean off the blood. As he ran down the hall leading to their chambers, he heard a loud, agonized scream. “Oh god, Elizabeta!” he gasped, comprehension coming into his blue eyes as he began to move faster.

At the end of the hall stood one of his maids, an old, wizened looking woman that had worked for the castle before he was even born. “Lord Vladimir! You cannot go in!” she exclaimed, rushing to stop him just a few feet from the door.

“I do not care for your propriety! My wife needs me!” he snarled, shoving past her and moving towards the large, oak door. A low, frightened sob could barely be heard through the thick wood, making his heart twist painfully in his chest.

“My lord, the lady is in labor! You simply cannot...” she began again, placing a wrinkled hand on his armor clad arm.

“I know she's in labor! I can feel her pain as keenly as if it were my own! I will not be kept from her,” he hissed before opening the door.

The smell of blood hit him like a truck and the sight that greeted him made him more ill than any battlefield. There, blood soaked sheets under her shuddering, spread legs, lay a very pale Elizabeta. The woman between her legs whipped her head around to glower at the warrior as he came into the room. “V-vlad,” the frail woman on the bed gasped, reaching for him with weak arms. Ignoring the glare of the midwife, the shaken ruler went to his wife's bedside.

“I am here my treasure,” he whispered tenderly, gently taking one of her hands in his and kissing the top.

“I love you Vlad,” she gasped out, her body shuddering violently as another contraction ripped through her.

Vlad could only watch helplessly as Elizabeta ebbed slowly in his arms. Only her will to birth their child seemed to be keeping her going, her breathing erratic and weak. With one last, weak cry of pain, the frail woman collapsed. The midwife removed a bloody bundle from between her slightly shaking legs, shaking her head sadly.

Feeling as if his heart was slowly being ripped out, the broken warlord looked down at his dying wife. She smiled weakly at him, sadness shimmering in her eyes. “I am sorry I was unable to bring your son safely into the world,” she gasped out, her breathing becoming more and more erratic.

“No my love, only apologize for leaving this world without your presence,” he whispered, cradling her close to him as she breathed her last. Two bloody tears slipped down his cheek unnoticed.


	8. New Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And yet more. Yeah, I had to make edits to each chapter.

With a content sigh, Maxine nuzzled deeper into the pair of arms wrapping around her. A gentle hand moved through her hair tenderly as a pair of cold lips kissed her forehead. With a happy sigh, the female looked up at the person holding her with a smile. To her shock, instead of the blonde haired Raoul it was someone else entirely.

The man holding her was tall, well muscled, had long, black hair that went to the middle of his back and an odd looking mustache. His blue eyes glittered down at her, full of love and a bit of longing. “I have missed you,” he whispered softly, cupping her cheek with a callused hand. Maxine stared back at the man, a faint memory stirring in the back of her mind. Something about this man called to a part of her that was deep asleep.

“Who are you?” she whispered, searching his face for the reason why he looked so familiar. Something buried deep within her was slowly stirring, reaching out for the stranger with both arms. A flash of sadness went through his blue orbs before he simply brushed her forehead with his cold lips.

“You'll find out in due time. For now, it is time for you to awaken,” he murmured softly as the room they were in began to dim around them.

The first thing Maxine became aware of was voices talking in hushed tones, then next thing she became aware of was the fact that there were a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. Deciding to keep her eyes shut until she figured out just what was going on, the female soldier tried to listen to what seemed to be two people trying to reason with a silent third. “I don't care what you say, she will not be moving back down here!” snarled an angry female voice, the familiar, acrid smell of cigarillo smoke reaching Max's nose.

“Alucard, you had led us to believe you didn't want to be around her. What has changed?” a neutral, British accented male voice soothed. Max had to resist the urge to quirk her eyebrow at what she just heard.

There was no answer from the nosferatu, the pair of arms holding her tightening slightly. It was then an odd idea began to nibble at the back of her mind, _'Was it Alucard holding her?'_ She had to bite back a laugh at the utter ridiculousness of the notion. “Vampire, you will answer the question,” spat who she could only assume was Integra, sounding a lot like an angry cat.

“She is _mine_ ,” came a raspy, guttural, almost demonic sounding voice from right by her ear. The ancient evil and boundless anger in the snarling voice made a chill of fear run through her, almost causing her eyes to instinctually pop open. It was the vampire alright and right now it sounded like his demon was in charge.

“You drank her blood,” came a hissed, furious statement from the heiress of Hellsing.

“She would have died had I done nothing,” came a monstrous, inhuman snarl from beside Max, almost making her flinch.

“Sir, might I suggest we retreat until Alucard has had time to return to his senses?” came a suggestion from the British male. Max could only assume it was Walter and that he was trying to diffuse the strange, yet dangerous, situation.

“You may be right Walter,” came a begrudging acceptance. Then the low creak of a door opening and closing and then silence.

“You may open your eyes now,” came a half amused, still not nearly human growl, hot breath brushing her ear gently.

Fighting against the fear currently flooding every part of her system, Maxine opened her emerald eyes to lock gazes with the creature's now ebony eyes. There was no hint of any sclera in the pitch black orbs as he stared down at her. A low, content sounding rumble came from the beast's chest as he nestled against her, making himself comfortable. His head laid on her shoulder, his now butt length black hair tickling her nose. One of his gloved hands slid down to her waist to hold her tightly against his red clad body. “A-alucard?” she gasped out unsurely, thrown off balance by his demon's affectionate behavior.

“Hmmmmm?” he hummed almost sleepily, looking up at her. Despite his eyes being bottomless pools of darkness, they held adoration as he looked up at her.

This only served to throw the confused woman more off balance and she squirmed in his tight grasp, trying to put some distance between herself and the vampire. The very same creature had, just hours before, treated her with nothing short of outright anger. Sure they had reached a sort of truce earlier but the unholy creature still seemed to hold some animosity towards her. How his demon was acting was a sharp contrast. It was almost as if it was greeting a mate long lost.

Her movements to get away aggravated the dark thing holding her, drawing a low growl of possession from him as his grip tightened. His dark gaze now holding confusion, he closed his eyes and breathed her scent in deeply. When his eyes reopened, the shark-like gaze held an almost understanding. “Do not be afraid,” he rumbled, moving to nuzzle her pale neck.

The move, which was meant to be reassuring, only served to make the soldier more nervous. Tensing and pulling away, Max looked at the 'No-life King' as if he had lost his mind. The way he looked back at her was so much like a kicked puppy that she both wanted to hug him and laugh at him at the same time. Why was his demon acting _this_ differently toward her? What the hell was going on here? “I merely wish to comfort. I can assure you I have nothing lascivious in mind after what you've been through tonight,” he assured softly, his voice slowly gaining a more human sound but still much more deep than his normal.

Max watched him warily as something else about this struck her as odd. She had seen some high functioning demons but this one took the cake. He almost sounded like an old time gentleman. His voice had also begun to gain an odd accent, one that seemed strangely familiar. “That's just what's strange. Did you forget you hate my guts or something?” she finally managed, hoping her statement might bring him back a bit. Things were just too weird right now.

Instead, her statement made him grow sad and he gently tightened his hold again so she was resting against him. “I'm not ready to remember yet,” he whispered softly, closing his eyes briefly.

“Remember?” she found herself asking, looking up into his sad looking black eyes.

“We both will in time,” he sighed, slowly letting her go and getting to his feet.

“What are you talking about?” Max asked, exasperation slipping into her voice as she started to sit up.

“I tasted the memories on your blood. After all this time, all these centuries…,” he groaned, his red clad back turned to her as his hair began to shorten. His voice was also beginning to change back to its normal tone as his demon slowly released its grip.

“Grrrr, I probably won't get any more than that from you,” she spat angrily, only noticing at that moment that her jacket was missing and she only wore a black tank top on her torso. It was then she remembered just what happened and pain lanced through her heart, causing her to gasp in pain as tears began to well in her eyes.

As Alucard came back to himself he was greeted by the smell of salt. Obeying his first instinct, the vampire found himself kneeling in front of the distraught woman and cradling her face gently between his gloved hands. Letting out a comforting purr, the creature of the night leaned forward and licked her tears away almost tenderly. Despite being completely back to normal, Alucard couldn't bring himself to back away while Max was this upset.

Whimpering, the soldier tried to pull her face away; earning a gentle but firm growl. The creature's surprisingly gentle tongue continued to lap up her tears, continual rumbles leaving him as he did so. The way he was acting was how a vampire would act with his claimed mate and was often something Raoul did when she was sad. The unbidden memories only increased her sorrow, drawing a small sob from the normally tough woman. This caused an interesting reaction in the vampire kneeling in front of her.

Making an oddly distressed noise, Alucard scooped Max up into his arms before sitting down and setting her in his lap. His white gloved hands quickly found her ebony hair and stroked soothingly as they pushed her head to his chest. His tongue returned to lapping up her tears as he resumed his gentle rumbling. He had been surprisingly aware while his demon was in the forefront, listening quietly. The beast he shared his body with hadn't been the only one to taste her soul's memories and what he had seen had awoken things he had buried long ago. Things that only brought pain to his soul and made him reluctant to be away from the woman in his arms.

Max didn't fight any of this, merely buried her face into the red leather of his trench-coat and wept. “Why, why did it have to be him? Why did he kill all those people?” she gasped, her voice full of heartbreak as she shuddered against the creature holding her.

“What is he to you?” came the growled reply, holding a possessive edge as his grip tightened slightly.

“He rescued me off the streets when I was very young. He raised me as his own, teaching me about everything he could. I fell in love with him and asked him if we could start a relationship when I was about eighteen. He turned me down, saying I already belonged to someone else,” she responded softly, her face still buried in the cool leather of Alucard's jacket.

Said nosferatu only growled softly in displeasure briefly before returning to comforting rumbles. “Well he was right about that,” he murmured, frowning slightly as he looked down at the human in his arms.

“How can I belong to someone and not even know it! Fuck's sake, he told me he did this so he could be with me! How am I supposed to feel about this!?” Max snarled, pulling herself out of Alucard's grip and beginning to pace.

The crimson clad vampire watched the soldier's distraught movements, his own feelings somewhere between distressed and confused. The memories he had gleaned from her blood were still fresh in his mind and were starting to awaken his own. In fact, his instinctive reaction right now was to grab the distraught woman and begin purring again. Just seeing her so upset made his dead heart lurch in his chest and this fact unsettled him. “Nothing, it was his own decision. You didn't force him to kill those people or attack that village,” he replied finally, his gloved hands twitching on the bedsheets he sat on.

“But ultimately I was his reason! And what the fuck did he mean by that soul brand bullshit?! I've never heard of anything like that!” snarled the still pacing soldier as she glared down at the concrete floor.

“How much do you know about past lives?” Alucard asked quietly, his sunset gaze watching her closely as he fought against himself. He desperately wanted to hold her, to lick away her tears, to make her misery disappear and it was starting to give him a pounding headache. Despite the memories her blood was starting to wake up, the nosferatu refused to fall for this woman. While his demon may crave her presence, he certainly didn't.

“Past lives?” she asked, turning to meet his eyes. Her emerald eyes made a spear of pain lance through his very soul, almost drawing a gasp from him.

All at once, the vampire was on his feet; his head cradled in his hands. A pained whimper left the mighty beast as his gloved hands wove into the black strands of his hair. His head filled with long ago visions and splintered memories of a forgotten time. Memories of a woman that could have been Maxine's doppelganger. Memories of her turning to smile at him, memories of her tiny, delicate hand curling in his, memories of whispered words of love. “Alucard?” came a concerned, female voice, breaking through the fragmented confusion.

“A large majority of souls have lived more than once on this world. Some endlessly repeat, coming back until they finish what their soul is calling them to do. Some come back to find someone they were separated from,” he hissed, pressing the heel of his leather gloved hand against his forehead.

“What does this have to do with anything?” Maxine sighed, exasperation and confusion in her voice.

“Every soul has a past. Maybe your soul was tied to someone from the moment you were born,” he explained, moving his hand away from his head so he could meet her gaze. The memories slowly faded into the background to his combined relief and displeasure. Somewhere, deep inside, a sleeping part of him cried out in protest as well as rage.

Squaring his leather covered shoulders, Alucard grit his teeth as he slammed a thick mental shield around that tiny part of himself. The fact that his statement was ringing painfully true wasn't lost on him and he felt the urge to punch his wall again. He was _not_ going to mate a human! “You mean I don't have a choice because my soul wants someone specific?!” he heard Max snarling, mirroring his own discontent at his soul.

“Precisely,” he replied simply, rage swirling within his sunset eyes as he stared at her.

“Well I don't accept that! I want to fall in love with someone because I love them, not because my souls wants them. What if the person my soul wants is an asshole?!” Max snarled, gesticulating wildly with her bare arms in her rage and frustration. She could have no idea that her words mirrored Alucard's current feelings almost perfectly.

“You wouldn't be the first person discontent with their destiny. The question is, can you truly avoid it?” the creature in front of her rumbled, annoyance flashing in his sunset orbs; the irony of what he just said not lost on him. The small part of him that he had walled off merely laughed, as if it knew something he didn't. Clenching his gloved hands in anger, the vampire couldn't help but wonder how long he could resist the siren's song of the human female's soul.

“Well fuck destiny and fuck fate! My life is my own!” Max hissed, determination sparkling in her emerald eyes. The almost proud grin the monster in front of her gave in response was almost enough to make her take a few steps back. It almost seemed like she had said something he approved of and her heart fluttered in response, making her feel slightly confused. Why on earth would she care if she had made him proud?! It wasn't as if she was falling for this creature. Even if he _had_ saved her life.

Then it hit her like a semi, causing her to stagger on her feet slightly. “Holy fuck, you saved my life,” she whispered, her legs beginning to go out from under her. In a flash of crimson, the creature was there; holding her up while looking down at her with barely concealed concern. Memories of just what happened in that alley came back in a sudden rush, drawing a gasp from the female. The memory that stood out in sharp contrast was the one of him licking her injuries, making them disappear.

“Why?” she gasped out, looking up at the king of vampires with confusion. The exasperated look he gave her made her heart leap in her throat. The look in his eyes was annoyance mixed with confusion and his arms tightened slightly around her.

“What do you mean why? Is it so hard for you to believe I would save a fellow soldier?” Alucard bit out slowly, as if explaining to an idiot. What she asked him genuinely bothered him. Even if he wasn't inexplicably drawn to her, he would have never left a fellow soldier to die.

“N-no! I mean, it just… I never expected you to save me,” she replied softly, guilt and self deprecation shining in her emerald gaze. What he said made sense of course. Despite what he was, the vampire wasn't the type to just leave a soldier in need. In fact she felt stupid for thinking he wouldn't have saved her. Then something Integra said came to mind. The heiress had seemed shocked and angry that Alucard had tasted her blood.

“I cannot lose you, not again,” game a deep rumble from far too close. Looking up, Max startled to see Alucard's face mere inches from hers. His eyes were beginning to darken as his lips came with bare inches of touching hers.

*“Nu vor fi separate de voi după toate aceste secole, dragostea mea,” he rumbled, rubbing his nose against hers slowly as his hands moved from her upper back to rest on her lower back.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on here! What did you just say?! Watch those hands buddy!” the soldier cried out, flailing her arms in horror. It almost seemed as if the creature of the night was going to plant one on her.

A sudden, loud knock at the door broke the spell over the king of shadows and he dropped the human female like a hot potato. Almost a split second after her pants covered knees hit the ground, the heavy iron door slowly slid open. “Master, has Maxine woken up yet?” asked Seras' bubbly, cheerful voice as the blonde came into the dimly lit room. Seeing the female on the floor, the draculina tilted her head in confusion and looked up at her sire.

“Why is she on the floor?” she asked, her blue eyes full of confusion.

“My legs were still unsteady from blood loss and I sorta collapsed,” Max lied smoothly, affecting a slightly embarrassed look. On the inside she was more than grateful for the interruption. Something odd was going on with the enigmatic male and she seemed to be caught in the middle.

“Let's go get you checked out by the doctors. We need to check your blood for any signs you're infected,” Seras offered, bending down and helping the soldier to her feet.

“Sounds good to me. I doubt an out of control ghoul would be appreciated in the middle of Hellsing,” joked the older female, letting the spiky haired blonde carefully lead her out of the room.

Alucard stared after the pair long after they were gone, his gloved hands curled into tight fists. The thing he had caged earlier had managed to slip free, almost making him kiss the human. A disgusted sneer curling his lips, the 'No-life King' began to pace the expanse of his room. “I will _not_ let my destiny be tied to a human!” he roared, his shadows flaring and snuffing out all the candles in the room. His only answer was a dark, knowing chuckle from his caged Id.

“I heard from Walter that Master healed your wounds, is that true?” Seras chirped curiously, smiling at the woman she was currently helping walk down the hall.

“Well if he hadn't I would have died,” Max replied, pulling away from the otherworldly female to walk on her own.

“Oh! Well that explains it! He only does that as a last resort,” the draculina replied, watching the soldier closely. If the half camo wearing female so much as stumbled, Seras would pick her up and carry her the rest of the way.

As they continued to walk, Max found herself thinking back on the events in the room as well as what Alucard said. Was his soul calling him to _her_? Nearly snorting in laughter at the silly idea, the soldier shook her head. There had to be another explanation. There was no way in hell she and Alucard had any chemistry let alone any chance of their souls being drawn to each other. She would go upstairs, get checked out and continue with her job as if nothing happened. It should be easy enough to keep her distance from the enigmatic demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'I will not be separated from you after all these centuries, my love.'


	9. Pawns in Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Only a few more chapters to update.

A low, rattling hiss filled the dank, dripping chamber. A low creak followed by a loud crash filled the deserted stone halls. A vaguely man shaped shadow crept from the depths of the crypt towards the main floor of a deserted castle. Four, gruesomely elongated, pale digits slowly curled around the stone entryway leading up from the caverns below. “Rrrrraoul,” came a rattling growl as the claws adorning the fingers scraped along the rough stone.

The blonde vampire appeared out of thin air, looking around a bit dazed before focusing his sunset gaze on the pale fingers gripping the stone. “I wish you would not do that,” Raoul sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a long suffering sigh.

“You have met her,” came a raspy wheeze from deep within the darkness.

“I… Ugh, yes,” the blonde answered reluctantly, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

“You know the terms of our deal,” answered a gruff, irritated sounding wheeze.

“I… yes,” gritted out the vampire, slowly going to one knee and baring his neck to the hidden entity. A slight whispering and a faint chill were the only warnings he got before four sharp fangs embedded themselves in his neck and tore. Raoul gasped, barely able to breathe as the creature viciously ripped into his neck and drank of his blood. Once the thing was done, Raoul felt its loathsome tongue close the wound on his neck and tried not to flinch away.

“Excellent. She has indeed returned to me. Go prepare another attack. This time I intend to see her with my own eyes,” the thing rasped from the darkness of the entryway, the blood still dripping from its fangs making an ominous sound.

“You promised her to me!” Raoul protested heatedly, his shadows flaring briefly.

“Do not think to challenge me, child! My power reaches far beyond even what your puny mind would deem capable,” came a dark threat as the thing's shadows flared in response. Small, red demons began to crawl up the stairs and hobbled slowly towards the blonde vampire. Raoul's eyes narrowed as crimson began to swirl in the sunset orbs.

“She was meant to be mine! I will not let something like you have her!” the nosferatu snarled, his shadows turning into spidery claws behind him. The left side of his mouth stretched up into an unnatural grin as fangs burst through the skin.

“Foolish creature!” came a dark hiss as shadows burst forwards from the darkened entryway and enveloped the blonde.

“I knew letting you keep your will would come back to bite me,” came a raspy rattle, almost sounding like a laugh as the last of Raoul disappeared into the darkness.

“Max, go get me some more tea,” Integra groused, waving her empty teacup in front of the soldier's face. Max stared at the heiress for a moment before gingerly taking the cup and heading toward the door. After her examination had come back clean, she had been given a while to nap before being summoned to Integra's office. She had expected to have to go on another mission or help the boss with some important paperwork. Instead she was acting as a secondary Walter and it was taking everything she had within her not to scream in frustration as well as boredom. With a light sigh, she opened the door and headed to the right down the long hall.

On her way down to the kitchen, she began to notice the walls around her beginning to warp and look weird. Blinking in confusion, Max moved toward a large bulge that poked out of the left wall. She was fairly certain that the lump hadn't been there the day before. As she examined it, a head suddenly formed out of the lump, turning into the grinning face of Alucard. Barely able to stop a scream of shock from leaving her lips as her heart leapt in her chest, the soldier stepped back from the wall. Then, with an irritated look, she placed the empty teacup on his nose and continued her journey to the kitchen. Behind her, the vampire pulled himself free of the wall, removing the cup from his nose as a smirk began to curl his lips. If Seras had been there she would have run away screaming, knowing full well that look meant mischief.

“Walter, Sir Integra would like more tea,” Max sighed, trying to not sound too exasperated.

“Have a run in with a certain vampire?” the butler asked neutrally, putting a steaming tea pot and some cups on a silver tray.

“How'd ya guess,” she snapped, carefully taking the metal plate from the old warrior.

“Alucard has a… certain effect on people,” Walter conceded, an amused grin on his wizened face as his blue eyes fixed on her.

“Does he often pop out of walls just to scare people,” the soldier grumbled, beginning to head out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that would lead her up to Integra's study. The grinning 'Angel of Death' followed behind her, his white gloved hands clasped behind his vested back.

“Oh yes, especially new recruits. In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't done it before now,” he replied, his short, black ponytail bobbing behind him merrily.

“I'm not. Did you forget that he started out not wanting anything to do with me?” Max scoffed, a light frown on her pale face as she climbed the stairs.

“Yes, that was rather unusual for him. He's never acted like that around any of our recruits,” the butler replied, his glasses flashing briefly and hiding his eyes as he continued to grin.

“Yeah, Integra told me that my first night,” she sighed, the vampire's discussion from earlier coming back to her. What if Alucard's soul really was drawn to her? To her surprise she didn't find the idea to be all that horrible. Shaking her head to free herself of the strange thoughts, the soldier continued to make her way up the stairs until she finally reached the hall that lead to Integra's study and several rooms.

“Has he done anything unusual since the dojo?” the retired warrior asked conversationally, a slight worried undertone in his accented voice.

“Yes actually,” the soldier replied with a frustrated sigh before launching into a long tale of everything that had happened during and after the mission. After she had finished, she noticed the butler staring at her with barely concealed terror.

“That's quite concerning,” he whispered, almost to himself, before looking back up at her, “Please inform Sir Integra that I need to speak to her in private.” His voice was urgent and his ever present grin had entirely left his face.

“I suppose it would be useless of me to ask what has you so frightened,” Max sighed, stopping in front of the door that lead to the heiress' study and knocking gently.

“Indeed it would Miss. Stone,” Walter replied without missing a beat, his pale face unusually solemn.

“Figures,” the soldier hissed, rolling her eyes in annoyance before a female voice from inside the room bade her to enter. Opening the door gingerly while trying to balance the tray with one hand, Maxine quickly entered the large room and shut the portal behind her. Integra, who seemed to be engrossed in some paperwork of some sort, didn't even raise her head to acknowledge the other woman's presence.

Internally rolling her emerald eyes, the black haired woman poured Integra a cup of the steaming brew. “Walter would like to speak with you in private,” she said as she finished pouring and set the teapot back on the silver tray.

“I wonder what disaster he has for me today,” the imposing woman sighed, taking a long drag of her cigarillo and blowing a huge plume of smoke out.

“It has to do with what happened between Alucard and I during and after the mission last night,” Max answered, growing more suspicious as Integra got almost the same look of horror that Walter had.

“I suggest you tell me just what happened,” the platinum haired femme hissed, crushing her cigarillo out in the glass ashtray on her desk. Fighting the urge to growl in exasperation, the female launched into her story. As she finished, the leader before her seemed to grow more fearful as well as thoughtful. Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers and was likely to be ordered to leave anyway, the uniform wearing female simply left the room.

“Go ahead in,” she grumbled to Walter as she walked by, not noticing the butler's slightly worried gaze following her as she went down the hall. She made up her mind to go visit Seras, wanting to learn more about the blonde as well as build a friendship.

As soon as the irritated soldier left his gaze, the wizened warrior walked into Integra's study. “Am I to assume she told you what she told me?” he asked, taking in his mistress' distressed look.

“Indeed. Walter, I'm afraid that Alucard's memories are coming back,” she hissed, fear shining in her blue eyes as she lit another smoke.

“What are we going to do Sir?” the butler asked, his eyes reflecting Integra's emotions exactly.

“I'm afraid there is nothing we _can_ do except let it play out. We can't simply get rid of Max. No one leaves Hellsing unless they're dead,” the worried femme replied, twirling her smoking cigarillo between her gloved fingers.

“I also doubt that Alucard would simply be able to let her go at this stage,” Walter added with a sigh, running a white gloved hand through his tied back hair.

“Indeed I wouldn't,” came a deadly hiss from one of the walls as said creature pulled himself out of the shadows. A furious look was on his porcelain face and crimson swirled in his sunset eyes. His white gloved hands were clenched in tight fists and his lips were pursed in a thin line of rage.

“Alucard,” Integra gasped, fear slipping into her normally authoritative voice as she cowered from the seething demon for a split second. Then her normal, imposing self came back to the forefront as she started to glower at him.

“I don't recall giving you permission to enter my study at your whim, vampire,” she snarled, her glasses flashing and hiding her steely blue eyes for a few seconds. The nosferatu's changing eyes narrowed as a snarl began to curl his lips. A low growl rumbled from the creature as his hair began to float in the air around his head. His eyes instantaneously turned pitch black, the color even taking over the sclera in his eyes. A faint ghost of a mustache appeared on his upper lip and his face gained a rougher, more rugged look as a shadow of something imposed itself over him.

“Vlad,” Integra gasped, gripping the edge of her huge desk to stop from slipping to her knees. The faint ghost that rested over Alucard's form followed the vampires movement's precisely, his eyes narrowing as he glared down at the head of Hellsing.

“You will not take her from me,” he hissed, his voice much deeper and holding a thick accent.

Feeling like a frightened child that was facing down an angry parent, Integra grit her teeth and forced her fear into the background. Even if she was seeing a glimpse of her servant's former self, he was still under her control. She would not be intimidated by her own dog. “You have no right to give me orders, dog of Hellsing,” she hissed, drawing herself to her full height and staring at the creature with an icy look of authority.

*“Îndrăznești să stea off cu regele întunericului? Nu putea spera să fie un egal cu puterea mea. Tu nu va avea colega mea de la mine! Nu după cât timp am așteptat ca ea să se întoarcă la mine a doua oară,” he snarled, the ghost that overlaid his normal form becoming slightly more opaque.

Both Integra and Walter startled at the fluent Romanian flowing out of his mouth. “Your mate? A second time? Do you mean Wilhelmina Murray?” asked Integra, remembering the portraits her great grandfather had of the woman. Mina had been very beautiful, the old man going on and on about her kindness. The woman looked almost like Max's twin and the realization startled her.

“Wait, are you telling me that Maxine is the fabled Elizabeta's reincarnation?!” she exclaimed, unable to keep her composure with such shocking revelation. Even Walter looked downright shocked and off balance from the possibility.

Maxine made her way down to the underground chambers of the huge estate, sighing in frustration several times on the way. She was pretty sure that something odd was going on that involved her and she didn't appreciate the fact that she was being kept in the dark. Trying to keep her frustration to manageable levels, the soldier made her way down the long hall that lead past Alucard's room and to Seras'. Maybe the draculina could help take her mind off things for awhile.

Seras stared hatefully at her nightly blood ration, struggling once again with her true nature. No matter how long she was a vampire, the former police officer was sure she would never get used to drinking the crimson liquid. Still, just the sight of it made her fangs ache and a deep, undeniable longing burn within her. Some part of her craved the fluid, a part of her she was deeply afraid of but knew was simply a part of her. As a vampire she was doomed to needing the very thing she was so afraid to take.

With a frustrated growl, the blonde draculina grabbed ahold of the chilled blood bag and pulled it free of the ice. Glaring at the hateful plastic container, the vampiress began to walk to the bathroom to flush it down the toilet when a knock sounded on the door. Blinking, Seras turned and moved towards the door. She hadn't gotten any visitors besides her master, Walter and occasionally Integra. She couldn't help but be curious who her visitor was. Opening the door slightly, the spiky haired blonde peeked out.

Maxine couldn't help but giggle at the pair of wide, fear filled eyes that peeped out of the cracked door. “It's okay Seras, it's just Max,” she assured, doing her level best to not burst into outright laughter. The way the draculina was peeking out at her reminded her of a child that had just been punished and was unsure if the parent was going to give more punishment.

“Oh good! I was afraid it was master,” Seras sighed in relief, opening the door to allow the soldier in.

“Ugh, your sire is the last person I want to see right now,” Max grumbled, moving past the young vampiress. Sighing in aggravation, the now suit wearing soldier whirled to face Seras with a pleading look.

“Can we just forget he exists for today? The way he's been acting has been very confusing and is frankly giving me a headache,” she requested, making her emerald eyes as big as she possibly could. Then her gaze landed on the medical bag in the fledgling's gloved hand, a look of understanding and embarrassment coming over her pale face.

Tilting her head in confusion, Seras looked where Max's eyes were focused; a look of horror coming over the draculina's face. “No, no, no, no, no! It's not what you're thinking!” the blonde female protested, flinging the full bag away from herself. By some wonder, the blood bag didn't burst on impact like the overfilled water balloon it was.

“I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner Seras. There's no need to feel embarrassed on my account. Raoul never hid his feedings from me and I know how much your kind need blood,” Max replied in what she thought was a reassuring tone. Instead of being reassured, the Childe hung her head in shame.

“I hate it. I hate that my body craves it. I hate that if I don't drink it, I'm basically useless to my comrades. I hate that I can't drink it, even knowing that,” she hissed in a tortured voice, her tan gloved hands curled into tight fists.

“Seras, drinking donated blood will not make you into a monster. It's not as if the people who gave this died,” the soldier reasoned, placing a gentle hand on the tortured vampiress' shoulder. The spiky haired blonde shrugged Max's hand off with a whimper.

“You don't understand! I feel like I lose a bit of my humanity every time I take a drink,” she gasped, slipping to her bare knees and holding her head in her hands. Tears slightly tinged by blood rolled down her pale cheeks as the tortured fledgling rocked back and forth.

Sighing softly, Maxine walked toward the vampire and squatted before her. “Seras, even if you start to enjoy drinking blood, it won't change who you are inside. I just don't see you as the type to go out slaughtering humans right and left,” the black haired female reassured, lifting the other female's chin until their eyes met.

“I'm just so afraid of how I feel when I drink the blood. I almost slip into a frenzy where nothing matters but killing more enemies and tasting more blood,” Seras replied in a strained voice, her blue eyes teeming with unshed, bloody tears.

“How long have you been starving yourself for?” Max sighed, leaving the distraught vampire to pick up the abandoned bag of blood.

“I only eat once every month, when Master forces me to,” the draculina answered, watching the other female warily. She had an idea she wouldn't like where this was going.

“Well it's no wonder you go into a frenzy when you feed. If you feed regularly, that'll go away. After a few centuries you'll even need to feed lees. Some older vampires only have to feed once every couple weeks,” the soldier explained patiently, smiling down at the vampiress before her.

“But…,” the ex-police officer began, lowering her gaze unsurely and nibbling at her lower lip.

“Seras, if you keep starving yourself like this you will snap and go on a killing spree. You'll kill anything and everything in your path until you're killed,” Maxine whispered, frowning down at the Childe before her. The spiky haired blonde looked up at her with horror before slowly getting to her feet and reluctantly reaching for the hated plastic bag.

“Would you… would you mind leaving for a few minutes? I don't wanna accidentally hurt you,” Seras whispered in a shaky voice, her head lowered so her bangs hid her innocent eyes. Eyes that were beginning to swirl with a familiar sunset color.

“Sure Seras. I'll be right outside,” the suit wearing female assured, smiling kindly at her comrade before leaving.

The now shaking female could only nod curtly, barely able to contain her starved body's urge for the fluid in the bag. Once the heavy, oak door slid shut, the draculina tensed and relaxed; her breathing growing more and more ragged as she stared down at the crimson fluid sloshing in the plastic sack. With a low, growling hiss, the vampiress bit into the icy plastic; allowing the coppery fluid to come gushing into her open maw.

The thick, irony tasting fluid filled her body with a strong energy, drawing a low groan of pleasure from the dark creature. Her blue clad body arched forward as power and pleasure filled every fiber of her being. Sunset orange slowly filled her blue orbs as she drained the medical bag slowly, as if savoring every drop of the crimson liquid. “I'm impressed, Seras Victoria,” hissed a familiar voice in her head, a brief, brush of approval touching their bond briefly.

“Master?” the blonde whispered unsurely, looking around the empty room for any hint of the nosferatu's presence.

Alucard came back to his senses in a rush, the part of him that had escaped going back to it's cage for the time being. As his mind cleared, the creature became aware of just where he was and what that pesky shade of him had been doing. Integra looked up at him with a mixture of seething rage, fear and understanding. “It seems your past is coming back to haunt us all Alucard,” she sighed softly, inhaling from her cigarillo slowly.

“You have no idea how right you are,” the vampire snarled, his burning eyes narrowing in irritation. Then the 'No-life King' slowly lowered himself to one knee, hanging his head in submission to his mistress.

“Forgive my behavior, Sir Integra. It seems this problem has gotten out of hand,” he rumbled, gritting his teeth in irritation. Still, in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of Maxine's influence on his fledgling. Despite the caged part of himself causing him grave embarrassment in dishonoring his master, the vampire couldn't help the wave of pride filling him as his Childe actually seemed to take the human's words to heart. In only a few seconds, the infuriating woman had managed to get the fledgling to do what he had to fight for every month. Not only that but he had a sense that the young vampire would have no further trouble forcing herself to feed from now on.

Allowing a slight smirk of pride to briefly appear on his lips, the nosferatu sent a brief message to his ward. There was no sense in letting her actions go unrewarded, after all it had been undoubtedly harder for the once human to finally take that step. Letting some of his pride brush their bond briefly, the crimson clad demon slowly straightened and met Integra's steady, cold gaze. “So what do you suggest we do about it?” the heiress inquired taking a deep drag off her smoke as Walter came to stand beside her.

“There is only one thing we _can_ do,” the dark creature growled, his eyes narrowing as his caged Id ranted and raved within him.

“This has gone far enough. I refuse to let something I can't remember endanger this entire organization. Not after everything your family has done for me. After all the power your science has added to mine. I hereby give my oath to keep my distance from Maxine Stone,” Alucard hissed, ignoring the roar of denial from the not quite constrained part of him. After all these centuries of not feeling, not needing, not yearning. He would not give in to his soul or his memories. He knew for certain that he wanted to continue his endless centuries alone.

 _'Keep denying me all you want but I **am** you. Sooner or later, you **will** remember,'_ an angry, accented voiced hissed from the dark cage in the back of his mind. Defiance and rage glittered in the nosferatu's crimson tinged gaze as he straightened. “I expect you to keep your word, dog,” Integra hissed, exhaling a large cloud of aromatic smoke in his face. Alucard stared down at his mistress, a not quite sane grin on his lips as his orange goggles shined; hiding the half amusement, half rage swirling in his eyes.

Suddenly the heavy oak door was thrown open, a heavily injured soldier staggering inside. His iron gray mustache was stained with splatters of blood and more of the fluid oozed out of his slack mouth. Every bit of the man seemed to be bleeding heavily and he barely made it a few steps into the silent room before collapsing to the tan carpet. Blood splattered the floor behind him in a trail that lead all the way to the entrance of Hellsing. “It appears we may have to put off our agreement for the time being,” Integra hissed, a concerned frown knitting her pale brow.

After Seras had allowed her back inside, Max and the vampire had launched into some much needed girl talk. After the stress of the past few days, both females found it refreshing to talk about just whose butt looked the best. “As twisted as this is gonna sound, my favorite is a tie between Walter and Mr. Tall, Red and Infuriating,” the soldier confessed shamefully, hanging her black haired head to hide her blush.

“Oh my God, are you kidding me?!” the ex-officer exclaimed, disgust and wonder in her voice.

“I can't fucking help it! For an old guy, Walter's butt looks so damn grope-able! He's like sixty years old with the ass of an eighteen year old sex god! Then there's Alucard's… His is so muscular and round! You can see every fucking muscle flex under those pants of his,” Maxine groaned, flopping backwards and flinging an arm over her closed eyes in mortification.

“Stop! Stop! No more! I can't take the images!” the blonde squeed in horror, just a bit of embarrassment tinging her voice. Not enough to be noticeable but just enough for Max to narrow her eyes slightly and smile evilly.

“Your turn Seras,” she sing-songed, sitting up on the coffin bed to look at the other woman's face.

“Wh-what?” gasped the vampiress, shock coming into her wide blue eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open. Just the very tips of her fangs became visible from the action and Seras slapped a hand over her mouth knowingly.

“Who do you think has the best butt in Hellsing?” Maxine asked, tilting her head slightly. An amused chuckle left her as she watched the young vampire's actions.

“You don't have to hide your fangs from me Seras! I'm perfectly comfortable around vampires,” the black haired female chuckled, waving off the other female's discomfort.

“Yeah but…,” the blonde began, the tips of her tan gloved fingers still touching her lips.

“Now spill. Who are your favorites,” the soldier prodded relentlessly, a teasing grin on her pale face as she leaned towards Seras. The spiky haired Childe scrambled away from the suit wearing female, a worried look on her face.

“I, erm,” she stammered, an ivory fang worrying her lower lip as she struggled. Maxine had been truthful with her answers so it only seemed fair that she do the same. A shy whimper leaving her lips, the once police woman took a deep breath and released it slowly.

“M-master,” she confessed softly, not able to meet the other woman's eyes.

“Really?!” Max gasped in astonishment, nearly falling backwards off the bed. Seras only nodded in response, astonished by how red her face was getting. It had to be because she had fed recently.

“Sh-shut up! You thought so too!” the vampiress hissed, throwing a pillow lightly at the human in front of her.

Max let out a squeak of surprise as the pillow knocked her the rest of the way off the bed and she landed on the stone floor with a thud. Giggling breathlessly, the soldier gently hucked the pillow back at Seras, hitting the concerned nosferatu in the face as she was peering over the side of the bed. The young vampire let out a muffled noise of surprise, her own giggles leaving her as the pillow fell away. Then both women caught glimpses of eachother's expressions and promptly burst into wails of helpless laughter.

A sudden, dark, wholly unwanted presence killed the laughter. Seras was on her feet in an instant, staring at the new presence with a mixture of fear and submission. Maxine, on the other hand, casually drew herself to her feet and glared at the crimson clad demon with her hands on her hips. “It appears that Raoul has launched another attack, this time right outside our doors,” Alucard hissed, his commanding presence filling the room. Maxine staggered in place, her eyes going wide as all color left her in a rush.

“R-Raoul?” she gasped out in a broken voice. Then she collapsed to the floor as her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'You dare to stand off with the king of darkness? You could not hope to be an equal to my power. You will not take my mate from me! Not after how long I have waited for her to come back to me a second time.'


	10. A Scent of Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: (Skip me if you don't want the surprise spoiled) I do not own anyone or anything from the 'Subspecies' movies. All characters and the movies are (c) Full Moon Entertainment. This is just for fun and I make no profit from this.
> 
> Author's Note: Yeah, I'm a tad of a perfectionist but I wanna make sure this is polished.

A dark figure sat on an ornate throne, his slender, bony, unnaturally long, white fingers curled around an odd artifact. It was a red stone that resembled a mountain in some ways and sat in a holder that resembled a pair of clawed hands grasping it. The red color of the odd object came from the thick, blood-like fluid that seemed to swirl inside. With a low growl, the creature holding it slowly tipped it up to his quivering lips. With a sound of immense satisfaction, the thing on the throne suckled at the very tip of the stone. Sickly slurping noised filled the empty stone chambers as a couple small, red demons scampered by his booted feet.

His black clothing rustling softly as he got to his feet, the ghastly creature slowly made his way to a window over looking the valley below his castle. The light of the full moon illuminated his ghoulish looking face. His almost glowing white skin was stretched tightly over his face, showing off every hollow of the skull beneath; giving him an almost skeletal appearance. Inky black, stringy, greasy hair framed his horrifying visage and a cruel sneer adorned his pale lips. Two sets of fangs peeked over his upper lip, giving him a rather monstrous appearance. Closing his burning, sunset colored eyes, the unearthly monster stretched his powers; as if searching for something.

_She was staring up at a crumbling castle, her pale hands clutched in tight fists. Her black hair hung to her shoulders and her hazel eyes held a slight red tinge. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin as she gathered her courage and opened the ancient door. The wood was so rotted, it was a wonder it didn't simply disintegrate under her delicate hand._

_A cold wind blew from behind her, fluttering her white dress around her as she hesitated. Something about this seemed wrong, as if she was trapped in someone else's body. Shaking off the feeling, the female entered the empty corridors; ignoring the door as it slammed shut behind her. The color around her seemed oddly faded, as if she was seeing a distant memory. Knitting her pale brow in slight confusion, the female continued down the corridor until it opened out into a large room._

_A throne occupied the far right wall, opposite of a fireplace in the left. Another opening in the opposite end led to a staircase that led downward. A candle studded chandelier hung from the ceiling but the spacious room was otherwise unoccupied. She called a name that she didn't seem to be able to hear. Tilting her head in confusion, the black haired female tried again; only able to hear a very muffled noise where a name should be. “Michelle,” came a raspy sigh from the portal on the other side of the room._

_Her red rimmed, hazel eyes narrowed in hate as she slowly stepped into the room. As she came forward a few steps, a shadowy form slowly came into view from the stairs on the other side. “You've come to me at last,” came an almost reverent sigh as a pale horror made his way up the stairs and into the room._

_“I only came to say goodbye. I've had enough of living like this and I wanted you to see this,” she spat in a hateful voice, faintly bloody tears rimming her eyes as she glared at the monster across from her. Slowly, she raised a small, blessed, silver dagger; positioning the tip over her unbeating heart. “_

_No, Michelle you can't,” he rasped, fear flashing over his skull-like face as his shadows began to gather around him. She only glared at him with hate filled, yet sad eyes. Then she plunged the sharp instrument into her chest and her world exploded into bright, white pain._

_“Michelle!” came a male roar from right beside her, his unnaturally long fingers scrabbling on the silver handle as he struggled to pull it free of her chest. A faint hiss came from his hands as the blessed material burned the skin. Coughing up black blood, the female allowed a small smile to curl her lips as she felt her consciousness begin to slip._

Maxine sat up with a gasp, panting harshly as her heart thudded in her chest. She could still feel the piercing pain in her chest as well as her impending death. Reflexively feeling her unwounded chest, the soldier looked around the room with frantic, emerald eyes. There were three people right beside her bed and she startled backwards out of reflex, pressing into the headboard and whimpering in fear.

Her reaction seemed to draw growl from a fourth figure that stood near the door of the room. The crimson clad figure twitched as if he was going to start moving towards her. “Alucard!” snarled a familiar female voice in warning, making the frightened female relax slightly. As her vision cleared, she was finally able to see Integra, Walter and Seras by her bedside. Alucard stood like a surly sentinel by the door, his leather covered arms crossed in front of his chest. His head was slightly lowered so his black bangs hung in his face and his huge, red fedora hid his expression.

In a rush, everything came back to her and she was on her feet. “What's the situation? How long have I been out?” she bit out, all business despite her collapse earlier.

“While I am glad you are ready to defend us, I am much more concerned with _your_ welfare Ms. Stone,” Integra whispered, getting to her feet and grabbing the other female's suit covered arm in a loose grip. Alucard twitched as the heiress grabbed her, an almost silent growl coming from his direction.

“Alucard told us you fainted after hearing who was attacking us. What is your connection to this monster?” the platinum haired femme whispered, smoke curling up from the cigarillo in her mouth. Max winced at the question, looking down with a shameful expression on her pale face.

“He raised her as a child. He appears to be under an outside influence,” Alucard answered for her tersely, earning a shocked look from both his mistress and the human female.

“Are you going to be able to take him out?” Integra hissed, turning back to face Max. Sympathy swirled under the sternness in her eyes, making the soldier feel even more ashamed. It was her job to protect this manor with everything she had and here she was, being hidden by the people she was supposed to defend.

“Yes sir,” she hissed, steely determination in her emerald eyes. Seras looked at her worriedly but Integra nodded her approval. Only Alucard seemed to have a neutral reaction, not making a sound after the female's declaration. Someone watching him closely would notice his hands had curled into tight fists.

“Good, you've only been out for a few minutes. He hasn't made it inside yet but he's close,” Integra briefed, releasing Max and removing her smoke from her mouth as she began to pace.

“You and Seras are to head upstairs to try to head him off. Maybe seeing you will be enough to stop him,” the platinum haired commander snarled, blowing out smoke like a chimney as she continued to move back and forth. Alucard went visibly stiff at the order, another low growl escaping him.

“Alucard, you are to stay near me until I tell you otherwise. We have no idea what this bastard has planned,” she finished, fixing the seething nosferatu with a cold glare. The vampire's shadows flared in response, the runes on his gloves briefly glowing red before he subdued.

Not having time to ponder the creature's odd behavior, Max merely saluted to Integra and sprinted out the door. Seras gathered her large Halconnen, hefting the heavy gun as if it weighed nothing as she followed closely behind the running soldier.

Silence stretched between the trio that was left behind as a slight haze of smoke began to fill the room. “We will remain here for the time being,” Integra ordered, sitting down on one of Seras' two chairs and taking a drag from the rolled cylinder between her fingers. Walter bowed with a smile, eyeing the still fuming demon. Alucard's hands twitched in response but the rest of him remained almost eerily still.

“Will he be alright?” the old butler asked, watching Alucard closely.

“He'll have to be,” hissed the commanding female, a slight glare on her face as she watched the creature by the door. The monster's shadows writhed behind him on occasion, giving away just how close to the edge he was. It almost seemed as if it was taking every shred of his control to do as his master ordered him. As the two humans watched the agitated vampire, they couldn't help but wonder just how long his control would last.

The thick scent of blood and pained screams were the first things that greeted the two women as they burst through the front doors of the mansion. Seras staggered beside her, a tan gloved hand coming up to her mouth in a mix of horror and nausea. Several of their fellows littered the law before them, entrails, body parts and gore splattered all over the once green grass. Several severely maimed soldiers were dragging their mutilated bodies across the grass, blood pouring from torn off limbs. “Jesus,” the young vampire whispered, disgust thick in her voice as she staggered in place.

Max felt her own wave of nausea at the sight, swaying in place as her gun unconsciously lowered. Had Raoul done all this or had it been his ghouls? She sincerely hoped it was the ghouls, not wanting her once caretaker to be responsible for the scene before her. The idea that he had personally killed all these people was honestly more than she could bear. “Oh fuck, there he is!” Seras screamed from beside her, bringing her large cannon up to her shoulder and aiming it at something.

The suit wearing soldier whirled to face the gates of the fence that surrounded Hellsing, her emerald eyes going wide with fear. There, completely silhouetted by his shadows, stood Raoul. The only visible part of him were his eyes, which glowed in two crimson pinpoints of light. His shadows traveled swiftly along the ground towards her, having an almost spidery look as they reached for her dress shoes.

Maxine couldn't help but step back, terror filling every fiber of her being. The creature before her certainly looked like Raoul but it didn't act like him at all. A low, predatory hiss came from the shadowy demon several feet in front of her as a crooked, fang filled grin appeared in the nebulous darkness that served as his body. “Seras get back! There's something seriously wrong with him,” she warned, split seconds before the shadowy demon charged at them. Instead of moving, the brave draculina shot at the fast approaching vampire, gasping as the shot merely passed through him like he was made of smoke.

“Its no use! Fucking run!” Max screamed, shoving the blonde out of the way. Then the soldier found her air cut off as she was suddenly hauled into the air by her throat, her once trusted companion smiling up at her insanely. Behind her, Seras got to her feet and sprinted back toward the mansion as fast as her legs could carry her.

“Enough my pet, let her down,” came a breathy rasp out of the very air around them, making the insane nosferatu freeze. Then, ever so gently, he lowered her to the ground and released her neck. Max skittered back with a gasp, aiming her gun straight at Raoul's heart as she tried to regain her breath.

“You'll have to forgive him. He's a bit overeager to please,” came a raspy voice, sounding as if it was being blown on the wind itself.

“Where the fuck are you and what the hell did you do to Raoul?” Maxine snarled, her emerald eyes darting around as she kept her gun trained on the blonde vampire.

“How rude of me,” came a rattling hiss right beside her as a ghoulish looking creature materialized out of the darkness to her right. The thing looked like nothing she had ever seen before, almost like something out of a nightmare. His face closely resembled a skull that had skin stretched tight over it and his horribly elongated fingers moved restlessly on his thighs. A tender, almost loving grin slowly curled his pale lips, revealing his frightening double fangs on the top.

“What the fuck are you?!” she gasped, whirling to point her gun at the hideous monster as she backed several feet away from him. He was definitely a vampire but was unlike anything she had ever encountered. Whatever he was, he felt old, powerful and frighteningly evil; the aura he exuded nearly making the air unbreatheable. To her surprise, something like hurt passed through his sunset orbs before he slowly bowed before her.

“I am Radu Vladislas,” he answered, his voice nothing but a gruff, rattling hiss.

“What the fuck did you do to Raoul!” Max screamed, fear and rage fighting for dominance within her. She was fairly certain the creature was the cause of her caretaker killing all these people with his own hands.

“Ah, you speak of the blonde one. He was not very co-operative when he found out my plans for you so I had to take measures into my own hands,” the thing hissed, a dark smile replacing the loving one from earlier as he looked at the other vampire with disdain.

“You're fucking controlling him! You made him kill all these people! You made him set those freaks on that village! Why?!” the female screamed, seeing red from the amount of rage flowing through her small body. This creature before her had dared to take Raoul's will from him and force him to turn against her as well as kill innocent humans. If she had her say, he wouldn't be living through this night.

“You do not remember,” he stated, his voice sounded broken as he looked at her with pain filled eyes.

“What the _fuck_ is it with you accursed vampires and me remembering shit?! Are you talking about more of this past life fuckery?! Look! I don't care about whatever twisted relationship you had with me in a past life, the fucking past is the past! After what you did to Raoul, I can safely say I doubt I reciprocated your feelings even then,” Maxine roared, veins standing out in her neck as her finger began to tighten on the trigger of her semi-auto.

“Just like old times,” the thing stated, dark satisfaction in his eyes and voice. Then his lips curled into a cruel smile that sent a jolt of pain straight to her brain. Something, deep inside her, recoiled in fright, revulsion and guilt from the sight of it. Almost going to her knees, the soldier gritted her teeth and kept her self standing through sheer force of will. Ignoring the trickle of blood that came from her nose, Maxine fired several blessed rounds at the demon in front of her.

The dark haired creature in front of her merely laughed at her efforts, disappearing into his shadow to allow the projectiles to pass harmlessly over him. In a second he was reformed, the same cruel grin stretching his lips. “I will enjoy your cries of pain and anguish my fledgling,” he hissed, a horrifying raspy noise coming from him as he raised his elongated fingers. She only had time to realize that the horror was laughing before he snapped his fingers and Raoul was moving.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she saw her father, brother, teacher pounce at her like some crazed beast, his mouth splitting open unnaturally wide to reveal a nest of fangs within his gaping maw. It almost felt like she was trapped in molasses as she turned painfully slow to point her rifle at the oncoming monster. Color seemed to drain out of everything as the crazed nosferatu knocked the muzzle out of the way at the same time she fired, landing on her with his claws poised at her throat. “R-raoul!” she screamed out desperately, shoving the barrel of her rifle into his gaping nightmare of a mouth.

In flashes, she saw bits of her life with Raoul. Of him always sharing a bed with her, never letting her be alone after her first night. She had awoken from nightmares and had been nearly hysterical. It had taken him several hours just to calm her down enough to stop sobbing. Then a flash to when he patiently taught her a difficult language, never getting frustrated with her failure to grasp it. The vampire had never killed humans while around her and only fed from animals when he needed to. This gentle, loving man was now poised to slit her throat if she made one wrong move.

With a low growl, the creature lolled out his long, demonic looking tongue; licking up and down her face. Max only had to suffer the loathsome touch for a few seconds before Raoul was ripped from her. A low, demonic sounding growl reverberated through the air as a shadow moved along the ground, coming from the entrance of the mansion and covering the soldier in a protective cocoon of darkness. A familiar, dark presence appeared in the darkness beside her, roughly pulling the stunned woman to her feet before shoving her behind his crimson clad back. “A-alucard?” she whispered, staring at the creature in front of her with terror filled eyes.

The 'No-life King' towered before her, his body swarming with darkness as his shadows slowly receded from around them. None of his body looked solid, the exposed parts seeming to almost be living darkness that was filled with eyes and fangs. The sight of his power drove a small, frightened noise from the soldier as she found herself backing away from the dark creature. Her movement brought another snap from the ghoul that stood watching them, causing Raoul to launch himself at her with a crazed snarl.

Alucard's form burst with darkness for a moment before the shadows quickly began to pull back, solidifying again. As he formed again within the span of nanoseconds, he looked much different than before. A draconic looking red armor adorned his lithe body, his face was much more rugged and a thick, old fashioned looking mustache adorned his upper lip. His closed eyes opened, revealing pitch black orbs as a loud snarl ripped from the pissed Prince of Shadows.

All of this only took the span of a second, going mostly unnoticed by Maxine as she raised her gun to defend herself from her crazed benefactor. Black eyes narrowing, the vampire began to move to rip Raoul's head off when he was stopped by a tight, unforgiving grip on his armor clad arm. Alucard whirled to bury his claws into the one who dared to stop him. “It has been a long time Prince Vlad,” the thing hissed, grinning as it gripped the other nosferatu's wrist in a tight grip.

“Radu,” Alucard hissed, his voice deep and thickly accented as he glowered down at the ghoul-like creature in front of him. Behind him Max let out a distressed cry as Raoul landed on top of her, his long tongue wrapping around her throat.

The armor clad demon winced, turning his head briefly toward the woman. His attention was quickly brought back to the monstrous lord in front of him by claws raking across his face. “Best keep you attention on me Tepes,” the thing cackled, licking his blood from its long, curved claws. Radu's lips were pulled back in a cruel smile, revealing the double fangs on top. Alucard snarled in response, revealing his own teeth had all become gruesome fangs. He would have to put down this abomination down quickly and hope the human could protect herself.

As the two ancient vampires began to circle eachother, Maxine once again placed the muzzle of her semi-auto into Raoul's mouth. “Raoul, please!” she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she began to tighten her finger on the trigger. The blonde thing on top of her convulsed, his horrid tongue unwrapping from her neck and whipping back into his mouth like a demented tape measure. With a loud howl of pain, he leaned back and pressed the heels of his hands to his burning crimson eyes as his visage began to return to something more human.

“Ma-ax,” he hissed, his voice distorted and demonic; sounding as if there were several talking at once.

“Raoul, come back to your senses,” she begged, keeping her rifle pointed at him just in case. The still crazed vampire clutched his head in his clawed hands, howling in pain as he ran his sharp claws down his face.

“I c-cannot my little one,” he gritted out in a tortured, more human sounding voice, his entire body shaking from the effort of struggling against Radu's hold on his mind.

“Please, kill me before I hurt you! I am aware of all of my actions against you and it is torture to be forced to treat you so,” he ground out, looking at her with tortured eyes as his face rippled beneath his hands.

“Raoul, I…,” she began, forgetting what happened in the city and the fact that he was currently her enemy. This was her most trusted companion, someone who had taken care of her all of her life. Someone who had been used and misguided simply because of some stupid brand on her soul that kept them from being together. All of the sudden, the soldier was unsure if she would be able to kill Raoul if she had to.

“Max, do it! Please! I do not want to be the one to hand you to that monster,” he roared out, his voice slipping back to sounding demonic as his jaw began to elongate. Max watched in horror, tears filling her eyes as she tightened her finger on the trigger.

Across from them, Radu and Alucard were currently engaged in a battle that would drive most mortals mad. Evil poured from the ancient pair as their shadowy forms swirled around each other. Unspeakable creatures burst from the nebulous demons, clashing at eachother with teeth and claws; crimson eyes and fanged mouth bursting from the creatures' shadowy bodies. On occasion the clashing vampires' heads would form out of the darkness to grin at eachother, dark amusement glittering in their crimson eyes. It had been the first decent fight in centuries for the both of them, despite how desperate the situation was, the two warriors couldn't help but enjoy it.

“Being a pet of the humans has seemed to have given you enormous power. You make me feel tempted to try it myself,” the ghastly creature hissed in a taunting manner, baring his unusual fangs at the nosferatu he was grappling with.

“It has its advantages,” Alucard snarled, dark glee glittering in his black eyes. The two sneered at eachother, their eyes beginning to glow red as their shadows swirled around them and hid them from view.

A sudden, loud gunshot made both combatants freeze in place, their shadows receding immediately as they returned to their more human forms. Both ancient beings looked toward Max, both ready to stop the other if they made a move toward the female. Max, oblivious of what had been going on mere feet in front of her, still sat on the ground; staring at the smoking barrel of her semi-auto. She looked up at Raoul, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she took in the sight before her.

The vampire she had once longed to call lover was now missing most of his head, his blood splattered all over her face and clothes. Her emerald eyes followed the body as it seemed to slip to the side in slow motion, aware of a dim, anguished sounding scream coming from somewhere. Dimly realizing it was her, the still screaming female flung herself on top of the now dead nosferatu. Tears of absolute anguish and heartbreak rolled down her blood covered cheeks as she continued to wail her grief to the heavens, her hands tightly clutching his shirt and her cheek pressed against his blood soaked chest.

Alucard shuddered in place, as if socked in the stomach by the sheer power of her anguish. Then he was moving, the armor disappearing for a more royal looking wardrobe as a slight blue color began to swirl in his ebony eyes. Seeing her so distraught was tearing away at whatever restraints were left on his past and he found himself slowly beginning to remember just who this woman was to him so long ago. A time that was lifetimes ago for most humans and one he had tried to bury deep within his mind.

Radu moved faster, his shadows shooting out and engulfing the female. Before either could react, the abominations disappeared with her; leaving behind a seriously pissed No Life King. *“Alerga în timp ce poți, hibrid. Nu o va păstra pentru mult timp. Murdărie dvs nu va atinge din nou iubitul meu,” he snarled in a deadly voice, his eyes turning ice blue briefly before he simply melted into the shadows. That creature would suffer greatly for daring to touch what was his. With a snarl, he spread his powers before himself in an effort to pick up the trail of his stolen female. Taking only a few seconds to find a faint trace, the powerful demon began the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'Run while you can, hybrid. You will not keep her for long. Your filth will never touch my beloved again.'


	11. Interlude Four: Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That last chapter was a blast to write! Hope you guys are enjoying how this is going!

The shy female shifted nervously as she reached to dust a vase that was perched on a pedestal just out of her reach. She wasn't aware of the dark haired male watching her with some amusement and a lot of lust in his blue eyes. The Prince's sky blue eyes slowly moved over her small form, appreciation in his gaze. All of a sudden the maid lost her balance, accidentally pulling the heavy pedestal with her as she began to fall backwards. A gasp left her pink lips as she tried to brace her tiny body for the devastating impact of the floor and pillar.

The dark noble darted forward, easily tackling her out of harm's way just seconds before her back hit the floor. Twisting in mid air, the dark haired male absorbed the impact of the floor; the column crashing to the floor a split second after they came to a rest. “You should be more careful,” he purred gently, getting to his feet before offering his hand to her to do the same.

“Forgive me Sir Vlad,” gasped the delicate female as she scrambled to her feet, “I should have been more careful of the vase,” she continued, a shamed blush on her cheeks as she bowed to him.

“I was not talking about the vase,” he replied, his baritone voice soft as he moved towards her. The black hired maid tensed as he came near, as if afraid of a blow.

“You have not been treated well, have you my little one?” he asked softly, gently cupping her pale cheek. His gentle touch seemed to catch her off balance, the tiny woman looking up at him with confusion and wonder.

All at once, the mighty Prince felt a strong urge to protect this woman and always keep her by his side. Her eyes were so gentle and full of innocence, it was almost as if she had never had an evil though in her life. Her pureness fascinated him and drew him to her like a magnet. “Come, you will become my personal maid,” he rumbled, gently grabbing her small hand and placing it on his strong arm.

The intoxicating female merely blushed in embarrassment, fruitlessly trying to tug her hand out of his hold. She was just so precious and sweet, he was sure her reactions were entirely genuine. “Oh no sire! I am new here! One such as me would never be fit to serve you,” she protested quietly, avoiding his gaze as he gently pulled her along.

“I would say that you are the only one qualified for the job,” he purred, savoring her embarrassed and confused expression. Something dark, buried deep inside him, longed to corrupt this pure, gentle creature and taste her blood.


	12. Acceptance, Denial and Bloodshed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Bit of an allusion to a scene in the first 'Subspecies' movie here. Many creative liberties have been taken of course.
> 
> And look! More wild edits appeared!

_She lay on a white bed, two females holding her white clad form to the snowy sheets. Two females who she recognized as her friends and yet she had no idea who they were. Straining against the two familiar strangers holding her, she craned her neck to look around the huge room she was in. It was a spacious stone room but she was unable to see more due to something blocking her vision. That was when she became acutely aware of the creature prowling over her restrained body._

_Looking up, the black haired female's hazel eyes grew wide with fear as she saw what was hovering over her like a malevolent shadow. It was the creature that had been hunting her friends! The creature whose name was, for some reason, a faint whisper in the back of her mind. She was fairly certain she didn't know the ghoulish looking creature hovering over her with a frightening smile. “Leave her the fuck alone you beast,” roared a slightly familiar but oddly unfamiliar voice to her left. Her head whipped in that direction, a gasp leaving her trembling lips at what she saw._

_There was a man bound to an open entryway by chains, his shaggy, black hair hanging slightly in his face as he strained against the clinking manacles. “It will be such a joy to defile your little mortal in front of your eyes brother,” the thing above her hissed in a rattly wheeze, glaring at the bound man as the blonde women on her arms tightened their grip. The man snarled in response, worry and anguish in his black eyes as he tugged against the chains._

_The skeletal looking creature above her only gave a rattling, breathy hiss in response. Realizing that the thing was laughing, the white clad female shrank back and began to struggle in earnest. The man bound to her left screamed something that she knew was her name but couldn't hear properly. She let out a terrified scream in response, the thing above her slowly crawling over her thrashing form. “Your pain is exquisite,” it rattled, a cruel smile on its lips._

_Then it began to lean toward her slowly, yawning its mouth open to reveal long, sharp double fangs on the top. Blood from a previous feeding oozed out of the mellifluous orifice as the horrible creature began to lower himself to her neck slowly, as if savoring the scent of her terror. Screams came in earnest as she began to try to pull away from the inevitable, flinching as the cool fluid oozing from his mouth hit her skin._

_His hot, rancid breath fanned across her neck as he hovered there for several long moments, one of his unnatural hands coming up to cup her clothed left breast. The frightened female let out another anguished howl, nearly hysterical in her need to get away from this thing; to not let it bite her! The chained man to her left continued to struggle, screaming at his brother to stop. With a faint growl, the thing suck it four sets of upper fangs into her pulsing jugular. White hot pain filled her world as an agonized scream left her lips. The thing above her only purred in response, sucking her life fluid as her vision began to waver; pain radiating all over her body from her neck._

Maxine's eyes slowly fluttered open, the ghost of the pain from her dream still filling her body as she stirred. She was leaned up against a cold, stone wall, her bare arms suspended over her head by a pair of manacles attached to the structure. Tugging against the cold steel around her wrists, the soldier remembered everything that happened in a rush. Struggling harder, the female looked down to see the clothes she had worn were torn to tatters; showing off her ample breasts as well as far too much else for her taste. It was more like wearing strips of fabric that were thin and didn't serve to cover anything important.

Fury rising within her at this insult, the warrior looked around her prison for any sign of her captor. If he dared to come within reaching distance while she wasn't bound she would castrate him and shove his genitals down his throat. To her extreme displeasure, the huge chamber that appeared to be a dungeon of sorts was empty. Empty except for some little red demons scampering in and out of her vision. Instinctual fear and disgust filling her at the sight of the loathsome beings, Max found herself backing into the wall behind her to keep as much distance between her and them as possible. “Do not let them bother you,” came a familiar and wholly unwelcome rattling wheeze.

“Let. Me. Go,” she hissed, her voice icy and deadly as her fingers ran along the cold metal around her wrists. The unholy abomination only chuckled as he rose out of his shadows in front of her.

“You are much more spirited than when I knew you,” the thing hissed, stalking towards her as he extending his hand to run his grotesquely long fingers over her blood coated cheek.

“You look beautiful in the blood of your loved one,” he wheezed, his voice turning a bit more gruff and throaty as crimson swirled in his sunset gaze.

Yanking herself away from him, Max made an odd hacking noise before spitting in his pale, skeletal looking face. Radu only chuckled, a hideous sound that made her flesh crawl from the unholiness of it. With long, cruelly sharp claws, the dark thing scooped her spit from his cheek and slowly ran his tongue over the substance. “Ah yes, your fear and anger taste so sweet my pretty one,” he purred, a pleased grin curling his lips as he stared down at her.

Making a disgusted face, the soldier turned her head away from the unholy being in front of her. Whatever this… thing was, it was something that made her very soul feel deep fear and loathing. Her actions only caused the abomination to laugh again as his bony fingers grasped her chin in a tight grip, turning her head to face him. His now crimson orbs shined with a deep lust as well as faint sadness as he lowered his face slowly down to hers.

Hissing like a scalded cat, Maxine pressed as far into the wall as she could to escape his touch and his lips. His touch had made her feel instant nausea as well as bone crushing fear. Something about this being was causing a sleeping part of her to start screaming and she wanted no part of him on her. Her resistance only amused the creature as his hand came to grip her chin again, his face moving ever closer to her. His rancid breath blew in her face, making her feel the extreme urge to vomit as she tried to turn her head away in vain.

The spidery fingers on her chin tightening cruelly, his lips meeting hers roughly. The moment his horrifying skin touched hers, Max's head exploded in pain as something within her came screaming awake. Snarling loudly, the bound woman bit the abomination's lip viciously; spitting out the blood that came into her mouth as he yanked himself back. As she continued to spit his vile blood out of her mouth, flashes of memories that weren't hers flooded her mind. Memories of just what this creature had done to her in a past life. “I must say that I like the new you, my pretty one,” he purred, the seemingly pet name sending disgusted shudders of recognition through her.

“Never again. If you turn me, I will fucking kill myself,” she spat, venom in her hate filled voice, sounding like someone else's voice was super imposed over hers. For a split second a ghostly image shimmered over her, showing a very similar looking woman that was inhumanly pale.

“Michelle,” Radu whispered, his rough, wheezy voice almost reverent as he slid to one knee in front of her. The action caused the ghostly form of the woman to disappear as astonishment filled her. Whoever she had been to this beast in the past it was obvious she had been fairly important.

“The name is Maxine! This Michelle chick, whether or not I was her in the past, is long dead!” she snarled viciously, wishing she could get to her feet to face off with him eye to eye. The thing only chuckled before breaking her shackles and grabbing her wrists in the same swift move.

“No my pretty one, her spirit is still within you. You and her are one and the same,” he purred, his voice softer, almost loving as he pulled her up the stairs behind him. His unnatural hands were wrapped around her sore wrists in an iron grip as he dragged her behind him, a sharp contrast to his tone of voice.

Maxine didn't make it easy for him, digging in her heels and pulling back to impede his progress; none of which even seemed to faze the creature. “I am _not_ her! My fucking life is my own! I'm not about to let it be dictated by something I don't remember!” she snarled, the last part feeling like a lie in her mouth. Earlier she had certainly seen things in her mind that had happened at the claws of this monster to a woman who looked a lot like her. A woman that felt like she was lingering in the back of her mind, like an itch.

“I will not let you escape me again my fledgling. You are too precious to me,” he purred, yanking her into an oddly familiar looking room.

Deja vu slammed into her like a freight train, the dream she had before the battle coming back to her in full force. This was the room that she, no, Michelle had killed herself in; right in front of her own sire. Her suspicions were confirmed when the dark creature winced upon entering the spacious room. His nostrils flared and a look of extreme sorrow crossed over his pallid face before he sped them along to another passage. “You can't keep me from killing myself once you turn me,” she threatened, tugging fruitlessly at her trapped wrists.

All of a sudden she was pulled uncomfortably close to him, their bodies nearly touching as he glared down at her. Crimson now swirled thickly in his once sunset colored eyes as his lips pulled back into a vicious snarl. “I will do everything I can to ensure you do not leave me again! I afforded you far too much freedom before,” he roared, his wheezy voice louder than she had ever heard it.

Once again the soldier made an odd hacking noise before spitting in the creature's skull-like face. Radu only purred, his tongue snaking out and lengthening to lick the substance off his cheek. “So much spirit, breaking you will truly be beautiful,” he sighed, resuming tugging her down a long corridor and into what looked like a long abandoned dining hall. The long table was coated in cobwebs and plates of long rotted food. Making a disgusted face, Max found herself wondering if the creature just kept replacing the food to let it rot.

Coming to a halt, the black clad beast whirled to face her again; his lips spreading into a cruel grin. “This is where you killed me for the first time,” he purred, sounding almost sentimental as he pulled her flush against his thin body. Disgust, fear and rage filling her, she bowed backwards in an effort to decrease the contact he was forcing on her. The abomination holding her only smirked as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, his loathsome tongue slithering out to lave at the pale flesh. Max hunched against him, crying out in disgusted indignation as she kicked at him with her booted feet.

She may as well have been kicking steel beams for all the effect she was having but she couldn't stop, she would never allow herself to stop fighting. No part of her wanted this in the least. If this thing bit her, she would be tied to him for all eternity; unable to disobey him or truly wish for his death. Yet the thing holding her didn't so much as move an inch, continuing to lick her neck slowly; as if savoring her taste. Then he tensed against her, a feral hiss coming from him as she felt the four tips of his fangs prick her neck.

Before she could so much as react, the thing was ripped away from her in a swirl of crimson as she was shoved behind a solid body. Blinking, the confused female looked up to see Alucard standing in front of her; his shadows bursting from every exposed part of his body. “Vladislas,” he hissed, his voice inhuman and sounding more like a chorus of demons talking at once. Before she could even begin to let the events sink in, Radu launched himself at Alucard; only for them to both be swallowed up by the Alucard's shadows and transported elsewhere.

“What the fuck just… You know what? Never mind. I guess I just wait here,” she sighed, pulling the rags of her clothes around herself as best as she could.

As she waited alone, Max did her very best to ignore the feeling of blood on her cheeks. If she thought about what was covering her, she would think about just who the substance had belonged to and if she did that she would start screaming. As it was she already felt an unwanted heaviness in her chest as well as the sting of tears in the back of her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her hands against the tattered fabric that hung off her body as her emerald eyes glinted with determination. She would have all the time in the world to mourn when she was back at Hellsing! Right now she needed her wits about her.

Once she had regained control, the soldier began to look over the cobweb covered table for any sign of something that could be used as a weapon. As long as she couldn't see either vampire, she had to assume Radu was capable of grabbing her at any minute. The only thing she saw was a silver knife that she doubted would do her any good. Despite popular belief, it was the blessing and not the silver that hurt the vampires. It was only newborn vampires that were effected by the metal and Max doubted the abomination that brought her here was a newborn. Still, it was better than nothing and it _was_ sharp. If nothing else, she could give him a deep cut.

All of a sudden the woman from her dreams appeared in her mind, a fearful look on her pale face. Seeing her as if she was actually in the room, the soldier startled badly; giving a shout of surprise. “It won't do any good. If anything, you'll just turn him on,” the ghostly woman whispered, looking around nervously.

“Who are you?” Maxine whispered, fear and an odd reluctance tinging her voice. Somehow, deep down, she knew just who this woman was and what seeing her signified and she was terrified. She had an ominous feeling that things would never be the same, that she would never be the same.

“My name was Michelle when I was alive. Now I am merely a sleeping part of your soul and memories,” the phantom sighed, a faintly bloody tear rolling down her pale cheek as she seemed to remember the room they stood in.

“Wha… Why haven't I been aware of you before now!” the now flustered soldier hissed, her heart beating in her throat as she frowned at the image in her mind.

“You were not ready to remember…,” Michelle answered, sounding faintly sad.

“Lemme guess, dickface there showing up woke you up before I was ready?” Maxine snarled, her head and heart pounding in sync as she tried to process what was happening. All the talk of past lives had honestly seemed unreal to her until this moment so this was a lot for her to take in.

All of a sudden a loud crash came from the room Radu had lead her here from. Fear for Alucard filling her, the warrior began to head back to the corridor before she felt a not quite touch on her shoulder. “Wait. You need to accept me as part of yourself before you go in there,” the ghostly apparition in her mind advised, looking apprehensive.

“What? Why?” Max protested, unable to retreat from Michelle as she was in her brain.

“If you go in there shattered like this, it will make us both vulnerable. With me awakened, he could easily call to the fragment of my soul that resides within you and make me take over your consciousness. If we're united he won't be able to do that,” the phantom explained, offering her hand in a reluctant manner. Maxine glanced at the hand in her mind, her heart beating loud in her ears as she tried to decide what to do.

The two bestial creatures grappled in the in-between, their transformed bodies clashing together to rend a limb off; only to pull back, heal and clash again. The auras of the two ancient beings were so powerful that the mere flares would have easily brought the decrepit castle down as they battled. It was only out of consideration for the human female that they fought in the odd limbo between realms. Inhuman noises poured from the darkness that served as their bodies as claws phased in and out of existence to rend and tear. Such a sight of madness would have driven any mortal to instant insanity.

Despite the rage pouring from both of them like a torrent, the unholy combatants both derived pleasure from the intensity of the battle. Beings that even came close to opposing either of them were pretty much non-existant. Radu had spent the time without Michelle in a deep sleep due to simply not wanting to be awake without her while Alucard had decided to align with humans to hunt his own kind for his amusement. Neither had truly expected the other to have the amount of power swirling around their ephemeral bodies and both were finding the actual danger in the air intoxicating.

The shade of his old life was slowly shoving himself to the forefront through the haze of bloodlust that dominated Alucard's mind as they continued to clash, causing all new rage and indignation to fill him. 'This hybrid, this abomination had dared to touch what was his' roared a voice that wasn't wholly his but belonged to him all the same. Memories of the past, of what he was, flooded his head; drawing a pained gasp from Alucard's fading consciousness as Vlad shoved his way forward. *“Tu Filth care a incercat să transforme iubitul meu, vei muri de ghearele mele,” he hissed in a guttural voice, grabbing ahold of Radu's non-corporeal throat and somehow managing to actually have grip.

Then, with incredible speed, Alucard shot through the in-between until they were positioned in a high point in the ceiling; just above the stone floor in front of the fireplace. **“Regret doar că nu poate fi aici pentru a asista partea ta,” he hissed, a ghost of a mustache appearing briefly on his upper lip for mere seconds. Radu only let out a gravely chuckle in response, his crimson eyes glowing in the inky darkness that comprised of his body. Then Alucard was speeding down, tearing out of the realm between to slam the abomination's body into the stone floor below.

Blood flew out of the creature's open mouth in a torrent upon impact, then he began to laugh. The rattling, wheezing sound started off quiet at first then grew in volume as if the crimson clad vampire's rage amused him. “Do you really think you can kill me? Many have tried and none have succeeded. What makes you think you will prevail where others have not,” the dark thing hissed, his voice thick with blood.

Blue flashed through Alucard's eyes for a second just before he was plunging his arm through the abomination's chest. A surprised look came over Radu's pale, skull-like face for a moment before it faded back to an amused look. “Do you think this will stop me? I _will_ come back for what is rightfully mine,” the monster growled, somehow alive and able to laugh despite the arm through his heart. Alucard snarled in response, his aura flaring red as he pulled back his free arm to decapitate the fiend.

“Master!” came a familiar, female scream from the corridor that lead to the dining room.

Staggered a bit by the unexpected utterance, both vampires looked towards the source of the voice. There, standing just in the entryway, was Maxine; still clutching the rags of her suit to her mostly exposed body. The female also seemed a bit confused by what had come out of her mouth but seemed to quickly shake it off. “Kill this asshole so I can get home, take a shower and change,” the soldier sighed, still looking off balance and not quite herself.

“Michelle,” Radu sighed softly, love tinging his otherworldly voice as his orangish red eyes locked with hers. Maxine jumped in place, whipping her head to the side quickly while clenching her jaw. Yet the swift movement didn't prevent either nosferatu from seeing the flash of anguish in her emerald orbs.

In a flash, Radu's head was rolling across the stones; his blood trailing behind it. More of the crimson fluid spewed from the stump of his neck. The head eventually came to a rest near the foot of the throne, a triumphant smirk still on its lips. Max, who had seen the decapitation, had to bite her lip to stop a cry of anguish from escaping her. She could feel Michelle's emotions as if they were hers despite the fact the woman was nothing more than a shade and it seemed her past self felt some sort of affection for the creature.

Wincing at the sorrow that wasn't hers tearing at her heart, the soldier began to move towards Alucard while keeping her gaze firmly on the floor. Her state of dress wasn't lost on her but she was fairly sure that Alucard was far from considering her a lover or even sexually desirable. Still, that didn't help her feelings of shame or embarrassment. She had never taken her clothes off in front of anyone other than Raoul and that had usually been for baths or injuries. The only thing that gave her any consolation was the fact that the male she was heading towards only saw her as a professional partner.

As the female got closer, it was all Alucard could do to not rush over to her and crush her to him. Vlad still very much dominated the forefront of the vampire's mind but knew the soldier would more than likely reject his embrace. Instead he began to head towards her to meet her halfway, allowing his host's consciousness to slowly slip forward. “Did he bite you?” he asked, his thickly accented voice deadly serious and much deeper than normal.

“No, not for lack of trying on his part,” she sighed, avoiding looking at him as she stopped a few feet away from him. Both her arms unconsciously shielded a different part of her body as a blush heated her bloodstained cheeks.

Her state of undress only further served to enrage the ancient vampire as he slowly came back to himself. Even as Vlad slid back into the cage in his mind, he could still remember all of the other's memories. Memories that told him things that he would much rather forget. Memories that made him feel even more possessive and protective of the small human. “Come,” he hissed curtly, extending one of his shadows to wrap around her and obscure her nearly nude body from view. The longer he looked at her exposed skin, the more it awakened old hungers that hadn't stirred for centuries; not since…

Shaking off the unwanted memory, the 'No-life King' drew her flush against his body; wrapping his arms around her as he drew them slowly into the in-between. “Stay close to me,” he stated, his arms and shadows tight around her as the room faded into darkness. Then, in a blur that made the soldier nearly puke, they were emerging from a wall in her new bedroom.

Staggering and holding a hand over her mouth, Max tried to valiantly keep from ejecting what little was in her stomach. “Urg. Th-thanks. Would you mind briefing Integra on what happened while I change,” she asked in an unsteady voice, slightly green around the gills as she moved towards her dresser. As she pulled out a new set of formal clothes, she became aware of the fact of being watched. Blinking, she turned to see Alucard still in the room and staring at her with an odd emotion in his eyes.

“Um, you can go now?” she said, feeling a slight rush of tingling in her lower stomach as his gaze seemed to burn into her. The way he was looking at her was almost hungry, predatory, making her feel aroused and worried at the same time.

A bit surprised by her reaction to him, she cleared her throat and practically sprinted to the bathroom. Once she was in the small room with a locked door between them, the soldier began to feel ridiculous. The vampire had probably only wanted to be sure she wasn't going to collapse and she had run away like the devil was on her heels. Though she found it strange that Alucard would be worried about her at all. It seemed like their dynamic was swiftly shifting without any rhyme or reason and she found herself wondering if it had anything to do with all of the past life shit.

With a frustrated, tired sigh, the mentally exhausted female simply began to run a hot bath. She had been through more than enough tonight. She had killed her entire family in one go, she had been kidnapped by a seeming vampire hybrid, one of her past lives had been forcefully awoken and finally she was forced to join with said past life; inadvertently giving herself all kinds of new and unpleasant memories. Right now all she wanted was a long soak and a good cry. Everything else could be sorted out later.

Alucard watched the human run into her bathroom, enraged by the rush of protectiveness he felt for her. Memories of a woman that resembled her snuggled in his arms filled his head, giving him a pounding headache. Despite his past self's best efforts, he still didn't fully remember the female or what she meant to him. All he felt for these dim memories was an unpleasant pain in his heart that only served to fan his rage. Gripping his aching head with a frustrated growl, the nosferatu disappeared into his shadows and headed elsewhere.

Seras sighed, glaring at her nightly blood ration with marked reluctance. She had been drinking the crimson fluid regularly but she still found herself unwilling to take the initial bite. Sure it had gotten easier but she still found herself psychologically locked onto the fact that her dinner had belonged to a living person. “I hate this,” she sighed, reaching out and grabbing the full, cold bag. Her gloved hand squeezed the bag gently a few times as she made a disgusted face.

After tonight she was more than convinced that she needed the hated liquid. She had been worse than useless in the fight and then Alucard and Maxine had simply vanished, nowhere to be seen when she, Walter and Sir Integra had shown up. Growling in frustration, she set the bag back in the ice. No matter how logically she knew she needed it, it still took quite bit to work up to taking the initial bite. “This is silly. Its just donated blood,” the blonde hissed to herself as she paced.

“Indeed, Police Girl,” came a honeyed purr from behind her, making her jump and whirl around.

“M-master!” she gasped, fear briefly making her dead heart jump in her chest.

The darkly powerful male stood so close behind her that her nose nearly brushed the material of his black vest as she turned. An amused, almost lustful smirk was on his pale face as he removed his goggles to lock eyes with her. Then he was moving, herding her backwards with his broad body until she fell into a chair by her table. “Master!” she began to protest until he was over her, his arms effectively trapping her in the chair.

“I've been trying to think of ways to make feeding more… pleasurable for you,” rumbled the amused looking vampire as he lowered his face toward hers. His burning eyes bored right into hers as his lips came within bare inches of touching hers.

Swallowing thickly, a blush on her face and her normally unmoving heart thudding in her chest, Seras looked up at her sire with wide, apprehensive, blue eyes. She was used to her sire toying with her like this but this time seemed different. Flaring her nostrils, the young draculina caught the faint scent of arousal on the male; making her eyes grow wider. “What do you mean by that?” she asked cautiously, trying to lean away from the vampire over her. Alucard only smirked in response, crimson briefly swirling in his eyes and making her dead heart stop in her chest.

Then, as the ex-police officer watched, the nosferatu reached for the blood bag with one hand and brought it between them; the cold plastic barely touching her mouth. Alucard's slightly crimson tinged eyes darkened as he pressed the sack against his own mouth, the aura around them growing thick and dangerous. Yet the blonde found herself unable to keep her eyes off her master's, as if his burning, nearly feral gaze was hypnotizing her. Then, while his eyes remained locked with hers, he sank his fangs into the clear plastic with a low snarl.

Seras had an immediate, instinctual reaction to the sound, her body bowing up between them as a low purr rumbled up from her chest; surprising them both. Clapping a hand over her mouth with a mortified, shocked blush, the fledgling tried to vault herself over the back of the chair in an effort to escape. In a blur, the arm that wasn't holding the bag up to his mouth shot out to grab her left arm in a cruel grip; effectively halting her flight. Then, to her surprise, the ancient demon let out a low purr in response as he drained the bag dry.

Alucard had been pleasantly surprised by his Childe's response to his feeding growl, instant arousal burning through his body like liquid napalm. It appeared his little fledgling was hiding some feelings for him, making what he was about to even more interesting. Not surprised when she tried to flee, the much stronger male had merely restrained her, shocked to hear a reassuring purr rumble from his own chest. He had always been protective of his spawn and even saw her as a bit of a consort but he never expected his own depth of feelings for the blonde under him.

For him to be purring to her instinctually, he had to feel more than just a passing fancy for her. His original plan had been to raise the Police Girl to be the best vampire he could before making her into a 'No-life Queen' worthy of standing on her own. Eventually the idea had evolved into him merely wanting to keep the girl around as a sexual dalliance, like most of his consorts had been. Now it appeared he actually cared quite deeply for the innocent fledgling, more than the detached feelings he had been expecting. Yes, this would certainly be interesting.

Seras stared up at her sire as he appeared to mull something over in his head. The purr had shocked her as much as it had him and she wondered what it could possibly mean. She had _never_ heard her sire purr before and it caused an odd reaction within her. The young draculina felt an odd urge to nuzzle under her master's chin and expose her neck in total submission. Blushing at the realization, the blonde's attention was brought back to Alucard as he began to lower himself to her again.

Her eyes went wide as she found herself holding her breath as his lips came closer and closer to hers. Surely he wasn't going to…? The thought was interrupted by the surprisingly gentle kiss, the elder vampire's tongue swiping over her lips and parting them aggressively. Then the sweet taste of blood mixed with something that tasted of him filled her mouth and her pupils dilated. Making a small, moaning noise, the young vampire leaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow the fluid to flow freely from his mouth.

Alucard's crimson clad arms wrapped around her tightly, a low growl rumbling from deep within his chest. His tongue brushed lightly over her tiny fangs as the taste of blood faded between them. Seras responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out a breathy moan, causing a possessive snarl from the King of Shadows as his arms tightened around her. His tongue purposefully scraped along one of her sharp fangs, allowing a small bit of his blood to flow into her mouth.

The ex-human's eyes turned from blue to crimson in an instant as a low growl reverberated from her chest. Her sire's blood almost seemed to turn a switch on in her head and she was responding to the kiss ravenously. Her own tongue ran along one of her master's fangs, allowing her own blood to fill his mouth in return; drawing a ragged groan of desire from the older male. The sound drawing a possessive growl from the blonde, she tightened her arms around his neck as they fairly began to attack each other's mouths.

As Alucard continued to devour his Childe's mouth, Vlad raged in the cage in his mind. _'Do not claim a consort when your rightful mate is yet unclaimed,'_ hissed the accented voice. Letting out a snarl in response, the nosferatu continued to kiss his fledgling senseless. He was not about to let the shade of his past stop him from doing with Seras as he pleased. Vlad hissed in return, rage burning from the specter as he watched from his prison.

All of a sudden his senses were bombarded with memories of Maxine's double. Memories of her taking care of him during long nights, of her always being by his side unless it was in battle. Memories of her shy sweetness, of her innocence that made him ache to corrupt her. Memories of her screaming his name in pain and fright as the scent of her blood filled his nose. A pained groan escaped him as he jolted away from the eager blonde as if electrocuted.

“A-Master?” Seras began, flushing a deep red at the fact that she had nearly uttered the male's name.

“I must inform Sir Integra of what happened,” he hissed out stiffly, all signs of his earlier ardor gone; confusing the shit out of his poor Childe. Then he simply disappeared, leaving the stunned female behind to try to piece things together.

“What in bloody hell was that all about?” she whispered, asking about the situation as well as her reaction. For a few moments, kissing Alucard had almost felt achingly like coming home. Shaking off the confusing memories, the draculina simply retreated to her coffin bed to read. Maybe a good book would take her mind off the recent madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'You filth who tried to turn my beloved, you will die by my claws.'
> 
> **Translation: 'I just regret that she cannot be here to witness your end.'


	13. Remember!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And with that, the editing is done.

Maxine jolted awake in the cool water, her emerald eyes looking around her blearily as she tried to regain her wits. Groaning slightly as she sat up, the exhausted woman slowly got out of the tub and drained the water as she toweled off. Once she deemed herself dry enough, the soldier pulled on her suit and made her way to Sir Integra's office. After everything that had happened tonight, she was sure the commander would want a full report as soon as possible. She also just wanted to get the whole thing out of the way. She was tired from sobbing her heart out earlier over Raoul and, to her great distress, Radu as well. Despite everything the beast had done to her past self, Michelle still felt the heartbreak of a Childe losing her sire and it made Maxine extremely confused as well as nauseous. Right now, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up again.

Sighing heavily, the weary, suit wearing female made her way down the long hall to Integra's study. As she got closer she saw Walter was already heading towards her room, presumably to summon her to the very place she was heading. “Ms. Stone! Are you well?” he asked, his blue eyes full of worry as he came close.

“Walter, its been a very long, strange, distressing night,” she sighed, her posture looking defeated as the butler gently grasped one of her arms.

“Alucard informed us of what he witnessed,” Walter murmured, his accented voice low and soothing as he walked with her the rest of the way to the study.

“He's not still in there is he?” Maxine asked, a bit of panic slipping into her voice. Tonight had proven that she had at least one past life so it stood to reason that she might have had others, making her recall her recent conversations with the vampire. The last thing she wanted was another past life to be awoken, adding more confusion onto an already stressful night.

“Indeed he is, Ms. Stone,” the wizened warrior sighed in an almost apologetic manner.

“Great, why the hell did he decide to stick around,” she hissed, pinching her nose before reluctantly knocking on the large door in front of her.

“I believe he is worried for you. He seemed to be looking for something when he came in,” Walter replied, concern tinging his blue eyes under the sympathy and worry for her.

“That doesn't mean he was looking for me!” the strained woman snapped, her voice high and slightly hysterical. The words had caused something in the back of her mind to stir and panic filled her. If anything else happened she was pretty sure she would completely lose her mind.

The old butler watched her closely, sympathy and fear for the woman clear on his pale face as Integra summoned her in. Ignoring the look, the distraught woman shoved all of her feelings into a room in her mind and locked the door. She just had to go in and give her report. It wasn't as if Alucard's soul and hers were going to resonate or anything, surely she could bear to be in the same room as him and not loose her shit! It wasn't as if he was going to pull a Radu and force whatever was sleeping in her mind to awaken. So, gritting her teeth in determination, Maxine marched into the room; barely flinching when the door shut behind her.

Alucard stood beside the commander's desk like a malevolent, crimson shadow, seeming almost bored to someone who wasn't an expert people reader. Though he was unable to stop his reaction hearing the door open and shut, his entire body going rigid as his head shot up. His orange goggles hid just where his eyes were pointing, but Maxine could almost swear she felt his burning gaze on her. She could also swear she had seen his nostrils flare as well, as if trying to assess something about her by her scent.

Trying to ignore the vampire who was currently giving her one hell of a headache, the weary female made her way to the front of the desk; bowing to the platinum haired femme seated behind it. “Ms. Stone, while I am sure the events of tonight have been very trying, I need to hear what happened to you in detail,” Integra stated, smoke billowing out of her mouth as her glasses flashed and hid her eyes. Max only let out a tired sigh before she sat in one of the chairs facing the desk. Then she went into a long, detailed tale of just what happened.

During certain parts of the story, the imposing vampire that stood beside Integra let out a low, rumbling growl; his white gloves hands twitching restlessly by his side. A faint expression of frustrated displeasure crossed over his porcelain face before his neutral, uncaring mask was back in place. Most of this went unnoticed by the soldier, who slogged through the story with determination. Her tired, sorrow filled voice only wavered a couple times, once when talking about the appearance of Michelle and the second time was when talking about Radu's death. Even now just talking about it made her throat clog with unwanted tears.

A low growl came from the dark creature that stood beside Integra along with the sound of gritting teeth. Not really having the energy to try to figure out what was bothering the vampire, the overwrought woman just looked at her boss with pleading, emerald eyes. “May I go now?” she asked, her voice weak and full of unspent sorrow. The imposing femme got a brief look of sympathy before she took another slow drag from her cigarillo.

“I'm afraid I must ask more about the incident with this Michelle,” the older woman sighed, blowing out a billow of clove scented smoke. Max winced in response, her body jerking as if shocked.

“What do you wanna know,” the soldier asked, reluctance clear in her strained, tired voice. All she wanted to do was go back to her room, sob some more and got to sleep. She really didn't want to think about any of the events of the night in any detail, especially the part about her encounter with a past life of hers.

“Tell me in detail about what you felt and remembered during that time,” came Integra's smooth reply, regret and sympathy tinging her commanding voice. Once again Alucard stiffened beside the heiress, another low growl escaping him seemingly against his will. The female stiffened in response, her blue eyes narrowing very slightly as she rolled the smoking cylinder between her teeth from one side of her mouth to the other.

Not noticing the odd exchange between the two or the nosferatu's tenseness, Maxine merely took a deep breath before launching into a rather mechanical description of what happened between her and the shade of her past. Although her voice was steady and almost robotic, despair and confusion swirled in the female's stricken eyes. It was clear to anyone who heard her that she was confused and upset about what had occurred. Two tears even slid down her pale cheeks as she finished with her unwilling feelings about Radu's death. “So she still has her own consciousness despite the fact you've merged,” Integra mused after a few seconds of silence, slowly getting to her feet.

“Yes, I still feel her feelings and remember her memories. Its as if I have a radio on in my head that's playing faintly, reminding me of things I didn't even experience,” Max sighed, wiping the tears away angrily as she sat forward in her chair. Her delicate hands clasped between her knees as she lowered her head and closed her emerald eyes.

“That must be very disorienting,” the older female soothed, losing some of her business like tone and sounding faintly concerned. To be honest, Integra felt horrible for the poor recruit. This woman had only been here a few days and a lot had happened in a short amount of time. The poor girl's head must absolutely be reeling after everything that had happened. So, ignoring the warning growl of her 'dog', the heiress moved to the front of her desk to kneel in front of the soldier and pull her into a gentle hug.

Almost immediately the dam broke, the ebony haired woman breaking into quiet, heartbroken sobs. Integra stiffened for a moment, unaccustomed to providing comfort. Then the platinum haired femme relaxed and began to make soothing noises, allowing the younger woman to cry in her suit clad shoulder. Maxine didn't seem to mind, simply cuddling further into the older woman's embrace as she continued to cry softly. It had been a long time since she had the pleasure of having a shoulder to cry on and all of her grief just simply poured out of her. Her shuddery sobs were so loud that even Walter had opened the door and was lingering on the threshold, his blue eyes full of sympathy.

Alucard had his own reaction to Maxine's outburst, going board stiff as blue flashed briefly in his orangish red eyes. For a moment, it looked as if he wanted nothing more than to storm over and rip Maxine from his mistress' grasp. Barely able to restrain himself, the nosferatu growled internally at the troublesome shade that was currently straining against the bars of his cage. The phantom snarled back, his blue eyes flashing crimson briefly as his mustached mouth pulled up into a sneer. _'You fool! Don't you see we are the same being! You never truly died, so you never reincarnated! You **are** me!'_ the shadow roared, his thickly accented voice full of rage and anguish as he threw himself against the bars caging him. Alucard only growled in response, black beginning to spread in his eyes like ink.

 _'You **were** me, centuries ago. I do not wish to remember that time!'_ the seething 'No-life King' hissed in his head, baring his fangs briefly in irritation.

 _'You mean you do not want to feel! You are a coward!'_ his past hissed back at him harshly, his eyes beginning to glow as shadows spread behind him.

 _'To feel is to be weak! I have learned that lesson well! I will never again fall in love with a human,'_ Alucard rasped, pain tinging his voice as an unwanted memory popped up. A memory of London and a woman who resembled both a woman in his past as well as Maxine. A memory of her snuggling against his side as they rode in a carriage, his arm around her shoulder as her head rest on him. A memory of her screaming his name as a stake was driven through his heart by one of her companions. A memory of trust broken and bitter heartbreak as his long servitude began.

 _'I thought you were happy with your human masters,'_ the shade hissed mockingly, one of its shadowy claws briefly touching his mind. A memory filled his head at the brief brush. A memory he had long buried and wanted to keep that way.

_'A black haired woman dressed in a green, Victorian style dress sat at a park bench alone, her emerald eyes darting around nervously as the sun began to set and the shadows began to lengthen. Her heart thudded in her chest as she swallowed dryly, clutching her small purse that sat in her lap for some comfort. This was absolutely insane! Not only was she engaged but she had just met the man yesterday. If anyone caught her out here by herself she was sure she'd never be able to live it down. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had felt oddly drawn to the man she simply wouldn't have agreed to meet him under any of his conditions._

_Just as she was about to run home like the frightened rabbit she felt like, she heard a male voice clear his throat. “Good evening, I am sorry I kept you waiting for so long,” came an amused but apologetic rumble, making the shy female turn in shock. A blush came over her milky cheeks as she saw the man from yesterday smiling down at her. He was towering over her easily, his jet black hair tied back in a handsome ponytail. His face was almost unnaturally pale and his icy blue eyes danced merrily, as if amused by some private joke. His body was lean but lightly muscled, dressed in a form fitting, crimson, Victorian style suit. His very aura spoke of seduction, dark power and something otherworldly._

_Temporarily struck speechless by the sheer handsomeness of the male before her, the flustered woman back off a few steps. “I… I shouldn't have come,” she whispered, confusion, guilt and regret in her voice as she turned to run. She didn't know what she had expected but she hadn't expected the deep longing in a part of her soul, almost as if part of her was crying out for him. She couldn't allow this to go further! She loved Jonathan, didn't she?_

_Her confused, guilt filled flight was halted by him gently grasping her arm once again. “Why did you?” the oddly alluring man purred, his hold firm but not painful._

_"I… I,” she began, sounding unsure and reluctant. She wasn't even ready to admit the reasons to herself yet, there was no way she would be able to answer him._

_“You came because you feel our souls reaching for eachother,” he answered for her, gently pulling her close until she was flush against him._

_“Sir, I'm an engaged woman,” she protested feebly, her heart thudding in her ears as she looked into his stunning eyes._

_“Indeed, you have been engaged from the moment you were born,” the strange man husked out, his voice full of longing and loneliness. Then he was tilting her chin up and capturing her lips in a kiss full of burning hunger.'_

“No!” Alucard snarled loudly, disappearing from the room and leaving behind a very confused pair of human women.

Integra looked at the spot where the demon once stood, her icy eyes narrowed in concern. “I think it best if we all go to our respective rooms tonight. Max, do you have a crucifix?” the heiress hissed, getting to her feet as her old, commanding self slammed back into place.

“No, why?” Max asked apprehensively, looking up at her imposing employer with concerned eyes. Even if she had one, she doubted it would do much good against a vampire as powerful as Alucard.

“I have an idea that you won't be the only one remembering things tonight,” Integra hissed, going back to her desk, opening a drawer and tossing the soldier a small, silver cross. Maxine gave the older female a look of horror before she fairly ran for her room, the small crucifix clutched to her chest like a false protective talisman. All she could really do was hope it was enough to deter the ancient nosferatu from entering her room and even that was a shaky hope.

The vampire was pacing his dungeon-like room with a vicious snarl on his face and his gloved hands clenched into tight fists. “Do not show me such things!” he spat to the thin air, baring his teeth as they slowly all elongated into sharp fangs. Underneath his rage bubbled a deep sorrow that made his very soul ache. He had long forgotten the foolish woman who had gotten him into this mess so long ago. The first decades under Abraham were another thing he had no longing to remember, his current mistress treated him well and had even added to his own strength. It did him no good to dwell on the things his past self tried to dredge up.

 _'You need to remember why you felt so drawn to Mina that you risked your unlife to have her. Don't you feel the hole in our soul that's crying out for completion? Aren't you curious why you're subconsciously drawn to this one human female?'_ the barely caged shade spat, his voice sounding desperate and frustrated.

“Leave me alone!” the demon snarled, his eyes flashing crimson as he gripped his head with his leather covered hands. His powers flared from his rage, causing the manor to shake around them slightly as his shadows flooded the room. Red eyes and demonic mouths formed in the inky darkness, coming in and out of existence effortlessly. Unholy voices cackled and gibbered insanely in his ears, whispering Mina's name softly into the tiny appendage.

 _'No, this time you **will** remember one thing. You will remember Mina,'_ the ghost assured, breaking free of his cage to engulf Alucard's mind in darkness.

 _'I am tired of you refusing to acknowledge what and who you need! I am tired of feeling the aching hole left by her absence. I am tired of playing by **your** rules,'_ his other half snarled viciously as the Alucard's consciousness was forcefully pulled into his own mind and into his memories. Memories of a time long passed.

 _'You need to remember because, like it or not, you need her; our very soul needs her,'_ Vlad finished as Alucard's unconscious body crumpled to the floor.

_'As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Mina and her mysterious stranger had grown closer. Closer than she had ever felt with Jonathan and that fact often made her feel a deep guilt. She was already engaged and here she was playing around like a carefree teen with her beau. Yet, when she was with him, she often forgot just who she was and where she was. The suave stranger was quite effectively sweeping her off her feet._

_Yet something in the background mired her bliss. Jonathan was still missing in Romania and her friend Lucy was deathly ill. Her once vibrant friend was often too weak to get out of bed and had gone from looking sun-kissed to ghastly pale. It was as if death hovered over the unfortunate female like a waiting vulture. In fact a special doctor had been summoned to find the source of the blonde's mystery illness. “Hello Mina,” came a deep purr from beside her, his masculine scent filling her nostrils._

_He smelled of musk, sandalwood and a hint of something slightly metallic, the effect on her apparent in her pleasure filled grin. Everything about her odd companion drew her in, making her long for more than just the brief brushes of his hands on her bare shoulders. As soon as he was present, she found she simply forgot all her worries of before and just simply enjoying being by his side. “Something has been worrying you my little one,” her male acquaintance whispered, worry tinging his rich, Romanian accented voice._

_“My friend Lucy has been very sick, almost like she's dying,” the black haired woman sighed, avoiding the subject that was bothering her the most. She was sure that when she told her stranger that she was worried for her fiance that she would never see him again. A part of her heart twisted in pain from the mere thought, making her bite her lip lightly. She didn't notice her gentleman companion go slightly stiff as regret and guilt flashed through his blue eyes._

_All of a sudden she was pulled gently against his hard body, his breath fanning hotly against the back of her neck. A low rumble reverberated from his chest as he held her close, his nose burrowed in her ebony locks. His stunning eyes slid slowly shut as he inhaled her scent deeply, his hand moving over her clothed back. “I wish I could stop your pain,” he murmured sincerely, guilt heavy in his voice as he pulled back to look in her emerald eyes._

_The female in his arms only looked up with confusion. What on earth could this man have to feel guilty about? Just as she was about to ask, her chin was slowly lifted and her lips captured in an achingly loving kiss that was full of longing and loneliness.Then, all of a sudden, the female in his arms bowed backward with her mouth open in a silent scream. The man holding her looked down at her strained face with some worry, tenderly brushing a strand of her inky hair behind her ear as her eyes filled with shock._

_Then, ever so slowly, Mina relaxed in his strong arms; light pants leaving her lips as she looked up at him with a mixture of wonder and recognition. “I… I knew you once,” she whispered in a weak voice, tears of joy beginning to well in her confused eyes._

_“We both knew each other,” he whispered in an awe filled, hopeful voice. The look in his eyes was of love and a not quite belief as his arms began to shake around her. “_

_Vlad,” escaped her lips in a reverent, loving whisper, surprising both of them badly. Yet, though she expected to be afraid, a gentle voice in the back of her head soothingly reassured her. The voice soothed her with memories that struck a chord with her soul, a chord that made her feel of coming home after a long absence._

_Her companion shuddered at the name, a pleased smile curling his lips as he leaned down to place a kiss on her pale forehead. “Elizabeta,” he sighed softly, his voice shaky from emotion as his arms wrapped tighter around her and his lips crashed down on hers hungrily. She met him with the same ferocity, kissing as if they were lovers long separated. After a few moments of the breathless embrace, her dark stranger broke the kiss to allow her some much needed air._

_“Vlad, oh Vlad. I remember everything,” the shocked female gasped out, cupping his porcelain face in her hands. Her once lover closed his eyes in pleasure, releasing a low, purring noise as he took one of her hands in his and kissed the top._

_“After all these centuries, I have finally found you,” he sighed, relief and happiness in his voice, “And now that I have, I will never let you out of my sight again,” he swore, sealing the oath with another loving kiss. After all this time of feeling like just a ghost of himself, he had finally found his missing puzzle piece. He would deal with the consequences of changing her friend later.'_

The 'No-life King' came back to himself with a groan, holding his throbbing head as he sat up. Memories of his time with Mina filled his head, making unwanted, bloody tears roll down his white cheeks. A sore, open part of his soul reached out with a cry of agony, demanding it be filled immediately, making the ancient creature snarl in irritation and pain. As much as he didn't want to, he was beginning to feel as strongly as he once used to; before Abraham had gotten his hands on him. Before Mina had irreparably shattered the last of his heart with her betrayal. Snarling as he got to his booted feet, he glared down at the stone floor with rage filled, crimson eyes. He was feeling again and he hated it.

Maxine jolted up in bed, clutching her practically useless cross to her chest. The dim memory of a not quite dream filled her head as she looked around the room blearily. She had been dressed in some old timey clothes and she had been with a man that reminded her strongly of Alucard. The emotions of the maybe memory still filling her head, the shaken female got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Once in there, the pale woman turned on the cold tap full blast, cupped her hands under the icy torrent and splashed some of the liquid into her face. Once that was done, she looked herself in the mirror, the happiness from the possible memory still filling her. If it had been a memory from a past life, was it telling her how she had met Alucard? No, it felt more like a second meeting than a first. A bit confused by the implications, the exhausted woman patted her face dry before moving back into her room and laying in her bed. Determined not to think about it and just go back to sleep, Max closed her emerald eyes and tried to relax. Yet she couldn't get what she had felt out of her mind. In what could have been Alucard's arms, she had felt oddly complete; more at ease and at home than she had ever been.

Sighing in confused frustration, the female rolled over and tried to force her breathing to steady. Despite her best efforts, her heart stilled raced in her chest as more snippets from her dream/memory filled her head. “Why does the universe hate me?” she sighed to herself, referring to the fact that the person she felt subconsciously drawn to seemed to want nothing to do with her. Then a frown crossed over her face at the feeling of hopelessness that filled her. It wasn't as if she _**wanted**_ to be with the vampire, right? Something deep inside her stirred slightly, filling her with a sadness not her own; making her doubt her previous thought.


	14. Interlude Five: Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Frustratingly stubborn aren't they? :3

Elizabeta stared down a the lord kneeling before her, disbelief in her shocked, emerald eyes. “S-sir, wh-what?” she stammered her heart hammering in her chest as her breath caught in her throat.

“Hush my dear. You may ask what questions you will but after I have finished,” he half ordered, half requested in a husky, emotion filled voice as his glittering blue eyes met hers. Worry and an almost fear was etched across his achingly beautiful face, making her heart twist in her chest from worry. Yet, instead of voicing her fear, the maid respectfully kept silent. Whatever her master had to say to her must be of extreme importance.

“Elizabeta, from the day you came here you have brought a light into my palace. A light that has taught this old warrior to smile again, to laugh in joy, to even feel love,” he murmured softly, his hands coming up to grasp hers in a gentle, yet firm grip. His gentle words caused the woman before him to hold her breath as she stared down at him with a mixture of wonder and confusion.

“You have become my adviser, my best friend, my confidante and the woman I long for to be by my side in this life and the next,” her master continued softly, brushing his lips over the soft skin of the top of her hand briefly.

“S-sire,” she gasped out, her heart feeling like it was a lump in her throat as her eyes filled with tears. Surely her mighty lord couldn't be proposing to one such as her! She was but a common peasant, a maid here to serve him in any way she could.

“Will you do me that honor?” he whispered, his mighty voice oddly vulnerable as he reached into his pocket and brought forth his closed fist. The hand slowly opened to reveal a rough silver ring in the shape of a serpentine dragon. A blood red ruby was mounted between the open mouth and the tail, making the small reptile almost look like it was breathing fire.

“S-sir Vlad, I,” she began, her voice small and unsure.

“Do not dare say you are unworthy of me because of your station! Give me the answer you would give a normal man,” he hissed, his voice pleading as his eyes bore into her.

A bit stunned by how he seemed to read her mind, the maid looked down at the ring in his open palm; her heart trying to beat it's way out of her chest. She had loved Vlad since the first time she had joined his staff but she had never imagined he would have ever reciprocated her feelings. So, with shaking hands and tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks, she reached for the ring and put it on the appropriate finger.

Immediately she was crushed in a hard embrace as her lips were fairly claimed. Thankfully this kiss was as quick as it was violent, ending almost as soon as it started. “I swear to you, I will make you the happiest woman alive,” he swore softly, tenderly kissing her forehead.

“You already have, she replied, her voice soft and full of wonder as she looked at the ring adorning her finger.


	15. An Interesting Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with this one. Our internet had a huge hiccup and was out for three days.

Maxine awoke to a familiar and wholly unwelcome ache in her lower belly and back. “Oh great, this is just what I need in a den of vampires,” she hissed out as she got out of bed. It had always been interesting when she had her monthly around Raoul, she really didn't want to find out how Alucard reacted. With current events, the most responsible thing she could do was tell Integra what was going on as soon as possible. With an irritated sigh, she grabbed a black suit and went into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Integra pinched the bridge of her noble nose as she let out a slow, irritated breath. Her faithful servant Walter stood behind her, gently massaging the tension out of her shoulders while the female glared down at the paperwork scattering her desk. “The bastard has been dispatched and yet ghouls continue to spread like a plague,” she growled out, taking her cigarillo out of her mouth to take a sip of her steaming tea.

“It is rather concerning Sir Integra,” the wizened butler replied, smiling slightly as the uptight female slowly relaxed under his hands. He had been working on a particularly stubborn knot and was fairly sure it would only take a few more moments to finally work the muscle loose. A soft knock on the door broke the quiet moment and undid all of his careful progress.

“Get the door Walter,” the heiress sighed, sounding just as aggravated as he was to be interrupted. So, with a sigh and a regretful smile to his mistress, the old warrior moved to the large door and swung it open to reveal Max in her servant's uniform.

“Good morning Miss. Stone! I'm so delighted to see you are well,” Walter exclaimed enthusiastically, all his earlier irritation fleeing for relief. The woman before him looked much improved since last night, her emerald eyes holding her usual spirit instead of looking dull and lifeless.

“Oh, hey Walter. Didn't expect to see you there. Could you please just call me Max?” she pleaded, giving him an irritated but playful grin.

“It's no use Max. It's taken me years to get him to even call me Sir Integra instead of Sir Hellsing,” sighed the woman she had come to meet. Walter only grinned in response before slowly making his way back to his earlier position next to the platinum haired commander. He opened his mouth to respond when he was stopped by Integra holding up a white gloved hand.

“Save it Walter, we will simply have to agree to disagree on that point,” she bit out, as if interrupting a speech she had heard many a time before.

Max could only smile at the semi-playful exchange before she made her way into the large office. The tall, maroon walls loomed above her and the dark alcove beside the desk made her nervous as she approached. That particular alcove was where Alucard usually showed up and she had no desire to run into the overpowered vampire at this moment. In fact, she would rather avoid him for the next week or ten days. “Uh, Sir Integra I need to talk to you about something,” she began, jumping a bit as Walter shifted slightly to the left. The imposing female only quirked a silver brow as she waited for the soldier to continue. A blush of mortification came over Max's face as her emerald eyes flicked to Walter.

“Well Sir, I'm um, I'm er….,” she stammered, unable to get past her embarrassment enough get out what she was trying to say. It was just Walter for crying out loud! The man has no doubt dealt with this problem for Sir Integra for several years.

No one in the room seemed to notice as the air got subtly colder and a dark shadow began to form on the wall of the alcove near where Walter was standing. In mere seconds the small spot of swirling darkness on the wall grew to a huge portal of living shadow. Within the writhing darkness, a pair of red eyes glared out at the group in the office. “You're on your period,” came an unholy, accusatory voice, making all the humans in the room jump and turn to the dark vortex in the alcove in the wall.

“Get the hell back to your room Max! I'll hold him off as best as I can! Do not leave your room for the duration of your cycle,” Integra commanded, immediately getting to her feet and placing herself between the soldier and the nearly feral nosferatu. A low, demonic growl filled the room at her order as thick tentacles of shadow began to crawl their way out of the shadowy portal.

Max didn't hesitate to see what would happen, immediately making a break for the door. Then, as if in slow motion, Alucard was forming out of the ground in front of her in the span of a literal few seconds; his crimson eyes glaring dangerously down at her. His shadows were flared in an amorphous cloud behind him with thick tentacles sprouting from the inky blackness. Her emerald eyes filled with fear as she tried to halt momentum to no avail, slamming right into the demon's crimson clad torso.

A low, inhuman growl left the creature as his strong arms wrapped around her tightly and his nose burrowed itself in her ebony hair. Another demonic sounding snarl escaped him as his entire body shuddered and his powers flared, causing the candles in the chandelier above to almost entirely snuff out as a thick, red glow began to surround his shadows. “Alucard!” Integra warned, instinctually going for the cross that normally adorned her tie and sprinting towards the pair. Her fingers grabbed thin air, drawing a displeased growl from the now frightened heiress. Without the cross to boost her holy runes there was little chance she'd be able to hold Alucard for long.

The nearly crazed vampire snapped his glowing, blood red gaze to his mistress, a snarl on his pale face as he bared his mouthful of fangs at her. Black slowly began to spread in his glowing eyes like ink as his arms tightened around the human female, causing her to make a noise in discomfort. Then they both disappeared into thin air, drawing venomous curse from Integra. “Walter come with me! We have to get Max away from that creature before he does anything they both regret,” the heiress snarled, leaving her office and heading towards the stairs that lead to the first floor at a fast clip.

Max struggled against Alucard's iron grip as the world swirled around them and they transported to the vampire's dungeon-like room. Once they were there though, he dropped her like a hot potato and began to pace like a caged tiger. Watching him with a cautious look, the female began to slowly back towards the steel door. As if sensing what she was doing, the nosferatu whirled to face her and snarled harshly with bared fangs; his nearly all black eyes glittering dangerously. “Easy, easy. It's just me,” Maxine soothed, sincerely hoping this reaction was normal for him and not because of what she suspected.

Alucard's shark-like eyes narrowed as he let out yet another demonic sounding growl. “That is exactly the problem,” he bit out aggressively, his gloved hands flexing restlessly as he began to pace again.

“What on earth…?” she began to ask before Alucard interrupted her with a loud roar of frustration.

“Do not act as if you are ignorant! Not after what you went through with the hybrid!” the demon practically screamed, rage flashing in his entirely black eyes as his powers flared and caused the candles in the room to flicker.

Understanding came into Maxine's emerald eyes and she began to shake her head in negation as she pressed into the cool metal of the door. Was that what all her dreams had been about lately? Was that why she had that odd dream last night about a man that looked suspiciously like him and a woman who looked just like her? Was Alucard the one who held the brand on her very soul? No, that couldn't be true! He had only treated her with disdain or rage, not like someone whose soul longed to be with hers. “No, no, you have to be wrong,” she whispered, her voice shaky and full of fear.

The seething demon stopped in place, his entire body going stiff as he closed his eyes in frustration. “I am not wrong, as much as I am loathe to admit it. As much as it enrages me, our souls are intertwined,” he bit out, his voice low and full of deep rage. Max only stared at him, her jaw hanging slightly open in astonishment. If it weren't for the danger thick in the air she would have started laughing out of simple shock. His statement was such a contrast to how he treated her that she almost suspected he was trying to tease her in some way.

“If this is some sort of joke, I don't find it funny,” the soldier bit out in a far too unsteady voice.

“I am not joking, human. My own past self is starting to come forward more and more, showing me memories of things I'd rather not remember,” he snarled viciously, his shadows flaring behind him as his powers flared again and effectively snuffed out the candles in the room.

“The scent of your blood, of your heat, is driving me insane,” came an inhuman growl right by her ear, drawing a shriek of fear from the now shaking woman.

“That's not my fault! Why the hell did you even bring me down here? If you don't want to act on the way our souls are calling to eachother, why are you acting like a vampire protecting a prospective mate?” Max bit out shakily, her scared voice holding an angry undertone.

“Because _he_ wants you, you little fool! I would much rather you be as far away from me as possible, especially in your current condition!” Alucard hissed venomously, staggering slightly as one of his hands came up to grip his head.

“Who _is_ this 'he' you keep referring to?! Look, I don't know what the hell is happening here but I sure as hell don't want to be anywhere near you right now either,” the female grumbled, exasperation clear in her voice as she tried to make anything out in the pitch blackness.

“My past self, my other half, the person I used to be centuries ago,” he gritted out his voice sounded strained and a bit doubled, as if there were two of him speaking at once; one voice slightly deeper than the other.

“A-alucard?” Maxine whispered, apprehension beginning to fill her at what she heard.

“R-run. He's coming and he aims to claim you, something I'm sure neither of us particularly wants,” the nosferatu bit out, his voice sounding even more distorted as the door behind the woman opened.

“But if he forced you to bring me down here, what makes you think he won't simply chase me once he gains control,” the soldier reasoned, eyeing the open door restlessly. It made her feel only slightly safer that there was now an escape route and she doubted she would make it very far anyway. Alucard had vampiric speed, while she was a mere human; it would be basically useless to run. That being said though, the female doubted she would be able to resist the urge once the nosferatu's past self made an appearance. Right now the last thing she wanted was yet another past life to be awakened and she would do anything to prevent that from happening.

“Maxine!” called a familiar and very welcome female voice from just down the hall.

“Go! Get to her as fast as you can! Just get the hell out of this room or he'll trap you in here,” Alucard snarled, his voice growing more deep and heavily accented every second that ticked past.

Not wasting another precious moment, Max darted from the room and fairly streaked up the stairs leading to the hall. It was like running in a nightmare, the steel door that lead to possible safety growing closer at an agonizingly slow rate. It certainly didn't help that she could hear Alucard's inhuman snarls as he fought the part of himself trying to push it's way to the surface. If she could just make it out to Integra she would be safe! The heiress could subdue the 'No-life King' with the odd runes in his gloves and she could safely sequester herself in her room.

Just as her hand came to rest on the cold, steel doorknob she heard a soft, achingly gentle male voice call her name from the room she had just fled. “Maxine, please. I will not harm you,” the strangely familiar sounding voice pleaded, the accented voice almost sounding heartbroken. Something sleeping deep within her cried out at the pain in his voice, giving her an unwelcome flash of a memory that wasn't hers. A memory of being held in an oddly familiar man's arms, a man she recognized from the dream she had after the first encounter with Raoul.

“No! No! No fucking more!” she screamed out in a nearly hysterical voice as she practically threw the door open and flung herself down the hall. Running in a blind panic, Max ran smack into poor Walter; nearly knocking the retired warrior on his ass. Just behind her a mass of living shadow was now clogging the door she had just opened.

“Hold Alucard!” Integra commanded, holding up a gloved hand and narrowing her icy blue eyes. The King of Shadows merely flared his powers in response, rage and dominance flowing thickly in the air from his overwhelming aura. In response, Walter shoved Maxine behind him as he came to stand beside his mistress; effectively making a human blockade.

“Get to your room Maxine and revoke any invitation you may have given this beast to enter. I will hold him off as long as I can,” the commanding femme snarled, her face tense in concentration as she began to murmur quietly under her breath. Not wasting a precious moment of the time Integra and Walter were giving her, the soldier sprinted up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once she was gone, Alucard formed out of his shadows looking very different. His eyes glittered a sky blue and a thick, black mustache adorned his upper lip. His inky hair now cascaded down his back and he was wearing the form fitting, black, strap covered suit he had been when Integra had first found him. His face was a bit more rugged and his very presence spoke of power and authority. The runes on his snow white gloves glowed an angry red as the furious demon glowered at his mistress. “You _dare_ to keep me from my intended?” the barely contained vampire snarled, his voice low and demonic from his deep rage and indignation.

“I am keeping you from forcing yourself on her. Vladimir Tepes, neither she or Alucard want this as you well know,” Integra tried to reason, her teeth clamped tightly around the smoking cylinder in her mouth.

“I will _never_ force myself on Maxine. I am a man of honor! As for my other half not wanting this, he does not yet remember what she was to us once. What she will continue to be until her dying day. We will never know peace until we finally claim her once again,” 'Vlad' hissed, his voice trembling from his steadily increasing rage.

“Dracul! While I am well aware of just who she was at one time you cannot simply just kidnap the poor woman and force a mating on her. She doesn't yet remember that part of her past nor do I think she's ready to,” the heiress yelled, her glasses flashing and hiding her blazing eyes.

“As I already said, I had no intention of forcing myself on Maxine. I need to protect her,” the shadowy creature bit out, his aura flaring again and exploding a few of the light-bulbs in the ceiling.

“No, you need to leave that poor woman alone! After what that... that abomination put her through she doesn't need another past life brought to the surface right now! Your continued presence could very well inadvertently wake Elizabeta up and drive poor Maxine insane,” the flaxen haired femme nearly screamed, frustration clear in her stern, accented voice.

“I cannot let her out of my sight right now! Don't you understand!” the now shaking Prince of Darkness hissed out, a desperate edge to his voice.

Understanding came into both humans' eyes at once and Walter turned his head to face his mistress. “Sir Integra, it must be his instincts acting up due to Miss. Stone's current condition,” the old butler murmured.

“Vladimir, if you are worried about her being claimed by anyone else; I can assure you that it won't happen. There are no other vampires here besides you and Seras, not to mention the fact that she's so close to my own chambers that none of the male soldiers would dare to even knock on her door,” Integra tried to soothe, not daring to move a muscle as the vampire before her began to actively fight against the runes.

Thick, red tinted arcs of electricity shot from the glowing symbols on his gloves as his entire body went board stiff. A low, entirely inhuman growl ripped from his chest as his eyes went pitch black and the entire manor began to shake violently, causing bits of ceiling to fall on them all. “I will _not_ be kept from her!” he snarled, his voice deep and sounding like a chorus of demons talking at once.

All of a sudden several silver lines wrapped around the creature's writhing, jolting body, effectively trapping 'Vlad' in place. “Lord Vladimir!” Integra yelled, waiting until the enraged creature of darkness' dark gaze was focused on her before slipping to one knee and bowing her head in subjugation.

“Let my servant come back to his senses and I swear to you that you will at least be allowed to be close to her room. I cannot promise you more than that,” the normally in charge woman bit out, sounding as if it galled her to the bone to be doing this. In truth, this was one last ditch effort to try to regain control over a quickly degenerating situation. If this didn't work she would have to force Alucard into dormancy until the end of Maxine's cycle, something that could prove to be dangerous under current circumstances.

“Very well but do not think this will be the last you see of me little Hellsing. When I claim what's rightfully mine, we _will_ become one again,” the nosferatu half threatened half promised, his visage growing faint and finally disappearing as Alucard came back to the surface.

Maxine paced her room a bit frantically, the cross Integra had given her held tightly against her chest. Logically she knew it would do her no good but she still derived comfort from the holy object. She had already revoked any invitation for Alucard to enter her room but she still felt ill at ease. It almost felt as if he was watching her from the blood red walls. Then the lights in the room began to flicker and the very building began to shake as the air around her filled with oppressive rage and indignation. “Oh shit,” she whispered to herself, her heart beating hard in her chest as she cowered slightly.

Then everything just stopped, the mansion becoming far too quiet and still. Even the feeling of being watched and the oppressive feelings in the air faded to nothing, making the soldier feel highly uncomfortable. Her instincts as a warrior were pinging like crazy, telling her that something wasn't right. What had happened to make everything go so still? It made her uneasy and anxious so it was no surprise that a soft knock on her door made her nearly jump onto the ceiling. “Wh-who's there?” she squeaked out, hating how high pitched and fearful her voice sounded.

“Open the damn door,” came a venomous, angry hiss from the other side, a sharp contrast to the knock before.

“A-a-alucard! I don't think that's a good idea,” she stuttered out, backing away from the wooden portal slowly. Fear and downright panic began to fill her as that sleeping part of her once again began to stir, reaching out for the seething vampire on the other side. She desperately didn't want that small part of her to wake up right now, if ever. If it did, she was sure she would go utterly insane.

“Open the door or I'll fucking kick it in!” roared the pissed demon, followed by a hard bang on the only barrier between her and the vampire.

“Go away! Just go the hell away! Oh fuck,” she hissed as another memory slammed into her against her will. A memory of her and a man who resembled Alucard snuggled up by a fire with him gently running a loving hand through her ebony locks.

“Maxine, you already revoked my invitation to enter. I cannot enter that room until you invite me again, you know that better than most humans. Now open the door before he fucking takes over again,” came a strained voice as the sound of claws scraping down wood came through the door. The nosferatu sounded right on the edge of losing it so she began to cautiously move toward the door. He was right about what he had said just seconds before but it somehow didn't bring her much comfort.

“What the hell is going on?” she asked through the still shut entry. She had a suspicion of just what was wrong with the vampire but it was so outlandish and out of character that she found herself needing confirmation. If what she suspected was happening, things were getting weird fast.

“I don't have time to explain. He's coming fast. Open the door!” Alucard ordered, his baritone voice strained but full of authority.

Something in his voice made her immediately reach for the door and fling it open. She had an idea that if this mysterious part of himself made an appearance again it would be dangerous for everyone involved. As soon as the entry opened she was greeted with the sight of Alucard's blazing crimson eyes glaring down at her. Yet, despite the angry look, the vampire physically relaxed at the sight of her. “Until your cycle is over, I will be outside your room,” he snarled bitterly, sounding exasperated as well as pissed off. Maxine's jaw dropped open in astonishment as she staggered slightly from the shock of his declaration.

“Alucard, do you realize what you're doing? How you're treating me?” the nervous female asked, disbelief clear in her slightly shaky voice. He was acting like he was protecting a perspective mate against other suitors while she was in estrus. It had to be because, much like her, the vampire's past self was making Alucard feel _his_ emotions.

“I am well aware of just what me doing this means,” he bit out, his hair lengthening briefly as his powers flared from his rage. He hated the fact that he was being compelled to stand guard over this female. While she may mean a lot to the troublesome shade within his mind, she meant nothing to him! Yet his instinctual reaction to hearing her distress through the door proved to be a sharp contradiction of this conviction. When he had heard her utter the words 'Oh fuck' it had taken everything he had to reign in his urge to simply kick the door in and force his way into the room, regardless of invitation. An action that would have surely ended in his very painful death.

Maxine sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “Why, why the fuck is all this happening? You don't want this, I certainly don't want this. Why can't our fucking pasts just leave well enough alone,” she growled, two tears of anger and frustration rolling down her pale cheeks unnoticed. The vampire before her shuddered slightly as he let out a low, quiet sound of distress.

“He believes we fucking need eachother, that neither of will know peace until we give in,” he bit out in a strained voice, fighting against his extreme urge to reach forward and brush her tears away. Not only would he be rebuffed by the current barrier of the revocation but he didn't want to give in to any part of him that was drawn to this female. He was already feeling more than enough for the infuriating human and he didn't want to encourage new feelings to appear.

“How can his wishes be so out of synch with your own if he _is_ you?” the confused and frankly fed-up soldier asked, giving him an impatient look.

“He is _not_ me! He _used_ to be me a long time ago. Now he's just a part of myself that I thought was long dead,” Alucard replied, sounding just as frustrated as she felt. It seemed like both of them were in the same boat and were slowly being forced closer and closer together.

“Well I have a message for him so I hope you don't take any offense to what I'm about to say. Whoever the hell you are, just leave me the fuck alone! I was perfectly happy until all this past life and soul brand bullshit entered my life!” snarled the angry, black haired woman, her emerald eyes flashing with confusion, rage, fear and bitterness.

Alucard hissed and staggered as if punched in the gut, his blood red eyes flashing blue for a brief moment. A low, rage filled growl left the nosferatu as pain briefly flashed through his flickering orbs. “He didn't like that,” the strained nosferatu gasped, sounding amused despite the anger and faint heartbreak in his baritone voice.

“Well good! He can go choke on it for all I care,” Max retorted, staggering a bit herself as pain not her own began to fill her heart. Seeing the mighty vampire look so stricken by her words caused the mysterious, sleeping part of herself to reach out in an attempt to comfort and offer apology. A fact that made her both frightened and pissed off. She didn't like the fact that something inside her was forcing her to feel things she was fairly sure she normally wouldn't. She wanted to feel things because _she_ felt them, not some sleeping, forgotten part of her soul.

“Ah, I see that things are perfectly alright here,” came a calm, British accented, male voice, making both turn to look at the source. There, beside Alucard, stood Walter; a vaguely concerned look on his pale face.

“Yes, the revocation worked as expected and Alucard cannot enter,” the soldier replied, only relaxing slightly. The butler's sudden appearance had caused her stirring past to retreat to the back once more, bringing her some measure of relief from the confusing emotions that belonged to it.

“Very well. Now I'm afraid I must give you some bad news. Sir Integra just got a note on her desk from our good friend, Radu. He is threatening to find and steal Ms. Stone again. If you are both up for it, Sir Integra would like you two to go and put a stop to him before he has a chance to pull anything,” the retired warrior informed them, with a faint smile on his face.

“No,” Alucard answered in a clipped tone, causing both humans to gape at him in shock. His jaw was tense and his hands curled into tight fists as his whole body went ramrod stiff.

“What? Are you going to decide for both of us? I, for one, can't just let that… that creature continue to roam free!” Maxine hissed, her emerald eyes narrowed in challenge as she moved to leave her room and accompany Walter to Integra's office for the mission debriefing.

“I said _no_ ,” the now pissed demon snarled harshly, his shadows swirling behind him as his powers flared. Just the sheer amount of power in the burst was enough to make both humans stagger in place and Max to take a few steps back from the still open door.

“You will remain in your room until the end of your cycle,” he rasped, a deeper, thickly accented voice slightly overlaid over his.

“The hell I fucking will! What the shit makes you think you have the right to order me around like I'm one of your peons!” the female soldier fairly exploded, her pale face flushing from her anger and indignation. This outburst caused the powerful, enraged 'No-life King's' powers to fairly burst from him, thick tentacles of pure darkness sprouting out of his shadows and writing in the air. Even the mansion began to shake from the sheer amount of evil power pouring from the ancient creature of darkness.

“Ms. Stone! Alucard! Calm yourselves before the entire Hellsing manor falls down around our ears!” Walter yelled, surprising both of them. When both were looking at him, the exasperated butler heaved a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I will go inform Sir Integra of the current circumstances. Ms. Stone, please just do as Alucard says for now. I'm unsure this old mansion can take much more shaking,” the wizened servant half ordered before he turned his vested back on them and made his way back down the long hall.

Once he was gone, Maxine turned to glower at a now very smug looking Alucard. “Blow it out your ass,” she hissed, slamming the door in his face with a satisfied look.

“Fucking vampires,” she spat bitterly, still glaring at the door as she turned to go into her bathroom. Right now she had a pounding headache and she was going to use her forced downtime to take a nice long soak. Sticking her tongue out at the closed door, the exasperated warrior walked right into something rather solid.

At first Maxine thought she had simply walked into a wall due to her focus on the closed entry until a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. “It's so good to see you again so soon my pretty one,” came a raspy, all too familiar purr as a scent resembling rotting carrion reached her nose.

“No! How the hell did you get in here! I sure as hell never invited you and neither did Integra!” she screamed, her eye going wide with terror and disgust as she twisted in his iron grip. Every part of her skin crawled at his very touch and yet some part of her that belonged to Michelle was relieved and faintly happy. Displeasure filled her as she became aware of the unwanted affection and she swiped his skull-like face with her sharp nails in an effort to make him release her.

“I am a dhampire, a hybrid my dear. A hybrid unlike any your pathetic organization has seen my precious little one. I am not bound by a lot of the rules pure vampires are bound by,” Radu rattled in a ghastly chuckle as he tipped her chin up with his horrible fingers. Then his loathsome lips were on hers and they disappeared into the shadows just as her door flew open.

There, in the entryway, stood a seriously pissed 'King of Vampires'; his shadows pouring behind him like billowing smoke. His entirely black eyes glowed an evil red as his long, ebony hair flowed in the air around his head. His very aura sparked with thick, red arcs of electricity as a deep growl ripped from his chest. Bright, whitish red light suddenly exploded from the runes on his gloves as his entire form turned into a mass of living shadows that swarmed with abominations.

Integra, feeling the sudden rush of malevolent power, shot to her feet and fairly ran from her office; toward Maxine's room. If her suspicions were correct, that the entire world was very likely in danger. It had almost felt as if Alucard had broken the seal upon himself to access all of his powers. If he had done that, there was nothing left on the powerful creature to control him; he would be free to do as he pleased. A concept that frightened the heiress to her very soul. In her panic, she never noticed Walter close on her heels; a serious expression on his wizened face as he flashed his wires briefly.

As the pair reached the room, Integra's worst suspicions were confirmed. Maxine's door had been kicked in, both her and Alucard having simply disappeared. With a revocation currently active in the room, there was no way that even a vampire as powerful as Alucard could enter and that left only one other unpleasant possibility. “Walter, prepare a search team. We need to find Alucard and replace the runes on his gloves before he manages to save Max. There's no telling what he'll do now that he's broken free,” the femme ordered, her blue eyes holding a grim look as she stared into the empty room.


	16. Forcing Fate's Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Blood loss due to wrist injuries (not self inflicted)

The first thing Max became aware of was the fact that she was suspended from a metal cross, her wrists outstretched at her sides. The next thing she became aware of was the fact her wrists were very sore as well as bound by tight, metal shackles. She also became aware of the fact that there was a copious amount of warm fluid flowing from her wrists and she felt light headed and woozy. Fear began to fill her as she struggled weakly against the metal cuffs holding her to the steel cross. “Ah, you're awake my pretty one,” came a familiar, loathsome, gravelly whisper; making Maxine's heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

“Where the hell am I?! What did you do to me?!” the soldier hissed, not liking how weak and wispy her voice sounded. It felt like she was losing a lot of blood and the fact made her skin prickle with fear. She was afraid to even look at her wrists, having a suspicion of what she would see.

“We're home my little fledgling. As for what I did to you, I merely took measures to make you more compliant,” Radu murmured, his voice a mere raspy whisper as he grinned up at her. His sunset eyes flicked to the buckets under each wrist, drawing her reluctant gaze.

Nausea immediately filled the warrior at the sight of her blood sloshing in the metal containers. There appeared to be one under each of her wrists, catching the blood that fairly poured from slashes in the appendages. Closing her eyes and fighting against her urge to vomit, Maxine let out a low growl of anger. Despite the fear that fairly flooded her system, the soldier was extremely pissed off at what the abomination below her had done to her. He was draining her blood in an effort to make her weak so she wouldn't put up as much of a fight. “You're a sick son of a bitch and I promise you, I'll make you wish for death before I kill myself if you turn me. Nothing short of total confinement will keep me from ending myself,” she hissed, her vision beginning to gray around the edges as Radu circled her with a smile on his ghoulish face.

“It won't matter soon my pretty one. Soon you'll be too weak to even lift your head,” the hybrid hissed, his wispy voice turning into a horrible facsimile of a chuckle. Max only snarled at him in response, weakly tugging at the shackles holding her to the cross.

All of a sudden the entire room went pitch black as a low, demonic sounding snarl reverberated through the very air around them. A red glow vaguely in the shape of a person stood before them, evil power pouring off it in waves. Then it was rushing forward inhumanly fast, slamming into Radu and enveloping him in the inky blackness. Maxine could only watch the unusual events, more and more of her strength slipping away as time seemed to crawl on. Then, as if through water and from very far away, she became aware of familiar voices calling her name in panic.

Alucard and Radu clashed in the limbo between, both their visages turned into something monstrous and demonic as they both tore at each other viciously. Blood and limbs went flying into the darkness, only to be replaced seconds later as the battle continued. A frightening snarl was fixed on Alucard's pale face as he plunged his entire arm through the hybrid's stomach. Black blood spewed out of Radu's mouth in a torrent as he grinned at his assailant. Then, in a move too fast for a human to see, he tore off half of the crimson clad demon's face in one swipe of his claws. Alucard only snarled harshly in response, his face healing in seconds as he pulled his arm free to resume his onslaught.

While the two creatures fought to the death in the nether, Integra, Walter, Seras and a large chunk of the Hellsing army were searching the pitch black room for Maxine. Seras occasionally let out frightened whimpers as her master's rage poured through the bond they shared, her blue eyes trying to peer through the wall of darkness. “There she is!” she called, an all too familiar scent reaching her sensitive nose, “And she's bleeding, a lot.” Then the blonde was running forward, worry clear on her pale face.

“Shit,” Integra hissed, rushing forward after Seras; Walter hot on her heels. The rest of the army spread throughout the room, their weapons drawn and ready.

Max raised her head weakly to look up as the sound of footsteps got closer. Her blurred vision could barely make out dim shapes in the darkness but she had a pretty good idea of who it was. “Sir Integra?” she asked, her voice gruff and weak from blood loss.

“Max, do you know where the mechanics that are suspending the cross are? We need to get you down, now!” a familiar female voice returned, full of authority as well as concern.

“Sorry, I didn't have the time to really take the tour around the place,” the weakened, woozy soldier quipped, humor in her voice despite the dire situation. Integra swore in response, going pale as she saw the pouring cuts in the suspended woman's wrists.

“Walter,” the heiress hissed out, a command lingering in her tone. Without a word, the old warrior stepped forward and examined the shackles with a critical eye.

“It's no use Sir Integra, my wires can't cut through this metal,” he replied apologetically, concern in his eyes as he looked up at the fading female. Seras also looked up at her, a thoughtful look on her pale face.

“I'm not strong enough to break the chains holding the cross up and I can't float like master,” she murmured, avoiding the heiress' panicked look. If they didn't get Max down and to medical attention soon, she would surely die. If that happened, there was no telling just what Alucard would do.

Alucard had managed to rip one of Radu's arms off when an odd ripple went through his consciousness. He could feel a female life force slowly fading away as well as the fear of two humans and his Childe. All of a sudden the dam inside his mind broke and his vision went white as memories flooded his mind. Memories of just who Maxine used to be and how at peace he had felt around her. Memories of their life together and how she had changed him for the better. Memories of just how it shattered his heart when she died.

With a loud roar of rage, the now black eyed vampire surged toward Radu; his very aura exploding with demonic power. The hybrid met his charge and the two creatures clashed together, neither giving ground as their claws tore into each other. Demonic creatures burst from their shadowy bodies to clash in a flurry of teeth and claws. Alucard's black eyes glowered down at the abomination he was locked in combat with, a low growl ripping from his chest.

Claws ripping from his white, leather gloves, the enraged nosferatu tore off half of Radu's skull-like face. Radu only chuckled gruffly before plunging his own arm through Alucard's chest. Alucard hissed in pain, black blood dribbling from his lips before a cruel, insane smile appeared on his pale face. Then he reached back, his black claws poised and flexing before the red clad arm shot forward and took off the abomination's head.

Integra's eyes were flicking around the pitch black room for any sign of her 'dog'. The only one who had any chance of getting Max down so they could treat her wounds was Alucard. Then, all of a sudden, something came rolling across the floor and stopped at her boots. The heiress looked down to see the hybrid's head smirking up at her. Making a noise of disgust, the femme merely kicked the offending limb away. The head skittered across the stone floor, stopping at Alucard's boot tips. Radu only chuckled in response, the sound barely there due to the lack of a body. “You think this will kill me? Nothing can,” the head wheezed out, the sparkling eyes beginning to grow dim.

Alucard sneered down at the dying limb before stomping down on it with his boot. Black blood and brain matter exploded from the head in a puddle beneath his boot, making a sick squelching noise when he began to walk forward. Integra, Seras and Walter watched him warily but his attention was solely on the barely conscious Maxine. “Alucard…,” Integra began, her eyes flicking to the soldiers who stood at the ready. The nosferatu only ignored her, his ebony eyes swirling with blue as he looked up at the female who was suspended from the metal cross.

His shadows swirled around him as he began to rise in the air, hovering in front of her still bleeding right wrist. Max barely stirred, weakly tilting her head to look at the nosferatu beside her. “Al-u-card,” she gasped out, her voice faint and weak before she simply lost consciousness from blood loss. Making a strange sound in his throat, the crimson clad demon leaned forward to lave the pouring wound with his unnaturally long tongue. After a few swipes the wound closed and disappeared, allowing Alucard to move to her other wrist and do the same. Once she was out of danger of bleeding out, the all too quiet vampire simply tore off the shackles holding her to the cross and caught her limp body in his arms.

As Alucard slowly lowered them to the ground Integra and Walter rushed forward to take Max from him, earning a vicious snarl as his hold on her tightened. “Easy Alucard. We just want to get her some medical attention,” Walter soothed, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Integra did the same, not liking how feral the vampire looked. It almost looked as if his memories had returned in full. Her suspicions were confirmed when the King of Shadows only let out a low growl in response before kneeling and setting the unconscious Max on the stone floor.

The slightly shaking nosferatu cupped the soldier's all too pale face gently as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck. “Her pulse is very weak,” he hissed out, almost seeming to talk to himself as he pulled back to glance down at the unconscious female. Then he was raising his wrist to his mouth, letting out a low, growling hiss as he bit into the white flesh. “Alucard, don't!” Integra protested, beginning to move towards the creature to stop him. The demon only whipped his head around to face her, his still ebony eyes glaring at her angrily. Then, ignoring everyone around him, Alucard lowered his wrist to Max's closed mouth and allowed a couple drops of his blood to fall on her closed lips.

“It won't be enough to change her,” he bit out harshly, his gloved fingertips gingerly forcing the liquid into her mouth. Already a bit of color returned to the woman's cheeks and her breathing evened out, much to the relief of the three people watching the scene quietly.

“Let us take her now Alucard. She needs to get back to Hellsing so we can treat her properly,” Integra offered in a quiet, soothing voice. Alucard's shark-like eyes only narrowed as he picked Maxine up in his arms.

“No, I will see to her care personally,” he snarled, the black in his eyes receding a bit to allow crimson to begin to glow from his irises as he stared down his master. The memories of her death were still too fresh in his mind for his comfort and this made him extremely reluctant to be parted from her. A fact that made Vlad nearly crow with delight from the cage in his mind. Against his will, he had been forced to recognize just how much this woman had meant to him in the past and what she would continue to mean to him for his long unlife.

“Master, she'll need a blood transfusion as well as a check to see if he infected her,” Seras tried to reason, keeping her distance out of fear of her sire.

“She hasn't been infected by that abomination, I can smell it. As for a blood transfusion, I will see to that myself,” he bit out, the black in his eyes receding entirely to reveal his crimson irises as he glared at the group of three moving toward him and Maxine.

Integra glared faintly before heaving a weary sigh. “I apologize for this Alucard but you leave me little choice,” she whispered, her voice full of regret as she began to mutter something under her breath.

What was left of the spell on Alucard's gloves caused the runes to glow faintly as red tinted white arcs of electricity began to shoot from the broken seals. The demon let out a low, enraged, guttural snarl as he slowly bent to set Maxine back down. His entire body began to shake as he fought against the remnants of the spells that bound him. “Do not do this Integra,” he half pleaded, half ordered, rage and betrayal clear in his glowing, crimson orbs as the heiress continued to mutter under her breath.

“You may visit her after she is stabilized but as of now you are to return to the manor and await our return,” the silver haired femme ordered, sorrow and regret slightly tinging her commanding voice. Alucard let out a low snarl in response, the runes growing more brightly as Integra began to strengthen and repair them with her muttered words. Then the creature of shadows simply wasn't there anymore, the binding spells on his gloves forcing him to comply with his mistress' orders.

Once the vampire was gone, Integra was running forward and scooping Max up in her strong, tan clad arms. Then she was running, Walter and Seras close on her heels. The unconscious woman in her arms now seemed as if she was merely asleep, not on death's door. The small amount of blood Alucard had given her had done wonders but the heiress still felt the need to get her back to the manor as soon as possible. The sooner the soldier was seen by the doctors the better she would feel.

A dull, muffled, female sounding voice seemed to be arguing with a male voice underwater. Moaning softly and licking her dry, cracked lips, Maxine forced her lead weighted eyes to open slightly. Her vision was so blurred all she could see was dim moving colors. “She has been taken care of and she is stable. You _will_ keep your word to me little Hellsing,” came a demonic, enraged sounding voice that sounded like the very choirs of hell.

“I intend to but you need to wait until she's awake enough to consent to your presence! While you may remember your past with her, she does not,” bit out a commanding, irritated female voice.

“Sir Integra?” Max croaked out, her voice gruff and weak.

“Max? How are you feeling?” came a female reply from much closer. Max looked up to see blurry silver and tan splotches standing by her bed and smiled weakly.

“Thirsty,” she rasped, barely able to raise her voice above a whisper. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Integra was helping her to sit up as a glass of water was pushed to her cracked lips.

“Maxine,” came a male voice that was filled with concern as she took a sip of the icy water.

“Alucard?” she rasped, blinking her eyes in a futile effort to clear her blurred vision. A low, purr-like rumble was her only response as the blurs took on a more human shape.

“Max, Alucard has regained his memories due to what the hybrid did to you. Do you know what this means?” Integra asked from beside her, looking warily towards the door where the vampire was standing.

“Maxine, permit me to enter. I have much I need to tell you,” came the vampire's voice, holding a slightly pleading tone.

Max's head began to spin from the confusion of the past few seconds, not to mention Alucard's sharp turn of attitude towards her. Yet, despite the fear and confusion filling her, a part of her was reaching out for Alucard and calling out to him in a heartbroken voice. “Please, I won't hurt you,” Alucard husked out, desperation beginning to edge into his voice. This caused even Integra to look at him with shock, unused to hearing the mighty creature so close to outright begging. Max just closed her eyes tightly for a few moments before opening them again in an effort to clear her vision more and succeeding for the most part.

Her emerald eyes went right to Alucard, locking with his now sunset colored eyes. The vampire only looked back at her, worry clear on his pale face. Just seeing that look on his face caused her heart to lurch in her chest and she heaved a sigh before looking at Integra. The heiress only smiled reassuringly down at her before saying, “It's okay Max, he may be a beast but he always keeps his word.” The weakened soldier only nodded in response before looking back at Alucard assessingly.

“You may enter freely and of your own will,” she finally conceded, nearly jumping out of her skin as the nosferatu appeared right beside her; shoving Integra out of the way. Before she could even move to sit up, the creature was bending down to sniff at her; as if assessing her health for himself.

“Don't jostle her too much Alucard and be mindful of the I.V. in her left arm,” the platinum haired femme advised before simply turning and leaving the two of them alone. Alucard, ignoring Integra entirely, was gently sitting her up and hugging her loosely; much to Maxine's surprise and shock.

As the door clicked shut, Alucard released her to sit on the bed beside her. “Are you well?” he asked, his burning eyes locked with hers as he waited for her answer.

“You should already know the answer to that, you were just sniffing me to assess my health,” Max reminded, doing her best to try to relax around the powerful demon. If Integra was right and he had remembered his past, he would probably be feeling a lot differently about her right now.

“Just humor me,” he pleaded, reaching down to grasp her right hand in his own leather covered ones. Max only rolled her eyes before leaning back against the headboard.

“I'm fine, just a bit weak,” she answered, staring down at the red sheets covering her to avoid his intense gaze. Her words seemed to draw a sigh of relief from the vampire beside her before she was enveloped in another loose hug. Then he was nuzzling her neck affectionately, his hands roaming up and down her back as he inhaled her scent.

“I thought I'd lost you again,” he whispered against her pale skin, beginning to shake slightly as his hold on her tightened a bit. Max could only freeze in place, unsure of what to do with the vampire's sudden affection.

“Forgive me for this,” he sighed, pulling back to capture her lips in a chaste kiss; one of his gloved hands coming up to caress her cheek.

The female went stiff in response, her emerald eyes going wide as his cold lips tenderly brushed against hers for the span of a few seconds. Then, to her combined relief and disappointment, the nosferatu pulled back to rub his nose along hers gently. “I have waited lifetimes for you and very nearly forgot you due to the mistakes of one of your past lives. Because of my own stubbornness, I nearly let you slip away again. As much as I hate to admit it, my past self was right,” he murmured, his orangeish red eyes growing warm as he stared down at her.

“What was he right about?” Max asked before she could stop herself. Her heart was beating in her throat and a faint tingling started to form within her core, causing her to feel even more confused and a bit apprehensive.

“We'll never know peace until we are together,” the nosferatu replied softly, his gaze growing slightly worried. His words caused an odd reaction in Max, causing her to go stiff as her emerald eyes went blank.

“Lord Vlad, is it truly you,” came a female voice that sounded like Maxine's but was slightly more sweet. The voice caused Alucard to jolt in place, as if shocked by electricity.

“Elizabeta,” he whispered, his voice growing deeper and more accented as his past self began to merge with him. Already his arms ached to hold the female and his lips thirsted to take hers in a more passionate embrace but he managed to hold himself back. Maxine was utterly unaware of just what was going on right now, it would be wrong to take advantage of the situation.

“My Lord! It's been so long since I have felt your presence, since you have been by my side,” the shade of the past gasped out, using Maxine's body to hug the vampire in shaky arms.

“My love, my treasure. It has been decades, maybe even centuries since you've last returned to me. I have unknowingly awaited this day since Abraham 'destroyed' me,” he sighed, wrapping his own arms around her and burrowing his nose in her hair.

“Please forgive me for what happened. I didn't know he was following me! I never meant for him to… to…,” she whimpered, bursting into ragged sobs as she buried her face in his chest and clung to him like he was a lifeline.

“Shh, shh. I know that now, I think I've always known it,” the demon soothed, gently petting her ebony hair as she continued to cry into his red leather trench-coat.

“Seeing you die was the hardest thing I ever had to do and knowing it was my fault only made it worse,” she replied in a tearful voice, pulling back to look up at him with her regret filled, emerald eyes.

“I didn't truly die, more went into a state of hibernation. It's over now my treasure, please don't cry anymore,” he replied, leaning down to tenderly lick her tears from her cheeks. 'Elizabeta' only sighed contently in response, leaning into the contact with a happy smile.

“You must let your current body's resident forward now. She has not yet remembered and I doubt she would appreciate our current closeness,” the vampire rumbled, his sunset eyes holding regret as he pulled back to cup her soft cheek.

“It's been so long Lord Vlad, so long asleep in the back of her mind and with you so close. It was maddening. Please let me stay just a moment longer,” the shade pleaded, more tears rolling down her white cheeks as she gripped the lapels of his jacket tightly. The creature of darkness only purred soothingly in response, tipping her chin up for a chaste kiss. Then he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers.

“It'll only be a little while longer my love. For now sleep,” Alucard commanded gently, waving his gloved right hand over her eyes in a circular motion. As the appendage passed over her eyes, they closed slowly and her breathing evened out as if asleep.

Maxine came to with a very concerned vampire leaning over her. “Um, hi. Would you mind backing off a bit?” she requested feeling a bit off balance from the blank spot in her memory. Had a past life of hers just taken over to talk to Alucard? To her relief, the nosferatu gave her some space but didn't move from his spot on her bed.

“As Integra told you, I have regained all of my memories of my past which is both good and bad. I can remember how much I loved you among other things that are best left in the past,” Alucard sighed, his orangish red eyes fixed on her. Deep inside, he knew he should be downright livid about being forced to remember his past and this human's part in it but he just felt too complete to be angry. For the first time since he had started his long servitude under Hellsing he felt at peace, almost as if just being around the female was what he had been searching for all along.

“So what does that mean?” Max asked, wariness edging into her voice. She couldn't help but wonder what the vampire and her past self had done in her absence. Yet some small part of her knew it had been nothing inappropriate. Despite Alucard being a monster he seemed to have some sort of honor and that made her feel slightly better.

Alucard only heaved a deep sigh before hanging his head slightly, his black bangs hiding his burning eyes from her gaze. It was then the soldier noticed he was missing his hat and not just his goggles, a state she hadn't seen him in often “I don't know yet as you haven't remembered anything but your past as Michelle. For right now I would like to stay in your room to keep an eye on you until you've both regained your strength and your cycle is over,” he replied, his baritone voice caressing her body in odd ways.

Maxine could only stare at him, a slightly astonished look on her pale face. Her past self had to have meant a lot to the vampire for his attitude towards her to change so severely. Just earlier toady she would have never thought Alucard would ever want to be anywhere near her by choice. Now it seemed like he felt very protective of her and it only added to her confusion. Yet, despite her confusion and fear, some part of her desperately wanted the creature to stay. Heaving a sigh as she leaned her head back against the headboard, the soldier meet Alucard's sunset eyes steadily. “Alright but no funny business,” the female finally conceded, watching the vampire closely.

Alucard only smiled slightly, leaning much too close for Maxine's comfort. Her heart beat in her chest as he reached forward and cupped her cheek, his bare skin brushing against hers and drawing a gasp of surprise from the soldier. Jolting back from his touch, the black haired female stared at the vampire's now bare hands with a look of horror. Before she could even open her mouth to say anything, Alucard placed his fingertips on her lips to silent her. “Shhhh, sleep now Maxine,” he murmured, his voice soft and holding a tender edge. As the words came out of his mouth, the soldier felt her eyelids growing heavy.

“Fucking vampires,” she sighed as she laid down in the bed and allowed herself to slip into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Alucard watched the human as she slept a half irritated, half content look on his porcelain face. Some part of him was still irritated about his rapid change of feelings toward the female but for the most part he just felt content to be in her presence. Even as he watched her sleep, his affection for her only continued to strengthen. Replacing his gloves, the vampire got to his feet to stand guard at her door. Turning to watch the soldier sleep, the nosferatu made a silent vow to help Maxine remember her own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A whole lotta blood this chapter. Myep. Also same sex marriage was legalized by the Supreme Court! Whooo!


	17. Memories of Mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, we learn more about Max's life as Mina here.

_'The young female sat at her usual meeting place, a slightly alarmed look on her pale face. The surprise arrival of a doctor by the name of Van Hellsing had turned Lucy's already frightening illness into something other-wordly. He spoke of garlic, blood transfusions and crosses, sounding like something out of some sort of folktale. One that sounded familiar and made her uneasy about her Prince. Emotions from a past life as well as her own burgeoning love welled in her heart, replacing any lingering thoughts about the lost Jonathan._

_A guilty sigh left her lips at the realization as her emerald eye roved around to search for the man she now knew as Vlad. It had only been a day since their last meeting and already much has happened. Despite her faint feeling of something being wrong, Mina ached for the touch of the raven haired prince on her milky skin. Just breathing his scent would bring her scattered mind calm and she would at least know peace from the nightmare Van Hellsing had brought with him. A nightmare that kept tickling at something in the back of her mind, something she had heard from her nanny when she was a child in bed. A story about a creature that only came at night._

_Just as she was about to grasp the elusive memory, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and a familiar scent wafted to her nose. “Vlad,” she gasped, turning to face her Prince with eagerness and apprehension in her expressive orbs. The dark haired male only smiled down at her lovingly, reaching up with the hand that had been on her shoulder to cup her pale cheek._

_“You look troubled my dearest Mina,” he rumbled, his baritone voice almost sounding like a gentle purr as his thumb brushed her skin._

_“I-it's Lucy, she's gotten worse. A foreign doctor by the name of the of Van Hellsing was summoned and arrived just today. Some of the things he said were very strange and have made me a bit frightened,” she whispered, looking up into his molten, affection filled eyes._

_“Really now? And what did this doctor say?” he replied, his voice holding a slightly steel edge as he removed his hand from her face._

_“He first insisted on giving poor Lucy something called a blood transfusion, then he ordered garlic and crosses to be hung on all the windows,” Mina replied, sounding a bit dazed as she looked up at her crimson clad companion. The more she saw him in the outfit, the more it made her feel a shudder of fear through her very soul; as if the red signified he was the Devil Himself. The woman known as Elizabeta could only agree, the shade's faint curiosity about how he hadn't seemed to have changed in the endless years they had been apart filling Mina's head. It was almost as if he had been alive this whole time and had never been reincarnated at all, something that was surely impossible but only served to niggle at the lingering memory of the story her Nanny used to tell after she had begged relentlessly._

_Then, all of a sudden, it came back with full clarity; making the dress wearing female draw in a shuddering gasp. Her mind was instantly flooded with a memory of her laying in her childhood bed, staring up at her careworn caretaker. The elderly woman smiled down at her with infinite patience as she brushed strands of the child's ebony hair off her milky forehead. “Young Miss, if I tell you that story before you go to sleep you will have nightmares. Don't you remember?” she murmured, her comforting voice slightly shaky from her advanced age. Her steel gray hair was tied in a tight bun and mischief twinkled in her blue eyes as she smiled lovingly down at her young charge._

_“Please Nana? Pleeeease?” the young Mina cajoled, giving her best puppy dog eyes to her much loved Nanny._

_“Oh alright but do not expect me to come to you when you wake up screaming in the night,” the matronly woman warned, no real threat in her kind voice. They both knew that at the first sounds of distress, the faithful servant would be by her side in a heartbeat._

_“In the country I grew up in, there was a legend about a creature known as a vampire that would come in the night to suck the blood of young maidens. During the time I was a little girl, I didn't believe a word of the legends until the deaths started to happen. One by one, young women in my village were falling ill only to die a few days later. The strange thing was, only a few days after their death; there were reports from the villagers of seeing the women wandering around at night. Some said they would try to lure men or children to them with their unearthly eyes and none they took ever came back._

_Word spread quickly around the small village, spreading panic in it's wake. Whispered words about a nosferatu haunting our small hamlet were heard on ever street corner. Legend told us that the only way to stop a vampire's attack on a victim was to hang crosses or garlic on the windows. Any bodies that were suspected of being turned were to be beheaded and burned. It was a gruesome time, full of fear and paranoia but no one could dare to just stay at home. We were a poor village and we needed to work to keep food on our tables at night._

_One night, when I was walking home from my job as a flower seller, I saw the creature responsible. I will never forget the sight of him. The first thing I saw was his eyes, glowing in the darkness like a pair of flickering candle flames. Then his voice, deep and smooth like a dark chocolate for the ears. “A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be out alone on a night like this. It is dangerous,” he practically purred from the darkness as he stepped into the dim light afforded by the candles in the streetlights. He was very tall and dressed in all red, his black hair hung in his pale face while his sunset eyes looked into my very soul._

_Just being in his presence made me week in the knees and his voice was hypnotic, as if he could bend me to his will effortlessly. “Come, I will escort you home to protect you from the dangers that lurk in the night,” he rumbled as he grabbed me arm and entwined it with his. Then he began to lead me through the village, sticking to the shadows as he led me unerringly to my house. It was at this point that I began to feel frightened. This creature knew where I lived and I was now alone with him. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be his next victim._

_Instead of biting me like I feared, he merely kissed my hand before grinning at me with his mouthful of fangs; a sight that scared me down to the marrow of my bones. “Be careful for a while during the nights,” he chuckled, as if amused by my fright. Then he turned and walked away. Soon after that the sightings and attacks began to taper off until they simply stopped. We simply assumed the creature had his fill and moved on but something about what he said still makes me wonder. The simple truth is, there are things on this Earth that we do not know about and many would consider mere legend. Never forget this my child and beware while alone at night,” her Nanny finished, pressing a kiss to the child's head. Young Mina only looked up at the wizened woman with thoughtful, emerald eyes._

_As Mina came back to the present, her brow furrowed as she found herself thinking about her Nanny's description of the creature as well as the steps they took to ward it off. Could Lucy really have been bitten by a vampire? Could Vlad, her prince, be the creature her Nana had described? As fantastic and impossible as it seemed, it was the only explanation that made sense. Even Elizabeta agreed from the back of her mind, offering the fact that he would explain how he hadn't changed since she had last seen him. Tilting her head back to look at her silent companion, her breath left her in a rush from the way he was looking down at her._

_Her dark haired Prince was almost glaring at her, his sunset colored eyes almost glowing in the semi-darkness of the twilight. “Y-you're a vampire aren't you,” she gasped out in a breathless whisper, her delicate hands clutched between her breasts. Her heart lurched and ached in her chest as she awaited his answer. Apprehension filled her and her entire body began to shake from fear. What would she do if he answered yes? It would mean he had been attacking Lucy, draining her of her blood to turn her into something like himself. She wasn't sure if she could overlook him attacking her closest and dearest friend._

_Instead of answering her right away, her crimson clad companion only met her gaze steadily, every line in his body speaking of inner tension and guilt. “I am,” he rumbled simply, bracing himself for her reaction as an errant breeze blew his inky bangs into his eyes. As soon as the words left his mouth, Mina found herself backing away from him in fear and shock, her head whipping back and forth in denial._

_“You, you attacked Lucy. You're the reason she's so sick,” the green dress wearing female gasped out, tears of heartbreak and betrayal rimming her eyes as she continued to back away from her dark acquaintance._

_“Mina…,” he murmured, stepping towards her slowly with his hands held out with his palms facing upward._

_“No, no! You're killing Lucy and I've been… I'm such a fool,” Mina gasped out, hot tears of regret rolling down her pale cheeks as she turned and ran from her dark companion._

_As she fled into the darkening night, the vampire stood watching her with a stricken look on his pale face. His hands fell back to his sides as his hands curled into tight fists. “Mina, forgive me. I never thought I would find you again and I was so lonely. If I had known who you were, that she was your friend, I would have never begun the process of turning her,” he rasped, his voice shaky and full of emotion as he allowed his body to fade into the shadows. Right now, there were more important things to worry about than the possibility of his lost soul mate. Van Hellsing was on his trail and he would have to be more cautious in his movements._

_Lucy lay on her back in the bed, her red hair spread out on the pillow under her head and giving her already pale skin a ghost-like quality. The skin around her eyes was purple, almost bruised looking from blood loss and her breathing was weak and uneven. A vase full of garlic flowers sat by her bed and more adorned her windows and the posts of her bed. Crosses also hung from the windows and bedposts, light from the candles bouncing off them and causing odd lights to dance on the walls. One cross shaped light landed on a pair of red, irritated looking punctures, causing a slight hiss of pain to leave her lips as it burned her very slightly._

_Outside the huge glass doors that lead to a balcony that overlooked a garden stood a shadowy figure of a man, two glowing points of light where his eyes would be. As if sensing his presence, the weak and frail woman sat up, turned her head and gazed out the door that was to the left of her bed. “My lord,” she gasped out in a weak voice, a shaky hand going to the wounds on her neck. A wistful smile appeared on her face as she swung her shapely legs of her bed and made her way to the door to open it for him._

_As soon as it swung open, his presence filled the room and he was standing bare inches from her. His burning eyes bored down into her as he bent to inhale her scent, as if assessing her for something. Lucy only closed her eyes in response, her blue eyes fluttering shut as she leaned toward him, baring her neck for him in anticipation. Instead of gifting her with his sweet kiss like she had hoped, her strange visitor only pulled back with a low growl. “It is too late,” he hissed out, his voice tinged by anger and not the heated passion she was used to. Before she could even begin to form the words to ask what was wrong, he was burying his fangs in her neck and her world was filled with dark pleasure._

_Mina awoke to a letter from Jonathan saying he was alive and that he had ended up in a mission in Romania. He wanted her to join him to be married immediately. The news didn't bring the joy she had expected, instead bringing a rush of guilt, apprehension and a deep sorrow. 'You can't marry him! You already belong to another!' Elizabeta protested heatedly from the back of her mind, her own fear flowing through their innate connection to eachother._

_“I was with Jonathan before all of this happened! Besides, Vlad is no longer the man you knew. He's a beast, a creature who is killing my friend,” Mina murmured quietly, not quite convinced by her own words. Despite her lingering anger and betrayal over her revelation of yesterday, she still felt empty and alone without her dark companion nearby. Had she gotten so attached to the demon that he had made her forget her loyalty to Lucy, to Jonathan? No, she would go to tell Lucy of the events then go join her intended in Romania to be married. Once she was married, maybe she would forget the dreadful tugging of her heart._

_Mina ran up to the doors of Lucy's mansion, her sea-green dress whirling around her ankles as she moved. Her friend would no doubt want to hear of the events as soon as possible and the young woman couldn't help but hope the happiness would help Lucy's recovery. As she reached the front steps she was startled to see Van Hellsing and Lucy's fiance, Arthur Holmwood, standing in front of the huge double doors that lead into the building. “Mina! My dear Mina, I'm so glad you've come,” Arthur exclaimed, relief and a deep sadness in his smooth voice. The brown mustache that adorned his upper lip almost seemed to droop from his depression._

_“Arthur, what is it? Is Lucy…?” the young female gasped, her ebony hair framing her face as her gaze shifted from the old doctor and the young, distraught man. “_

_She's… she's,” Arthur stammered, his adam's apple working in his tanned throat as he struggled to get the words past his lips._

_“Miss Westenra is dying my lady. She does not have much time left. We were just about to send a messenger to get you,” Van Hellsing replied for the wordless man, his faded blue eyes shining with sadness and an odd determination. His gray hair was combed back, the ends of his hair touching the back of his neck and a mustache of the same color graced his upper lip. The wrinkles on his gaunt, pale face only added to his somber look as he looked down at the young female before him._

_Mina could only look at both men in shock, her heart dropping to the bottom of her shoes. Somewhere, deep inside, she hoped they were only playing a cruel joke but she knew that Hellsing was very serious. Without another word to the pair, the black haired woman shot into the mansion and up the stairs to Lucy's room. Flinging the door open, she drew in a surprised hiss at the sight of her once vibrant friend._

_The young female lay on her back, her eyes shut and her red hair spread under her head. Her cheeks looked hollow, dark purple tainted the skin of her eyes, and her once milk colored skin now looked ash gray. Her thin chest barely moved as she breathed, almost making it look as if she wasn't breathing at all and giving poor Mina quite a scare. “Oh Lucy,” she breathed, moving into the room to stand by her childhood friend's bedside. The frail woman's eyes fluttered open in response, a weak smile on her corpse-like face._

_“Mina, my dearest Mina. It does me so much good to see you my sister,” she whispered in a wispy voice, reaching for the other woman's hands with her own. Mina only smiled sadly in response, placing her hands in Lucy's._

_“I got word from Jonathan. He's in a mission in Romania and wants be to join him to be married,” Mina told the ailing woman, smiling as the news had the desired effect. It was as if her words gave Lucy a new life, the weak woman sitting up and smiling at her friend._

_“Oh Mina, I'm so happy for you! I so hoped that Jonathan would be found someday and you two would get married. I have a wedding present for you,” the red haired female whispered, her voice still weak and wispy even as her blue eyes glittered with merriment. The dying woman then began to tug at a ring on her finger that was a huge, ornate sapphire set in silver._

_“I wanted to give this to you on the day of your wedding as a symbol of our sisterhood. I can't tell you how much I wish I could be there with you on your big day,” Lucy sighed as she reached forward to place the ring in Mina's hand._

_Unnoticed by the two women, Van Hellsing and Arthur stood in the doorway to watch the scene. Van Hellsing had an oddly grim look on his wizened face as his faded eyes stayed fixed on Lucy. Arthur, oblivious to the look on his companion's face, was the very picture of misery and heartbreak. His young face now looked decades old, worry for Lucy having aged him. “If she dies, how will I find the strength to go on?” he whispered, his voice tortured as he fought to give the two friends some needed time alone to say their goodbyes._

_“You will need more strength than that to get through the next few days,” Abraham uttered cryptically, his blue eyes glinting with a steely edge. Arthur only looked at him in confusion before returning his attention to the pair in the room._

_Mina insisted on staying with Lucy as she died, despite both men trying to usher her out of the room. She knew it wasn't proper for her to be in the room at the moment of death but she wasn't about to leave her friend alone for a moment. As the unfortunate female breathed her last, both Arthur and Mina were each holding a hand, tears streaming down their faces. Only Van Hellsing seemed unmoved by the event, staring down at the body with a critical look. It was only him that noticed Lucy's looks return to normal, looking better dead than she had ever looked alive._

_Traveling to Romania had been a sad, guilt filled trip, most of it spent looking out the window at the speeding scenery. Lucy's death had strengthened her resolve to never see her Prince again but the news had yet to reach her heart, which still cried out for her dark companion mournfully. Trying to shut out her traitorous emotions, Mina focused on her soon marriage to Jonathan. Jonathan was a good man who had treated her like the finest prize he could have ever claimed. He wanted to give her the world on a silver platter. She would be perfectly happy with him and soon forget the draw of the stranger who had turned her life upside down. A stranger who had awakened the past life that was currently howling its protest in the back of her mind._

_Vlad paced back and forth restlessly, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he clasped his hands behind his back. Mina, his treasure, had simply disappeared and he had been unable to find her to explain. Now a newly risen Lucy was telling him that Mina had gone to Romania to marry her fiance, news that was filling him with rage, despair, jealousy and fear. Everything in him was screaming at the possibility that he had lost her forever, all because he had turned Lucy for the sake of companionship. All he knew was that when she came back he would make the effort to apologize and explain. He wouldn't lose his other half to a mere human who was worth less than she deserved, unless she wished it; a possibility that scared him down to his very soul._

_Jonathan was a much different man than who had left her to go visit a Count Dracula to establish a property deal, a journey which had resulted in his disappearance. He was no nervous and jumpy, jolting at the every small movement outside the carriage that traveled down the lonely roads of England. At one point the carriage stopped and her now husband leapt to the right window, staring at something with a fearful look. “My God, it is the man himself! He's grown young!” he hissed, his voice full of abject terror and he shot backwards and looked as if he wanted to disappear into the back of his seat._

_Immediately Mina moved to comfort her shaking husband, her eyes flicking to the window he was staring out with such horror. It was at that moment that the carriage decided to move so she only caught a glimpse of red and black, making her heart lurch in her chest. Was Vlad also Dracula? Was he the man responsible for her intended's disappearance? The questions only made more guilt rise within her as well as fear. Could the presence in the back of her mind be nothing more than a trick placed there by Vlad? As much as she longed to accept that as an explanation, she felt in the very depths of her soul that Elizabeta **was** her. _

_All too soon the carriage drew up to her house, now their house; breaking her out of her reverie. Smiling at her still nervous husband, Mina gently led him out of the carriage and to the door. Leading him in with a gentle push of her hand, she could help but feel as if she was being watched. Turning around, her heart stopped in her chest as she saw her Prince standing on the street and staring up at her with his intense eyes. “Mina,” came his voice, as if carried by the wind and caressing her body. Shuddering slightly as her heart clenched in her chest, the young female turned and practically fled into her house and closed the door._

_Vlad stood on the sidewalk for a few more minutes, his unbeating heart a lead weight in his chest. Mina had looked absolutely terrified of him and it made him feel a deep fear in the pit of his heart. It was looking more and more like she was steadily putting the pieces together of who he really was and she was terrified of him. She was just like everyone else, only seeing him for the monster he supposedly was and not for the man he truly was. It was looking more like she would never accept him and the incident with Lucy certainly hadn't helped matters. Curling his hands into tight fists, a new determination came into his orangeish red eyes. No, he wouldn't give up! He would come to her tonight so he could explain._

_Lucy floated amongst the tilting graves in the foggy graveyard, her predatory eyes searching the darkness for any signs of life. Although Lord Dracula had ordered her to stay within the crypt until he brought her food, her hunger had driven her to the surface to hunt. The scent of blood and fear drew her like a magnet causing her nostrils to flare and drool to fill her mouth. Whoever it was smelled young, their sweet blood spiced by their fear and confusion. Just the thought of tasting the tiniest drop made her fangs ache and elongate in her mouth._

_A young child huddled behind a gravestone, her green eyes wide with fear as she looked around the foggy, dark graveyard. Her tiny heart thudded in her chest, drawing the wispy creature closer to the unaware girl. The poor child was curled into a ball, her knees pressed to her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Are you lost my darling?” Lucy cooed, smiling down at the frightened girl kindly._

_“Y-yes, I came here with my friends to play hide and seek and they must have left without me,” the small girl answered, looking up at the ethereal woman above her with apprehension and dawning hope._

_“Come with me, I can show you the way home,” the newborn vampire replied with a smile as she took the child's hand in hers and began to lead her to the crypt._

_Just as she was about the reach the stairway that would lead to her coffin, Abraham Van Hellsing and Arthur came jumping out from the sides of the building to block her path. “Lucy,” Arthur breathed, disbelief and fear clear in his brown eyes as he stared at his undead fiance._

_“Arthur,” Lucy purred, dropping the child's hand and reaching out for her would have been lover. Despite her hunger, the sight of her ex-fiance made her long for his arms around her. Lord Dracula was a skilled lover and was very handsome but had failed to pluck her heartstrings like Arthur had. Arthur had felt like a missing puzzle piece in her soul and being told that she could never see him again had broken her heart. Now that he was in front of her, she couldn't resist going for the embrace of his familiar arms, of maybe getting one last kiss._

_Just before she reached the stunned man, a cross was shoved in her face; causing pain and fear to fill her. Hissing and baring her fangs from fear, sorrow filled her to see Arthur pull back and stare at her with his own fear. Seeing her beloved so afraid of her was simply too much, drawing her back to the reality of what she had nearly done to the child who was now cowering behind her. Whimpering in her throat, Lucy simply fled down the stairs of her crypt. “We must follow her and finish this,” Van Hellsing hissed, glaring at the reluctant, heartbroken looking Arthur to his left._

_“What about the child,” Arthur whispered, gesturing to the cowering, sobbing child who was looking at the two men with confusion and fear. Van Hellsing also looked at the child before sighing in resignation._

_“Take her home and come back as quickly as you can. This should be over by then,” the old man conceded before turning, heading down the stairs and into the crypt._

_Lucy was on her knees on the stone floor of the crypt, her faces buried in her hands. Her red tresses hung in her pale face as her shoulders shook. She hadn't thought about the victim being a child, only that she was hungry and the girl's blood had smelled so delicious that she couldn't help herself. “Lucy,” came a familiar, elderly male voice from in front of her._

_“Dr. Van Hellsing, what am I? What did that creature make me into?” she asked, bloody tears slipping down her milky cheeks as she stared up at the wizened man. The old doctor only sighed before he knelt before the shaking female._

_“He has turned you into a vampire, a nosferatu, a creature who craves blood,” he answered, his voice kind and full of sympathy as he smiled down at gazed down at her. Lucy only hung her head, rubbing her bare arms as she focused her gaze on the dusty floor._

_“My dear Lucy, I must destroy you. I cannot allow you to infect others and kill children,” Van Hellsing murmured apologetically, waiting until her eyes met his to stand up. He wanted to be sure the female understood him and bore him no ill will for what he was about to do._

_The young nosferatu slowly got to her feet, more tears sliding down her white cheeks as she looked at the older man in front of her. She didn't want to die but she couldn't argue with the logic of his words. If she was allowed to roam free there was no telling what she would do or who she would kill. Tonight had certainly proven that she couldn't be trusted alone. “Will it, will it hurt?” she asked in a shaky voice, looking up at the doctor with tear filled eyes._

_“Only for a few minutes, then you will know peace,” Van Hellsing assured, giving her a reassuring look. Lucy only nodded, laying down in her coffin and closing her eyes. Two more blood tinged tears slipped down her pale cheeks as she braced herself for whatever was to come. As she laid back, Van Hellsing set a leather satchel on the ground and reached inside; pulling out a mallet and a large, sharp, wooden stake._

_“Just a few moments of pain my dear,” he murmured, more to himself than to the shaking female in the coffin. Then he placed the point of the stake where her unbeating heart would be before bringing down the mallet as hard as he could._

_Mina was restless, pacing along her balcony while her husband slept in the room behind her. Despite her resolution to forget her dark companion, her heart still ached for his nearness. It was almost enough to make her start crying in frustration and sheer depression. He had killed her friend, had more than likely driven Jonathan mad and yet she still felt frustratingly hollow without him. A fact that filled her with guilt and self hatred. How could she still feel anything for this beast after everything he had done? 'We will always love him. There's nothing that will stop that,' Elizabeta whispered from the back of her mind, sounding as sad and lost as Mina felt._

_“It must be hard for you to see him like this,” Mina whispered, moving to the railing of her balcony and looking out into the night. The shade stayed disturbingly silent, faint waves of despair and heartbreak pouring from her and into her host's mind._

_“Mina,” came a husky, lonely whisper on the wind, causing the young female's entire body to shudder from both pleasure and fear._

_“Vlad,” she gasped, looking over the edge of the balcony and at the darkened ground below. There, staring up at her with glowing eyes, was her dark Prince._

_“No, please go away. You killed Lucy and Jonathan still hasn't recovered from whatever you've done to him. I can't… I can't bear to be around you, please,” she begged in a breathless voice, her heart jumping in her throat and clenching painfully._

_“Mina, my Mina; please just allow me to explain,” he begged, his voice soft and full of sorrow as well as regret. Then he began to float up towards her balcony, his burning eyes locking her in place as he got closer._

_Instead of running like everything in her body was screaming at her to do, the young woman only stood in place; backing up slightly to allow the vampire to land on the balcony. The creature towered above her, his sunset colored eyes full of fear, regret and sadness as he stared down at her. “I have been alone for too long to even remember. I had gotten bored of Romania as well and longed to see more of the large world around me. I summoned your Jonathan for pure intentions, just wanting to buy some estate in England. While he was there, he stumbled across what I was and tried to destroy me. I only locked him up in that castle to save myself. As for young Lucy, she was so fresh, so vibrant; something about her drew me like a moth to a flame. I couldn't help myself, I was so lonely and I never thought I would find…,” he murmured, flinching slightly at the parts of the story he had left out. He had left out he had three consorts in Romania, ones that had been with him for centuries but no longer held his interest._

_It had been these that had led Jonathan to his unfortunate discovery. If only the foolish man had followed his orders and stayed in his room, he wouldn't have had to have left the foolish realtor to the mercy of his consorts. He would have gladly let Jonathan go unmolested if it hadn't been for that fact as well as the fact that the man had also tried to kill him while he slept. Then, all of a sudden, he jolted in place as he felt a strong, yet phantom pain in his chest. Almost immediately grief filled him as he felt the severing of his connection to his newborn childe and consort. Van Hellsing had reached and dispatched of Lucy, it would only be a matter of time before the old hound managed to track him down._

_Mina had absorbed what he said in silence, sensing there was more to the explanation about Jonathan but unwilling to pry the information out of him. Then her companion had gone stiff, a pained expression on his porcelain face. It almost looked as if someone he had cared about had died suddenly, making her want to offer any comfort she could, a fact that disturbed her but was undeniable. So, as she looked up at his strained face, the delicate female wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his crimson clad chest._

_In the instant his scent hit her nose, all her remaining despair and anger at him disappeared. Just holding him in her arms soothed her wounded soul as well as her tumultuous feelings. Then, to her surprise, Vlad was wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his nose in her hair. “Lucy is gone,” he murmured quietly, as if expecting her to understand what he meant._

_“What do you mean? She was gone before I left,” Mina whispered, pain faintly flaring in the back of her mind only to be quickly quelled by her contentment of just being in his arms._

_“She was reborn into unlife, not truly dead. Van Hellsing has ended that existence,” he replied, his voice husky from rage and sorrow as his arms tightened around her slightly._

_“How do you know it was Van Hellsing? Also, isn't it a good thing she won't be able to kill more people?” Mina asked, pulling away to look in the shadowy creature's eyes. Even as she finished speaking, she felt foolish about what she had said. A life was a life, it didn't matter how righteous the reasons were for taking it._

_“No, if she listened to me she would have been well fed without having to take any life. Now she is truly beyond any reach. As for how I know it was Hellsing, let's just say he and I are old 'friends',” he replied his baritone voice full of ill humor as a sardonic grin curled his lips, showing off his long, sharp canine teeth._

_Instead of startling at the sight of his fangs like he thought she would, Mina only resumed hugging him with her cheek nestled against his strong chest. “I just don't know what to do. Everything inside of me is telling me I'm betraying Jonathan and Lucy by loving you. If it's so wrong, why do I only feel content when you hold me in your arms?” she whispered in a heartbroken voice._

_“Mina, all I can ask is your forgiveness. If I had known of your existence and the importance of these people in your life I would have never done any of what I have,” he assured, pulling back to tilt her chin with his hand so he could look into her confused, emerald eyes._

_“I love you with everything I am. You are as needed to me as air and water but if you wish to never see me again, I will honor your wish,” Vlad continued, bloody tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he awaited her answer. If she bade him to go away he would obey but it would break his heart._

_Instead of answering him verbally, the young female stood on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his cool lips. In response, Vlad wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with all the passion he felt for the woman in his arms. The strong reaction to her kiss caused her eyes to fill with tears and her heart to swell with love. Even if loving this demon damned her immortal soul, she had never felt more at home than in his arms. As the revelation came to her, she felt his cool tongue on her lips; begging for entrance._

_In shock, Mina opened her mouth; only to have it invaded by his tongue as it lapped over the top of hers. A deep, shuddering growl rumbled from his chest as he continued to swirl his tongue within her warm, welcoming mouth. To both their surprise, the young female began to respond, her arms coming up to wrap around Vlad's strong neck. After a few moments, the vampire broke the kiss to allow his human to breath; looking down at her with love filled eyes. “Mina, my Mina,” he husked out, bending to kiss her temple as his human struggled to catch her breath. Then he was gone as suddenly as he had appeared, leaving behind a confused Mina as she stared at the empty air her Prince had once occupied._

_“Mina?” came Jonathan's sleep muzzed voice from the doorway to the balcony, answering her question of why he left._

_“Be right there Jonathan,” she answered as cheerfully as she could muster, only slightly relieved when she heard him turn around and go back inside._

_It had been only a day since her Prince's visit as well as Lucy's true death and Mina found herself languishing from lack of contact with her dark companion. Something inside her now craved his presence near her and she simply found herself unable to motivate herself to eat or even leave her room. She found that without seeing her Prince for even one night she had simply fallen into a deep depression. Right now she would give everything just to hear his voice. To make things worse, her odd behavior was concerning Jonathan and he was now threatening to send for Hellsing to come examine her. Sighing in frustration and sadness, the young female opened the doors to her balcony to step outside and watch the sunset._

_As the sky grew darker, she found herself growing more anxious at the prospect of seeing her Prince tonight. Sure he hadn't come last night but she had no doubt she would see him tonight, something inside her telling her so very strongly. Then, as if on cue, she heard a familiar voice on the wind whisper her name; making her close her expressive eyes in pleasure. When she opened her eyes, he was standing before her; his eyes glowing slightly in the deepening twilight. “Vlad,” she whispered, happiness and relief filling her at the sight of him. Then she was in his arms, her cheek rubbing against his chest as she pressed herself to him as close as she possibly could. She knew she should be ashamed of her shameless display but she just couldn't find it within herself to care._

_“Mina, I have come to ask an important question,” the dark Prince rumbled out, pulling her back so he could look into her eyes. Mina looked up at him with a look so full of love and trust that it nearly took his breath away._

_“Will you join me in this eternal life, walk by my side in the night as my Queen?” he asked, his voice rough from the emotions he felt as he awaited her answer with bated breath._

_The young female could only stare up at her shadowy visitor with shock on her face before contemplation replaced it. Was this the life she wanted? To become a creature that was hated and seen as evil by most of the world? A creature that could only love by sucking the blood of others? As she looked up at his apprehensive, love filled eyes, Mina found her answer was yes. No matter what she would turn into, she always wanted to be by Vlad's side. “Yes, my Prince, yes,” she gasped out, tilting her head to the side to bare her neck to the vampire. Then his fangs were buried in her neck and her world filled with dark pleasure._

_It only took twice to make Jonathan suspicious about her weakness and inability to get out of bed. Against her heated protests, her well meaning husband had summoned Van Hellsing and the man was now examining her closely. When he had turned her head and had seen the puncture marks, a greedy grin appeared on his face. “He's bitten you and created a link between you and himself. Miss. Harker, you have given us a way to find and destroy this beast,” he declared, triumph in his tired eyes as he clasped Mina's hand in his._

_Trying to keep the concern and reluctance from her face, the young woman could only nod in agreement. Van Hellsing beamed in response, kissing the back of her hand as he got to his feet. “Come Jonathan! We have much to prepare! Tonight we will stand guard outside Miss. Mina's room but the next night we will begin our hunt,” the old doctor exclaimed excitedly, wrapping his arm around Jonathan's shoulder and leading him out of the room. Both were oblivious to the fact that Mina's eye were filling with fear._

_“You have to run! You have to!” she pleaded, grasping the crimson lapels of his Victorian style jacket in her hands as she looked up at him with fright filled eyes. Vlad only looked down at her passively, smiling down at her reassuringly as he bent down to kiss her forehead._

_“No,” he hissed out, determination in his voice as he tightened his hold on the female in his arms. Jonathan and Van Hellsing had long since fallen asleep thanks to his powers but there was no telling how long the two would be unconscious. Yet this meeting tonight had been needed by both of them, the two of them needing to be close to eachother more and more often. Every moment away from eachother was agony for them, making it increasingly difficult for him to be able to leave her behind when he left._

_“Van Hellsing is going to use me to hunt you! I can't be responsible for your death! Please, please!” she gasped out, tears pouring copiously down her cheeks as she looked up at the vampire with abject terror. If Van Hellsing was successful in using her to kill Vlad she would never forgive herself. She doubted she would even be able to continue on with her life, knowing he was dead._

_“No, Mina. I cannot be that far from you. Come what may, until you are turned I am stuck here,” he rasped out, amusement tinging his voice even as he tried to reassure her. It was all Mina could do not to burst into frustrated tears as she burrowed her face in his chest._

_The next day Van Hellsing used a technique known as hypnosis to improve her connection to the vampire to help track him down. While she was out, she gave information she didn't even know she had; telling them where he had stashed his coffins and where he was currently staying. When she came back to herself, Van Hellsing had told her the information she had given them; too excited to notice her deep distress. Then he and Jonathan were gone, off to destroy the coffins before the creature arose for the night; leaving behind a very distraught Mina._

_As soon as they were gone, she was running down the stairs and out of the house. Hot tears blurring her vision, the frightened female ran until she reached cemetery. Then she was sprinting toward a large mausoleum, only stopped by the unmoving stone door. Gasping and crying in near hysteria, the woman fairly clawed at the unforgiving stone in her desperation to gain access to the large crypt. She was so distraught, it took her a few moments to notice the door swing open under her shaking hands. A gust of musty, stale air blew out of the pitch black chamber below, bringing the smell of rot and death. “Mina?” came a questioning voice from the darkness, filling her with relief._

_“Vlad, oh Vlad! He's coming, they're coming. Van Hellsing hypnotized me so I would give out your location as well as the locations of all of your coffins,” she confessed breathlessly as the vampire appeared in the shadow filled doorway._

_“He is already here my love,” Vlad replied stepping out of the depth of the crypt and into the sunlight, surprising the poor Mina rather severely. From everything she had read, it wasn't possible for him to be out in the sun like this. The only answer she got was a smile as he shoved her behind his back protectively._

_Just as he had finished doing that, Van Hellsing, Arthur and Jonathan came sprinting towards them with determined looks on their faces. Narrowing his blazing eyes, Vlad shot forward to meet them, a vicious snarl ripping from his throat as he engaged in battle with the trio. It was all Mina could do not to rush forward and beg for his life, something that would have surely fallen on deaf ears. As the battle wore on, it became a one on one between the older doctor and the much more powerful vampire. Then, all of a sudden, Van Hellsing was lunging forward; burying a stake in the vampire's chest._

_Vlad looked down at the piece of wood sticking out of his chest in astonishment before he slid to his knees. While this was happening, Mina became aware of a high pitched screaming coming from somewhere as she began to run towards the collapsing nosferatu. As she reached Vlad's side, she became aware the noise was coming from her. Just before she reached his side, she was caught in Jonathan's arms and stopped. “Let me go! Let me go! He needs me!” she screamed, her voice sounding hysterical and heartbroken as she fought against her husband like an angry cat._

_“Get her away from here. Once he's dead, his thrall over her will end,” Van Hellsing assured, glaring down at the gasping vampire as his hands grasped uselessly at the stake in his chest._

_Still sobbing Mina screamed for Vlad even as she was lead away by Arthur and Jonathan. Despite what Hellsing said, she knew she would never forget the being she was being forced to leave. She would likely never recover from the loss of him, would never forgive herself for betraying him. Screaming his name as she was cruelly torn away, Mina could only cry bitter tears as the vampire slowly left her range of sight._

_Once alone with the vampire, Abraham knelt in front of him to grin cruelly. “She will be free of you now, you will never have her,” the old doctor gloated, hatred and triumph shining in his faded blue eyes. Vlad only chuckled in response, the sound weak and full of fluid._

_“We will never be free of eachother,” the creature hissed out, dark blood bubbling out from between his lips as he began to loose consciousness. Even as he slipped into the darkness, he could see Van Hellsing glowering down at him with an evil glint in his eyes._

_“Now you are mine, vampire. Mine to do with as I wish,” were the last word he heard before he blacked out.'_


	18. Mine Heart Doth Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please forgive me for the long, long, long delay with this! It's been a bit hard to write lately but rest assured this will get done!

Maxine awoke slowly, her heart thudding in her chest like it was about to break. As she sat up with a weak groan, bits and pieces of her dream and what happened last night came back to her. Trying to shake the remnants of the dream that felt all too much like memory from her mind, the soldier looked blearily around the room for any sign of her self appointed guardian. Sure enough there he was, standing like a trench-coat wearing sentinel in a corner of the room by the door. Unlike last night, the creature was wearing his large fedora and his orange goggles; the opaque lens hiding where his eyes were pointing.

Trepidation began to fill her at the sight of him, his mere presence tickling something in the back of her mind. Something that called back to the dream she was currently trying to forget. “I'm guessing your presence has everything to do with me being on my period and you regaining your memories,” the still groggy soldier bit out, staggering to her feet despite the fact her vision was still blurry from blood loss. Unfortunately this caused the vampire to move to her side in a blur of movement that made her head spin.

His cool, gloved hands rested on her upper arms loosely as he steadied her. “Yes, please sit down before you faint,” he rasped out, his usually cold voice full of worry as he merely held her steady.

“Yeah, that's probably a good idea,” Max gasped out, allowing Alucard to lower her to the bed as she tried to slow her racing heart. Just standing for that long had drained her of a lot of strength, making her dizzy and breathless.

“J-just how much did I lose last night?” she asked weakly, trying to force her vision to focus long enough to make out the demon kneeling before her.

“You almost died. You would have died if I hadn't given you a few drops of my blood,” he confessed, sounding almost as if he was dreading her response.

A bit thrown off balance by his complete change in behavior, Max only nodded in understanding. Even if she had been near death, a few drops of vampire blood were not enough to turn her. “Just enough to save my life. Thank you,” she replied, her vision clearing enough to see clearly and allowing her to see that Alucard had removed his goggles. His sunset colored eyes burned into her intensely, one of his gloved hands coming up to cup her cheek oh so gently. At the contact, a memory filled her mind in a rush; drawing a gasp from her lips as her head tilted back and her eyes shut.

All of a sudden she was dressed in Victorian style clothes, sitting on a stone bench and staring up at a similarly dressed Alucard. Instead of feeling confused or out of place she felt oddly at peace but that peace what darkened by some worry lingering in the back of her mind. A worry for a woman named Lucy who was sick, a sickness she suspected was caused by the man standing beside her. Yet for some reason that didn't diminish the affection she felt for him. Something in the back of her mind wouldn't allow her to truly fear or hate this man but she felt oddly okay about this, as if she and the presence had known of eachother for a long time. _'Who are you? Do I know you?'_ she asked the shade in confusion, feeling nervous and yet eager to hear the phantom's voice.

 _'We were the same person, a long time ago. You are not ready to know me yet, as impatient as I am to finally be whole. Now hush and pay attention. It is time you start waking up,'_ replied a kind female voice that sounded eerily like hers, just like Michelle's was.

Something in the other's voice made her subside and she turned her full attention onto the scene before her. It felt like a memory or a dream and yet it felt like she was really living it at the same time. In fact the whole thing reminded her of the dream she had awoken from earlier. A dream she was having a harder and harder time believing was just a dream. As dread filled her at this realization, Max found her attention drawn inexorably to the scene playing out around the body she inhabited.

What ended up unrolling in front of her reluctant gaze was the confrontation between the mysterious woman and Alucard about him being the cause of her friend's illness. _'No! I don't want to see any of this! I don't want to remember!'_ hissed the panicked soldier, unable to look away as the memory continued to play before her.

 _'You must. You do not know it yet but you will feel much better once you remember,'_ the other murmured soothingly, making her feel slightly better despite herself.

 _'Who is she?'_ Max asked the shade as the memory continued into the next one.

 _'If you look within yourself and you will find your answer,'_ came the patient answer as the memory bled into the odd vision she had had of Alucard and a woman she assumed was the doomed Lucy.

 _'Mina… but how is that even possible? She's a character in a story! A fictional…,'_ the soldier began to protest, stopping in mid-sentence as her sentence gained a bitter irony. Who was she to harp on what was fictional and what wasn't in a world where vampires actually existed.

 _'Indeed, the story holds more truth for you than for most. Think about Alucard, specifically the name he uses now. His name wasn't always his name. Also think about what the doctor's name was for a moment,'_ the shade continued as the vision became memory once more, continuing when a man called Jonathan had returned.

Maxine went silent, half focusing on the memory she had already seen in a dream as she pondered over what the other had told her. What was so special about Alucard's name, let alone the doctor's name? Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks, taking her breath away in a rush. Alucard's name spelled backwards was Dracula and the doctor's name had been Van Hellsing! The organization and the last name of the woman who ran it was Hellsing! The implications of this revelation made her head spin and she found herself feeling dizzy as well as off balance. _'Y-you mean he's…? And Integra is…?'_ she responded in breathless wonder as the memory continued to roll on around them, beginning to move a bit faster.

Noticing this, the soldier looked around with alarm as the scenes began to blur by faster and faster; drawing her to the conclusion of the memory. A conclusion that she didn't quite remember but made her chest ache just the same. _'Yes, Alucard is Dracula. He was imprisoned by the organization you work for a long time ago,'_ the shade answered calmly, a faint tinge of distress in her own voice as the memory fairly sped forward around them.

 _'What's going on?!'_ the frightened soldier blurted out, her heart beating in her chest as if the muscle dreaded what was coming as much as she did.

 _'You have already seen much of this and have seemed to acknowledge this as a memory but there is something else. Something you forgot upon waking. Something you must see,'_ the voice responded softly, holding an apologetic edge as the memory began to slow; resuming normal speed at the point where she was clawing at a mausoleum door. Just seeing this made the panic within her rise and her heart constrict within her chest. It was as if everything within her was screaming at her not to watch what was happening.

 _'No, no please! Whatever it is, I don't want to see it!'_ the distraught female gasped, finding herself unable to even shut her eyes as Alucard opened the tomb to speak to her. It felt as if whatever she was about to see would forever change her, that there would be no going back from this and the fact terrified her. Would she still be the same person? Would she be making her own decisions or would she be doomed to follow whatever this shade wanted from her?

 _'You must. In order to keep moving, we must awaken Mina,'_ the phantom replied, regret tinging her gentle voice as a comforting not-hand came to rest on her shoulder. Max could only let out a strangled sob in response, unconsciously pressing back into her past self for support. In front of the two, Alucard was shoving her behind him and charging to meet the trio that had come to kill him.

As the scene continued to mercilessly unfold, Maxine found tears pouring down her cheeks unchecked as her heart thudded and clenched inside her chest. She was feeling Mina's feelings as well as her own, making her emotions twice as poignant. _'Alucard, no!'_ the soldier found herself crying out as the mighty beast was felled by a stake in the chest. Heartbreak, guilt and outright, soul crushing sadness washed through her in a tidal wave, drawing a gasp from the shaken warrior's lips. Then her vision went white as pain erupted in her head and chest.

 _'No! Lord Vlad! Oh God, this is all my fault! Oh Elizabeta how could you make me relive this moment,'_ came a ragged, pain filled female voice from Max's mouth.

 _'Shhh, try to remember Mina,'_ the phantom whispered, her not-hand tightening on the soldier's shoulder slightly.

'Mina' looked at the phantom blankly before closing her eyes. _'Yes, that's right. I died a long time ago,'_ she sighed, her voice sounding a bit doubled as a ghostly female form pulled free of Maxine. The soldier wobbled a bit unsteadily, her eyes fluttering and her chest heaving.

 _'No more, please. I can't take anymore,'_ she pleaded the two phantoms, her voice shaky as she crumpled to her non corporal knees. Her emerald eyes looked up at the pair, fear pouring from the female in waves as she tried to catch her breath and scoot away from the two at the same time. It was all too much! Not only was she once Michelle but she had also once been Mina, the supposedly fictional love interest of the also supposedly fictional Dracula.

Despite the fact the characters had only existed in a book before now, she found herself unable to refute the evidence that stood before her on a daily basis. Alucard not only looked like the man from her dreams/memories but his name spelled backwards was Dracula. All of this was enough to make her head swim as she fought to maintain her shaky grip on reality. A reality that had been shattered in only a matter of four and a half days! She desperately needed time to absorb all of this, time that was looking less and less likely that she would have.

The similar looking pair glanced at eachother with concern before turning back to face her. Before they could even open their mouths to respond, a male roar came from the outside. *“Destul! Destul! Fie ei! Nu vezi că e slab și confuz destul deja! Să apropierea noastră să fie de confort pentru tine acum și lasă în pace Max pentru un timp,” hissed the thick Romanian accent as the dark scene faded around her and Max began to return to reality.

As she came back to herself, the female found her vision once again reduced to a blur as well as a very familiar looking white and black blob in front of her face. At the same moment, she became aware of a pair of bare hands cradling her head gently. “Lucaaaard,” she slurred weakly, a rush of relief filling her at the sight of him. For reasons beyond her at the moment, Maxine found herself instantly comforted by his presence.

“You're safe, lay back and relax Max,” the vampire rumbled in response, pressing a cool kiss to her forehead before helping her to lay down.

As her back met the mattress, the soldier became aware of a sharp pain on her hand and a warm trickle of fluid flowing down her hand. A low growl of displeasure came from her right, making the still hazy female move her gaze to look at the blur that slightly resembled Alucard leaning across her. “I told her that I would tend to you myself! You are confused and bound to move in unexpected ways right now,” he hissed out, pulling something from her hand that caused an even sharper pain, drawing a hiss of pain from the female's trembling lips. Another low growl left the creature as he leaned across her, bringing her injured hand up to his lips.

While this was happening, Max was desperately trying to focus her vision to see what was going on. “More of your precious blood has been needlessly spilled,” he rumbled, displeasure clear in his voice as it grew slightly deeper in tone. Then something cold and slightly damp began to slither across the would-be wound, drawing a surprised gasp from the female as she jumped and tried to pull her hand away from the unusual touch. This action drew a growl of warning from the nosferatu, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

Max stilled at once, simply allowing her vision to clear so she could see just what the hell was going on. This happened much more slowly than she would have liked but, eventually, she was about to see Alucard clearly. The vampire cradled her hand like it was the most precious thing in the world as his long, unnatural tongue lapped at a small, bleeding wound on the back of her hand. Making a shocked noise, the weakened soldier once again tried to pull her hand free; tugging with a bit more urgency as fear began to rise within her.

This time Alucard looked up at her, his sunset eyes fixing on her eyes. Then, as if reluctantly, he withdrew his tongue from her flesh. “Max, I'm not going to hurt you,” he rumbled softly, using one of the hands that had been holding hers to cup her milky cheek. The female drew in breath sharply at the contact, her heart beating wildly in her chest as desire began to slowly burn within her. As if he could smell her sudden arousal, the creature over her began to smirk before pulling back and allowing his hand to resume it's previous position of holding hers.

“I just want to help,” the demon purred, bringing the injured appendage to his lips once again before laving his tongue over the still slightly dribbling wound. Her breath caught in her throat at the initial touch, the desire within her spiking slightly and causing a pleasant tingle in her extremities.

Unable to keep watching the oddly erotic display, the female turned her head to look for the source of her injury. Her emerald gaze landed on an I.V. stand by the left side of her bed, a bag of blood hanging from its steel arm. Just the sight of the bag filled her with a sudden nausea, effectively making her ardor disappear. Seeing the donated blood reminded her of just how she had come to be in this situation as well as unwanted sorrow from 'Michelle' about the supposed death of Radu. With how resilient the abomination seemed to be, the woman highly doubted he was truly gone and the thought caused a wave of fear to rush through her.

Alucard, who had long since finished healing the tiny wound, had pulled back to watch the human. He could smell her myriad of emotions, the fear the most prominent and distressing. Purring softly, the creature of the night leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers and once again cupped her cheek with a bare hand. His touch seemed to jolt her out of whatever bleak thoughts she was having, the soldier jumping slightly and flinching away at first. Then, to his surprise, the female held his hand to her cheek tightly; closing her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

All of a sudden Max found herself being picked up and wrapped in a pair of strong, red clad arms. Then he was sitting down and cradling her in his chest, rubbing his nose along hers as he let out low rumbles. His left hand smoothed through her ebony locks slowly while his right held her tight against his chest. Instead of trying to get away or protesting, the warrior found herself nestling into Alucard's chest and grasping the lapels of his jacket in a tight grip as she let out ragged sobs. All of the pent up confusion, stress and left over emotions from Michelle came pouring out at once, drawing a distressed noise from the mighty monster.

Still purring, Alucard lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. Then, ever so slowly, he lowered his pale face slowly until his lips were a mere breath from hers. His sudden closeness stunned Max out of her tears as she stared up at him with a hint of trepidation. Crimson swirled slowly within his orangeish eyes as he gazed down at her, both of his naked hands cupping her face loosely. Then, his gaze still locked with hers, the vampire began to lick away her tears. Low purrs continued to rumble from his chest as he meticulously cleaned her cheeks, not missing a single spot of moisture.

Maxine was frozen in place, her hands loosening on his jacket and coming up to rest on the silky material of the black vest that adorned his torso. Her fingertips rested lightly on the spot where his heartbeat would be had he been human as her own heart beat wildly in her chest. The nosferatu's actions were causing an interesting reaction within her, soothing her as well as igniting a low fire in her lower abdomen. When he finally pulled away, the soldier was unsure of whether to feel relieved or disappointed. Trembling slightly, the female closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to ignore the delicious pulsing in her core. “Max,” came a husky, throaty growl from the demon holding her as a claw lightly brushed her cheek.

Then his cold lips met hers gently, the hunger behind his kiss a sharp contrast to how chaste it was. Max froze at first, unsure of what to do with the contact, before slowly relaxing into his arms. After a few moments, Alucard broke the kiss to pull back and look at her expression. The soldier could only look up at him dazedly, confusion and faint desire in her emerald gaze. Then she seemed to snap back to reality with a shake and leaned as far away from the creature as possible. Why was she acting like a horny teenager on a date with the homecoming king? Why did she feel so comfortable sitting in this vampire's arms? In the midst of her confusion, she missed the hurt look that briefly flashed over Alucard's face. “T-too fast. All this is happening far too fast,” the warrior gasped out breathlessly, using what little strength she had to put some distance between her and the all too alluring male.

Alucard was rather handsome for a monster, having the features of a God. On top of his unholy good looks, his body was to die for and his voice was enough to make any hot blooded woman weak in the knees. Despite being a demon of shadows, he was capable of wooing any woman he wanted with a mere look. So it was really not that surprising that what was happening was having an effect on her body. Yet, after everything that she had gone through with the vampire over the past few days, she was completely thrown off balance by the sudden switch in the tone of their relationship.

When she had first started working here, the shadowy noble had wanted nothing to do with her; had even seemed to want to go out of his way to avoid her. Now everything was topsy turvy and it was all because of the awakening of both of their past lives. She found herself even wondering if the feelings she was having were genuine or just a product of Mina or the other who had yet to reveal themselves. The whole thing not only made her head hurt but also made her heart ache in her chest. “You're right Max, far too right. Things have been happening far too fast, for both of us,” the male holding her rumbled, disappearing out from under her but using his shadows to prevent her from falling.

The female gasped in surprise, looking down at the wispy tendrils that held her as they lowered her to the white sheets. As soon as her back hit the mattress, the nosferatu withdrew his shadows and reformed by her bedside. A grim look was on his pale face as he raised his wrist and ran a black claw over the porcelain skin, causing blood to bubble over the cut. “Alucard, wha..?” Max began, her voice horrified as she watched the imposing Prince. Instead of answering her, he merely smeared some of the liquid on his still bare fingers.

“Take it,” he whispered, his bangs lengthening slightly to hide his burning gaze from her as he extended his bloody fingertips to her lips.

Staring at the bloody offering with faint disgust and apprehension, Maxine looked up at the nosferatu before her. “I don't think that's such a good idea,” she whispered, looking up at the demon before her. Instead of getting angry like she had expected, the nosferatu merely stayed perfectly still; his blood still glistening on his naked fingertips.

“It is not enough to turn you and will help you heal faster than normal transfusion blood,” he whispered, his voice holding a slightly gruff edge that certainly wasn't from anger.

Looking from the offering to the powerful being beside her, the soldier sighed softly before cautiously leaning forward and snaking out her tongue to lap at the thick, coppery substance. The action reward her with a rumble of approval from Alucard and she found the sound actually made her feel better about the entire situation. Confused and a bit thrown off by this fact, Max continued to lick at the two fingers until all the blood had disappeared.

The instant she had swallowed all of the substance, her entire body became warm as strength slowly flowed into her. Looking at Alucard with astonishment, Max found herself feeling ten times better than she had mere moments before. “Thank you,” she whispered, looking up at the vampire with gratitude and a bit of awe. He only nodded in response, his bangs shortening to show happiness and pride shining within his orangeish-red orbs. Now that things had quieted down a bit, the warrior had a moment to really realize something crucial missing from the powerful creature by her bed.

“Wh-why aren't you wearing your gloves?” she gasped out in a frightened whisper, her emerald gaze going to his still naked hands. The demon tilted his head in confusion for a moment before he raised his own hands to study them.

“Ah, those. They've been gone since last night. Even when they were on they only had as much power as I allowed them. I could break free of her control any time I wish but I would bring down the entire mansion doing it,” he responded, a cruel smirk beginning to curl his lips and making her blood run cold. He had been free the entire time and Integra had never suspected a thing! Just the thought of it made fear flood her entire being.

“However, this does not mean I take advantage of the situation to do as I please. Even when I choose not to wear my chains, I am of no danger to anyone in this estate. Even monsters have morals,” he purred, his eyes gaining a slightly amused glint as he continued to smirk down at her.

His words were enough to give her pause. Despite his past vicious reputation, Alucard had really shown no inclination to harm humans. In fact the vampire seemed to revel in the killing of his fellows, almost seeming to see it as a game. “Needless to say, I would appreciate your discretion about this,” he continued, all signs of humor gone from his face as his blazing gaze bored into her. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask why, the door to her room came flying open.

In a blink, Alucard's gloves were replaced and he had turned to look at the visitor/intruder. To his relief and, to her shock, Max's; it wasn't Integra or Walter but Seras. The young vampire stood in the doorway with a grin on her pale face and she held what looked like a huge stack of board games. The second the blonde saw her sire, all humor on her face disappeared for trepidation. “Hey Max, I didn't know master would be here,” murmured the former police officer, suddenly seeming unsure of herself.

“It seems your sire has taken it upon himself to become my protector,” the bedridden female sighed, noticing that as soon as Alucard saw the young draculina his entire demeanor changed. The demon seemed to almost become playful, stalking towards his off balance fledgling with a mischievous look on his face.

For every step the predator took forward, the poor female took a step back; apprehension clear in her blue eyes. “What brings you here Police Girl,” he purred, smirking at the shudders his voice caused in her tiny body.

“I just thought that Max could use some company, with her probably being too weak to move anywhere for a while,” she responded shyly, looking at the open door behind her like a caged rabbit given the opportunity to run from the hungry wolf.

“Some company would be lovely,” came Max's near desperate reply. Seras was giving her a way to return to a pseudo normalcy and she was desperate to grasp hold of it. As if hearing this in her voice, Alucard halted in his tracks; seeming to rethink things. Then he gently grasped the Childe's arm in his gloved hands and led her to Maxine's bedside. Then he leaned by the soldier's ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive appendage as he spoke.

“I'll be right outside the door. If you need anything, let me know,” he husked out, pulling back to smirk at Max's now red face. Then, without another word, the imposing creature whirled and left the room; leaving the two astonished woman alone.

After a few moments passed and she was sure Alucard wouldn't suddenly come back in, Seras set the stack of games on the bed before straightening to look at the pale female. “You okay?” the vampiress whispered softly, concern clear in her voice. To her combined shock and horror, the normally tough soldier burst into heart wrenching sobs.

“Oh Seras, I don't know what to do! So much has happened at once that I hardly know what end's up,” the shaken woman gasped out, tears streaming down her face as she avoided the other female's gaze.

“What's going on?” the ex-officer murmured quietly, placing a hand over one of Max's, a concerned look on her face. Heaving a deep breath, the distraught female launched into a lengthy explanation of nearly everything that happened.

Integra sat behind her large, oak desk, her fingers steepled under her nose and her tan clad elbows resting on the surface. A smoking cigarillo was clamped in her mouth and her glasses shone in such a way that it hid her expression. Walter silently stood beside her, placidly holding a steaming pot of tea in his hands as he watched his mistress. “Walter, we cannot allow this to continue. So far he has only regained his memories of Mina and Elizabeta. Heaven knows what will happen if he remembers what my grandfather did to him,” the heiress murmured softly, smoke curling around the crown of her head like a halo.

“What do you suggest?” the old servant asked, his usually merry eyes full of worry for his mistress.

“I don't know but whatever it is, we have do it soon. One thing is for sure, we cannot allow him to mate with her,” she hissed, crushing her smoke out in the ashtray before gripping her head in her gloved hands.

“Why does it have to come down to this? He has been a loyal servant for decades! He deserves to have his happiness, to be able to claim his intended mate! Why must I be forced to be the one to rip it from him after all my family has done to him,” Integra groaned in a tortured, strained voice, droplets of moisture falling onto the stained wood of her desk.

In an instant, the retired warrior was beside her; his hands on her shoulders as he began to rub soothingly. “Unfortunately, you are the only one who can hope to control him my lady. You are the only one who holds any power over the runes on his gloves,” he answered, his voice slightly gruff with emotion from seeing her so distraught.

“I don't want the responsibility or the guilt! Do you realize what I might have to do if he refuses to comply? He may never forgive me, let alone my bloodline,” she screamed, banging her fists down hard on her ungiving desk. Walter winced behind her, reaching forward to grasp her abused hands in his and turning her to face him.

“Do not needlessly torture yourself my lady. While we can be assured of Alucard's loyalty right now, we cannot be so sure after her regains his memories. We have to do what's best for the world as well as our entire organization. We cannot take a risk on the unknown with Alucard,” the butler murmured quietly, kissing the tops of her hands as his blue eyes locked with hers.

“I know but sometimes I hate having to do the right thing. Why did this all have to fall on me? Walter, Alucard and you practically raised me after my uncle killed my father. He protected me from bullies in school and thought I never noticed. He would hold me after I had nightmares. He's always been there for me without hesitation and the one time he needs me to reciprocate I have to forbid it,” whispered the silver haired femme, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched Walter continue to kiss her hands.

“I never knew…,” the retired warrior breathed, smoothing the tops of her hands with his callused thumbs.

“I… I never told anyone. I thought I could handle it myself but he proved me wrong every time. He's been a father, a confidante, a silent protector, and even more things than I care to name! How can I be so cruel as to forbid him from reuniting with one he's searched for so long?! Tell me, what am I supposed to do?” Integra whispered in a tear choked voice before collapsing into Walter's sturdy chest.

The aged male held the heiress while she let out all her sorrow and fear, his blue eyes fixed on the alcove Alucard usually appeared in. It was unfair to ask Integra to give such an order to the creature but was it worth the possible destruction of the entire world. As the butler moved his nimble hands through his mistress' flaxen hair, he found he had no answers for any of the commander's tortured questions. So instead of answering verbally, the wizened servant gently tipped the female's head up so she was looking at him. Then he placed a loving, chaste kiss on Integra's quivering mouth.

The normally stoic femme responded with a hunger unexpected by the older man, shooting to her feet and clutching his head in both hands to hold him in place as she deepened the kiss. The wizened butler could only stand frozen in shock for a few moments before his own tongue began to respond to hers. As the kiss continued to deepen, the candles lighting the room guttered and went out, plunging the pair into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'Enough! Enough! Let her be! Can't you see she is weak and confused enough already! Let our nearness be of comfort to you for now and leave Max alone for a while.'


	19. Interlude Six: Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And now a minor time skip and interlude.

It had only been a few days since the vase incident and Elizabeta couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed being so close to the powerful Prince. The male oozed sensuality and a sense of nobility wherever he went, easily making allies in new territories to add to his own ranks. Understandably he would shoo her away when anything important was happening but the young maid found herself wishing she could take part. Before her father had died, he had taught her everything he knew about politics but she had never had a chance to apply that knowledge. Until today that was.

She had been busily dusting the books in the Lord's study when he came storming into the room in obvious ill temper. Come to find out, a small village was raising a stink about wanting food sent to them during an already lean time. Villages all around were starving, this one having no less food than any of the others. If any more were sent, it would hurt the other struggling villages. With stunning efficiency, Elizabeta laid out a way to tell the other village their request was denied without making them angry.

As soon as she was finished, she noticed the dark Prince staring at her with wonder and a new appreciation. “That sounds absolutely brilliant!” he praised loudly, shooting to his feet and beginning to pace back and forth. All too soon he was telling her of all the current problems that had come to him just this morning, stunning the young maid with the sheer number. By the time they were done with everything, all the light had long since gone out of the day. “My dearest Elizabeta, you have proven yourself an invaluable asset today. How can I ever repay you for the service you provided?” the dark Lord purred, capturing her hands in his and pulling her close.

The young servant could only blush, looking away from the noble in embarrassment. Her first response was to beg him to allow her to stay by his side but she managed to keep a reign on the extreme urge. Instead, she smiled up at him with glittering emerald eyes. “As long as I can serve you, I need no further compensation,” she replied softly, a light blush coloring her pale cheeks. Vlad only gazed down at her silently in response, understanding beginning to come into his eyes.

“From now on, you will be welcome at all of my meetings,” he whispered in her ear, lightly brushing the skin of her temple with his lips before he straightened.

The black haired female looked up at him with a mixture of embarrassment and desire before she simply turned and went back to dusting off the books. She didn't notice the hunger in Vlad's eyes as he watched her walk or the way he let out a low growl just as she stretched up to reach a particularly high volume. It had only been a few days but he found himself being drawn inexorably to this small, ordinary female. Smiling slightly, the Prince spared the maid one last look before he turned to leave. No matter what it took, the female would be his.


	20. Confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If you're wondering about the Interludes being mixed up, they're meant to represent memories or dreams of memories. As we all know, memories can be funny and are often not in the order things happened. Often, we remember the ones that elicit the strongest emotional reactions first.

It had been a long night, full of nightmares and confused memories. Memories that felt like they belonged to three people at once. Groaning softly, Max slowly sat up as she tried to force her blurred vision to focus. Despite having a few drops of Alucard's blood for a couple days, the female felt a bit weak and woozy. Licking her bone dry lips, the groggy soldier tried to focus her vision enough to see where she was going so she could fetch a drink.

All of a sudden, a red blur was beside her bed; one of it's arms behind her back while the other held a glass in front of her. “Drink slowly,” came a velvet purr right beside her ear. At first, Max was both surprised and frightened by the mysterious presence. Then she remembered that it was only Alucard and she gratefully took the glass from his blurred hand. Downing the entire glass in one gulp, Maxine closed her eyes briefly before opening them again; trying to clear her vision enough to make out what the creature's precise position was.

Thankfully, this simple action proved to be enough; allowing her to see the demon hovering right by her bedside. His sunset orange gaze was fixed on her, moving over her pale form with worry and a heated emotion she didn't dare identify. Before she could even open her mouth, a raspy voice interrupted her. “Are you well this morning?” he rumbled softly, looking as if he was barely restraining himself. From what, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

“Still a bit weak,” the warrior rasped back, her throat still a bit dry despite her recent intake of fluids. Before she could even begin to ask, the glass in her hand was whisked away and replaced.

“I'm not surprised. After all the blood you've lost recently, even my vampiric blood is having trouble restoring you. If I could give you more, you would recover faster but…,” he sighed, the worry on his perfect face a bit of a shock to her.

“But if you gave me much more, I would be in danger of turning,” she finished for him, causing him to flinch in place; as if the notion of turning her physically caused him pain.

“You have not eaten much,” Alucard rumbled from beside her, changing the obviously distressing subject. Once again, before she could even open her mouth to reply, something interrupted her. This time, it was the rather loud roar of her empty stomach.

Blushing a deep crimson, Max clasped both hands over her stomach and avoided the nosferatu's intense gaze. Chuckling softly, the creature beside her moved slightly; causing his leather jacket to creak slightly and drawing her gaze. To her faint shock, the creature was moving toward the door and opening it; calling down the hall for Walter. “You didn't have to do that! I'm perfectly capable of walking down to the kitchen and getting my _own_ food!” she protested heatedly, shooting to her feet.

Unfortunately her body proved her statement wrong as the room started to spin around her. In fact she would have ended up on the floor if it wasn't for the vampire catching her. “Oh yes, you seem quite capable,” he chuckled in a teasing tone as he swung the soldier into his arms like she weighed nothing.

“Shut up…,” Max hissed, smacking his muscular chest despite the fact that she knew it would do nothing. In fact, the action only earned a deep chuckle as he settled her gently on the sheets.

“You, my dear, are in no position to make demands of anyone,” he purred, the gruff tone of his voice doing odd things to her body. Clearing her throat as a light blush colored her cheeks, the warrior did her best to glare at the amused creature. To her further irritation, her expression only seemed to add to the vampire's humor.

A sudden, gentle knock interrupted her attempts to make the nosferatu beside her burst into flames by sheer willpower alone, making the exasperated female whip her head towards the door. “I see that Alucard is exuding his usual charm,” came a calm, amused, lightly accented male voice as her emerald gaze landed on Walter. The unflappable butler was currently leaning on the frame of her open door, a wry grin on his gaunt face. Opening her mouth to respond rather sarcastically, the female stopped when she noticed the servant's entrance had an interesting effect on Alucard.

The leather clad demon had gone board stiff beside her, his blazing eyes fixed on the retired warrior as his nostrils flared. Seemingly made nervous by the creature's odd pose, Walter backed up a few steps with a faintly concerned look on his wizened face. A smirk curling his lips, Alucard began to stalk towards the butler; his gloved fingertips twitching the barest bit. “Ah, Walter. I see you've enjoyed yourself last night,” the King of shadows purred silkily, humor and just a hint of anger in his velvet voice. All at once the air in the room became much heavier and the atmosphere itself much darker as the nosferatu's shadows began to curl behind him.

Then, in a movement much too fast for a human eye to follow, the vampire had the old servant pinned against the wall; his nose buried in the other man's neck. It almost looked like a lover's embrace, if not for the fact that the demon's hand were cruelly tight on the former warrior's arms. Then, with his cold lips pressed right against Walter's ear, Alucard whispered, “Thankfully, for your sake, I can smell our master's mutual enjoyment all over you,” in a gruff, almost threatening tone. Then, before either human could react, the creature released the old man; allowing him to drop to the floor.

Then the infernal creature was back beside Maxine, looking as if he had never moved at all while Walter picked himself up off the floor. Glaring at the crimson clad monster as he straightened his suit, the 'Angel of Death cleared his throat before focusing his gaze on the pale woman that rested on the bed. A female who looked both amused and a bit confused by what had just happened. “How are you feeling today Ms. Stone?” the old butler murmured, his smooth voice holding a slightly pleading note; as if he was begging her to allow the subject change.

“A bit weak and dizzy,” she replied, trying to gloss over the reason why the vampire that hovered by her bedside had summoned the rumpled man. The normally perfect looking servant now sported a slightly wrinkled coat and several strands of his ebony hair had slipped free from his ponytail. Right now the poor man looked like he would much rather be anywhere else but in the same room as Alucard at this moment. Even though Max had only been around for a few days, even she had noticed the odd connection the creature and Integra seemed to share. It wouldn't have surprised her if Walter secretly wished he could just flee the compound if what she suspected did, indeed, happen.

Before she could dismiss the nervous looking butler, the soldier's stomach chose that moment to let out a loud groan of complaint. Making an embarrassed noise, the now blushing female clapped a hand over her stomach and glared up at the now chuckling vampire. Alucard only grinned down at her in a teasing manner, the tips of his elongated canines poking slightly over his lips and causing a shudder to go through her body. “Ah, you have not eaten for quite some time! I will be back momentarily with some food,” Walter declared loudly, breaking the now heated gaze the two held.

“I don't want to put you through any trouble,” Maxine protested weakly, reaching out a hand towards the faithful male to try to stop him.

“Nonsense Ms. Stone! It is my job to see to the needs of the staff of Hellsing! Especially ones of great importance,” he assured with a wave of a gloved hand. Then he was turning his vested back on the pair and leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Suddenly finding herself alone with the rather intimidating vampire, Max took a deep breath to calm herself before turning to look at the male beside her bed. He towered over her easily, even when she was standing up. He was lithe to the point of being unnaturally skinny but also seemed to have a decent muscle mass. His face was as pale as the face of the moon and held the look of noble breeding. Whatever line he had originally come from, it had been old and long lived. Just looking at him causing something to clench painfully within her, making her long to fling herself into his arms.

Frowning slightly at the phantom urge, the female unconsciously moved a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear as she continued to look up at him consideringly. He was handsome, there was certainly no doubt about that. Also, now that he had entirely changed his attitude toward her, he seemed to have a playfulness that both aggravated and intrigued her. Not to mention his scent! Just being this close to him was like being drunk on a rich wine. He smelled of musk, power, something faintly metallic and something underneath that was uniquely him. If he tried, and she suspected he wouldn't have to try too hard, she would be at his feet and willing to let him do whatever he wanted. A fact that frightened her as much as it aroused her.

She had never felt attracted to anyone other than Raoul. Not even Michelle's phantom affection for Radu could count for true attraction. With Alucard, it felt stronger than anything she had felt with her old caretaker. It felt as if she was unconsciously drawn to him, a fact that was backed up by all that had happened to her recently. Despite the fact that she still found the concept of a past life a bit hard to believe, what had happened with Michelle as well as her recent memories had made it nearly impossible for her to refute the possibility anymore. What she feared now, above all else, was being forced into a relationship that she would have possibly never formed organically. Was Alucard really in love with _her_ or was he in love with the shade that still lingered within her soul.

While Maxine was lost in her distressed musings, Alucard was watching her closely; the gloves on his hands once again gone. His bare hands twitched, as if he longed to reach forward to touch her milky skin. Inside, the vampire was a maelstrom of confused feelings. The prominent ones were love, contentment and a longing to just be near the human next to him. Yet anger, betrayal and a faint feeling of unrealness lurked in the background. Despite what his memory and his very soul were telling him, the nosferatu still found it hard to believe he had found his missing piece at last. He had been searching for centuries, the one time he had found her ending in his enslavement and their separation.

Shaking himself from thoughts that were leading down avenues best left in the dark, Alucard refocused his gaze on the distressed woman by his side. Even now, he longed to reach out and caress her soft skin; an urge that felt wholly alien to him when it came to this human. Frustrated by his muddled emotions, the nosferatu clenched his hands into tight fists before releasing them. “So, what now?” came a timid voice by his left arm. Looking down, he saw Max looking up at him with apprehensive emerald eyes. The shy question, although innocent, caused an instant jolt of fear to shoot through him.

Indeed, what now? She still didn't remember much of her past with him, in fact it seemed like the very idea caused her a fair measure of distress. While he felt more at peace and content than he had in centuries, would it be fair to put her through something that was so obviously hard for her? Not to mention the fact that he still wasn't sure how he felt about the sudden awakening of his memories. His urge to touch her, to taste her was both natural and alien at the same time; making the whole situation very confusing for him. If he was conflicted even with his memories regained, how must Max feel without them? What doubts and questions must be going through her head?

“Do you even love _me_ or is it a past life of mine that's drawing you to be with me?” she continued in a tortured, tear choked voice, her gaze never moving from his. Alucard could only look down at her, stunned to silence. _Was_ he just drawn to her because she had once been Elizabeta? After a few moments of consideration, he shook his head roughly.

“Yes, your past life had a lot to do with me being drawn to you so strongly but over time that changed. When I saw how you handled your first assignment, your lack of fear around me, the fact that you act as if we are equals. All of this would have made me grow to love you, to want to take you as mine,” he replied, kneeling beside her to take her drawn face into his bare hands. Rubbing her porcelain cheeks tenderly, the vampire rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

Just hearing those word made her heart soar with unexpected happiness, causing Max to close her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Then the extent of what he said sank in and her eyes popped open as a bright blush spread over her pale cheeks. The creature before her had just openly admitted that he would have grown to love her over time. A fact that was making her feel much more happy than it honestly should. Confused and a bit afraid of the feelings she wasn't entirely sure were hers, the soldier whimpered in her throat as she flung herself into Alucard's arms. Despite the male being a huge part of her confusion, Max just wanted the comfort of his arms around her.

Purring deep in his chest, the larger male wrapped his arms loosely but protectively around the distraught female. She had been through a lot in a very small amount of time. It was a wonder she had managed to hang onto her sanity. Continual rumbles leaving him, Alucard gently picked her up and sat down on the bed with her nestled on his lap. His naked right hand combed gently through her ebony hair while the other held her close to his body. His intense, sunset colored gaze almost seemed to bore a hole into her soul as he gazed down at her.

Then, all of a sudden, his gloves were back on his hands and his hold had grown possessive. His comforting purr was now a low growl of warning as his arms turned into steel beams around her. Before she could ask, a familiar, male voice came from the doorway. “Alucard, I'm just bring Ms. Stone some food. May I remind you that she hasn't eaten a decent meal in a couple days at least?” the butler reminded calmly, unafraid even in the face of a seriously pissed off vampire.

Thankfully, the statement caused the creature to relax with a slow sigh. “Place it on the bed and leave us,” he hissed, a hint of command in his deep voice; his arms not allowing Max to so much as move against him. The almost order drew a slight hiss from the butler and the air grew thick with tension as the two males almost seemed to test each other. Looking up from her position in Alucard's arms, the soldier saw the vampire and 'Angel of Death' locking in a mental battle of wills of sorts. Neither moved their gazes as the servant slowly entered the room and cautiously placed the tray on the bed.

“Are you well Ms. Stone?” Walter asked, not moving for several seconds as he seemed to wordlessly face off with the demon holding her. The retired warrior's back was ramrod stiff and his gloved fingers were spread wide, showing off the shimmer of his wires. This caused a low, deep snarl to rip from Alucard's chest, his hold on her tightening as his body began to shake. The creature's powers briefly flared, filling the room with an ominous darkness that was filled with infernal whispers.

“I'm fine Walter! He hasn't tried to harm me in any way!” Max gasped out quickly, trying to diffuse the quickly crumbling situation. Despite the fear Alucard's powers were instinctually causing, the soldier truly never felt more safe. She was more worried for Walter and the other humans in the building than anything else. With his memories back, the vampire was more likely to rip his own arms off than hurt her.

Narrowing his blue eyes at the fuming creature of darkness, the butler slowly backed out the door and shut it. Once they alone, the nosferatu relaxed significantly; his growls once again becoming low rumbles. Then he was reaching to his left, grabbing the tray that Walter had left before fleeing. “You know, Integra's gonna hear about that,” Maxine sighed, eyeing the delicious smelling food with a look of clear want. On the clean plate was a generous helping of bacon, a heaping pile of scrambled eggs and a carton of fresh raspberries. Steam still rose off the eggs and bacon, making her stomach grumble hungrily.

Meeping and covering her stomach with a blush, the soldier glared up at the now chuckling nosferatu. Then, instead of handing her the tray, the red clad creature brought the food up to his nose and began to sniff it critically. The sight was almost enough to make her laugh out loud. Was Alucard really so paranoid that he thought _Walter_ would try to harm her? Fighting back a giggle, she was brought back to reality by the vampire nudging her forehead with his angled nose. Looking up, she was surprised by a spoonful of food being hovered in front of her face.

Alucard gazed down at her, his lips slightly quirked in amusement as she blushed a bright crimson. “I can feed myself!” she protested, reaching for the spoon; only to have the Prince of darkness pull the utensil out of her reach. His smile only grew as a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest.

“You keep telling me the things you can do yourself, only to find you are not as capable as you assumed. Please, allow me,” he urged gently, amusement glimmering in his burning gaze as he cradled her chin in his once again naked grasp. Blinking, Max could only glare at him weakly while he continued to grin at her. The look on his smug face said 'I have all night.'

Sighing, the warrior opened her mouth and shifted her gaze to the side to avoid his intense eyes. Then, ever so gently, the vampire tipped a spoonful of food into her mouth. Despite herself, the soldier made a sound of pleasure as soon as the warm food touched her tongue. The eggs were seasoned to perfection, making her mouth immediately water for more. Smiling down at her, the nosferatu diligently gathered another spoonful and brought it to her lips. This time she took the food without protest and soon had the entire plate emptied. “That wasn't so bad, was it?” the creature purred, bending to lick the crumbs of egg and bacon off her soft skin; drawing a shuddering gasp from her lips.

Her heart galloping in her chest, Max bent back to gaze into the demon's burning gaze. All of a sudden he was far too close and he smelled far too good. She could fairly hear her heartbeat in her ears as her hands came up to rest on his unmoving chest. There was a heat in his slightly crimson gaze as he lingered close to her mouth. Her breath coming in quick pants, the female found herself unsure if she desperately wanted him to close the distance or back away. “I never answered your question, did I?” he sighed, breathing out against her lips and making them tingle before he pulled away. To her shock, Max felt a deep disappointment about the distance.

“With you permission, I would like to begin 'dating' as you humans would call it,” he rasped out, his voice nearly a growl as his gaze ignited a fire within her lower belly. The heat in his gaze caused a pleasant tingling to fill her entire body and she blushed at the alien feeling.

“D-date? Y-you mean you want to… to court me?” she squeaked in a high, unsteady voice, her heart racing in her chest as joy and fear began to fill her. The joy was a shock to her, making her pause for a moment to think. Was the joy hers? Did she truly have feelings for the vampire? As much as a part of her longed to accept his proposal, she found she had too many questions to do so.

“No… I can't. With all this past life shit happening, I don't know if the feelings I've been having actually belong to me anymore,” she whispered in a lost, confused voice, avoiding Alucard's once again sunset gaze. Then she felt her chin being gripped as a cool, callused hand lifted her face until her eyes met his.

“Then allow me to prove it to you. I can put your past lives back to sleep in a temporary sense, the longest time being about a week. That should be more than enough time to figure things out,” he offered, an urgency to his voice as his thumb moved over her white skin. His burning gaze almost seemed to plead with her, as if his entire world hinged on her acceptance.

“A-alright,” she breathed, giving a quick nod. Her response was met with an approving rumble as his lips brushed against hers briefly. So briefly she almost didn't think it happened at all.

“Thank you,” he sighed, his voice filling the entire room as a tension neither of them knew existed released.


	21. Growing Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is gonna be loads of fun! :3

He knew the female was just in the bathroom and he could get to her within seconds if she needed him but none of that made him feel any better. His now gloved hands twitched by his side restlessly as Alucard fought the urge to simply phase through the door and into the small room the human had gone into to take care of herself. His nostrils flared as the scent of fresh blood met his nose, making his eyes turn a deep crimson and a low growl rumble from his chest. Shaking slightly in place, Alucard closed his slightly glowing eyes as he fought against his instincts. “Alucard!” snarled a female voice from the entry of the room, making him jolt slightly as he turned to acknowledge the person.

There stood Integra, her flaxen bangs framing her handsome, pale face, a cigarillo clamped between her lips as a halo of scented smoke surrounded her head. Even now, he could still taste the fear and determination that had been in her blood all those years ago. With how close his demon was to the surface, Alucard was extremely unstable. His entire body shuddered violently as a low, almost seductive sounding growl left him. “Sir Intergaaaaaa,” came from the very air around them, sounding more like a guttural snarl than actual words.

Stiffening a bit at how he was acting, the commanding femme narrowed her blue eyes as her glasses flashed. “Alucard… contain yourself,” she hissed out, her steady voice not betraying any of the fear he could clearly smell. Smirking, the demon before her closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before relaxing slightly. When his eyes reopened, they were once again a sunset orange.

“Forgive me, my master. The scent of Maxine has been doing strange things to me,” he purred apologetically, bowing in an almost mocking manner as he continued to smirk at her. This caused the commander to bristle visibly, her jaw tensing as she took her cigarillo from her mouth.

“I heard about how you acted towards Walter. Care to explain yourself,” she bit out, her voice biting and furious as she glared at the vampire a few feet in front of her.

“Hmm, I wonder,” he purred, moving slowly towards her with a rather predatory look on his pale face. As realization came into his mistress' blue eyes, Alucard shot forward and grabbed her in his arms. His white clad hands twitched on the back of her tan coat as he burrowed his nose in her platinum hair.

“Alucard…,” came an angry, feminine snarl from his chest as Integra looked up at him with a snarl on her face. Her gloved hands came up to his chest as she began to try to push back from him. The nosferatu's leather clad arms only tightened briefly as a low growl rumbled from his chest.

“You would give your virginity to Walter but not me. You would deny that precious honor to your faithful servant. A servant who has taken such good _care_ of you in the past,” he hissed out, hurt tinging his angry voice as he met her eyes.

Integra's eyes widened as she looked up at the vampire. Cerulean orbs met his burning, sunset gaze as he seemed to glare faintly down at her. “Alucard…,” she whispered, her anger fading for guilt as well as a touch of fear. The creature had been unendingly loyal to her and he had made his desire to take her maidenhead very clear on several occasions. The supposedly emotionless demon had often acted possessive and protective of her, even acted shockingly tender on occasion.

“Is it because he is _human_ ,” the creature rumbled, the last word coming out as a bitter hiss as hurt and a touch of rage flickered over his perfect features.

“No! It just… happened. Neither of us were expecting…,” she whispered in a frightened, guilt ridden voice before her commanding nature came back full force.

“I do not have to explain myself to a mere dog!” she bit out, her eyes flashing with challenge as she extricated herself from the vampire's tight hold. Instead of being angry, the creature only smirked down at her, affection swirling with the anger in his unusual gaze. Then he was chuckling, all his earlier anger gone as his orangeish gaze roved over her assessingly.

“As long as you are happy, my little Hellsing,” came a quiet purr from the demon as he bowed slightly, his gaze never leaving hers.

“It is none of your business vampire,” the femme hissed with more anger than she actually felt. Honestly, she felt like the lowest life form on the face of the planet. It wasn't that she regretted giving herself to her faithful butler but she did regret the effect it seemed to have on the vampire before her. His posture was of a man defeated but willing to let go for her happiness.

Only smirking knowingly in response, Alucard merely kept his eyes locked with his master's. There had to be another reason why she was here, otherwise she would have simply summoned him to her office to give him a quick dressing down. “That's not the reason I came to see you anyway,” Integra growled out, guilt tinging her irritated tone and making him tilt his head slightly in confusion. He wasn't surprised by her declaration, what surprised him was the emotion attached. What could she have to discuss with him that would make her feel guilty besides what had happened with Walter.

“I cannot allow you to court Maxine,” the Hellsing heir whispered out, her voice small and uncharacteristically frightened as she braced herself for the explosion.

Maxine sighed as she finished cleaning herself and fixed a new pad to the bottom of her panties. In her opinion, the end of her cycle couldn't come quickly enough. As she pulled up her panties and pajama pants, she heard an angry, male voice begin to yell at someone in her room. Blinking in stunned confusion, the soldier opened her door slightly to assess the situation brewing in her room. What she saw nearly made her jaw drop.

There stood Alucard, drawn up to his full height with his shadows flaring around his body. His hair floated in the air around his head and his eyes burned a dark crimson, resembling freshly spilled blood. “After all the centuries I have served you, after all I have done for you and your family after what your grandfather put me through… You would dare to order me to give up the person I have been searching for for centuries! For decades my soul ached to be reunited with her after your ancestor forcibly separated us the second time and now, now you demand that I not pursue her,” he hissed in a darkly threatening voice as his powers flared and caused the lights in the room to flicker.

“Alucard, I have no choice! If you were to regain your memories of what my family did to you…,” gasped out the rightfully frightened commander, standing her ground despite how terrified she obviously was.

“I already have my 'little' Hellsing,” came a bitter, biting snarl from the creature, his hands curling into tight shaking fists. Integra's only response was to look up at the fuming demon with a look of abject horror.

“The whippings, the blood draining, the 'experiments', the starving, yes I remember all of it. I chose to keep it in the back of my mind because you are not your ancestor. Do you really think me such a mindless beast that I would lose all control and slaughter everyone in my path? Now you are forbidding me to be with my soulmate when she is so near. Are you trying to follow in Abraham's footsteps my little kitten?” he husked out, rage thick in his voice as his shadows began to slowly crawl outward and fill the room. The normally indifferent heiress could only look up at her servant with wide, fear filled eyes, her cigarillo dropping from her loosened fingers.

Then Max was moving, planting herself between the enraged demon and her boss; her emerald eyes sparkling with a steely edge as she glared down the seething nosferatu. “She could have no idea how you would react to regaining those memories! With how powerful you are and how close your demon always is to the surface, could you really blame her for taking precautions?” the warrior hissed, spreading her arms out at her sides to shield the female behind her.

Instead of turning his anger on her like she feared, the vampire's powers ebbed the instant she stepped in front of the taller woman. All anger also quickly disappeared, leaving both women stunned. “Now, what was that you were saying about Alucard not being allowed to court me?” the warrior asked, turning her head to look at the stunned femme behind her once she was certain Integra's head wasn't about to be ripped off. To her amusement, the platinum haired woman only looked at her stunned for a few moments before clearing her throat and resuming her intimidating look.

“Before Alucard… mentioned remembering what had happened to him, Walter and I thought it would be best to keep you two separated. We were afraid that regaining the memories of what… Abraham... did to him would cause him to go berserk,” the Hellsing heir answered in her normal calm, steely tone, her blue eyes never leaving Alucard for a second. The vampire, on the other hand, stood there silently; watching the exchange with his intense gaze.

“Would that still be necessary with the current situation? As you can see, he has not gone crazy and started attacking staff left and right yet,” Max replied calmly, slowly lowering her arms and turning to face the much taller female. Her calm, logical response seemed to take Integra by surprise, as the flaxen haired female went silent; a contemplative look coming over her tanned face.

“It would appear to be unnecessary, not to mention the damage has already been done. Alucard has not only remembered what my ancestor did to him but also who he used to be in the past. It would seem any further precautions would be closing the barn door after the horse has escaped,” the commander sighed out in a defeated sounding voice, eying the nosferatu with an apprehensive glance. Said creature only grinned in response, satisfaction and a bit of mocking in his once again sunset colored eyes.

“Mark my words vampire, if you harm one hair on this woman's head I will make an example of you in a manner which I'm sure you are very familiar with,” Integra bit out, striding over to the vampire and poking his unmoving chest with a gloved index finger. Alucard only grabbed her hand gently in one of his, drawing a shocked, unsure gasp from both women. Then he was kissing the top almost reverently before he released her. Then the noble demon went down to one knee, bowing his dark head.

“I swear you an oath of my life that I will never allow harm to come to Maxine stone. Be it from myself or otherwise,” he rumbled out, keeping his head bowed in submission.

Max watched the scene with wide eyes, unaccustomed to the jealousy that had filled her when she saw the demon kiss his mistress' hand. Then there had been what he said, that alone made a heat flood her lower body; filling her with pleasant tingles. Even Integra seemed stunned by his odd behavior, staring down at the mighty creature with a nonplussed expression. After a few moments of awkward silence, the femme arched a silvery brow before bending to capture Alucard's chin in a gloved grip; tipping the vampire's painfully beautiful face up to look at her.

“Also, if you dare to assault my butler again, I can assure you I will chain you out in the yards for the recruits to use for target practice,” she hissed out from between gritted teeth before childishly flicking his forehead with a gloved index finger.

Giggling a bit at the normally serious female's odd behavior, Max tried to hide her smile behind her hand as Integra straightened and whirled to face her. “As for you Ms. Stone, I do hope you know what you've gotten yourself into,” Integra sighed out, giving the warrior a worried glance as she bent to pick up her still smoking cigarillo. Then she simply walked out of the room, shutting the door in her wake.

Once again alone with the leather clad nosferatu and her earlier adrenaline wearing off, Max found herself wavering slightly as her strength drained from her. Then she found herself being swung into a strong embrace and placed down gently on her bed. Looking up at Alucard, who was gazing down at her with faint worry, she managed a small, reassuring smile. “I guess that short jog really took it outta me,” she tried to joke, only earning a slight glare.

Heaving a sigh and shaking his head slightly, the nosferatu brought his wrist up to his lips and, with a low growling hiss, bit into the white skin. Almost immediately blood bubbled out of the bite, rolling down his wrist in thick rivulets. Flinching back from him slightly, Max looked up at him with clear reluctance in her gaze. “You know, I would honestly prefer the I.V. blood,” she sighed out, scrunching her nose in faint disgust as he scooped some of the crimson substance onto his now bare fingers.

Instead of responding, the vampire merely stretched his bloody fingers towards her lips until they almost touched her skin. Giving the prince of shadows one last, pleading look and only getting a stern glance in response, Maxine resigned herself to her fate and lapped up the slightly coppery fluid. As her tongue cleaned the last drops from his white skin, the female could already feel strength returning to her body. “One more day of that and you will be back to full strength,” the male next to her purred, his voice a deep rumble as he licked the wound on his wrist to heal it.

Despite the fact that the liquid tasted pretty vile, the soldier found herself growing an odd liking to it. Shaking off the strange notion, she only nodded at the demon beside her bed. “Thanks, I guess,” she sighed out, unsure if she was really all the happy about Alucard's methods of helping her heal faster. If she had to be honest, she found the whole process rather disgusting and more than just a bit disturbing.

“Would you prefer to be stuck in this bed for weeks? Too weak to even lift your head for long periods?” he quipped, amusement in his voice as he brushed his fingertips along her pale cheek lightly.

Jolting a bit at the unexpected contact, the soldier considered his half teasing words. She was a bit irritated to find he was right, she much preferred his methods to staying in bed for a rather extended period of time. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of acknowledging his victory, Max only shot him an irritated glare before turning to frown down at the blankets beneath her. The maddening creature beside her only chuckled. “So, how are you going to put my past lives to sleep?” she whispered after a few moments of silence.

“Would you like me to do so now?” came his rumbled reply, making her look up at him. The nosferatu was watching her closely, his burning gaze fixed on her as he seemed to be waiting for her answer. Swallowing loudly, Max looked up at the rather tall male as she considered her reply. Was she truly ready to put her noisy past lives to sleep in a temporary sense to learn her true feelings about the monster in the room with her?

Looking up at the vampire nervously, she found herself nibbling her bottom lip unconsciously. To tell the truth, she was a little afraid of finding out exactly what she felt for the darkly powerful male. Alucard was ancient, powerful and had an almost seductive aura around him when he was relaxed, who was she to think she would be worthy enough to even lick his boots? Yet he had told her he would have been attracted to her despite her being the other half of his soul. It would only be fair if she did the same in regard to him. Taking in a deep breath, she gave a small nod as she continued to look up at the nosferatu. “Lay back and close your eyes,” he whispered softly, his orangeish red gaze intense as he watched her comply.

As soon as she was settled, she felt a cool, callused hand pressing to her forehead. *“Odihnă pentru o vreme iubirile mele. S-ar putea trezi din nou în două săptămâni,” he rumbled out in a guttural sounding language she couldn't quite understand. Then, all of a sudden, she felt more alone in her head than she had in the past five and a half days.

“You may open your eyes now,” came an amused voice as the hand on her forehead caressed her skin with a rough thumb. Opening her emerald eyes, the female almost screamed when she saw Alucard's face bare inches from her own. The vampire only smiled toothily at her, showing off that he had turned all of his teeth into cruel fangs.

To her surprise, her comfort around the demon hadn't diminished. Shoving at the creature so she could sit up, she was only slightly shocked when he complied and gave her some room. “I don't feel any different,” she whispered in a stunned voice, almost whispering it to herself as she avoided the vampire's burning gaze.

“They are asleep, I assure you,” came a reassuring rumble from beside her. Knowing he was telling the truth, the soldier found herself a little frightened by the implications. Did that mean her growing affections for the vampire had been her own all along? When had she started to begin feeling things for him? Had it been the first time he had saved her life in that alley? Had it been the second time he had saved her life this first time Radu kidnapped her? She couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Finding herself a bit disconcerted by what all this could mean, Maxine found herself looking up at Alucard for reassurance. Despite her past lives being asleep, the soldier still found herself seeking the comfort of his presence. Just looking into his eyes made her feel safer, calmer and that fact faintly concerned her. Without the presence of the shades, the female found herself even more thrown off balance by her feelings. Just when had she become so comfortable around this merciless beast? The sound of the door opening drawing her out of her confused thoughts, Max looked up to see Seras cautiously poking her blonde head into the room.

Relieved to see the busty female, the soldier waved to her enthusiastically. “Hey Seras!” she called cheerfully, blinking as Alucard began to move from her side and towards the Childe.

“Hello Police Girl. Have you been keeping up on your blood rations?” he purred out in a tone that sent shivers down both females' spines.

“I'll have you know I've been eating three bags a day,” she replied almost indignantly as she slowly came into the room. Her slightly orange rimmed eyes locked on Max as a concerned look came over her pale face.

“You feeling better Max?” asked the newborn vampire as she moved to the other woman's bedside.

“Yeah, a lot got straightened out since your last visit,” the soldier replied with a smile, reaching up to hug the vampiress. Chuckling, Seras hugged her back as she pulled a nearby chair up to the bed.

“How have things been in the mansion?” Max asked eagerly, desperate for any tales that would help some of her boredom from being trapped in this room. With a smirk, the once policewoman began to go into some of the juiciest gossip she had heard around the compound. Other than what had happened with Raoul and Radu, things had been rather peaceful in the manor. The long lull in action seemed to cause some interesting behavior in the soldiers and made for some amusing stories.

After a tale about how a soldier had gotten caught with his dick in a pickle jar by a rather shocked Walter, Alucard shocked them both by chuckling quietly. “Ah, that sounds like Hicks alright,” he rumbled out, amusement clear in his deep voice as he watched the two women closely.

“Master, would you like to join us?” Seras whispered, surprise and a hint of longing in her sweet voice. Finding herself wondering just how much time the sire spent with his Childe, Max smiled encouragingly at the vampire and motioned him to come closer. Smiling slightly at the both of them, Alucard came to stand beside the former officer. Soon the three of them were talking and joking like a trio of best friends, carrying on well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'Rest for a while my loves. You may awaken again in two weeks.'


	22. Trying to be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alucard can be rather eerie without even trying...

It was dark and low, inhuman voices surrounded her. It felt dangerous and had an air of insanity. She tried to call out but no voice came from her lips. Staring around the pitch black of wherever she was, fear began to grow thick within her. It almost felt like she was being hunted or chased but there was nothing around to see. Then a single, large, red eye opened in the darkness and focused on her. “Found yooooou,” came a sing-song, very familiar, demonic sounding voice. Then the darkness swallowed her, taking her breath.

Gasping, Max sat up with her emerald eyes wide and unseeing. At first the darkness of the room she was in made her heart lurch in panic and she fumbled for a bedside lamp. Before she even came close to the object, a dim light flooded the room as the lamp was turned on for her. Still trying to calm her racing heart from her nightmare, the startled soldier jolted back wards from the figure beside her bed. “Max, it's just me,” came a comforting purr from the crimson blur.

Forcing her eyes to adjust, the still panting female slowly relaxed as Alucard came into focus. “Alucard…?” she gasped out in a shaky, unsure voice. His slightly glowing, orangish eyes fixed on hers, concern apparent in the intense orbs.

“Yes, it was just a nightmare,” he rumbled out quietly, his deep voice soft and soothing as thin tendrils of shadow curled around him like smoke. One of the thin wisps gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, touching her cheek almost lovingly as it pulled back to its master.

“What… what _are_ these?” Maxine murmured, reaching out to tentatively touch the transparent tentacle before it could fully retreat. To her surprise, the thin shadow curled around her hand almost tenderly.

“Merely extensions of myself,” the nosferatu replied, his voice slightly more gruff as the tendril around her hand split to entwine in her fingers.

Blinking a bit as the shadow caressed her skin, the warrior couldn't help but smile at just how gentle the touch was. “You are not afraid,” came a question that was more of a statement as the wisp released her hand to touch her pale cheek. It almost felt like a warm, callused hand on her skin and she found herself leaning into it.

“No, I know you won't harm me,” she replied quietly, her heart thudding in her chest from nervousness. Her anxiety wasn't from the fear of Alucard but the fear of the strength of her feelings for the powerful being. Feelings that had only continued to deepen despite her past lives being temporarily dormant.

Alucard only smiled softly before leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. “Go back to sleep, it is late,” he purred out, the tendril on her cheek moving to tickle slightly at the underneath of her chin. Feeling a bit comforted by his presence, the exhausted female only nodded in response before curling up and closing her eyes. As she drifted into sleep, the silent vampire quietly turned off the lamp before resuming his post beside her closed door; his sunset eyes watching her closely while she slept. In her slumber, she looked hauntingly like Elizabeta and it made something inside of him ache. Clenching his hands, he closed his eyes as he focused on his internal thoughts.

Despite the fact her past lives were asleep, the female still seemed to trust him and was even warming up to his constant presence. She was brave, strong-willed, a defiant fighter and she was utterly his. Even if she refused his suit, he would never take another mate. He would follow behind her until the day she died and while the thought should bother him, it felt too right. Somehow, this little human had wormed his way into his heart; with or without the connection of her past lives. Even if she had turned out to not be his long lost love, he would have taken her for a bride and she would have been one of his most cherished.

Some time later, a sliver of sunlight slipped through a slightly opened curtain; landing on Max's pale face and drawing a grouchy, sleepy groan from the female.  “Good morning,” came a soft purr from beside her bed, making her open her eyes with a snap. Sitting up quickly, the startled warrior focused her blurred vision on the tall, crimson clad figure beside her bed. As soon as she saw the color and height of the unfocused figure, the soldier relaxed immediately and smiled up at the demon.

“Good morning Alucard,” she replied with a small smile before stretching and closing her eyes, surprising the vampire beside her. Wasn't she surprised to see him standing comfortably in a beam of sunlight?

“Are you not shocked?” he asked, tilting his head slightly like a confused dog.

“By what?” she asked, sounding confused herself as she opened her eyes to lock her gaze with his. Now that she could see clearly, she could see the vampire's own befuddlement echoed hers.

“By the fact that I'm here,” he replied, as if the answer was obvious and only serving to deepen her confusion.

“Why would I be surprised you're here? You've refused to leave the room since you rescued me from that abomination,” she replied, blinking as she failed to grasp what he was trying to get across. Why was he expecting her to be shocked?

“It is daylight,” the nosferatu answered simply, making the puzzle finally come together.

“Oh! Oh, that doesn't surprise me at all! Raoul used to go to the beach with me during the summer! That vampire loved to sunbathe,” the soldier replied, a sad happiness to her voice as she smiled at the creature by her bed.

Just thinking about her former caretaker filled the female with a wave of sorrow. She had killed him, she had destroyed the vampire that had raised her. He had been her friend, her protector, her mentor and his blood was on her hands. He had been the first person she had ever fallen in love with, the first person she had trusted, the first person to actually love her. A painful cramp twisted her heart in her chest as tears began to slip unconsciously down her milky cheeks.

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, the startled woman found herself enveloped in a gentle, crimson embrace as a nose settled itself in her hair. Realizing Alucard had placed her in his lap, Max only shrugged and allowed herself to snuggle into his strong hold. Then the prince of shadows began to purr, one of his hands stroking her cheek gently. “You were thinking about Raoul,” he sighed out, more statement than question.

“Yeah, I just… I killed him. He was my everything, my whole world! He was my only family,” she gasped out, her voice thick with tears as she began to sob in earnest. Clutching the thick lapels of his trench-coat, the distraught female burrowed her face into the rough material of the black vest Alucard wore; simply emptying her pain into his chest.

While she cried, the vampire only held her close; moving a naked hand trough her ebony hair as he purred softly. Eventually her sobs tapered off and the soldier wiped her tears as she released a watery sigh. “He may not be as dead as you fear,” the demon holding her rumbled, tenderly moving her hair out of her face with his free hand. The other was still occupied with her hair, stroking the top of her head soothingly.

Stiffening at the nosferatu's words, Max found herself daring to hope. The first and last time Raoul and Alucard had fought, it had seemed to be an even match. At least the blonde hadn't died during the scuffle. Could her former caretaker be alive after receiving such a devastating blow from a silver bullet? After everything she had seen so far, it was entirely possible. “If he's out there, why hasn't he shown himself?” she pondered, not realizing she asked the question out loud.

“After everything he has done, he is probably too ashamed to show himself around you,” Alucard replied quietly, using the hand that wasn't caressing her hair to tip her chin up. Then his lips were capturing hers in a gentle chaste kiss, more aimed for comfort than passion.

At first, Max froze against him; her eyes going wide. Then she relaxed and began to return the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Letting out a low, growling purr in response, the vampire wrapped his own arms around her and nearly crushed her against him. Then his arms began to shudder around her slightly as he gently licked her lips, begging entrance. To both their surprises, the soldier opened to him, tentatively meeting his tongue with hers. This drew an even lower grow from the dark creature as one of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head.

Sighing softly, Maxine allowed one of her hands to come up to tentatively touch Alucard's cool cheek. To her surprise, the vampire released her back to press her hand firmer to his skin. Then he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers, shuddering slightly as he closed his eyes. The normally collected creature was now panting slightly, continual rumbles coming from deep within his chest as her pressed her hand tight against his cool flesh. “Max,” he sighed, he voice almost entirely a seductive purr as he almost seemed to nuzzle into her palm.

A bit stunned by the king of darkness' odd behavior, the soldier carefully watched his face as she experimentally brushed his unnaturally smooth skin with her thumb. The reaction was instantaneous and very strong. The thin demon shuddered hard, a low, demonic sound coming from his chest as his eyes slipped open. His once sunset colored eyes were pure black, the inky color even overtaking the sclera, and seemed to stare into her very soul. Then he was kissing her hard, his hands cradling her face as his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth.

Maxine gasped under the onslaught, allowing him to fairly claim her mouth as he angled his mouth to deepen the kiss. His claws lightly brushed her cheeks as he released continual, low, rumbling growls, his tongue very nearly going down her throat. Pulling back with a gasp for breath, the soldier couldn't help but feel slightly afraid as she looked up into the nosferatu's shark-like gaze but that fear wasn't of him. The fear was more for the intensity of the sensations currently flooding her body. A pleasant tingling filled her extremities, coiling within her lower belly and making her crave something she couldn't put a name to; something that frankly frightened her as much as it intrigued her.

Pushing on the demon's chest to gain some much needed space from his far too pleasurable presence, the warrior only found herself held tighter against him as he began to nuzzle at her forehead. “Do not be afraid. Things will not go further unless you wish them to. Just allow me to hold you for a while longer,” came a half snarled plea, unexpected tenderness in his unearthly tone. Blushing a bit as something deep within her clenched pleasurably, Max only nodded as she allowed him to push her head to his unmoving chest. To her complete shock, she heard a very faint heartbeat.

Jolting slightly against the material of his vest, the female furrowed her brow in concentration as she focused on what she thought she was hearing. It wasn't possible! The undead were incapable of having a heartbeat! And yet, there it was. A faint, unmistakable thudding sound was coming from the vampire's chest. Pulling back to give him a look of utter confusion, a shocked gasp left her when she saw blue beginning to swirl in his ebony eyes. “A-alucard?” she asked unsurely, trying to pull back only to be held tighter to his torso.

“Yes?” came his deeply growled response, the inhumaness of his voice doing odd things to her body.

“Y-your heart,” she whispered, keeping her gaze locked with his as she rest a hand over where the very faint beat was.

“I know,” he breathed, the black beginning to recede back into his pupils to reveal shockingly blue eyes. His voice also regained a much more human sound but was still much more deep and gruff than his normal. Every time he spoke, it sounded more like a deep purr than actual speech and it sent a shock of something electric right to her center.

“But, but how is that…,” she began, only to be interrupted by an achingly tender kiss. A kiss that carried the surprising brush of facial hair. Before she could jolt away, he broke the kiss with a deep sigh.

“You, my heart beats only for you,” he rumbled, tracing her forehead with his nose as he continued to cradle her face within his palms. There was now a rather old style mustache adorning his upper lip and his face was a bit more angular and rugged looking. His hair was also much longer, reaching down to the middle of his back.

The corniness of the line would have made her laugh if it wasn't for the fact that his heart really had started beating for _her_. “But why? Why now?” she breathed, pulling back to look in his sky blue eyes.

“My dearest Maxine, a vampire's heart beats only when they feel an emotion strong enough to be worth the effort. My heart has started beating simply because of how much I care for you,” he rumbled, pressing a tickly kiss to the skin of her forehead.

The soldier couldn't help but flush at the statement, her heart swelling in her chest from the happiness his words instilled. “What's happening?” she asked in a shaky voice, nervous anticipation filling her as she noticed the strength of the feeling in her chest. Her heart beat with a sweet, happy ache and her lower body tingled and thrummed from his nearness.

“Your body remembers me,” he husked out, meeting her questioning gaze steadily as his thumbs caressed her pale cheeks. The statement both confused and oddly comforted her.

“Even with my past lives asleep? We were really that close?” she whispered, wonder slipping into her voice as she dared to reach forward to touch his cheek again. The vampire only purred softly, closing his cerulean orbs and leaning into her touch like an eager cat. Even without his verbal confirmation, Max felt that her statement was more true than she could ever know. It was as if the urge to be with him had been built into her very DNA and that fact scared her. What could falling in love for this creature so completely mean? Could she really trust this dark creature with her heart? Would she be willing to turn for him? All these questions and more whirled within her frazzled brain and drew a shaky sigh from her as she rested her forehead against his chest.

“I can feel it you know, I can feel our spirits calling to each other like they're at the ends of a long hallway,” she sighed, clutching the red leather of his trench-coat as if she's afraid he'll disappear.

“I'm afraid… I'm afraid of how strong I feel for you and how little I actually know about you. I'm afraid of just how at home in your arms I feel. I'm afraid to trust you,” she whispered, burrowing herself deeper into the vampire's hold.

“I'm afraid too,” he confessed quietly, making her jolt back to meet his blue gaze. The proud creature met her gaze steadily, the emotion in his eyes holding no lies.

“You? What could you be afraid of?” the soldier whispered, awe in her voice as she allowed her thumb to brush his skin. The small touch caused his eyes to roll back slightly before they fluttered closed, a shaky sigh leaving his lips.

“The same things you are. I have been a creature of no emotion for centuries. I had no memories, no connections. There was only my master and more recently Police Girl. When you first came here, you made things awaken that I had long forgotten. Without knowing a thing about you, I found myself drawn to you. Even now, the thought of being away from you bothers me,” the demon continued, some of his new features receding and allowing his normal features to surface. One of the things that disappeared was his mustache and she found some small part of her missed it.

“If I lost you again, I would not survive it. I barely survived the first time, let alone the second. Just being near you brings me such peace, such comfort that it's frightening. I barely know anything about you as well. I do not know if you can ever fully accept what I truly am under this mask of humanity,” Alucard rumbled, orange beginning to rim his blue irises.

“Was I really Mina? Are you really…?” Max asked, not because she didn't believe her memories but because she needed to actually hear it to make it real.

*“Yes; I am nothing, lifeless, soulless, hated and feared. I am dead to all the world. I am the monster the breathing men would kill. I am Dracula,” he rumbled, sounding bitter and sad; the haunting words giving her a sense of deja-vu.

Hearing the loneliness, the utter resignation in his voice as he slowly began to release her made her heart jump in her throat and she was throwing her arms around his pale neck as she hugged him as tight as she could. “As a child, Dracula was one of my favorite books. I made Raoul read my first copy to tatters. My favorite character was the Count. I always found him sad. His life must have been so empty, so lonely. He was feared wherever he went, hunted like an animal and shunned as some unholy demon. No one ever treated him like a being that had feelings. No one, but Mina. When the book ended with the Count's death I always cried because I always hoped it would end differently. That maybe Mina wouldn't end up leading Van Hellsing and Jonathan to him. It turns out I was right in a way,” the soldier admitted, clinging to him tightly.

Just hearing his acknowledgment of her memories filled her with both relief and a sort of disbelief. That meant she was Mina, she had betrayed the Count she had wept for. “I'm so sorry! We never… she never… I never,” she stammered, trying to pull back to look in his eyes; only to have him hold her tight against him.

“Even as a child, you felt drawn to me. Long before your past lives would even be stirring. I know you never meant to betray me, neither of you. I thought you did at points when I was the most bitter and enraged but I don't think I ever truly believed it. I saw you on that day, you looked like a part of you was dying along with me,” he rasped out in a voice thick with emotion as a clawed hand moved through her ebony locks.

“This is all so impossible! All of this is crazy but I can't deny what's happening. I just don't know what to do now. What's the next step? It hasn't even been two days and I already know that I…,” Max stopped short, freezing at what she had just come close to revealing. Her heart raced in her chest as the vampire pulled her back to lock her gaze with his now sunset colored one.

Instead of pressing like she feared, Alucard only grinned down at her. Then he was kissing her passionately, the fervor of his kiss contrasted by the chasteness and briefness. “What happened?” she found herself whispering in a small voice, earning a slight tightening of his arms.

“It is a long, ugly story,” he rumbled softly, sounding reluctant and just a touch angry.

“It's okay. Forget I asked!” the black haired female replied with a shake of her head. From his expression alone, she could tell the subject was still deeply painful for him.

“No, I will tell you but it will be a… hard story to listen to,” he replied softly, before positioning her so she rested against his torso and he had one hand draped over her. His other hand played with her shoulder length hair as he began his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Line from Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) (c) Whoever wrote the script


	23. Bitter Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Torture. Blood. Psychological Torture.
> 
> Author's Note: Here we see just what Abraham did with his long hunted captive.

_'He awoke to a burning pain in his chest and in complete darkness. Trying to move around yielded him nothing but the creak of the tight leather encasing his powerful body. His mouth was unbearably dry and he felt rather hungry, letting him know he had been out for some time. Shaking his dark haired head, Vlad tried to remember just how he had gotten here and what had happened. Then it all came back as he heaved against the restraints that held him to the wall and floor._

_As he fought to get free, the once Prince noticed a red glow coming from beneath him. Looking down, the vampire saw a glowing, red pentagram beneath him; runes written all over the inside of the star. “Restraining runes. Really Abraham, what is it you plan on doing with me?” he snarled to the darkness of the room, his ebony locks hanging in his face and partially obscuring his slightly glowing eyes._

_“Many things, vampire. No one has ever caught one of your kind before. There are so many experiments to conduct, so many tests to perform. You're the scientific find of the century,” came an answering, accented baritone as the man stepped into the light. The candles in the walls caused shadows to bounce and morph but the vampire could still clearly make out his captor._

_Van Hellsing smirked down at him, an insane glint in his steel blue eyes. Snarling up at his ancient enemy, Vlad heaved against the strong leather keeping him bound; only making the pentagram beneath him grow brighter. “Be still beast,” the old man hissed, smirking when a red glow began to come from the demon's hands as well. Noticing a burning beginning to spread all over his body and forcing him to submit, the ancient creature looked down at his hands and released a low, frightening snarl._

_On his hands were a pair of white, leather gloves that had a pentagram and some runes on them. Right now the symbols were glowing an angry red, causing steadily increasing pulses of agony the longer he resisted submitting to Abraham's will. Snarling at the gray haired male, the vampire found himself subjected to agony that went right to his bones, almost feeling as if his blood had turned into liquid silver and was trying to burn its way out of his veins. Biting back a cry of pain, Vlad begrudgingly stilled; leaning back against the wall and glaring back at the old man. “Do you know how long my family has been hunting you? You are the very reason we became vampire hunters and now **I** caught you. Oh the things I have been planning for if this day ever came,” Van Hellsing cackled, almost sounding as if he had lost his sanity entirely. _

_Vlad only continued to glare at the foolish male. The Hellsings had been hunting him for as long as he could remember, even back when he still had a kingdom to rule and Elizabeta had been long dead. Just the brief thought of his lost love made a sharp pain twist in his heart and he found himself thinking about Mina. She had looked so lost, so broken before he closed his eyes. He doubted he would ever get the sound of how she had called his name before he simply lost consciousness out of his head. It had sounded as if a piece of her soul had been ripped out and he ached for her pain. He longed to just rip free of his binds and go to her, show her he was fine, take her away from England. “First, first I want to test some of that blood of yours. The other test I'm currently performing on you will soon become apparent,” his old adversary stated, drawing him out of his angry thoughts._

_“If you snap at me vampire, I can promise you pain ten times greater than what you have already experienced,” Abraham hissed, bringing his face down within inches of the seething vampire's. Alucard only growled in response but made no move to resist when the old human pressed a needle into his jugular and took a syringe of blood._

_“That should be enough for now. I'll be back later my little pet,” the old male murmured, chuckling to himself as he left the room and closed a heavy, metal door behind him._

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

_'Time crawled at an unbearable pace, leaving him alone in the semi-darkness with only his thoughts and memories. Focusing on his memories of Mina and Elizabeta kept him from going insane from the thirst, the roaring hunger that threatened to eat him from the inside out. How long had it been since Van Hellsing had first come to visit? Had it been weeks? Months? Years? He had no way of marking the time that passed so slowly. Time that never seemed to dull the pain he felt from coming so close and losing her again, this time likely forever._

_All of a sudden he could smell familiar blood approaching and a low growl rumbled from his chest. It seemed like Abraham had finally come back and the vampire did not want to find out what the old vampire hunter had planned. As he watched, a heavy metal door swung open to reveal his hated adversary; causing another low, warning growl to rip from his chest. “Its been a few weeks my dear pet. I see you are looking a bit more ragged than before,” Van Hellsing hissed, dark amusement glittering in his eyes as he took the former lord in._

_The creature's hair had started to lose its color and his cheekbones had become far more prominent, giving him a starved look. Then, as if the demon could feel his regard, he surged within the leather straps that tied him to the floor and wall in an attempt to break free. This immediately caused the pentagram beneath him to glow an angry red as the runes within held him down. “I'm surprised you are still alive. I wonder how long your kind can live without food and what effects starvation has on those powers of yours,” the old man murmured consideringly, giving Vlad a look he frankly did not like._

_Only glaring up hatefully at his captor, Vlad opted to simply stay silent. The man above him didn't need to know there was no true way to kill a vampire through starvation, though it did cause some rather nasty problems. Advanced starvation caused heightened aggression and loss of rational behavior, reducing the nosferatu to a mere feral demon that went into a feeding frenzy; killing friend and foe alike until its hunger was satisfied. If starved for long enough, the vampire would simply go into a psuedo-hibernation until blood was somehow introduced to it. “On your feet creature,” Abraham ordered harshly, breaking his inner thoughts. Then some of the straps around him receded into a leather bodysuit that was so tight it was like a second skin._

_Within seconds, Vlad was on his feet and charging at the elderly human; a vicious snarl on his pale face. Abraham made no move to escape, standing calmly as the creature bore down on him within seconds. Just before the demon could sink his claws into the old man, a searing pain shot through his body and forced him to his knees. Panting raggedly, Vlad looked down at the angry red glow that was coming from the gloves on his hands. “You have lost much of your vampiric speed. I wonder how else you've been effected,” his captor murmured, bending close to whisper in his ear._

_Then there was an odd slithering sound and a dull thud as something hit the stone floor. Shifting his crimson gaze, the vampire saw a long, thick whip trailing on the floor. Growling low in his throat, the former prince didn't dare struggle against the runes. In his weakened state, the pain would likely knock him unconscious. “Let's start by seeing how your healing capabilities have been effected,” Van Hellsing hissed, his voice sounding slightly crazed. A dark, methodical insanity that made Vlad's skin prickle with fear._

_Then the whip came sailing down on his back, slicing open a long, deep wound that oozed blood. The pain was incredible, letting the vampire know that the man had blessed the whip. Normally a holy blessing would have had little effect on one like him but in his weakened state it felt like acid had been poured into the wound. Barely able to hold back a hiss of pain, the noble vampire let out a low, threatening snarl._

_There was only a low, darkly insane chuckle before the leather cord came down once more. “I wonder how long it'll take you to heal,” the sadistic human chuckled before he began whipping Vlad in earnest. Yet, despite his back becoming a canvas of agony, the vampire only let out low, threatening growls instead of cries of pain. This only seemed to enrage to hunter, causing the blows to become much more hard. Then, with a final cry of rage, Abraham whipped his face; ripping open his left eye._

_“I **will** break you demon! I **will** hear your cries of pain sooner or later,” Abraham hissed by his ear before straightening and moving to stand in front of him. _

_“Back to your spot until I need you again,” he continued waving with his hands as the runes on the nosferatu's gloves began to glow once more. Then there was a burning feeling in his veins as the spells on his gloves forced him to straighten and move back to where he had been sitting._

_Once he resumed his previous position, the leather straps on the wall tightened around his body and slammed his burning, bleeding back against the wall. Glaring up at his adversary, the vampire bore his fangs in a hate filled snarl. “Until next time my little project,” the old male said in an almost mocking tone before he turned and simply left._

 

 

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

 

 

_'Time was now measured by agony and roaring, nearly maddening hunger. His mouth was now a desert, a fact that wasn't helped by the constant whippings administered by his captor. The first round had taken only a few days to heal, a fact that seemed to upset Abraham. As the punishments wore on that time increased more and more, taking more and more of his reserves to heal. Pretty soon he would be unable to heal himself period and his store of blood would simply dry up. Once that happened, he would be forced into a state of advanced hibernation._

_Hearing the metal door opening, Vlad let loose a loud snarl but he didn't strain against his restraints. He simply didn't have the strength to withstand the punishing pain of the runes. As much as it galled him, it was in his best interest to be compliant. “Good morning my dear little pet. It seems you blood has some amazing qualities to it. You'll be happy to know that it has served in making me feel younger than I have in years. If I am careful not to use too much, I can reap the benefits without turning into an unholy beast,” his elderly jailor chuckled, coming into the flickering candlelight and revealing the fact that his once gray hair was now mostly black. Even his face looked a bit younger._

_Sneering up at Van Hellsing, the vampire could only watch as the old human bent to examine him. “Hmmm, these are several months old and they have yet to heal all the way. Now that you are of some use to me, I cannot simply allow you to perish from blood loss. Since you have been such a good subject lately, I believe you deserve a reward,” the male murmured before tossing a dead rat in the nosferatu's leather coated lap._

_As much as he hated it, his empty stomach let out a loud roar and saliva flooded his mouth at the sight of the rodent. Then, before Vlad could stop himself, his tongue lolled out to curl around the dead rat and brought it up to his fangs. Then he sank his sharp teeth into the stiff, furry body, his burning, crimson eyes rolling back in his head as he drained the precious fluid. He was so hungry, the vampire kept sucking until he got air; then he let the body drop to the stone. “My, you were hungry. While I am tempted to conduct more tests with your healing abilities, I think it prudent to allow you to recuperate for a while,” Van Hellsing murmured, dark amusement thick in his voice. Then something was thrown at his booted feet._

_Looking down, the vampire saw something that ripped right into his heart. There, at the soles of his boots, was a picture of Mina. It was black and white but no less beautiful and just seeing her sweet face made his soul ache with a longing to be near her. “She willfully betrayed you vampire. It was all part of our plan that she lead us to you,” the vindictive human laughed before he turned and shut the door behind him._

_Left alone with the picture of his soul mate, the creature of darkness could only shake his head. His now white locks fell into his eyes but he ignored them, closing his blazing eyes and allowing himself to slip into memory. Mina danced before his eyes, her emerald eyes full of love and trust for him. He had seen her when he had 'died', she had been utterly broken. Hellsing's remark had to be more of his mind tricks, a way to break him down and make him doubt those that were most important to him. “Mina, are you well? Are you still alive? Are you pining for me, even now? Oh how I wish I could take you into my arms right now and comfort you, to tell you I am well. What torture it must be for you, to think that you are responsible for my death,” he sighed to the inanimate picture by his feet as he reopened his now sunset colored eyes._

_Two blood tears rolled down his porcelain cheeks unnoticed as he heaved a shuddery sigh. The thought of her suffering, of her possibly tearing herself apart caused him deep distress. “No matter how long it takes, even if the world should die around me, I **will** be reunited with you. You belong to me, now and forever,” he murmured tipping his head back and closing his eyes once again. Yet, even as he declared that, he had to wonder if he would ever find her again. It had taken him centuries to find her the first time, how long would it take for him to find her a second time? Was it even possible? Did souls have a limit to how many times they could be reincarnated? Left with his distressing, circling thoughts, the vampire soon slipped into a psuedo-catatonic state. _

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

_'Time was now a dreaded thing, passing so slowly and yet so swiftly. Van Hellsing was now starving him for longer and longer, testing his endurance. Sometimes the human would whip him to test his healing abilities or bleed him to run tests on his blood. Right now, it felt like it had been months since he had eaten and knowing his captor; the assumption was probably correct. Licking his dry lips, the nearly feral demon looked through his snowy locks and glared at the steel door. Would it open again to allow the torture to resume again? Or would he have a reprieve, left alone with his horrible, gnawing, maddening hunger?_

_His mind was turning into a yawning, swirling pit of insanity and it was quickly becoming difficult to remember his own name. Abraham had been 'kind' enough to leave the picture of Mina with him and had even hung it on the wall where he would always see it. The old man had even reminded him several times that she was the reason he was here, she was the reason he was being subjected to this agony and starvation. So far he had been able to shrug off the human's feeble attempts at turning him against the only light his long life had but as time wore on, his words were beginning to make a horrible kind of sense._

_Snarling a bit because he even entertained the thought of her betraying him, Vlad shook the thoughts from his head. Closing his eyes and leaning his head against the cold, stone wall behind him, the nosferatu tried to recall the look on Mina's face during the day of his capture. It was the only thing that could stop his angry, bitter thoughts toward her and it was getting distressingly harder and harder for him to call it to his mind. Something he knew was connected to starvation and the amount of stress Van Hellsing was putting his mind through. A distressed noise coming from his throat, he found himself wondering just how long it would take for him to forget she had actually loved him? How long would it take before Abraham fully convinced him that Mina, the only light in this darkness, had willfully put him into this position._

_The sound of the door opening drew him out of his thoughts and the former prince glowered at his captor as he slid into the room. “Two whole months without food and you still live. It's utterly fascinating! Also the properties of your blood, astounding! It can make me about ten years younger for a week! Though once it wears off I return to my natural age. If I weren't currently conducting an experiment on you, I would withdraw more of your blood to test. As it is, I don't think it'll take much more to break you. Once I break you, I will remake you into a loyal servant. Nothing more than a dog, eager to please his masters,” the old male murmured, his blue eyes roving over the vampire's bound form. Vlad could only manage a weak snarl in response, his crimson gaze burning with absolute hate._

_“Don't worry Vlad, soon you won't be burdened by that stubborn pride of yours. Soon you will beg to do my bidding,” Van Hellsing cackled before he simply turned and left, leaving the creature alone with his hunger and his growing confusion._

 

 

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

 

 

_'Hunger, endless thirst, need to feed. Need blood! His thoughts were no longer coherent and his eyes blazed an eerie red in the flickering dark. The only thought looping in his head over and over was the roaring need for blood, the need for violence and a confused sense of betrayal. The demon couldn't even remember how he had gotten down here in the first place. All he could vaguely recall was a woman that called to a far away part of his soul and his captor. Releasing a hissing snarl, he struggled against the bonds that held him to the wall and floor._

_He needed to be free, to cause pain, to rip limbs, to taste that precious, crimson fluid flowing over his sharp fangs. The only thing that snapped him from his feral craze was a sharp, electric jolt coursing through his body from the runes beneath him. 'This is her fault,' came a hated, familiar voice from his head, drawing a ripping snarl from his chest. Then all coherent thought faded once again for swirling madness and thick, red hunger. Had to get free to rip, to rend, to tear. Throughout the castle, a loud, long roar of sheer insanity echoed and turned all the servants' blood to pure ice._

 

 

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

 

 

_'Something coppery and spicy filled his nostrils, making his pure crimson eyes shoot open in the semi-dark. No hint of white or black was in those orbs, only glaring, glowing crimson; the color of freshly spilled blood. “Easy, easy. Here you go,” came an oddly gentle, soothing, male voice, the one he was sure belonged to the human who had chained him. Then there was something stiff, heavy and furry dumped onto his lap and the smell of blood took his world away._

_Some time later, he came back to a psuedo-sanity; his long fangs buried in the body of a cat. Throwing the bloodless husk away from himself, Vlad glared up at his captor with hate in his eyes. Van Hellsing only smiled down at him, like one would a well loved dog that had performed well. “You're beginning to break my little puppy. I doubt you can barely remember your name right now from how long I kept you hungry,” Abraham cooed, sounding far too happy with himself. Vlad could only growl weakly, fear filling his heart despite himself. The nosferatu hated to admit it but the hunter was right, it wouldn't be much longer until he went entirely mad; a fact that terrified him down to his very bones._

_“Unfortunately, I need to replenish your blood enough to draw more samples. I have come across a few things that would allow me to turn you into an ideal weapon. A weapon my family and I can use to eradicate your very species,” the old human sighed, a mad gleam in his eyes._

_What his captor had said caused both anger and disgust to run through him. So that was the old fool's game, he planned to use him to kill his own fellows, members of a dying race. Snarling viciously, the vampire strained against the restraints; only earning searing pain shooting through his limbs and forcing him to still. “Enjoy these few days of feeding while you can my little project. I will be collecting enough blood for a long time,” the elderly male hissed near his ear before chuckling to himself as he left._

 

 

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

 

 

_'Madness, no thinking, only hunger. Ravening thirst, sore bones, weakness, barely able to breathe. Barley conscious enough to form any thoughts beyond his need for blood, the vampire tried in vain to lick his cracked lips to bring some moisture to his desert-like mouth. His fangs ached and his thin, starved body was wracked with occasional spasms as the veins dried up within his body. Pain, thirst, hunger. So hungry! Need to get loose, need to feed!_

_Too weak to even resist the bonds, the starved demon turned his blazing gaze to the hated picture on the wall. Broken, disjointed memories blurred and mixed within his head, becoming something else entirely. Instead of seeing her as heartbroken, he saw her laughing at him before kissing her husband. Yes, this was that human's fault. She had brought him here. She had given him to this dark, dreary fate. If he ever got free, he would kill her and bathe in the betrayer's blood. Just the thought of it made his hunger flare within him._

_The sound of the steel door opening made his head snap up as he started to drool helplessly. Sometimes the human that came gave him little mice or rats. Not nearly enough to satisfy but more than enough to stave off the worst of the pain of starvation. Yet, deep down, he felt a deep hate toward the man who was his only source of food. Something deep down kept insisting the man was the real enemy and he shouldn't trust him. But that rage and distrust was hard to hang onto in the face of his all encompassing hunger and the fact the human brought him the very thing he so desperately craved. “You are looking a bit worse for the wear my little pet. Tell me, what is your name?” the old human asked._

_For an unmeasurable amount of time, the elderly human had asked that and he had been able to give the answer; albeit it was harder and harder to give the more time passed. Now the creature simply found himself unable to reply. A fact that seemed to please the human male. “What about who you are? Do you remember that?” the gray haired man asked, moving a bit closer. Another question he had been asking for a while and had gotten harder and harder for the nosferatu to answer. Once again, the demon found himself simply unable to bring the information to the front of his mind._

_“You are Alucard and you are my loyal servant,” the man hissed in his ear, making something deep within him rebel with rage._

_Merely looking up at the human, the vampire tried to pinpoint where the animosity was coming from but found himself unable. All that mattered was that the human sometimes brought food, blood that he desperately needed. “Repeat your name creature,” his supposed master demanded._

_“Alucard,” he hissed out in a voice that was more animalistic growl than actual words._

_“Good, you have earned a reward,” the man replied, tossing a large dog onto his leather clad lap._

_Growling predatorily, the nosferatu leaned forward to wrap his long tongue around the stiffened canine. Then he was sinking his long fangs into the dead stray and the sound of sucking filled the small chamber. “Yes, after you've recuperated it is time for a bit more testing. I have a feeling you'll be much more compliant,” his 'master' crooned before chuckling to himself. The hungry vampire paid no mind, only fed until the dog was no more than an empty husk._

 

 

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

 

 

_'Burning pain, agony ripping through his veins and yet he felt stronger than he ever had. Whatever his 'master' was doing, it was only making him that much more formidable. He could already feel his healing capabilities doubling, a fact that was already tested by the human that kept him. He had even gained greater control of his shadows, gaining more power than he had imagined. If tested, he was sure his shadows would grow back a severed limb; something not many of his kind could achieve until they were much older. Even Silver was failing to have and effect on him anymore and as for sunlight, not even the smallest bit hurt him; not even in an advanced state of starvation. All of which had been tested diligently by the man who occasionally brought him scraps._

_Hearing the metal door swing open, Alucard looked up to see the familiar figure of the human who had given him this gift. “Good morning Alucard! I am glad to see you seem well. I think it is about time I start trusting you on your own just a bit. Let you out on a short leash as it were. I want you to find a couple of vampires and dispose of them,” the elderly male commanded, flinging a couple pictures into his leather covered lap._

_“As you wish, my master,” the vampire replied, bowing as best as he could with the straps pinning him to the wall.'_

Max looked up at Alucard as he finished the gruesome tale, astonishment, rage and sympathy in her emerald gaze. Then she was reaching up to cup his cheek gently as her thumb brushed away the remnants of blood tears he hadn't even been aware he was crying. “How horrible,” she whispered in a quiet, shocked voice.

“Yes, it most certainly was. After Abraham finally passed, his son took over. His son was not as… excited about having a pet vampire. I was locked in that room for endless years, slowly starving as I waited for a master who would never come. After a long time of agony, I finally slipped into hibernation. It was some time after that Integra found me, her blood awakening me once more and driving me to protect her,” he continued, gently petting her ebony hair with a bare hand.

“Why? After all her grandfather did to you, her very family?” the soldier asked, doing her best to stop her own tears. The story she had just heard made her heart ache for the creature holding her and she found herself wanting to offer comfort in any way she could.

“Despite what her family has done, Integra is not them. She has treated me as a lower but a trusted lower, someone she can depend on. She also has a fire, a fight in her that I admire. Any master of mine must be worthy of the title and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is certainly that and more,” he replied, a slight growl to his voice as he spoke passionately about his mistress. A passion that made a small jolt of jealousy go through her.

Chuckling, Alucard laid her on the bed before he made to get up. Reaching forward, Max grabbed his wrist to stop him. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as he stared down at her with expectant, gentle, sunset colored eyes. “S-stay with me?” she asked in a quiet voice and surprising them both. As her heart continued to thud in her ears, the warrior found herself reluctant to have any distance between them right now. His story had honestly disturbed her, making her want to be as close to him as possible just to be sure he was still there.

Purring softly and giving her a look filled with affection, the nosferatu climbed into the bed and pulled her close against him before pulling the blankets over her. His nose burrowed into her soft hair and his naked hands moved over her back and drew a content sigh from the female. Burrowing into his unmoving chest, Max found herself listening to his very faint heartbeat as she slowly drifted into sleep. Unknown to the drowsy female, Alucard was watching her closely; even long after she had been asleep.


	24. Straining Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Menstrual Blood Play. Oral During Menstruation.

A gentle purring noise rumbled in her ear and Max smiled in her sleep as she fumbled behind her for the cat that was making the noise. Instead of meeting fur, her questing fingers met cold leather and rough cotton. Opening her eyes in confusion, the drowsy woman rolled to see just what was behind her; snapping fully awake when she was greeted with Alucard's affectionate, sunset colored gaze. Memories of last night came back to her and she was immediately both calmed and flustered by his nearness. “Er, good morning,” she whispered in a shaky voice, her heart racing in her chest as the vampire reached up to cup her cheek with a bare hand.

“Good morning,” he rumbled, a strange look in his burning orbs before he pulled himself from her to stand beside her bed. Swallowing hard, Max slowly sat up and stretched; fully aware of the fact Alucard's eyes were locked on her and not moving.

“Yesterday, I am afraid I forgot your last dose of 'medicine',” came a deep, throaty rasp, making her freeze in place as her heart stopped in her chest.

Something about his voice made a coil of desire tighten within her, making it hard for her to breathe or think. Clearing her throat as her heart resumed a shaky rhythm, Maxine looked up at the much taller vampire. The way he looked back at her almost made her heart simply stop in her chest. Crimson now swirled in his gaze and bare hunger was in the lines of his all too handsome face. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, a low, rasping rumble leaving him on the exhale.

Realizing he could smell her arousal, the now panting female jolted in place as an electric shock or lust went right to her core. This caused the crimson in the creature's eyes to deepen and his pupils to dilate as his aura turned into something dark and predatory. The very air was thick with danger and a dark, horrible lust that fairly prickled her milky skin. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Max fought just to take a breath as Alucard slowly brought his wrist up to his mouth.

His burning gaze stayed fixed on her as he bit into his perfect skin with a low, growling hiss. A noise that caused the throbbing coil within her lower belly to tighten. Releasing another rumbling growl, Alucard slowly swiped two of his naked fingers through the flowing blood; thoroughly coating them before he licked the wound closed. Then the dark demon slowly extended the bloodied digits to her, his now blood red eyes looking down at her with an expression that made her womanhood clench pleasurably.

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, the soldier slowly leaned forward to tentatively lick the blood off his fingers. Something about this action was much more sexual than before, making a flood of desire shoot through her and wetness gush from her nethers. Blushing in embarrassment from her reaction, Max began to pull back only to have the back of her head grabbed by his other hand. Looking up at him, the warrior found herself struck breathless by the look on his face. His pupils were so dilated that they almost took up the entire iris, his nostrils were flared, and his gaze was more intense than she had ever seen it.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, the soldier resumed licking the blood off his fingers until they were completely clean. Strength filled her body in a rush, drawing a small shudder from her body. “How do you feel,” came a rasp that was more rumble than words. Looking up at the nosferatu, Max felt the breath leave her body from the sight before her. The intimidating creature stared down at her with pure black eyes, his ebony hair floating around his body. His aura filled the room with a dark, dangerous sensuality, adding to the lust and danger that was already present.

The air almost felt like a living things, sticking to her skin and making it hard for her to breathe. “Much better,” she managed to gasp out as Alucard continued to stare down at her with his shark-like eyes. Then his mouth was crashing down on hers as he kissed her possessively. One of his now clawed hands was on the small of her pajama clad back while the other wound into her onyx hair in a nearly painful grip to hold her mouth to his. His lips were pressed painfully hard against hers as he nipped and licked her lips. Squeaking in her throat as fear and arousal washed through her from the sudden assault, Max was unsure if she wanted to pull away or if she wanted to respond to the rather rough embrace.

Thankfully the decision was made for the flustered woman as Alucard pried her lips open with his strong, dextrous tongue. Then he was truly devouring her, low, frightening snarls ripping from deep in his chest as he held her tight to him. The Prince of Darkness' entire body seemed to shake around her as he claimed her mouth, causing desire to tighten even more within her lower belly. With shaking, unsure hands, Max tentatively wrapped her arms around the strong, pale column of his neck and began to cautiously move her tongue along his.

Releasing a deep purr, the vampire eased the intensity of his kiss so it wasn't painful but it was no less full of utter possession. Even his tight grip on her hair loosened as the dark being tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Soon the embrace became less full of possession and slowly evolved to one of love and a burning need that frankly frightened her. Breathing through her nose so they wouldn't have to break from eachother, the nervous soldier tried to examine what the vampire's kiss was telling her. It was full of lust, hunger, affection, all things that honestly made her heart flutter in her chest and the burning electricity within her core to tighten even more.

Breaking the kiss with a low sound that made her insides quiver and her heart beat faster, Alucard didn't move far from her as he fixed her with an intense stare. His black, demon-like eyes bored into hers, making her feel like she was looking into a bottomless pit; a pit that lead straight to Hell itself. “Undress,” came the rasped, nearly unintelligible command, sending a sharp, pleasant pulse through her entire body. Yet, under the thick, nearly painful desire, Max was nervous. She had kissed someone before and had masturbated many times in her life but, as much as she tried to entice him, things with Raoul had never progressed past cuddling. Looking up at the infernal creature that was bare centimeters from touching her face with his, she finally had to accept why.

As much as the stubborn female was loathe to admit it, after everything she had experienced, Raoul had been right. Her soul had been claimed long before her caretaker had ever found her, a fact that would have saddened her not too long ago but felt oddly comforting now. Just being near Alucard made her feel so at home, especially now that he was treating her with a fair amount of affection instead of the outright hate of earlier. Now that she had heard his story, she could understand why the creature had acted the way he had upon first meeting her. She had made him feel things he hadn't for centuries, things that had led to centuries of pain and mental anguish at the hands of a sadistic old man. An old man that was using his blood to prolong his own life. He had been scared under all of that anger and she frankly couldn't blame him.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Maxine slowly tugged the silk, light blue material of her pajama top over her head. Since she wasn't in the habit of wearing a bra to bed, she was bared to his predatory gaze. Feeling rather exposed, the shy warrior wrapped her arms around her large breasts to shield herself; earning a vicious rumble from the beast hovering over her. “Do not hide yourself, not after how long I have wanted to see you again,” came an inhuman, demonic sounding hiss, making her skin prickle with both fear and desire. As much as she hated to admit it, the sound of his 'voice' was turning her on; a fact she was sure Alucard was well aware of.

Then his bare hands were gently, but firmly removing her arms; the black claws that tipped his fingers pressing into the soft, milky flesh of her arms. His midnight gaze drunk in her torso, the expression on his perfect face one of a starving man seeing a grand banquet before him. A soft purr issuing from his chest, Alucard reached up to cup one of her soft, ample breasts in a claw tipped hand. Her breath hitching in her chest, Max watched as the nosferatu brought his head down to her; taking her nipple into his cool mouth. Hissing at the unexpected coldness, the soldier arched forward as an arc of electric pleasure jolted through her body.

Humming against her in satisfaction, the vampire gently grazed her taut nipple with a fang; dragging a strangled noise from Maxine as another pleasurable shock went right to her already sopping womanhood. Letting loose a rattling hiss, Alucard increased the suction on the small nub in his mouth; running his rough tongue and sharp fangs over the sensitive bud. Gasping at the sensations ravaging her body, the soldier placed her hands on the tall male's broad, leather covered shoulders. This was rewarded by another lick on her nipple, drawing a ragged gasp from her as she felt all the strength leaving her body.

While she was concentrating on the pleasure radiating from her left breast, a hand came up to caress the right; his rough palm rubbing over the small nodule. Releasing a groan, Maxine leaned into him as she lost the strength to hold herself up. Only the hand on her back kept her upright as heat and thick lust pulsed between her legs. Yet, along with her arousal dripping down her legs, she felt blood pooling on the pad she wore in her panties. Feeling embarrassment fill her, the panting female tried to pull away. In her current condition, there was no way she could engage in any sexual activity.

Growling against her, Alucard pulled away from her; a line of saliva connecting his lips to her flesh. “Do not refuse me. I can smell your desire, your need, your blood,” he rumbled, releasing her to tug at her pajama bottoms. Blushing in mortification and gulping loudly, Max lifted her hips to allow him to remove the loose, cotton pants. Instead of just removing those, the nosferatu removed her panties as well; revealing her aroused, blood oozing sex. Absolutely horrified, the soldier turned a deep shade of red as she avoided the demon's intense, inky gaze.

Inhaling deeply, Alucard released a deep, rolling growl as he slowly lowered himself to be eye level with her womanhood. Jerking her hips forward so she sat on the edge of the bed, the creature brought his nose close to her junction and inhaled deeply. Before she could even open her mouth to protest, she felt his cold tongue touch her heated flesh, causing her to jolt in surprise. “A-alucard, d-don't she gasped out, caught somewhere between burning desire and deep embarrassment. Instead of acknowledging her, the vampire tightened his grip on her thighs as he plunged his dextrous muscle into her entrance. A groan escaped her despite herself as she felt pleasure rush through her in a thick wave.

Growling against her, Alucard withdrew his tongue to lick over her outer lips. Low, shuddering rumbles left the demon between her shuddering thighs as the tip of his tongue delved into every wrinkle and crease of her sensitive sex. Realizing he was licking up her menstrual blood, the flustered, thoroughly embarrassed female tried once more to pull away from the King of Shadows; earning a deep, dangerous growl from the powerful male. Shuddering at the sound, the soldier froze and simply allowed him to continue; tipping her head back as he once again delved his tongue into her moist cavern.

A shaky moan left her as his skilled appendage began to swirl within her, almost making lapping motions; as if he was drinking her menstruation as it left her untouched canal. Blushing a bit at the realization, Maxine could only tilt her head back and moan softly as his tongue came into contact with something that made her core clench with need. Small pants leaving her, she looked down to see the nosferatu's black eyes fixed on her as he continued to move his tongue within her. Growling in a way that made her arousal heighten and drew a soft moan from her throat, he pressed his tongue against the spot again; nearly causing her vision to go white with pleasure as something within her tightened more and more.

Arching into his mouth as her head tilted back, Max let out a low, shuddering moan as she felt her extremities began to tinge as arcs of electric pleasure shot from her center and crashed over her body in thick waves. “A-alucard,” she gasped out, allowing her body to collapse back on the bed as her hands flew to his head. The vampire purred deeply against her as his tongue continued to draw her period out of her, his clawed hands flexing on her hips. Then the muscle was moving even deeper within her, stopping just short of her hymen.

Realizing he was extending his tongue to get at more of her blood, the soldier blushed deeply and bucked her hips. As much as it embarrassed her, the fact that he liked the taste of her menstruation so much turned her on fiercely. The dark creature between her legs let out a low, rumbling sound as his unnaturally long tongue swirled within her. Then the appendage within her withdrew to a normal length, drawing small whimper from the panting, squirming female. Chuckling in amusement, Alucard pressed the tip of his tongue against that spot again; drawing a strangled cry of his name from Max's lips.

Releasing an absolutely vicious sound, the dark being withdrew himself entirely; only to nuzzle at her clit. Her hips jolted upward of their own accord as her fingers wound into his now very long ebony hair. Her heart beating in her chest, Max looked down to see Alucard once again lick over her pearl; his bottomless eyes locked on her face. Panting heavily as the hot, pulsing coil within her grew ever tighter, the soldier ground herself against the vampire as she chased something elusive. “A-alucaaard,” she gasped out, keeping her eyes fixed on his as the sensations within her grew to a fever pitch.

Just as Maxine was about to tip into that glorious nirvana, the door to her room began to open. Faster than she could blink, the nosferatu ripped himself from between her shuddering thighs and shrouded her naked figure with shadows. His gloves appeared back on his hands while his tongue snaked out to lick the remains of her womanly blood off his face. A low, unholy sound ripped from deep in his chest as his aura began to glow an angry, evil red. Then he was gone, leaving behind the stunned soldier who was desperately trying to ignore the denied, wanton throbbing from between her legs. Releasing a shuddering sigh and grateful for the shadows that shielded her, Max merely curled up on her side to wait. With the state Alucard was in, he would only get more angry if she dressed herself.

Walter swung open the door to Maxine's room to be greeted by a wall of shadow and a faint smell of blood. “Ms. Stone?” he whispered, spreading his fingers to ready his wires for combat. In the wall of darkness that shrouded where the woman's bed had been, a giant pair of red, glowing eyes opened and glared at him. The air in the room became thick with danger as the entire manor shook from the power radiating from the vampire.

“Get. Out,” came an inhuman, unholy sounding voice, demonic cackles and gibbers being heard faintly in the back of it. The former warrior's skin prickled with fear despite himself and a cold sweat sprang on his pale brow. He had never felt so much power from the ancient being in all the time he had worked for the organization and he found himself honestly fearing for his life more than when the demon had found out about his night with Sir Integra.

“Ms. Stone, has he harmed you in any way? I smell blood,” the 'Angel of Death' called out, trying to ignore his every instinct to run out of the room.

“I would never harm my intended. _Get. Out!_ ” snarled the demonic rasp, sounding like several voices talking at once. One voice was unintelligible, rasping whispers and the other was cackling insanely while the rest simply murmured things. The manor shook more violently, pieces of the ceiling falling down around them as more red, glowing eyes appeared in the wall of darkness. Low, otherworldly growls came from the pairs of eyes as dark forms of demonic wolves began to pull themselves from the wall of shadow.

Not needing any further encouragement, the butler fled the room; shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, the protective wall of impenetrable shadow withdrew into Alucard as he reformed beside Max's bed. His black gaze met hers before he purred at her in approval at the fact that she was still bared to his rather feral looking gaze. Meeting his gaze with a nervous smile, the soldier shyly uncurled herself and laid on her back. Another low rumble escaped the dark creature, his gaze looking over the sheets for any sign of spilled blood.

With a wave of his now bare hands, any blood that had dribbled free of her came off the sheets; flying to his body and disappearing into it. It almost seemed like the vampire was reluctant to allow any of her womanly blood to go to waste, a fact that caused a shamed lust to shudder through her prone body. As he stared down at her, his shadows formed into thick tentacles behind him and began to caress the insides of her thighs. “A-alucard,” she breathed in an unsure voice, watching the incorporeal limbs began to move up to her junction.

“Relax, trust me,” he rumbled as the shadowy tendrils moved ever closer to her junction, the tip of one slowly slipping into her.

Maxine gasped at the unusual sensation, feeling as if there was something inside her and yet nothing at all. She could clearly feel the unusual limb moving within her and yet not the stretching feeling she expected. Moaning quietly as the tentacle within her continued to move further within her, the panting female arched when the appendage touched the same spot within her as before. “It will not take your maidenhead,” Alucard rumbled, confusing her until she felt the thing within her move past where the thin barrier and past her cervix.

It almost felt as if her womb was filled with snakes, drawing noises of discomfort from the writhing female until a bulge in the shadowy limb pressed into that spot once more. Her hips jolted of their own accord as it felt like he was scraping out the inside of her womb for any leftovers while pressing against the spot that made pleasure explode in her body. Then the tendril was gone, only to be replaced by his mouth; his tongue going right for her oversensitive button and causing the female beneath him to release a strangled cry of his name.

It was all Max could do to keep breathing as the sensations began to overwhelm her. Loud, desperate keens of the vampire's name left her lips as her hand held his head against her junction. Her entire body was tingling with arousal and thick desire, the coil of electric pleasure winding ever tighter at a frightening rate. Then she was exploding into completion, a scream of the creature's name escaping her as she bucked herself against his eager mouth. After she slowly came down from her high, the nosferatu lapped her clean of anything left behind before pulling back to lick his lips. Bare hunger was in his ebony eyes and his chest heaved erratically.

Then Alucard closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them to reveal they were once again his normal sunset color. A satisfied smirk curled his lips as he bent down to gather her discarded clothing and handed it to her. Taking the pajamas with a deep, mortified blush, Max pulled them on as fast as possible; getting them on just as a timid knock came on the door. In a flash the Prince of Darkness had his gloves back on and a wave of his hand made the heavy scent of lust and blood leave the air just as the door opened to reveal Seras. “Hey Max! I thought you might wanna have some company today,” chirped the cheerful blonde, her red rimmed blue eyes resting on her sire warily.

Unlike his earlier reaction to Walter, the crimson clad male merely nodded and smiled at the young draculina. Overjoyed at her master's acceptance of her presence, the ex police officer rushed to Max's side; looking a bit taken aback by the other woman's flushed and flustered appearance. “You okay? You look a bit feverish,” the innocent female asked, pressing a tan gloved hand to the soldier's blushing forehead. Alucard's burst of laughter after the question only served to confuse the small blonde and further embarrass Max.

“She is fine Police Girl. She was just partaking in some… strenuous activities before you came in,” the demon offered, smirking at the warrior as she hid her now brick red face in her hands. Seras could only look at the pair helplessly, the entire situation going entirely over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: He's a vampire! That's my only excuse. Also, I have a shameful confession. I used to be this person: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/266818/Spiritwolf666 . Feel free to poke around. The fics are pretty amateur.


	25. Ragged Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Welp, my main laptop died and left me with a secondary laptop. Unfortunately that means I get to rewrite this chapter from scratch. Thankfully I was only two pages in.

The first thing Max became aware of was a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly. Opening her eyes as confusion began to fill her, the soldier paused a moment to take stock of her situation. It was then that the memories of what happened yesterday came back in a flood and she started to struggle to free herself from the person holding her. A person that she had a fair suspicion was Alucard. All this served in achieving was the arms around her tightening as a nose burrowed itself in her dark hair. “Do not be ashamed,” he rumbled softly, his voice shockingly gentle as she turned in his embrace to look at him.

To be honest, under her embarrassment and panic, Maxine was surprisingly okay with what had happened between them. She felt so at ease around him, so at home, that it was hard for her to actually be all that upset. What caused her distress was the fact she had only know him a total of eight days. “Why shouldn't I be?! I've only known you a short time and I let you…,” she began, finding herself unable to continue as just what occurred set in. Her face went a deep shade of red as the soldier once again struggled to get out of the vampire's tight hold, only earning a soft but authoritative growl that effectively stopped all movement.

His bare hands were clasped tightly on the small of her back as he stared into her emerald eyes. Then one of his hands was coming up to cup her cheek, a callused thumb brushing her soft skin. “I am aware of how fast this has all gone, for both of us. Yet I would be willing to give this situation an exception, wouldn't you agree,” he rumbled, keeping his sunset colored eyes locked on hers. His words seemed to calm her considerably as she thought on them. The vampire had a point after all. Despite the fact they had been around eachother barely more than a week, Max found herself instinctually feeling as if she had known him for decades.

Releasing a sigh, Maxine could only silently admit defeat. With everything that happened, everything her memories had shown her, the female now knew for sure she and Alucard were simply meant to be. While she was lost in her thoughts, the nosferatu met her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, completely taking the warrior by surprise. Then she relaxed into the embrace, her arms coming up to wrap around his strong, pale neck. A sudden knock on the door broke the moment like a delicate thread, causing Alucard to dissolve out from under her and appear next to her bed. His trademark hat, goggles and gloves were back in their proper place and he had his head tilted quizzically.

Coming to the realization that this was _her_ room and she should answer the door, Maxine called out, “Come in!” As soon as the words finished leaving her mouth, Integra burst in with a furious but worried look on her tan face. The fact that she was only in pajamas in front of her boss dawned on Max and she pulled the sheets up to her chin, earning an amused look from the creature beside her.

“Ms. Stone, are you well?” the flaxen haired femme hissed, a smoking cigarillo clamped between her teeth. Then she was moving towards the pair, keeping her icy gaze on he powerful male.

“I can assure you she is very well. In fact, last night what came out of her mouth was highly positive,” Alucard purred, only smirking when his mistress shot him a withering glare.

“I don't recall asking _you_ , vile creature,” she spat before turning her attention back to the blushing soldier.

“I'm fine,” Max squeaked, avoiding the older female's pointed gaze.

“If you're fine, why in the seven Hells did Walter come running into my office in an absolute panic? All he told me was that he had smelled blood and that I should not come in here. Care to explain?” hissed the imposing commander, her glasses flashing and hiding her expression from the flustered woman.

“I… he… we… don't make me say it,” the soldier stammered helplessly, unable to meet the heiress' gaze. As she finished speaking, realization came onto Integra's face; only serving to deepen the black haired woman's embarrassment.

“We are consenting adults my master, surely it is not that big a deal,” Alucard purred, sounding all too proud of himself as he grinned at the two females. This made Maxine shoot him an embarrassed, exasperated glare. This was already hard enough without the smirking demon implying they had actually went all the way.

“Am I to assume you and my servant have consummated your odd relationship?” the silver haired femme asked, giving Alucard a glare that could melt steel. _'Just fucking kill me now,'_ the warrior thought to herself miserably as she heartily wished she could just melt into the sheets and simply disappear.

“He… I… we haven't gone _that_ far,” she whispered in a small, weak voice, staring down at the sheets over her lap.

“Indeed, though I suppose you would be able to call what happened sexual in nature,” the demon rumbled, earning an irritated, mortified swat from Max. He only chuckled in response, his smirk widening as Integra outright glowered at him over her glasses. Then she was turning back to the bedridden woman, an exasperated concern on her noble face.

“I wish you luck Max, you're certainly going to need it,” the Hellsing heir sighed, clasping Max's hands briefly in her gloved ones. Then the imposing female was getting to her feet, giving the nosferatu in front of her a severe glare.

“While I realize she is your soulmate, if you do anything to hurt her I will personally mount your head on a pike outside my mansion. A tactic with which you're familiar,” she hissed, poking the vampire's unmoving chest with a leather covered finger. Then she gave Maxine a nod, turned on her heel and left the pair alone.

Once alone with Alucard, Max burrowed herself under the sheets with an embarrassed groan. Right now she seethed with both anger and deep shame. The situation had already been uncomfortable and Alucard had only served in making it worse. Unfortunately she was only given a few moments of solitude before the sheets were ripped away from her and she was faced with said vampire giving her a worried look. “Why the hell did you say those things?” the soldier found herself practically whining and hated herself for it.

“They're true are they not? Besides, I did not hear you complaining last night. In fact, all I recall hearing from your lips is cries of pleasure along with my name,” he purred, his concern replaced with a grin as he crawled onto the bed. He hovered over her, his long bangs hanging in his face as his goggles, hat and gloves once again disappeared.

His rumbled words made a flood of desire and embarrassment fill her and she found herself backing away from him until her back hit the headboard. Alucard merely gazed down at her with lust as well as amused affection before he leaned forward and gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever felt. The simple kiss was full of love, protection and just a gentle happiness. When he pulled away a few moments later, it took everything inside of her not to follow his lips for more. She had never felt anything like it and it filled her with the warm feeling of being cherished. “I am afraid I have neglected to see to your care once again, though my blood will have staved off starvation. Stay in bed while I summon Walter,” Alucard announced, cupping her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers. Then he was pulling away and getting to his feet.

Then the overly tall male was striding to the door as his gloves reappeared on his hands. “Alucard, you don't need to do that. I can go to the kitchen for my own food now. After all, your blood has restored me to full strength and our activities last night effectively ended my period,” Maxine protested, moving to get out of bed before she was stopped by a low warning growl. Looking up, she saw the nosferatu staring at her with a stern, commanding look. Making a small noise, the frightened woman sank into the bed; causing the vampire to relax only slightly.

Giving the warrior one last stern look, Alucard swung open the door and called for Walter. To Maxine's shock, the butler showed up within seconds, giving the vampire a wary glance before giving her a look full of relief. “Ms. Stone, I am relieved to see you in one piece,” the retired warrior sighed, cautiously coming into the room to approach the bed.

“As I told you Walter, I would never harm my intended,” Alucard sighed, sounding unphased by the servant's disbelief. Max, on the other hand, didn't feel as nonchalant. So far, both Integra and Walter had been concerned that the vampire would hurt her; a fact that honestly offended her just a bit. Despite how he had treated her in the beginning, he had never once tried to harm her. It was almost as if the pair didn't see him as any more than a mindless beast that was unable to control himself.

“Of _course_ he didn't hurt me! He isn't some monster with no intelligence or conscience,” Maxine replied with a bit more venom than she meant to. After everything she remembered as well as what Alucard had told her a couple days ago, Maxine found herself feeling rather protective of the vampire.

“Ms. Stone, with all due respect, you haven't been around Alucard nearly long enough to know just what he's capable of. He may seem in complete control but his demon is always close to the surface, all it takes is a little push,” the butler relied, unruffled by her anger or the annoyed look Alucard had.

“Just because his demon is always there doesn't mean he doesn't have control while in that state! Even when he has complete freedom over his powers, he has shown nothing more than the utmost restraint around those he works with! Surely you can agree that he hasn't ever hurt any under Hellsing's command nor has he shown signs of trying,” the fuming woman replied, doing her level best to keep a tight rein on her temper. Did no one in this manor actually trust Alucard? The thought made her both sad and extremely furious. Her words seemed to throw Walter off balance and he seemed to think, his brow crinkling in concentration.

“I do believe you are right Ms. Stone. While he has intimidated several of our staff and even injured a few, he has never actually killed one; though I'm sure he could have easily. I do believe I owe you both an apology for my unwarranted assumption,” Walter replied, sounding apologetic as he bowed to them both.

“You are forgiven old friend. I cannot blame you for making assumptions with the scene you stumbled onto yesterday,” Alucard replied, sounding completely unbothered. There was even an amused smile on his face as he smirked down at the aged servant. Then Walter's gaze turned to Max and she only gave him a small smile. She still didn't like the assumptions he and Integra had jumped to but she had to admit she also couldn't truly blame them. As much as she hated to admit it, she could see why they had initially panicked. Alucard was a vampire, a creature that thrived on sucking blood from people. It was a pretty safe assumption that the scent of said bodily fluid would have meant something bad.

“Now, Ms. Stone you must be hungry. I will go fetch you some breakfast,” the butler declared before simply turning and leaving the room. As soon as they were alone, Alucard was removing his hat, goggles and gloves; bending down to cup her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers. Pleasure radiated from the dark creature as a deep purr rumbled from his chest, his burning eyes locked with hers.

“You defended me,” he rumbled just before planting a passionate, loving kiss on her lips, his tongue begging for entrance. Entrance that she gave willingly, a soft moan leaving her as her tongue tangled with his. His hands burrowed themselves in her black hair and her arms came up to wrap around his neck. Then he was breaking the kiss with a deep growl that made heat pool in her lower belly. The nosferatu's entire body shook as he closed his eyes to regain some semblance of control over himself, a fact that only made the fire of desire within her burn brighter.

“Of _course_ I defended you! After regaining some of my memories and knowing that most of the book Dracula probably happened, I find the idea they see you as nothing more than a mindless beast honestly offensive,” she replied, a bit of anger slipping into her breathless voice as she gazed up at the vampire that was practically on the bed with her. Three more words danced behind her lips almost teasingly, frankly terrifying her with their very nearness. Yes she felt complete around him, yes she felt more at peace around him than she had in her entire life, yes she felt as if she had finally found her missing piece but she simply couldn't bring herself to say those last three words. Not after only knowing the nosferatu for eight days. She barely knew him while feeling like she knew everything about him, something that was extremely disorienting for the soldier.

Her impassioned words only caused another shudder to run through the powerful being, a low, rolling noise bubbling up from his chest as he began to place gentle kisses on her lips. Then, with a possessive sounding noise, the King of Shadows began to move his lips from hers, trailing them down to her neck and giving the soft skin a very gentle nip. The fact that a vampire was nibbling her neck caused a small surge of instinctual fear that was quickly replaced by electric desire that made her core clench in a pleasurable way. As if smelling this, which Max was sure he did, Alucard released a noise that made the burning, pulsing feeling within her to begin to tighten. Then he gave her neck a much firmer nip as one of his hands came up to give her clothed breast a gentle grope.

The clawed appendage massaged at her globe of flesh firmly as his tongue laved slowly over her pulse point. Another low, growling noise left the crimson clad demon as he oh so carefully scrapped her flesh with his razor sharp fangs. Gasping, Max arched into him as the coil within her tightened steadily; filling her with an aching, nagging need. A whimper left her unconsciously as her hands found his lengthening locks and buried themselves in them. Panting softly, the female found herself tensing and relaxing as the dark creature lingered at her jugular.

Then he was pulling himself away from her, every bit of his powerful body shaking as he stared at her with an outright ravenous gaze. His fangs had lengthened to poke past his lower lip and inky black filled his eyes. His butt length hair now floated behind him as if it had a life of it's own as the nosferatu struggled to control himself. Hunger and a terrifying need was on his noble face as he curled his hands into tight shaking fists. Before she could open her mouth to ask what was wrong, there was another knock on her door.

Making sure that Alucard had replaced his gloves at least, Maxine called out for her visitor to enter. As the door opened, Walter halted at the entrance with a silver tray in his gloved hands. His blue eyes fixed on the stiff vampire, as if sensing the thick tension in the room. Turning his gaze back to the pajama clad warrior, the butler slowly and cautiously entered the room; setting the tray at the end of the bed. With one final look at Alucard, the retired fighter simply turned and left; shutting the door behind himself.

As soon as he was gone, the imposing creature took the tray of food as his gloves disappeared once more. His shark-like gaze looked over the food assessingly before he lowered his nose and inhaled deeply. Max watched this with a mixture of exasperation and a bit of appreciation. She knew him looking for poison in the food that Walter brought her was useless but it touched her that he felt the need to make sure she was safe. Once he was seemingly satisfied, the tall being sat on her bed and held out a piece of bacon for her to eat. Rolling her eyes but knowing better than to argue, Maxine simply took the food.

A soon as she had swallowed the last bite of food, she found her lips once again captured in a passionate embrace. Alucard let out a raspy sigh as his arms wrapped around her, his tongue insistently lapping at her lips until she opened to him. Then his tongue took her mouth possessively as a hand came up to cradle the back of Max's head. He sighed into her mouth, the sound full of painful longing as his tongue lovingly swiped along hers. His claws prickled on her scalp as he slowly pulled back, his tongue lingering in her mouth as if reluctant to leave. Crimson eyes met emerald ones as the former Prince put enough distance between them to look her in the eye properly. His bare hands both came to cradle her face as the once again shuddering male took deep breaths. “My dearest Max, what you do to me,” he husked out, his voice slightly unsteady as he straightened and put some distance between them.

Low rumbles continually left the dark creature as his hands clenched and released spastically. He seemed to be trying to regain some control of his instincts as well as his rather obvious need for her. Seeing him so distressed, Max was on her feet and heading to him; pulling him into a tight hug as she rested her check against his unmoving chest. Faintly, she could hear his heart still beating and she smiled as she wrapped her arms loosely around him. Thankfully her hug had the intended effect and the nosferatu was wrapping his arms around her as he relaxed significantly. “You haven't eaten in a while either,” she sighed, looking up at him but not letting him go.

“I do not require as much blood as a normal vampire. I am in no danger, I assure you.  Besides, I ate yesterday,” he purred, looking down at her with pure love and appreciation. Max only looked up at him while biting her lip before tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck in offering.

Alucard went absolutely stiff before his nose burrowed itself in the crook of her neck. His hands twitched on her back as he licked over her pulse slowly, almost sensually; causing Maxine to shudder slightly as fear and arousal mixed within her. “Are you sure?” he practically snarled against her skin, his voice sounding demonic and feral.

“I trust you Alucard,” she replied in a breathless voice, her heart practically pounding out of her chest when he scraped his fangs along her jugular.

“Relax,” he rasped quietly, his voice soothing her as he used some of his powers to force her body to comply.

“Fucking vampires,” she replied, sounding amused as she closed her eyes. Alucard chuckled briefly against her as he stroked his tongue over her a few more times. Then he was sinking his fangs into her with a growling hiss and her world exploded into pain and pleasure. Her breath caught in her throat from the intensity of the sensations. Every pull of her blood felt like a touch right on her needy pearl, drawing a throaty moan from her lips as she practically melted into his strong arms.

The vampire only purred softly, holding her tight against him as he continued to feed. As he slowly drew her life fluid from her, she felt the coil within her tightening and tensing at an alarmingly fast rate. Then, with no warning, she tipped over the edge with a gasp of the dark being's name. Alucard only growled possessively against her before slowly withdrawing his fangs and licking over the puncture wounds to heal them. “I did not take much. Your strength will return in a few hours,” he assured, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to her bed to lay her down.

Once the soldier was safely on the bed, yet another knock came from the door; drawing an irritated noise from the weakened female and causing Alucard to replace his gloves and goggles. Right now all she wanted was a good nap and a bath later. “Since when am I so popular,” she sighed before calling out for the visitor to enter. To her surprise, Integra entered the room for the second time that day.

“Ms. Stone, Alucard I am afraid I have need of your services,” the commander hissed, urgency in her blue eyes. Before Maxine could even form a response, Alucard was standing in front of the bed to glower at his mistress.

“No,” he bit out, his gruff tone holding a note of finality as he glared down at the heiress of Hellsing with challenge in his blazing eyes as he pulled down his goggles.


	26. Strength of Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well… let's just say our new guest was a surprise to even me.

“She is a bloody soldier and she is under _my_ employ! If she is well enough to fight then I have every right to send her into battle!” Integra snarled at Alucard while Maxine showered. When the argument had started, the soldier had taken advantage of the overprotective male's distraction and had sprinted for the bathroom. Allowing the hot water to roll over her pale body, Max closed her emerald eyes as she listened to the raised voices. All the arguing was pointless. No matter what Alucard had 'decreed', she was going on the mission her boss wanted to send her on.

Even after she had shut the water off, had dried herself and began dressing herself; the pair were still arguing. Letting out an irritated sigh as she tied her ebony hair into a ponytail, Max rolled her vibrant eyes before turning the knob and reentering her room. “If you will not allow me to send her and you refuse to be parted from her, what do you suggest I do? Miss Victoria has been getting better but she is still nowhere near your power,” the flaxen haired femme bit out, her voice ragged with exasperation and desperation. Before the glowering vampire could form a response, Maxine was coming up to stand beside the enraged heiress.

“What's going on, sir,” the warrior hissed, going into soldier mode as she kept her gaze locked with her commander's. To Integra's credit, she was only startled for a second before she eased back into her role.

“There appears to be a strange vampire lurking around London. From all the descriptions I have received, it sounds like Raoul has survived,” the steely eyed woman replied, her imposing gaze holding sympathy as she took a long drag from her ever present cigarillo.

Of all the things it could have been, that was the one she had expected the least. A shocked numbness flooded her body as both her heart and lungs simply stopped functioning. Raoul had survived her blowing his head off with a blessed round, not only that but he had come back. The knowledge made her sway in place slightly as her vision began to gray around the edges. Even her heart and lungs seemed to simply halt function as time almost froze around her. Was the blonde in his right mind or still being controlled by Radu? How long had he been controlled before her first encounter with him? Would he be able to forgive her for killing him? All these questions and more made her head swim and she found herself very nearly fainting.

A call of her name came through the fog of panic and Maxine drew a breath instinctually as she came back to herself. As her eyes refocused, she saw both Integra and Alucard looking at her with concern. Giving them both a reassuring smile, the warrior forced herself to think about all this later. Right now all that mattered was finding her formal caretaker and assessing how big of a threat he was to Hellsing and London. “So you want us to go and do some reconnaissance. Can do sir,” Max chirped with false cheerfulness, giving a crisp salute.

“You're _not_ going,” Alucard snarled, his baritone voice gruff with anger as he strode up to her in two steps. While intimidated by the anger rolling off him in waves, the independent female felt her blood boil at his order. He may have once been a Prince but she wasn't going to allow him to dictate her life.

“You _dare_ to order me? Listen mister, just because we were once a thing and are very quickly moving in that direction again doesn't mean that you get to tell me what to do! I knew the risks involved when I got involved in the military. Hell, I wouldn't have been even considered for Hellsing if I couldn't hold my own! Whether you like it or not, this is my job! What kind of soldier would I be if I hid every time there was danger?” Max hissed, narrowing her eyes as she stood her ground. In her distraction, she didn't notice the amused look the heiress was giving them both.

Alucard tensed at her words, looking like he would like nothing more than to argue but found himself unable to. As much as he hated to admit it, she was absolutely right. Despite the fact that he very much wanted to protect her and keep her from ever seeing battle again, the fact was she had come here for a job. Clenching his gloved hands into tight fists, Alucard only gave a curt nod in response. “You are right but I will not be separated from you at any point. If the group is to split, you are to come with me,” the nosferatu hissed, turning his gaze to glare at Integra; as if he was daring her to argue with him.

The silver haired female only grinned knowingly before taking a long drag of her smoke. “Very well. Now if you'll both come with me, I'll brief you on what I would like you two to do,” the Hellsing heir stated, turning on her heel and walking out the door. Still glaring at eachother, the pair followed close behind. They were so focused on shooting eye daggers at eachother that they didn't even notice when they had entered Integra's office.

“Raoul was last seen near a popular nightclub known as 'Devil's Pitchfork'. I want you two to go down there and get visual. Follow him and see what he's up to. If he's making ghouls again, eliminate him,” the furious woman hissed, her glasses flashing and hiding her frightening expression.

Despite knowing full well what the orders were likely to be, Max still felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. It had very nearly broken her to kill Raoul the first time. Could she handle killing him again if he was still a threat? Could she put aside her personal feelings for her only family and do her job? A firm hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Alucard staring down at her. His goggles had slid down his nose to allow her to see his eyes. In the burning orbs, she saw sympathy and fierce protectiveness. “Understood Sir Integra,” Maxine replied, returning her gaze to the front and snapping a crisp salute.

“Now, given your history with the target, do you think you'll be capable of this job?” the heiress asked, the authority in her voice fading for genuine concern and sympathy.

“I'm a soldier first sir. Any personal feelings have to come after the job is done. I can't allow personal feelings to interfere with the safety of millions,” the soldier replied, a cold mask of professional indifference on her pale face. The only person that knew of her inner turmoil was the vampire next to her. Instead of bringing attention to the fact that he could smell her reluctance, Alucard merely gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. If she hesitated, he would take care of it.

Integra gave her a curt nod before switching her gaze to the towering male behind her. “Seras will meet you downstairs with Captain Bernadotte. You are to come up with a game plan together and depart immediately,” the commander ordered, dismissing them with a wave of a gloved hand. The pair bowed in unison, turned and left; Alucard staying very close to Max. The soldier braced herself, inwardly expecting him to question if she could kill Raoul as well. She honestly didn't know the answer to the question. She knew her duty but would her heart actually allow her to pull the trigger a second time? Thankfully they reached their destination without incident and Maxine found herself looking up at the smarmiest man she had ever seen.

Every line of his lithe body screamed of arrogance. Even his posture was one of self assurance and even held a slight seductive edge. He wore an Australian style, brown cowboy hat on his head and had a straw in his smirking mouth. Brown hair hung in his eyes, giving him a shaggy appearance and his one good eye glittered with inner mirth. As soon as he saw Max, his posture changed entirely. Straightening his green fatigue coat and preening like a peacock, the man that could only be Bernadotte prowled up to her like a panther. The foolhardy male wasn't even put off by Alucard's warning snarl, bending into a bow as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top. “What's a gorgeous thing like you doing here, let alone in the company of a beast like tall, dark and gruesome there?” he purred in a lightly accented voice, his long braid swaying to flop over his left shoulder.

Pulling her hand out of his gloved grasp as politely as possible, Maxine found herself seriously wondering if it was some required wear that she didn't know about or if it was some odd fetish. So far there hadn't been a person here that wasn't wearing gloves. Shaking off her strange thoughts, the warrior forced a smile for the over sure man. “I've been a soldier for years, since I could legally join up. Hellsing just happened to hire me,” she replied, deciding her relationship with Alucard was really none of Bernadotte's business.

“Anyway, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Maxine Stone,” she continued, keeping eye contact with the taller man in front of her.

“Pip Bernadotte at your service,” he purred, smirking at her with an odd glint in his eyes. A glint that said he was going to do his best to seduce her away from the vampire to her right.

“Right, down to business. We're doing a twenty mile radius sweep of the area the night club is located in. Seras, you and Captain Bernadotte canvas the north end. Alucard and I will begin with the southern end. If we meet in the middle and we haven't found him, we'll have to plan from there,” the soldier began, inwardly pleased by the brief shocked look that crossed the male's face.

“Can do Max! Come on Pip! Let's get going,” the blonde urged, hefting her Halconnen over her right shoulder and leading the way out the front doors.

As soon as they were alone, Alucard was pulling her close against his side as his shadows enveloped them. “Stay very still, take a deep breath and hang on tight,” the nosferatu ordered in a gruff voice. Without pausing to ask questions, Max wrapped her arms tight around his waist and took a deep breath. Then she was shoved into an airless void of pure darkness and it was all she could do not to scream. Alucard was her only anchor in a darkness so profound she couldn't even see the nosferatu next to her. Instinctually distressed by what she _wasn't_ seeing, Maxine burrowed her head into his side and closed her eyes as she waited for them to exit this horrible place.

The next thing she knew it felt like her feet were once again touching the ground and a nose was nudging at her forehead. Taking in a deep breath of sweet oxygen, Maxine opened her eyes to see Alucard staring down at her over his orange goggles with concern in his intense orbs. Giving him a weak smile, the shaken female pulled away and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. “That was… rather disconcerting,” she stated, her voice still shaky from the instinctual fear she had felt in that void.

“It usually is for first timers. Traveling the between can be dangerous for mortals but you were safe with me,” the dark creature replied softly, looking around the area that they had appeared in.

“Any sign of him?” the soldier asked, trying not to think of just how dangerous what she just did truly was.

“He's heading this way already. Seems he scented us just as we arrived,” Alucard growled, his eyes shifting to a deep crimson as his posture went tense. Max only nodded, readying her weapon and moving towards a hidden alley at a fast clip. Whatever was going to happen, it wouldn't do for civilians to witness it. Seeing a person disappear into ash when shot was quite distressing to normal people. Her dark companion, of course, was right on her heels; not letting her be more than a few feet from him at any time.

It was only a few minutes later that Raoul cautiously walked by the alley the pair was hidden in. Just seeing the blonde again made her heart lurch in her chest and the warrior had to fight the horrible urge to run up and hug him. While she was exceedingly happy he had survived, she still had a job to do and couldn't let her emotions cloud her mind. Instead, she merely made a faint bird call; a call they had come up with together for when they were separated and she needed his help. The faint noise had the desired effect and the distraught looking vampire turned to look down the alley with a heartbreakingly hopeful glance. His sunset eyes widened when he saw not only Max but Alucard as well.

Giving the taller vampire a cautious look, Raoul slowly moved into the small passage; stopping a few feet from the pair. “Max, I…,” he began, not taking his eyes off the glowering male beside his adopted daughter. He was interrupted by a harsh snarl from Alucard as the powerful male's powers flared.

“We are not here for a social visit Raoul,” Maxine spat out with much more hatred than she actually felt. In all honesty, all she wanted to do was curl up in the other male's arms and sob until she had no more tears left within her.

“I… I know,” the blonde breathed before slipping to one knee in front of them and lowering his head in a show of submission and subjugation. Something that made bile rise in the back of the soldier's throat. This was normal behavior among vampires when one of their own did something that was considered 'against the rules of the coven'. Raoul was merely trying to show he was sorry, that he knew how wrong he was and that he was willing to submit himself to the mercy of the coven leader; in this case Alucard. Seeing her proud caretaker lower himself so genuinely bothered her but the camo wearing female made no move to interfere.

Alucard wasted no time stalking towards the prostrated vampire, glaring down at his blonde hair as he took in a deep breath of the other's scent. He could only smell sincerity, shame and resignation to death. “Do you swear to be loyal to me, to be my servant from this day forward, to be a mere dog who must answer to my every whim?” the crimson wearing monster hissed, his aura a thick red around him.

“I swear my loyalty on the Goddess of the night,” the blonde whispered, his voice more submissive than Max had ever heard it and certainly more than she ever cared to hear again.

“Do you accept what will happen to you if a disloyal thought even crosses your mind?” Alucard rumbled, sounding like the true alpha he was as he glared down at the bowing male before him. At that, the seasoned warrior winced. In this early stage, when there is little trust, if Raoul even had the notion of rebelling; Alucard would have every right to kill him and make sure he was dead. A fact that made the nausea from before come back full force. It was everything the poor woman could do not to lose her breakfast all over the stone of the alleyway.

“I do. If you feel a need to exact that right for the wrongs I have already committed, then I accept my fate,” Raoul replied quietly, his voice far too neutral for the severity of the situation. Fighting the urge to throw herself between the two vampires, Max crossed her arms over her chest and cupped her elbow to try to keep some semblance of control over herself. If she interfered, it would be a huge violation of code. In a normal coven, if a lower member dared to interfere with the punishment of a fellow it was seen as a major insult against the coven leader. It could show a lack of ability to control his lowers, a dangerous thing in large vampire societies.

Alucard went tense for a few moments, causing Maxine's heart to nearly stop in her chest from fear for her only family. Thankfully the powerful demon simply placed a gloved hand on the top of Raoul's head, nearly making the soldier behind him collapse in relief. “There will be no need for bloodshed on this day but know this. If you so much break a dish, you will be severely punished,” the older nosferatu hissed before resuming his place at Max's side.

“Have you made anymore ghouls?” the fatigue wearing woman asked, a cold professionalism in her voice that she didn't truly feel.

“I have not. I have no urge to make more now that…,” he began, trailing off into silence as he gave the pair a heartbreakingly sad glance. After the words left his mouth, Maxine looked up at the shadowy Prince beside her for confirmation.

“He does not lie,” the irate male replied to her silent question, keeping his gaze locked on the former enemy. The warrior only nodded in response before strapping her gun over her shoulder.

“Well, I know Integra wanted us to find you and not the other way around but I doubt she'll complain about a new recruit. Let's find Seras and Pip and go home,” she sighed in a weary voice before Alucard wrapped a leather covered arm around her shoulders. Getting a terrible feeling in her gut, Max looked up at her companion with an absolutely terrified look. The creature holding her only gave her an apologetic look.

Heaving a sigh, the soldier reluctantly gripped his waist tightly. Raoul came to stand on Alucard's other side, giving the other male a curt nod. Then Maxine took a deep breath and they disappeared into the between. Once again thrown into the roaring void, the distraught female squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to hang onto her sanity. Thankfully it only lasted a second and she felt the welcoming sensation of ground under her boots. “Ugh, I really hate that mode of travel and I've only done it twice,” the female groaned, reluctant to release the vampire or open her emerald eyes.

“The void of between can be distressing the first few times. You learn to get used to it,” the taller male assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her upper arm.

“Master? Max? Wha? Isn't that Raoul?” asked a confused, familiar female voice. Sighing, Max pulled away from the nosferatu holding her and gave Seras a reassuring smile.

“The blonde has subjugated himself to me and my mercy. He has not made more ghouls since his resurrection,” Alucard explained before Maxine could even open her mouth.

“You vampires and your teleportation. I was hoping this was gonna take longer, maybe have a bit of bloodshed,” Pip groused, sounding rather put out by the fact that the pair had found the target so quickly.

“Personally, I'm glad this is done and over with. I thought it was going to take hours, if we even found him at all,” Max replied, still not releasing Alucard. Raoul was a vampire after all. The speed with which he had found them suggested they would have only found him if he had deliberately let them.

“Are you alright little one?” said blonde asked, concern in his burning eyes as he looked like he wanted nothing more than to take the distressed looking female into a tight hug. Alucard only shot the other vampire a warning glare, tightening his grip on Maxine's arm. Raoul, of course, held up his hands in surrender and took a few steps back to give the elder nosferatu some distance. Once there was a couple feet between them, the taller, crimson clad male relaxed slightly.

“I'll be okay once I get home and have a nice cup of tea,” Max sighed, burrowing her face into the leather of Alucard's trench-coat as she dreaded was was surely to come. The demon holding her only gave her an apologetic kiss on the top of her head.

“We will meet you two back at the manor,” the powerful male replied, making sure Maxine took a deep breath before the trio disappeared into the between. The shaking female only clung tightly to the invisible creature, shaking as she waited for the blessed feeling of solid ground under her feet. Once they returned to the courtyard of Hellsing, the soldier had to fight the urge to kiss the ground she stood on. If she never had to travel like that again, it would be too soon. Still shaking from the fear the void filled her with, Max pulled away from Alucard just enough to look at Raoul. How on Earth would Integra react to their newest acquisition?


	27. Sweet Childe of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh interesting things.

“Feel better after a night's sleep Max?” Seras asked gently, worry in her now mostly orangeish red gaze. Only a small amount of blue rimmed her pupil and a fang poked over her lower lip as the blonde grinned crookedly. Maxine, who had been sprawled on the blonde's bed, only shot her a heated glare.

“I didn't get one wink of sleep last night. Sir Integra was _not_ amused by our new addition or the fact that Alucard is insisting that he be in charge of Raoul,” the soldier groaned, unable to help but smile back. Slowly but surely, it seemed like the young draculina was getting used to the idea of being a vampire. Just a few days ago her eyes would have still been a human blue and she would have still been trying to hide her true nature. Now she was much more relaxed, had lost the pallor of starvation and was even laughing a lot more.

“But master said…,” the young vampire began, only to earn a pillow playfully tossed at her head.

“Your master and Raoul were too busy hissing at each-other to notice they were keeping me awake,” Max groaned remembering just what happened last night. The pair were so busy arguing over how the other would keep her awake that neither noticed her trying to disappear under her pillow. It was a wonder that Alucard had allowed her former caretaker into the room at all, given her past with him.

“Why did you not tell me,” came a gentle purr beside her ear as a pair of leather covered hands came down on her shoulders. The reaction from both females was rather instantaneous and violent. Seras blushed a deep brick color and scrambled away while Max merely turned a deep shade of red as her body froze entirely.

“I didn't want to start another argument over Raoul being in the room,” the suit wearing female whispered, doing her level best to stop her heart from beating out of her chest as she looked up at the vampire behind her. Alucard did not seem pleased by her response, placing his cool lips on her forehead to gauge her temperature.

“You smell like you're tired. If you keep going like this, you're going to get ill,” he whispered against her skin, his long arms coming up to wrap loosely around her. Seras, who was watching this, got a rather strange look in her mostly sunset colored eyes. A look that made Alucard's arms tighten protectively.

The normally laid back Childe almost looked feral, her eyes a deep red color as her fangs elongated to poke over her lower lip. Her gloved hands were curled into tight, shaking fists as the small female panted raggedly. It looked as if something had caused her demon to come very close to the surface. The jealousy that burned in her eyes made that reason very clear for the pair sitting on her bed. “Seras,” her sire hissed out in a dark, warning voice, making her snap back to herself as if a switch had been hit.

“M-master, what just… I don't remember a thing that happened for a few moments there,” the blonde whispered in a tiny, scared, lightly accented voice.

“Seras, do you have feelings for Alucard?” Maxine asked in an amused voice while the protective nosferatu kept her in a tight hold. Her question caused the former officer to sputter in embarrassment.

“Wh-what?! I can't… he's right… I couldn't possibly,” the young vampire stammered, avoiding looking at the pair across from her.

“Police Girl, your embarrassment is adorable,” Alucard husked out, relaxing slightly but not removing his hold from the woman in his arms. This only caused the embarrassed female to stutter more. The elder vampire smirked for a few seconds before slowly releasing Max and pushing her to her feet.

“Would you mind giving us a few moments alone?” he purred, keeping his burning gaze locked solely on his spawn. Maxine opened her mouth to protest when she saw the severe look the male was giving his Childe. It was the look of one that noticed a serious transgression and needed to take measures to correct it.

“I'll be out in the hall, come get me when you're done,” the soldier sighed, giving Seras one last worried look before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Alucard closed the small distance between himself and his Childe in two swift steps, his orangeish red eyes staring at her in a very examining way. “You are regularly feeding as well as doing well at controlling your growing power but you still lack control over your demon,” he sighed, earning a confused look from the all too innocent vampiress.

“My demon?” she asked in an unsure, frightened voice, a hand coming up to rest over her unbeating heart. The look in her eyes told him she knew what he was talking about but feared it greatly. “Yes my precious Childe, the darker, more feral part of yourself. A part that so easily slips out when you are angered or in danger,” the powerful creature replied patiently, reaching forward to touch her cheek with light fingertips.

“I don't remember anything when I'm like that. Is that what happened? Did I try to hurt Max?” Seras asked in a rush, panic and guilt filling her in a flood. If she had tried to hurt the other female, she would be in a lot of trouble from not only Alucard but Integra and Walter as well.

“No my little Police Girl but your demon did come to play for a second. Seems you harbor some hidden feelings for me,” purred the powerful demon, moving his gloved hand to the back of her head. Seras, of course, went a flattering shade of crimson.

“F-feelings?! Oh God. I-I…,” she began, stopping when she saw the patient smirk on his pale face.

“Do not try to deny them, I can smell your desires as plain as day,” Alucard sighed, his eyes slipping closed as he inhaled deeply. When his orbs opened, they held a slightly blood red tinge.

“Master, I…,” she tried again, shame tinging her voice. Then his hand was tightening painfully in the short hair on the back of her head as he brought his face to within inches of hers.

“I know you are in there, listening like a frightened hound. Come out my little wildcat, we must speak,” growled the elder vampire, ebony taking over the red in his burning eyes.

“Y-you're hurting me, the draculina whispered in a confused voice as blood tinted tears began to fill her expressive eyes.

“I know my precious Childe but your demon simply must stop hiding like a coward. I will have to force her forward if she does not come willingly,” Alucard rumbled, sounding comforting despite his ever tightening grip on her spiky locks.

Seras' wide eyes suddenly snapped shut and a low, submissive sounding noise escaped her as her entire energy changed. “There you are,” the leather clad demon purred, releasing his grip slightly as her pure midnight eyes slowly slid open.

“Sire,” came a darker, rougher voice rumbling from the blonde's chest.

“Hush now. You will listen to me,” the vampire snarled, his voice commanding as his own eyes turned black to match hers. The much younger demon of the female shrank back in fear of her progenitor, another submissive sound escaping her as she instinctually bent her head to the side to expose her neck. Seeing her frightened like this made the older male react rather instinctually as well, nuzzling into her neck to comfort her.

“There, there little one. I forgot you are so young. More like a teenager. Yet you know that is no excuse for your behavior tonight,” he rumbled against her skin, giving the cool surface a couple comforting licks.

“While I appreciate your attention, I will not tolerate a threat to my mate. Not even from my beloved Childe,” the creature rasped, giving her neck a harsh bite for emphasis; making the shaking spawn give a gasp of fear.

“You will always have my heart little one. You were the first I've made in centuries. The last surviving Childe and likely to remain the last,” Alucard continued, pulling away from her neck to give her forehead an almost fatherly kiss.

“Will you be able to control yourself around Maxine?” the dark creature asked, his voice holding a deadly edge as his endless gaze locked with hers. Biting her lip, the much younger nosferatu nodded her head slowly; drawing an approving purr from her sire.

“Good girl. Now allow yourself to awaken again,” Alucard commanded, his hold on her growing more gentle; almost that of a lover. Then she was slumping in his hold, his arms the only things keeping her on her feet.

It felt like coming through a haze of bloodlust and instincts, making Seras' head swim dizzily as she came back to herself. “Are you well?” came a concerned rumble from mere inches in from of her, making the blonde jolt back in the tight hold around her waist.

“M-master?” the young draculina asked in a confused voice as her vision slowly cleared.

“Indeed Police Girl. Are you able to stand?” the elder vampire asked as he gradually came into focus.

“I… I think so,” the blue clad demon whispered unsurely, swaying slightly as her sire cautiously let her go.

“Oooo, I feel as if I was given spiked blood,” she groaned, pressing a tan gloved hand to her forehead as she sank slowly into her only chair.

“We may need to have you drink my blood sooner rather than later,” Alucard sighed, striding to the door to summon Max back into the small room.

“Wh-what?” Seras gasped out as the soldier slowly came back into the room. Max only looked at the pair with confusion and resumed her position on the blonde's bed.

“You and your demon are not communicating properly. When that part of you comes forward, it is almost like an entirely different being. Such a disparity is unacceptable,” Alucard explained, only serving in making both females feel more confused.

With as much as she knew about vampires, Maxine knew admittedly little about the demons. She had seen a wide variety of different ones, ranging from almost completely like an animal to merely being a more powerful, more instinct driven part of the same personality. What Alucard was saying made it sound like the last one was the norm and something every vampire should strive for. As if sensing the confusion, the former Prince merely grinned patiently. “A vampire's demon is merely us at our most basic. Without a conscience or any patience. It should be just another part of ourselves, not an entirely different personality,” he explained further, smirking at the horrified look on his Childe's face.

“Do you… do you think me not being a full vampire could be hindering my communication with that part of me?” Seras asked in a small, timid voice, staring down at her table when the pair looked at her.

“Either that or you are still in denial about your true nature,” Alucard replied, walking back towards Maxine and sitting next to her. One of his long arms came up to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her tight against his side.

Looking up at him with an embarrassed glare, Max noticed a strange look cross over Seras' face once again. It almost looked as if the blonde had become someone else for a second, her pose going into a submissive but jealous posture. Then it suddenly all made sense and the warrior was torn between wanting to hide and wanting to try to defuse the situation. Unfortunately the decision was taken from her hands as Alucard got to his feet and released an utterly terrifying sound. 'Seras' flinched, her dark gaze going up to him with guilt and apology written all over her face. “I won't harm her sire,” the darkness wearing the blonde's skin hissed in an inhuman voice, bowing her head in submission.

Nodding, the powerful male resumed his spot next to Maxine and pulled her tight against him once more. Making a small noise, the feral Seras crawled forward like a submissive dog; keeping her shark-like gaze turned away from the pair in a show of good intentions. The suit wearing warrior kept a wary eye on the wild female, ready to run or defend herself at any moment but so far the Childe had been nothing but contrite. “I wish to swear my allegiance to my sire's intended. I swear to defend you with my life,” the thing in human guise whispered, baring her neck submissively to the two of them. Max jolted in place, giving Alucard a panicked look.

This was another part of vampire behavior she wasn't wildly familiar with. Raoul had never held a coven but he had taught her what he knew. All of this seemed very animalistic and she found herself at a loss for the right course of action. Thankfully, Alucard was right there and took her hand in a gentle grip. “Place your hand on her neck,” he encouraged, placing the hand he held in the proper position. Seras let out a small purr at the contact, making the elder vampire grin while Max nearly jolted out of her skin.

“Now what?” she asked in a quiet voice, doing her best to get rid of her nervousness from the strangeness of the situation.

“Tell her you accept her allegiance and that she may see herself as on the same level as you,” the male beside her rasped in her ear, his nearly crimson gaze watching her closely. Maxine nearly collapsed in relief, never really feeling comfortable with any form of servitude. It was bad enough that Walter did it without Seras acting the same way. In the small time she had known the blonde, she more felt like a sister or a good friend. To have her act like a submissive dog all the time would be way too weird.

“I accept your allegiance Seras Victoria but do not feel the need to lower yourself to me. We are sisters, not master and servant,” Max stated in her commander voice, sighing inwardly in relief as the blonde slowly got to her feet.

“Sisters, do you truly see me as such?” the female asked, wonder and hope tinging her voice as Seras slowly began to resurface.

“You're a sweet girl Seras and I could certainly use a close friend,” the warrior offered, a smile on her pale face as the draculina's eyes began to regain their normal color.

“Yes! I was so worried you weren't going to like me. You have no idea what it's been like with no other women here at all to talk to,” the exuberant female gushed rushing forward and nearly tackling the older woman in a tight hug.

“Oh I think I can imagine,” Max chuckled, remembering her years in basic as well as in service. It was exceedingly rare to find another female, let alone one that wanted to make friends. Alucard, who had been watching the exchange closely, smirked in response.

As if remembering herself, the former police woman pulled away with an embarrassed but happy grin. Then that grin disappeared as she remembered what happened before. “I went funny again, didn't I?” she asked in a quiet, fear filled voice.

“I'm afraid so Police Girl,” the other nosferatu replied in a soft, reassuring rumble.

“I don't like blanking out like that, especially with something like _that_ inside me. I _need_ to have some semblance of control over myself when that happens, I need to know what's going on,” the blonde whispered in a small, scared tone.

Maxine watched this small interaction with a growing realization. Seras was about to ask her sire to allow her to become a full fledged No-Life Queen, something that was very intimate and private. Feeling a bit like an intruder, the warrior slowly snuck to the door and let herself out. Once she was out of the room, she felt a slight, unpleasant pang of jealousy in her heart. Rubbing the skin over the offending organ, the suit wearing female did her best to shake away the unwelcome feeling. Alucard was a vampire and vampires often had more than one female they were close to. There were mated pairs that acted more like husband and wife but even those males still had a small harem.

In vampire society, the harem was more meant for the care of both husband as well as wife. The cluster of females were usually friendly or subservient to the female. The companions were never strangers either. Usually they were the male's former spawn that had grown close to him, something that happened often with females. The Sire/Childe connection was very intense, often forging strong bonds that would never be broken. Raoul, in all the time she had known him, had never made a Childe but he had in the past. He had companions once, even one he was considering for a mate. Unfortunately, they had died long before he had taken her in.

From the looks of it, Alucard was highly considering two females already. One he had already turned while the other was unlikely to ever accept his proposal. While it was apparent she was more than a companion, Max couldn't help but wonder how well she would handle sharing the creature. She had never been in the position of having a relationship before, let alone having to deal with one where her partner would be naturally inclined to be unfaithful to her. No, that wasn't fair. While the powerful demon would be having sex with the other females, his heart would always be hers. Sighing, she tried to shrug it off as she went upstairs to see if Integra needed her. She would deal with these things as they came and no sooner.

Alucard had certainly noticed when Max had left but he kept his focus on his Childe. In all honesty, he was glad she had given them their privacy. What was about to happen was very sacred to a Sire and their Childe. “Seras Victoria, I offer you a most precious gift,” he sighed in a raspy voice as a claw tore through the leather of his glove. Then he was running the thick nail over his white skin, slicing through easily and drawing his deep red blood to the surface. This drew a ragged growl from the spiky haired blonde as deep crimson took over her irises. Then she came back to herself with a jolt, fear in her red rimmed eyes.

“Do not be afraid. Drink of me my Childe and claim your birthright,” he sighed, staying perfectly still while his blood ran down his neck.

Slowly, tentatively, Seras prowled forward; her breath leaving in ragged pants as she got closer. She could smell the richness of his blood, the power and it made a burning, pulsing desire slowly begin to coil within her lower belly. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the fledgling leaned forward and latched onto the flowing wound. As soon as the fluid met her lips, her eyes shot open and filled with midnight as her arms came up to grasp at the taller male like he was her only anchor. Memories that weren't hers flooded her mind along with immense power. Power that made her skin tingle.

A groan of pleasure left the pair in unison as the scent of lust and blood became thick in the room. “Seras,” Alucard husked in her ear, his arms coming up to wrap around her in a loose but passion filled embrace. Then his slightly rough tongue was running along her neck in return and she very nearly melted. Whimpering against her Sire's skin, the former police officer continued to draw his hot, rich blood into herself; slowly watching his memories play before her eyes. Memories of far before Hellsing, of far before being a vampire. Memories of a woman who looked like Max, a woman who had taught him what true love felt like.

Pulling away with a gasp, the blonde clutched her head as power and darkness welled within her small body. Her new powers fairly burst from her skin, forming into black tentacles that resembled her former master's. “Easy Seras. These powers are yours to control. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and take hold of them,” urged a throaty voice in her ear as Alucard became a living mass of shadow and enveloped her. Closing her eyes, the draculina did as her Sire suggested and found she was easily able to gain control over the surging energy.

“Congratulations,” sighed a satisfied sounding rasp, the feeling of hands briefly on her skin as an invisible pair of lips pressed to her forehead. The new No-Life Queen could only lean into the touch like a needy kitten, the feeling of sheer want turning into burning need.

To her disappointment and relief, Alucard reformed in front of her; a look of hunger on his noble face. Releasing a ragged sigh, he clenched his gloved hands into fists and bowed before the now full vampire. “As much as I would love to continue with the bonding, I cannot at this moment. I will not claim a consort before I have claimed my mate,” he whispered in an apologetic baritone before merely disappearing from the room, leaving behind a confused and very shocked Seras. Sighing, the blonde smoothed her bangs out of her now sunset colored eyes and sat in her chair. A part of her was glad he was gone but another part of her was a bit jealous of Maxine.

Growling in frustration, the young vampiress rested her elbows on her table and placed her cool forehead into her gloved hands. What the Hell was getting into her lately? It was like some part of her was subconsciously drawn to her master on a level that both made her uncomfortable and excited. Alucard was handsome after all, anyone could see that but he honestly scared her. He was so old and powerful. Every time he was displeased with her it had felt like her very soul had been terrified of him. Who was she to even get the notion in her head that she was in his league romantically. Surely a being like him would want a much older, more experienced vampire. Sighing, Seras settled for glaring at her table while her body took its sweet time coming down from the raging inferno it had been at.


	28. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To Taylor! So glad you've been enjoying this so far. Sorta wish I could just reply to the comment. XD;

_Crash!_ _Slam!_ Max hit the mannequin over and over with the bokken, a rage she was unfamiliar with burning through her veins. She knew it was just instinctual to Alucard but somehow the thought of him doing anything with Seras made her blood boil. Panting slightly, the out of breath warrior lowered her bokken to wipe her brow. She was honestly surprised about the fierceness of the emotions swirling within her and she honestly found herself wondering if she could go through with this. “What angers you so,” came a concerned rumble in her ear, nearly making the tank top wearing female jump out of her skin.

Whirling around, the exhausted woman saw Alucard stand behind her; a concerned look in his burning eyes. “Why aren't you with Seras? Surely you guys can't be done already?” came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Time seemed to freeze around them as the vampire gave her a shocked but hurt look.

“What is it you think we were doing dear one?” he whispered, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense. The soldier only gave him a pleading look, tugging at her camo pants nervously.

Already she felt guilty for her unconscious outburst, she didn't want to compound her error by giving voice to what she had actually been thinking. Just the look in the nosferatu's crimson gaze was enough to let her know that her assumptions had been very wrong. “Did you think we were fucking?” came a raspy, frustrated sounding growl. Then he was wrapping his long arms around her and yanking her against him tightly, his intense eyes boring into her very soul. Feeling a bit like a trapped rabbit, Max looked up at the creature holding her with a guilty and slightly fearful look.

“Answer me Maxine,” the male grit out, his tone growing more impatient as anger slowly began to slip into his aura.

“Yes,” she breathed, feeling the slightest bit afraid of the demon holding her. It wasn't fact that she was afraid he would hurt her, it was more like she feared the amount of power he exuded. If he wanted to, he could crush her like a flea.

The moment the word left her lips, the warrior found her face gripped in his hands as he fixed her with a terrifying glare. Then he was closing his crimson orbs and taking a deep breath as his bare thumbs slowly caressed her pale cheeks. “I am hurt that you would think so little of me. Now that I have found you, I will take no other until I have you,” he rumbled in gruff voice, keeping his eyes closed as he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. His response both made her happy and more upset and she found herself struggling with her emotions once again.

“But that is not all that is bothering you,” he whispered, his anger and frustration fading for concern as his eyes slowly slid open. His eyes were once again a loving sunset color as he waited patiently for her reply. His expectant look made guilt bloom within her and she struggled to pull her face out of his grasp.

“Maxine…,” he growled in a stern tone, his grip on her tightening but not enough to hurt. Stilling instantly, the soldier looked up at him with an embarrassed, guilty look.

“What is bothering you?” the shadowy creature asked, his gaze locked on hers as his claws gently scratched her cheeks.

“It's stupid, really. I'm sure I can get over it in time,” Max replied, trying to ignore the tingling feeling the light prickles on her skin was causing. Alucard only raised a dark brow and gave her an incredulous look. Knowing he wasn't going to release her until she told, the resigned female closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

“I'm not sure… I'm not sure I can be okay with you pursuing a sexual relationship with anyone else,” she whispered, bracing herself for any offended yelling that might come. She was utterly floored when she only heard a light chuckle as a pair of lips pressed to her own.

“Do you truly think I would have done so without consulting you first? You will always come before anyone else. If the thought of Seras being a consort bothered you, you should have just told me,” he purred in an amused but very serious voice before his lips pressed to hers in a chaste kiss.

“But, I thought,” she began when he pulled away, only to be shushed by his fingertips on her lips.

“You do not know much about covens do you?” the demon chuckled, pressing another kiss to her forehead as she began to blush.

“No. Raoul had never had one but he did have a few consorts before rescuing me. I thought having sexual relationships with them was normal,” Maxine replied, feeling deeply embarrassed about her lack of knowledge on both subjects.

“Not necessarily. Monogamy is more common than you think. Only the vampires that have been forced into marriage or have yet to find their mate engage in it regularly. If you do not wish to share, it will be no hardship on me,” he assured, bending down to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

“Don't you… don't you love Seras?” she asked in a small, unsure voice, her heart nearly stopping at what he was telling her. She had been worrying over nothing, had been stewing over this for nearly ten minutes for no good reason. She honestly felt beyond foolish.

“Of course I do but not nearly as much as I have grown to love you. I will not do anything to make you upset,” the dark male rumbled, smiling down at her as he continued to hold her face in his hands. Before she knew it, his shadows were wrapping around her and they were appearing in his rather dark, intimidating room.

“If you wish, she will merely remain a companion. She wouldn't even have to be that if you do not want. I will not deny you anything you wish of me Maxine. All I ask is that you tell me when something is bothering you. I cannot avoid hurting you if you do not inform that I am,” Alucard murmured, his hands still on her face as he locked his eyes on hers. His words caused a flutter of happiness and relief to wash through her and she felt slightly ashamed of herself.

“I just feel as if I should apologize. I don't want to make you feel like I don't trust you or don't think you love me,” she replied in a small, worried voice. The creature holding her face only wrapped his arms around her tightly, nuzzling into her midnight hair as a small smirk curled his lips.

“You do not need to do any such thing. If you decided to pursue anything with Raoul, I doubt I would have taken that well either,” he replied, managing to soothe her fears with those two sentences.

Chuckling, Max could only imagine what would happen. So far Alucard had thrown a growling fit if the other vampire so much as looked her way and it had only been a night and half a day since they had brought him back. It would be complete bedlam if the blonde dared to make a move. As if he knew what she was giggling about, the vampire holding her pressed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head while his hands roamed on her tank top clad back. “You are all I need to be content,” he rumbled, pulling back slightly to tip her head back and give her a passionate but extremely gentle kiss.

It was all she could do not to simply melt into the powerful male holding her, a moan leaving her unbidden. That was all that was needed to open the floodgates. As soon as the sound left her mouth, his tongue was plunging into her as a low, throaty growl bubbled up from Alucard's chest. The kiss turned from passionate to downright possessive, his fangs nipping at her lips carefully while his tongue continued to plunder her mouth. Max's eyes fluttered close of their own accord as she went limp in his arms and began to return the kiss tentatively.

Purring in approval, the nosferatu softened his kiss a bit; his tongue strokes growing more gentle and slow. Maxine only sighed, her own kiss growing in confidence as her hands came up to rest on his chest. The powerful man tasted of something faintly metallic with a faint wine background. Breaking the kiss to take a ragged breath, she panted harshly as she stared up at the nosferatu holding her. His eyes had turned completely black, his own breath sounding like a gruff snarl on every exhale. Then, to her utter shock, he was releasing her and taking several large steps backward; leaving her feeling a bit bereft. “Alucard?” she whispered in an unsure voice, earning a small, reassuring purr in response.

“Do not be afraid,” he whispered, the quiet, soothing tone of his deep baritone a stark contrast to his demonic looking eyes. Max only gave him a shy, nervous smile in an effort to show she was feeling anything but frightened. In fact, right now, she felt an unbearable pulsing between her legs that practically begged for the ancient male's attention.

“I'm not,” she whispered, her own voice a throaty husk as she began to slowly walk towards the former Prince. Alucard's nostrils flared and his midnight eyes slid closed as he inhaled her scent deeply. When his breath left, it was a low, rumbling growl that made a coil within Max's lower body tighten sharply.

“Come no closer. I will not be able to control myself if you do. We should stop this before it goes any further,” the creature rasped out in a pleading voice, his hands beginning to twitch by his sides. His ebony hair lengthened slowly as his powers flared and his control slipped bit by bit. If she didn't leave soon, he wasn't sure he would be able to restrain himself from ravishing her.

His words had the effect of cold water and the soldier took a few steps back from the shuddering vampire. Everything within her was screaming for her to rip the red leather off him and latch onto his neck in an odd imitation of his species. Taking a steadying breath, Maxine cleared her mind of the lustful fog but her body was of another mind entirely. The area between her legs pulsed like a rotten tooth and it took everything inside her to not give into the urge to give herself some form of relief. Now that she was semi-clear headed, she found herself honestly thinking about the situation.

This was quickly becoming a very sexual encounter and she honestly had to consider if she would be okay continuing. On one hand, she was finding herself falling for the vampire much faster than she would have thought possible. On the other hand, they had only known eachother for a very short amount of time and this was a huge step for the both of them. Once she consummated her relationship with Alucard, there would be no going back. Though, to be honest, she had probably reached the point of no return when they had first met. Biting her lower lip, Maxine desperately tried to sift through her myriad of emotions to figure out just how she wanted to proceed.

She had never felt so at peace in someone's presence before. Despite their short time on good terms, she felt she could trust the dark beast with her life and more. She was already fairly certain that she wanted to move forward in this relationship but would she be able to take the next step so soon? After a few more moments of serious consideration, Max slowly closed the distance between them; drawing a ragged gasp from the vampire. “Stop, please just stop where you are,” he pleaded in a nearly feral sounding voice as she continued to close the distance.

As soon as she was within grabbing distance, the crimson clad male pulled her tight against him; his jaw tensing as he seemed to struggle with himself. “If you do not wish to continue, you need to leave,” he whispered as blue flickered throughout his bottomless gaze. Instead of answering him verbally or trying to pull away; Maxine boldly reached up, grabbed the back of his head and told him just how she felt about him with her lips on his.

Stiffening at first, Alucard let her control the kiss as his claws wound themselves in her hair. Angling her head, the soldier lapped his lips for entry; getting it almost instantly as the nosferatu released a raspy rumble. Breaking the tender embrace with a sigh, Max gave the shaking creature a loving smile. “I'm done fighting the inevitable. Over the last week, I have grown to realize just how much you mean to me. Just how complete and safe you make me feel. I… I love you Vladimir Tepes,” she whispered, slightly nervous about using his old name. She had wanted to use it for emphasis but honestly didn't know how the vampire would react.

Hearing that name caused the male to go board stiff as the black fled from his eyes to reveal a stunning blue. “Say it again,” he breathed in a disbelieving voice, seeming like both Vlad and Alucard at the same time. It was almost as if the two of them had finally fully merged, becoming the entity they were meant to be.

“I love you Vladimir Tepes,” she repeated, feeling Elizabeta and Mina stir in the back of her head. Soon, she would have to deal with the shades of her own past. Looking at Alucard gave her confidence that she would still be herself but her experience with Michelle still made her worried. The phantom feelings for the abomination were disturbing and it made her apprehensive about the others housed in her head. Would the others influence how she acted in other ways? Would she be more submissive and demure, less willing to stand up for herself?

“Maxine, I love you too,” the dark male holding her rumbled, taking her lips in a kiss that made her toes curl. As his tongue swiped slowly along hers, memories that seemed from another lifetime flitted through her mind. It almost felt as if her body remembered his and she found her hands cupping his face without having any memory of how they got there.

Fear and arousal fought for top position inside her as she pulled away and she looked up at Alucard with a nervous glance. “Its all so strange, to feel as if I know every touch you place on my skin and responding almost instinctually,” she whispered in a shy, shamed voice as she gave him a tiny smile.

“I know. There is still time to stop this. We do not have to continue if you are not comfortable with all of this,” Alucard whispered, his voice much deeper and holding a very slight accent.

“What about you? All of this must be very odd to you. You're about to mate with a human who happens to be a reincarnation of your original mate. Aren't you the least bit worried I won't live up to your expectations?” Max asked in a small, nervous voice; giving voice to one of her biggest fears. What if she wasn't anything like the Elizabeta he had fallen in love with centuries ago? Would he eventually grow to hate her for having Elizabeta's soul but not being her?

“Not as odd as you may think. I have done this once before, remember,” he chuckled, tipping her chin up to give her lips a quick, affectionate peck. Then his cerulean gaze was locked on her emerald one and he was giving her a stern look.

“Also you are far more than a mere reincarnation. That may have a lot to do with the draw between us but that is not all there is to it. While the body and brain memories help speed things along, ultimately it is you I am attracted to. You are a very strong female and you are one of the few humans not afraid to stand up to me. My only expectation of you is to be yourself,” the nosferatu continued, his black claws tightening on her chin.

His words made happiness, relief and lust rush through her in a flood. The hands on his face dragged him down until she was taking his cold lips is a sweet, emotion filled kiss. Groaning into the embrace, Alucard scooped her up into his arms without breaking the kiss. Then he was striding to his large coffin bed, placing the still sweaty female down onto his blood red, silk sheets. Blushing at the realization about the state of herself, Maxine tried to pull away from the vampire. As much as she wanted this to continue, there was no way in Hell she was going to have sex for the first time while she smelled like a zoo.

Unfortunately the male above her wasn't inclined to allow her to put the brakes on this. “Far too late for that now,” he rasped, crawling over her as his trench-coat simply disappeared. His blue eyes seemed to dance with inner mirth as he captured her thin wrists in his strong hand and pressed them down to the mattress.

“Alucard, I fucking reek. All I want to do is take a quick shower. Then we can…,” Maxine began, only to groan as he nipped at her neck.

“I like the smell of you right now. Remnants of jealousy, a hint of rage, spicy lust to top all of it off; no I will not have you depriving me of this,” the creature rumbled, laving his tongue slowly over her racing pulse as he let out an absolutely monstrous sound. A sound that sent a shock of desire straight through her core like a lance.

“But I…,” she continued, still embarrassed by the fact she probably had some horrible B.O. She was quickly silenced by a passionate, possessive kiss, the vampire's tongue prying her mouth open as a clawed hand found a sensitive breast. Moaning into his mouth, Max arched up into his lithe body as she wriggled her wrists in his grip.

Breaking the kiss with a low, throaty growl, the nosferatu pulled back slightly to glare at the clothes in his way. With a flick of his wrist, her clothes simple evaporated, leaving her bare before his burning gaze. Instinctually, the shy female curled up to hide herself; only to find her wrists still pinned by one of his hands. Whimpering, she looked up at the dark male above her nervously; only to gasp at the gaze he was giving her. Crimson now ringed the sky blue of his eyes and they held a stern, almost commanding look. “Why do you try to hide when I have already seen all of your secrets? While adorable, your human embarrassment can be a bit tedious. You have nothing to be ashamed of, never hide yourself from me,” he rasped before latching onto one of her ample breasts.

His sharp fangs scraped against her sensitive flesh as his rough tongue slowly rolled over her nipple. Moaning as pleasure exploded inside her like firecrackers, Max wound her hands in his now butt length hair and let out another soft keen. “Oh Maxine, you taste of heaven,” sighed the dark creature as his own clothing disappeared into shadows. Opening her eyes, the soldier found her breath taken away at the sight of the male hovering over her. He was lithe but had a good muscle tone to him and his skin was pale enough to nearly glow in the dark room.

Her jaw slightly slack; the warrior allowed her gaze to move from his toned pecs, to his faint six pack and finally stopped at the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Maxine allowed her eyes to move to his rather impressive manhood. It was absolutely massive, jutting eight inches from his body and seemed to be two inches wide. It was uncircumcised, dribbling a bit of pre as it almost seemed to point at her and she felt the oddest urge to taste it. “Later my little one. All I want is to feel you. I wanted to take my time with you but I fear I do not have that option,” he sighed, as if reading her mind. Then his mouth was on her again as he nestled himself between her thighs.

Panting, Max felt a sudden burst of nervousness when she felt his large tip pressing into her sensitive slit. She had a working idea that this was going to hurt as it was; with how large Alucard seemed, it was probably going to hurt even more. As if sensing her hesitance, the nosferatu pulled her nipple into his cold mouth and scraped the sensitive bud with a fang. Gasping, the dark haired woman spread her legs subconsciously; only jumping slightly when she felt a cool finger brush against her heated junction. Opening her eyes and looking down at the demon at her breast, she saw him looking up at her with a gaze that made the fire inside her belly reach all new heights.

Slowly, gently, the cold digit entered her untested passage. Maxine whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling, tensing at first but relaxing gradually as Alucard lapped at her sensitive flesh. As soon as all the tenseness left her body, the nosferatu carefully eased a second finger into her, causing the female to gasp in discomfort. She had never felt so stretched in her life, a fact that did not bode well for later. “Relax,” came an urgent rasp against her breast before something that felt like sandpaper laved over the most sensitive point.

Drawing in a ragged gasp, the panting woman felt her body relax under the male. She even heard a small whimper escape her lips as he released one breast to move to the other. His fingers moved gently within her, feeling strange but good at the same time. It felt as if each movement of him inside her was sending tiny shocks of electricity straight to her core. “A-alucard,” she gasped as he look her left boob into his mouth roughly, his tongue flicking her aching nipple mercilessly.

“Good girl. Let go, let the pleasure wash over you,” the vampire husked, a third finger slowly sliding in to join the other two and drawing a small hiss of pain from the squirming female.

“Shh, shh,” he soothed as she relaxed and allowed him in. As the three digits spread her gently, the dark creature moved up to graze his fangs along her neck.

“Mmmf, V-vlad,” she gasped out, her head falling back as his teeth nipped along her racing pulse.

“Mmmmmm,” Alucard rumbled against her skin, his long fingers gently scissoring her pulsing walls apart. Pain and pleasure shot through her from this action, causing her to bite his shoulder.

A deep shudder ran through Alucard's lithe body as he removed his fingers to place his erection against her once more. “Relax as much as you can,” he warned a split second before thrusting forward and taking her virginity. Max's world filled with bright, white pain and it was everything she could do not to tense and make it worse. Tears left her emerald eyes unbidden as he stilled within her, pulling back to lick at the wetness on her cheeks.

“I'm sorry Maxine,” he murmured in a heartbreakingly gentle voice, a hand reaching between them to touch her sensitive pearl.

Gasping at the brief brush, the panting female pressed her cheek against Alucard's almost desperately as the pain started to fade. “Lucard,” she whimpered, bucking her hips as pressure began to build within her once more.

“No, call me Vlad,” the creature rasped, moving to smirk against her neck as he began to move slowly within her.

“Oh Gods Vlad!” Maxine moaned, her arms moving to wrap around his muscled back.

Snarling against her skin, the demon between her legs stilled for a few moments before continuing to take her slowly and sweetly. His entire body shuddered with the effort of holding himself back and small, gruff noises bubbled from his chest every time her thrust forward. Each brush of him inside her sent shocks to her extremities, causing what felt like a bubbling pit of lava to form in her lower belly. “Maxine,” Vlad hissed darkly against her neck as his thrusts became a bit more deep and fast. His clawed hands flew to her hips to hold her still as he took her with a growing ferocity.

“V-vlad, oooooh,” the soldier gasped out in a breathless moan, her nails running down his back as the electricity began to coil into a ball of pressure building slowly within her. Her breath left her in tiny keens as she pressed heated kisses all over his unnaturally cold skin.

An absolutely animalistic sound escaped the vampire as his hips began to snap against her roughly, each of his thrusts making her see stars as pain and pleasure spiked into her like a spear. Holding onto Alucard for dear life, Max rested her sweaty forehead against his tensing shoulder as the pressure within her quickly reached a fever pitch. “Cum for me Maxine,” he rumbled out, his thrusts becoming much more purposeful as his fangs prickled at her neck.

“V-vlad, oh God I…,” gasped out the writhing woman below him, her tight walls fluttering around his cock and nearly making him reach his own peak. Then she was arching into him, her passage tightening almost painfully as she screamed his name.

“Maxine,” he sighed, stiffening as he buried his fangs into his neck and reached his own orgasm.

The shuddering, shaking female slowly came back to herself, coming to the dim realization that he was feeding from her. Instead of becoming frightened, she merely smiled and wrapped one of her hands in his ebony hair; petting the silky locks as she felt his semen leak from between her legs. Soon the nosferatu seemed to have his fill, licking the wound closed before pulling back to give her a loving kiss. As a hand reached up to cup her cheek, the former Prince pulled himself from her with a groan. Max also winced as she felt the flaccid appendage leave her, soreness beginning to fill her lower body.

Before she could even begin to come to her senses, Maxine found herself scooped into strong, naked arms as she was carried to the bathroom. Keeping her held tightly against his chest, the towering demon ran her a steaming bath, only tightening his hold when she tried to escape. Giving Maxine a stern look, Alucard turned off the water when the tub was full and lowered her into the bath. Despite herself, groan of relief left her as soon as she met the hot water. Giving her a knowing smirk, Alucard began to gently wash her as she simply leaned back and closed her eyes. All too soon she drifted off into a deep sleep while the vampire washed her tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart and prayers go out to Paris. Stand strong!


	29. Public Displays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Prepare for a lot more sexing from now on. Alucard is a bit pent up after his long abstinence.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Max asked, giving the blonde beside her a guilty, worried look.

“Max, you've been the most like a friend to me since I came to work here. If this makes you happy, I really don't mind,” Seras assured, just a touch of sorrow in her newly sunset colored eyes. Just seeing that filled the soldier with all new guilt. She could easily see that the former Childe was absolutely smitten with her now Coven Leader. She didn't like that she had been the one to drive such a cruel wedge between the two. Just seeing how the young vampiress was taking it made the warrior wonder if Alucard had been entirely truthful with her about his _own_ feelings. While the powerful male seemed unaffected on the surface, it was often nearly impossible to read him.

“I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about this,” Maxine replied, giving the younger female next to her a tight hug.

“Why are you apologizing? From what I've seen because of his memories, you two were meant to be before my parents even existed. I am jealous but any woman would be. Mas… I mean, Alucard is a very handsome male and powerful to boot. Anyone would be attracted to him,” the former police woman replied, returning Max's hug with one of her own. To be honest, it would probably take the newborn draculina a long time to get used to the idea that she and Alucard would be no more than close friends. Her own instincts cried out loudly for the male, something she would have to work hard to suppress.

 _“You are doing well Seras. I am proud of you,”_ came her former sire's rumbling from inside her head, making a warm glow of happiness spread within her. Just hearing that made the ache in her heart lessen just a bit. It wasn't the end of the world that she couldn't have the dark male, after all Pip had shown a definite interest in her. Now that she was freed, she would approach the mercenary and see if he was willing to give things a shot.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Alucard appeared in the room with his trademark hat, goggles and gloves in place. A displeased look was on his mostly concealed face as he stalked toward the two women. Looking up at the vampire, Max was a bit surprised to see jealousy on his face. What could Seras be thinking about that would make him jealous? What did him being jealous mean? Had he lied to her in the dojo and, later, his chambers? As if sensing her thoughts, the shadowy creature turned his hidden gaze to her before making his goggles disappear.

The look in his sunset orbs nearly made her heart stop in her chest. He looked both angry and extremely disappointed as he changed his trajectory to head toward her. Her heart lurching just a bit from fear, Max looked up at him nervously; feeling a bit like a puppy that had gotten itself into trouble. Stopping inches in front of the nervous soldier, the nosferatu gave her a look that said _'I will address **you** later'_ before he turned to the spiky haired blonde sitting on the bed next to her. “Seras, as your Alpha I will assess the mercenary to make sure he will make a worthy mate,” the domineering demon growled, crimson edging into his eyes before he simply disappeared from the room.

The two females only had a few seconds before what happened sank in and they got identical horrified looks on their faces. “Oh bloody Hell,” the new vampire whimpered before getting to her feet and sprinting out her door.

“You certainly have that right,” Maxine sighed before she followed closely.

Raoul fought against his extreme urge to roll his eyes at Walter's training. He had been a Lord long ago and here he was, on the bottom rung of a coven and learning how to be a butler. It was almost enough to make him do something to piss Alucard off. If he was dead, he would no longer have to put up with this humiliation. Only the need to be near Maxine and protect her kept him from simply begging the crimson clad monster to end his unlife. Though, with how sadistic Tepes was, he would probably keep him alive just to watch his misery. Heaving a sigh through his nose, the annoyed nosferatu forced himself to watch the servant's place setting tutorial.

All of a sudden the scent of his former ward's distress hit him square in the nose and the blonde found himself staggering slightly. His sunset eyes going wide, the vampire excused himself before dissolving into shadows to find Max. He may not have any claim to her but she was still very much like a daughter to him. He would be damned if he allowed anything to happen to her while he was around. Yet, when he appeared, what he saw was anything but threatening to his adopted daughter.

Alucard seemed to be facing off with a rather relaxed looking human that was dressed in a brown, leather jacket and had an eye patch over his left eye. The brown haired male even dared to look cocky in the face of the elder vampire's obvious ire. “And what makes ya think I wouldn't treat the lass right? A woman like Seras is special, she deserves to be treated like a princess,” the french male snarled, his grin growing dangerous as he leaned toward the much taller, much more dangerous male.

“Alucard, please,” Seras pleaded in a tearful voice as she clung onto Maxine for comfort. The soldier, on the other hand, only watched the elder vampire quietly. As much as she wanted to intervene, Max got a sense that this was another coven thing. If she interfered, she had no doubt that it would only make things much worse.

“Be still Seras,” the fuming creature hissed, his blood red eyes locked on Pip as he glowered down at the overly sure human. Then his shadows burst from his back as his eyes began to glow. To the mercenary's credit, he seemed summarily unruffled by the vampire's display. Then he was getting down on one knee, taking off his hat as he bowed his head; surprising everyone in the room.

Blinking as he watched this from his position behind the two females, Raoul decided it would be best if he simply left. He could smell his new Leader's claim all over Max's skin and it would not do for the elder to see him around her. Seeing a former rival around his mate soon after claiming her could set off a full on dominant display, more than likely ending in the blonde's death. Giving his adopted daughter one last look, the now servant simply disappeared into his shadows. Getting used to his new position was going to take a very long time.

Max stiffened suddenly as she felt a faint presence watching her, turning slightly she only saw a disappearing puddle of shadow. Coming to the conclusion that Raoul had sensed her distress and had come to check on her, the suit wearing female simply returned her attention to the pair before her and Seras. “If she will have me, I swear to you that I will protect her. I would lay down my life for the little lady,” Captain Bernadotte murmured, his hat pressed over his heart as he kept his head bent submissively. Seeing the cocksure male lower himself like this hurt something in Max's heart and if this hurt _her,_ she could only imagine how the blonde next to her felt. She had only seen the pair together once but it was obvious they had something for eachother.

To their shock, Alucard seemed to calm immediately; placing a gloved hand on the top of Pip's head. “Then you have my permission to court my companion should she find you worthy,” he rumbled in a gentle voice before turning to give Maxine a look that curled her toes. The look in his still red eyes was somewhere between lust and irritation, making something deep within her pulse pleasurably. Then he was simply disappearing into the floor; only to reappear before her like some horrifying monster, grabbing her and transporting them to his chambers.

Maxine only had a few seconds to realize just what had happened before she felt a clawed hand grip her chin and lift it. “Do you truly disbelieve what I told you? Do you think I would deceive you?” he bit out, his voice more growl than words as his claws began to press into her skin. It wasn't enough to draw blood, just enough to let her know they were there.

“It's not that, I just…. I thought you might be hiding your true feelings for my sake. It obvious you two care about eachother deeply,” Maxine responded, unable to move her gaze from his due to his tight hold on her face. Alucard only sighed before resting his forehead against hers and giving her an affectionately exasperated look.

“Of course we do, we were once Sire and Childe. A connection like that never fades, unless the Sire treated his spawn badly,” the shadowy creature rumbled before releasing her to glare up at his ceiling.

“My master calls for you,” he ground out, sounding irritated at the interruption. Yet that didn't seem like the only reason for his ire. It almost seemed like he was offended on her behalf, something that honestly confused her.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she found herself embarrassed that she didn't come to the conclusion sooner. Since Alucard had seemingly merged with Vlad, he would fully remember once being a Prince and all that entailed. Of course it would gall him that someone would presume to order his mate around. Giggling slightly at the absurdity of the situation, Max craned up on her tip toes to give him a gentle peck on the lips as she firmly pulled his hands from her face to hold them. “V-vlad…,” she began haltingly, unsure if she should call him Alucard after what he had told her in the heat of the moment last night. Thankfully the vampire purred approvingly, encouraging her to continue.

“Vlad, it's just my job. I feel no shame in working for a living. Besides, Sir Integra trusts me and that makes me happy,” the soldier assured with a smile, grateful for the interruption to their discussion. To be honest, she felt foolish before the male had even brought her down here and she only felt more-so after his explanation.

As she turned to leave, a hand grabbing her shoulder her let her know the nosferatu had far from forgotten. “Don't worry. I understand a bit better now. I should have thought of that in the beginning,” Max tried to soothe. Yet, despite what she said, she still had some lingering doubts. It wouldn't be easy for the pair to let eachother go, even with a growing connection between Pip and Seras. Still, looking at Alucard made her feel guilty for even doubting his declarations. His sunset eyes were full of pain, a touch of anger and just a hint of impatience as he locked gazes with her; making her want to squirm like a guilty child.

“But that is not all that is bothering you,” the taller male ground out, closing the small distance between them while still keeping his hand on her shoulder.

“We can discuss all of that later, I promise. Right now I have to go,” the warrior turned servant replied, giving him a small smile before leaning up to give the upset creature a chaste kiss. Just as she was about to break the contact, Alucard was grabbing the back of her head with his free hand and deepening the kiss with a low growl.

As quickly as it started, the powerful demon was pushing her out of his room; leaving Max rather confused. Simply rolling her emerald eyes and shrugging off his strange behavior, the suit clad female made her way upstairs. On her way up, she ran into an absolutely mortified looking Seras. If the blonde blushed anymore, there would be steam coming out of her ears; a fact that greatly amused the confused female. “So, I take it Captain Bernadotte wanted to initiate a relationship right away?” the soldier teased, barely fighting back a laugh when the other woman jumped and looked up at her guiltily.

“Ugh, that couldn't have been more mortifying if mas… I mean Alucard tried. When I was thinking about trying out a relationship, I was thinking about a lot later down the road! Maybe after I had gotten over… him just a bit. Thank God Pip understood when I told him I wanted to wait a bit,” the former police officer sighed in an exasperated voice, borrowed blood coloring her normally pale cheeks.

Barely fighting back laughter, Maxine patted Seras' shoulder comfortingly. “It's nothing personal Seras. As your Sire, it's his duty to make sure you are taken care of and happy,” she reassured the spiky haired female.

“But he didn't call himself my Sire, he called himself my Alpha. What in bloody Hell does that mean and why do I feel like I should know it?” the exasperated draculina sighed, running a shaky hand through her golden hair.

“I don't know enough about covens to help you. You'd have to ask Alucard and he's kinda in a bad mood,” Maxine replied, sobering immediately as she remembered what had just occurred between them. Then she was excusing herself and moving on, confusion and shame swirling within her. She knew she should just trust what the vampire told her but she couldn't help what her eyes saw. Resolving to bury it for now, the determined woman squared her shoulders and shoved all of her feelings to the back of her mind.

It seemed like hours passed and yet it was only minutes. Minutes filled with unending quiet and the scratch of Integra's pen on paper. It was so boring, the suit wearing female had to fight her urge to ask to train new recruits. She was a woman used to action, not standing quietly until her mistress ordered something of her. “Max,” the femme snapped, breaking the silence and nearly making Maxine jump out of her skin.

“Yes sir?” the soldier asked, turning to snap her commander a crisp salute. A habit that was probably never going to leave, no matter how loudly to heiress protested. In fact, the silver haired commander was already giving her an impatient glance over her glasses as she took a drag of her ever present cigarillo.

“I want you to go to the dojo and induct some of our greenhorns,” the tanned woman replied, taking a cup of tea from Raoul under Walter's watchful eyes. Avoiding her former caretaker's gaze, the stunned female couldn't help but stare at Integra with her mouth slightly ajar. It was almost as if the woman had read her mind and it unsettled her.

“Well, go on. I'm sure they won't wait there forever,” her boss ordered, effectively dismissing her with a wave of a gloved hand.

“Er, yes sir,” Max replied automatically, never noticing Integra's small smirk in her haste to leave.

All too soon she found herself standing in front of a group of men of varying age, all of them looking at her with either disdain or outright dismissal. Narrowing her eyes at the blatant disrespect, Maxine straightened the black jacket of her suit before grabbing a bokken in one hand. “Alright boys, time for a refresher course,” she hissed before motioning for one of the sneering men to come forward. A swaggering, ponytail wearing man strode forward, a derisive smirk on his stubble covered face as his blue eyes roved slowly over her figure.

In her head, the infuriated female heard the low, warning rumble of her new lover. Just knowing he was watching filled her with a new confidence and she returned the recruit's smirk with one of her own. “Show me what ya got,” the warrior bit out, tossing the greenhorn a bokken before launching herself at him. Soon the cocksure grin had faded to actual concentration as he struggled to meet her skillful blows. Chuckling, Max waited until he fell into her trap; allowing her to sweep his legs out from under him and pin him with the wooden sword on his tensed neck.

“I give!” the now scared male whimpered, scrambling back into his murmuring fellows. The atmosphere had quickly turned from one of disrespect to grudging attention.

Smirking at the fact that she had thoroughly thrown these men off balance, Maxine motioned for the next one. “We'll keep going until I prove myself enough to you for you to listen to me,” she hissed, her blood racing in her veins as she grew eager for the next challenger. A good fight always got her blood pumping and now was no exception. In fact she even found herself growing more excited than usual, a familiar throbbing growing between her legs as she locked 'swords' with the next recruit.

As she fought off one recruit after another, Maxine became very aware of an ever growing presence between her thighs. At first it felt like normal arousal but gradually grew to the feeling of something pressing against the crotch of her panties. Now it practically felt like a ghostly tentacle was sliding along her slit, making her shudder at a rather inopportune moment and nearly get herself smacked by a bokken. Panting, the soldier knew exactly what was going on and it made just a bit of rage boil in her veins. “Alucard,” she hissed under her breath as she shoved her current combatant backwards. She was rewarded by a self satisfied chuckle in the back of her head.

 _“I thought I asked you to call me Vlad,”_ came a sultry purr that sounded downright malicious as the tip of the invisible tentacle flicked her clothed and already attentive clit.

“Can we not do this right now,” she whispered through gritted teeth as she held up her 'sword' in a horizontal position to stave off an overhead swing.

 _“I would say this is the perfect time,”_ replied his raspy rumble as the ghostly appendage between her legs phased through her underwear to touch her drenched skin. Thankfully she had just managed to pin the greenhorn, otherwise he would have been easily able to get the drop on her and ruin the point of this whole exercise. As it was, her knees nearly gave out on her and she drew in a ragged gasp that wasn't lost on any of the men in the room.

“Wh-why are you doing this,” she murmured in a barely there voice as she glared at the recruits. The group of men only stared at her with varying degrees of concern and newborn respect. They had only been at this for a half hour but she had already shown them that she could fight with the best of them and win.

 _“I want to see your pleasure, to show you that you are the only one I see,”_ came a possessive, nearly demonic sounding snarl as the tip of the phantom tentacle began to play with her pearl in earnest, nearly making her groan out loud.

She wanted to scream out the question of how doing this would prove anything but was interrupted by the obvious leader of the group picking up a bokken. _“I have been watching **you** only. Seeing you fight, watching you assert your dominance has made me long to taste and touch you,”_ replied the nosferatu as the tendril against her wriggled sinfully, nearly making her knees go weak as the musclebound male swung at her. Barely able to stave off the blow, Max tried to concentrate on the battle and not on what a creature that wasn't physically there was doing to her.

 _“ **You** are the one I chose to watch, not Seras or Integra. You are the one I am choosing to torment,”_ rumbled a growl right by her ear just as she had to swing upward to block another blow. At that moment the appendage between her legs tensed and curled around her sensitive button, undoing her in the very instant she had managed to roundhouse her combatant to the ground. Blushing from both mortification and the pleasure racing through her heated body, Max took a moment to lean on her bokken and wipe her sweaty brow. When she was done here, she would most certainly have some choice words for a certain vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for the delay. My fiance had an unexplained seizure and I found writing a bit hard to get back into.


	30. Reconciling Two Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh he's such a cheeky devil, ain't he?

All day! The blasted demon had been caressing and teasing her all day without actually ever being in the same room as her. When he had caused her to orgasm in the middle of answering Integra, it had taken everything within her not to simply storm down to the basement to tell him off. Only the knowledge that it was exactly what the verminous creature wanted kept her at her post. By the time her shift had ended she was nearly livid with anger and barely able to hold herself up due to being drained from all the orgasms she had through the day. “Sir, is there any way to stop Alucard from doing with me as he pleases?” she asked as soon as the clock hit five, feeling a bit gratified when the older woman gave her an absolutely evil smirk.

Feeling much better after her talk with Integra, Max whistled to herself as she went back to her assigned room. As soon as she was inside, she removed any invitation for the vampire to enter before quickly doing the same for herself. Granted she had no idea what the consequences could be for her actions. She highly doubted Alucard would appreciate suddenly being cut off from her but she simply didn't care. After what he had done to her today, the nosferatu could take a number and wait in line. That was when a loud knock came from her door, breaking her from her fuming.

Staring at the closed entry warily, Maxine walked slowly to the door and opened it. Her jaw nearly dropped through the floor when she saw Raoul standing there. All at once she was hit by a myriad of feelings; guilt, fear and most of all heartbreak. All of a sudden it was far too much and her knees gave out, the blonde darting forward and catching her mere seconds before she collapsed. “R-raoul wh-what are you doing here?” she breathed, doing her best to get a handle on her raging emotions and doing a good job of it until he scooped her up in his arms.

“I noticed you seemed… out of sorts all day and wanted to check on you. I had my suspicions that whatever was bothering you had a lot to do with Tepes,” her former caretaker whispered as he set her down on the bed and took several steps back. His response nearly made her die from mortification, a deep blush coming over her ivory cheeks. Of course he would have known what was going on, he probably smelled her all day.

Wanting nothing more than to hide, Max grabbed one of her pillows and buried her face in it. If she hadn't been so stubborn, if she hadn't run away to join the army as soon as she was old enough things would have ended up a lot differently. Then again, if she had done that, she would have never met Alucard. Meeting the nosferatu had been frightening because of the change he could bring but she now found herself comfortable with the prospect of them being meant for eachother before she had been born. If she had been told she would feel like this just a few days ago, she would have scoffed heartily.

“Do not feel guilty little one,” came a softly accented voice, drawing her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw Raoul looking down at her with sad but love filled sunset colored eyes.

“How can I _not_ feel bad! I blew your head off with a blessed silver round!” she protested heatedly, the image of his head exploding still quite vivid in her mind. Just thinking about it filled her with nausea and she found herself running to the bathroom. She barely made it in time before her lunch came up in a hot rush.

Her former father figure was behind her in seconds, rubbing her back while making soothing noises. “You did what you had to. I would have killed you otherwise,” he murmured, leaving her briefly to get her a glass of water from the sink. Then he was handing it to her, watching as she gargled and spat into the porcelain bowl. Then she was flushing her mess as ragged, heartbroken sobs began to leave her.

“You don't know how hard it was to do that! If you hadn't begged me, I would have let you rip out my throat! I can still feel your blood on my skin, see your headless body slumping to one side,” she whispered, allowing him to pull her into his arms and rock her like he used to after a particularly bad nightmare. Unfortunately the moment was quickly broken by the sound of Alucard hollering her name from outside the room.

“Please tell me you didn't perform a revocation on yourself while you were at it,” the blonde begged, looking out of the bathroom like a hunted animal.

“Uh, I might have,” the soldier confessed with a shamed smile, barely able to bite back a giggle at the horrified look Raoul gave her. If the situation wasn't so serious, she was sure she would have burst out laughing at how much he looked like a guilty child.

“Why the Hell would you do that?! Don't you know anything about his past? He hasn't exactly had the greatest track record of being able to keep you near him,” the blonde groaned, terror now stark in his sunset eyes as he helped her to her feet and not a moment too soon. The hollering was quickly followed by banging on the door, each hit so hard the wooden plank shuddered in its frame.

“I _know_ you are in there interloper. If you have done anything to my chosen I will mount your body on a pike outside the manor wall,” came an absolutely vicious sounding snarl from the other side, followed by the chilling sound of claws scraping along the wood.

“Alucard, I'm fine,” Max called in an effort to calm the situation, unsure if she should use his true name with Integra so close to her room.

Instead of calming him down, her response only seemed to set the powerful demon off further. “Why did you revoke my invitation to enter your room and interact with you over distance if you are fine? How do I know he hasn't seduced what is mine,” came a feral snarl as the door was ripped from its hinges and tossed to the side. Thankfully Raoul had put as much distance between them as possible, even going so far as to stay in the bathroom while she stood in the middle of the room.

“Are you kidding me? After what you did to me all day, you're really asking me _that?!_ ” the warrior snarled, meeting his midnight glare with one of her own. The vampire only growled low in his chest, curling his upper lip to bare his mouthful of fangs.

“Don't fucking snarl at _me_! Weren't you lecturing me about assuming you and Seras were having sex yesterday? Why are you allowed to assume the same about me?” she bit out, her hands curling into fists by her sides. Today had been more than humiliating for her thanks to the vampire and she honestly didn't want him anywhere near her.

Her words caused the demon to deflate visibly, the black in his eyes receding for his normal sunset color in an instant. All his rage and indignation fled for guilt and a desperate pleading. “I'm sorry, you are right. I had no right to assume you and Raoul would do anything, especially after everything you've told me,” murmured the former Prince, bowing slightly as he kept his gaze locked on her suit clad form. Max could only sigh in response, pinching her nose in exasperation.

“Is that the _only_ thing you're apologizing for?” she grit out, her head pounding from her anger. The fact that he only tilted his head in confusion only further increased her ire.

“You don't feel a need to apologize for what you did to me all day, in front of all of Hellsing?” Max hissed, beginning to see red as her hands continued to flex. The smirk that curled his lips sent her blood to the boiling point and she began shake from the sheer force of her emotions.

“Indeed I do not. You questioned my devotion to you, my feelings and I could think of no better way of proving the truth to you. Maxine, do you realize the reason I didn't let you have a moments peace today?” the dark male asked, his voice a silky purr that instantly disarmed her anger; to her _extreme_ irritation. Taking her silence as permission to continue, the nosferatu did just that.

“I _couldn't_ leave you alone. The entire time you were away from my side, I wanted to simply travel through my shadows to grab you and drag you back to my chambers. Do you know what restraint it took to only have you once last night? How much it took to not have you again as soon as you woke up? For centuries I have been _starved_ of your touch, of feeling you beneath me, of hearing your whimpers and gasps of pleasure. Do you honestly expect me to squander a moment, especially when you are questioning my dedication to you?” the crimson clad beast rumbled, still smirking as he watched her reaction.

Max deflated visibly, all the fight going out of her sails immediately. While she didn't have the luxury of remembering the emptiness of not having him by her side for centuries, Alucard didn't share the same freedom. Now that he and Vlad had seemed to merge, he remembered his time without her keenly. There was also the fact that, while she knew about her time as Mina from a book, she had no idea what had happened to her to take her from him in the first place. While she was thinking about this, Raoul took that moment to flee into his shadows. Right now, it would best if they simply forgot he had ever been there.

“Please, remove the revocation. It is torture to not feel you in my head, to not know you are safe. It is like I lost you all over again and I cannot bear that feeling,” begged the powerful male, his voice strained as he gave her the mother of all puppy dog eyes. Even the aura around him changed to one of severe distress, almost bordering on panic and that was the last straw for Maxine. Seeing the noble demon reduced to this broke her heart and she could no longer take seeing it.

“Enter freely and of your own will. You are welcome in here and in my mind,” the pale female whispered, tucking a strand of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. The instant the words left her mouth she found herself in his strong arms as his presence once again filled her head.

To her wonder, the nosferatu was shaking slightly as he began to sniff her. His nose traveled from the crown of her head to the crook of her neck and crossed to the front of her face before he continued along her upper body. The action was so much like a dog that the warrior had to quash the very strong and highly ill-advised urge to giggle. With how Alucard looked, she doubted he would take that very well. Thankfully it only lasted a few more seconds before he pulled her tight against him and burrowed his nose in her midnight locks, saving her from the growing urge inside her. “Please, do not do this again. No matter how angry you are with me,” came a gruff, whispered plea as her door slowly swung shut and his gloves disappeared. Then he was lifting her head to give her the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

His soft lips moved against hers slowly as a clawed hand came up to gently cradle the back of her head. Ever so slowly, the kiss turned from chaste to possessive; his tongue lapping along her lips to beg for entry as he angled his head to deepen the embrace. Max opened to him immediately, her tongue meeting his in a clash for dominance as her own hands came up to fist in his black hair. This drew a low growl from the creature holding her, his hold on her tightening ever so slightly before he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers.

His burning eyes were tightly shut as his lithe body shuddered slightly, as if something he was seeing disturbed him. The woman in his arms watched him with confusion and concern, wondering if he was remembering the first time she died because she had ripped her presence away from him. The thought of that filled her with a deep guilt, causing her heart to clench into a tight, hot ball in her chest. “I want to remember,” she declared suddenly, wanting to know where all this pain and fear for her stemmed from. As soon as the words finished leaving her mouth, Alucard was looking at her with a mixture of hope and apprehension.

“Are you sure?” the taller male asked, his hands twitching on her head and back as he seemed to study her expression. Max nibbled her bottom lip as she paused to actually think about it. If she merged with Mina and Elizabeta, would she still be the same? Shaking off her nerves, she squared her shoulders and gave the nosferatu a determined look.

“Yes, I need to know,” she replied, a hard steel in her eyes that seemed to make the vampire proud of her. Alucard beamed down at her, releasing her head to cup her cheek as he pulled back to put some distance between them.

“You will need to sit down,” he advised gently, gesturing to her bed with a bare hand.

To her credit, the soldier gave a nod before sitting on the bed and gave him a look full of poorly masked apprehension. Truth be told, she only had Michelle to go from for what she would experience and that wasn't all that encouraging. She still felt a faint heartbreak in the back of her head for the abomination, a fact that made her skin crawl. Yet she knew it was the only way she could truly understand what she and Alucard actually meant to eachother. “Relax,” came a deep rumble, jerking her out of her thoughts and forcing her to look up at the King of Shadows towering over her.

“Let us begin with Mina,” he suggested, petting her like a well-loved pet before pressing the heel of his hand into the crown of her head.

“I agree. She's the one I know the most about and she is chronologically next working backwards,” Max agreed, a bit of her anxiety fleeing as she looked up at the shadowy male staring down at her. He was smiling down at her in a reassuring manner, his claws scratching her scalp lightly. Then he was murmured a guttural language as her world spun and went black.

_“Maxine,” came a quiet, familiar voice that sounded a lot like her own. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by a void of darkness with only one other person visible. She looked a lot like her and wore a Victorian style dress._

_“M-mina?” Max found herself asking as the figure slowly came closer. The older mirror of herself only smiled kindly before she nodded._

_“Are you ready to see our life?” she asked in a soft, gentle voice, her hands clasped primly in front of her._

_“Will it… will I still be the same person?” the frightened woman asked her past self, all her fear fleeing when the other female nodded._

_“Why would you not? Michelle's bond with her sire went beyond even death but nothing that happened with Vlad and I will effect you so. At the most, your body and soul will have a recognition that you belong in his arms,” the lady replied, offering a delicate hand. Maxine stared at the offered appendage for a few moments before hesitantly taking it. As soon as their skin touched, information and memories filled her head in a flood before the world around them went white._

_She saw everything in a rush, from the moment he had first approached her to the moment she thought she had seen him die. Once the influx had ended, Max touched her cheeks to find she had been unconsciously crying. As distressing as seeing all of that had been for her, it had assuaged one of her biggest fears. Instead of feeling like she was watching someone else's life, it was like she was reliving it; just like what had happened with Michelle. “It's so much to take in but it feels like I always knew it,” the stunned warrior confessed, looking up at the shade in front of her._

_“You did, you were just asleep to that knowledge. You were not yet ready to remember,” Mina responded, her own cheeks wet with ghostly tears._

_“I… I think I'm ready now,” Max whispered, gasping when her past self simply disappeared and her world once again went black as all the shade's knowledge began to fill her. It was almost as if she had never reincarnated in the first place._

The next thing she became aware of was a cool, callous hand brushing against the sensitive skin of her forehead. “Are you well,” came a familiar rasp, filling her heart with love and a desperate need to hold the speaker in her arms. All at once, memories of his death that seemed far too fresh flooded her head and she needed to reassure herself the crimson clad creature was truly alright.

“Vlad, oh Vlad I remember everything! It's like it happened just yesterday,” Max gasped, the tears beginning to come as she burrowed her face in his unmoving chest. Only the very faint sound of his heartbeat helped set her at ease and she slowly found herself relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Shh, I am here. I am safe,” he assured softly, his dextrous hands moving through her inky hair. Then he was pressing his cool lips against hers softly before he moved to her cheeks to lick up her tears.

Max couldn't help but giggle at the semi-rough texture of his tongue against her skin, the small noise drawing a purr from the nosferatu. Pulling back, Alucard only smiled at her lovingly as his hands came up to cup her cheeks; his thumbs brushing her flushed skin. “How do you feel?” he asked, his voice a rolling rumble that made her womb clench in a pleasurable manner.

“More… aware. I still feel like myself but it's like I finally remembered a part of my… childhood almost. It has the same feel of something long forgotten anyway,” the soldier replied, nuzzling into his right palm as she reached up to press it against her flesh. She was filled with a bright feeling of contentment, as if she had finally found a missing bit of herself and this pleasant feeling made her brave enough to place a kiss on the pad of his thumb.

This small action drew a deep, throaty rumble from the dark creature that held her so tenderly. Then he was inhaling deeply as he regained some modicum of control over himself. As soon as he calmed, Alucard reopened his intense eyes as he slowly released the breath he had been holding. “I believe that is enough for one day. We can awaken Elizabeta tomorrow,” the crimson clad male rasped, his sunset gaze full of concern for her. Max was _not_ happy with this declaration.

“Why should we wait? As distressing as it was to remember what seemed to be your death, I feel much better regaining that part of myself. I would much rather just get this done and over with,” she sighed, giving him a pleading look. She felt a bit bad using puppy eyes as a weapon against the powerful demon but it would get her further than the indignation she actually felt.

“You need to rest now. What has occurred has been very trying for you, I can smell it all over your skin,” Alucard reasoned, just a hint of fear in his orangeish red eyes.

“You're afraid… Why?” Maxine asked, not missing a single beat. The taller male only slumped his shoulders as his hair lengthened to butt length.

“I… I am afraid what remembering your original death will do to you,” he murmured, the hands on her face beginning to shake as small blood droplets began to patter onto her suit pants. Realizing he was crying, Max wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

She had to admit the fact that Alucard was scared had caused her anxiety to rocket. Yet, no matter how terrified she was, she had to finish this. She had to merge with the final piece of her past. “Please, I need to do this,” the warrior pleaded, placing her hands on his cold cheeks and forcing his head to lift so his eyes met hers. Alucard only winced, straightening slowly as blood continued to streak down his marble cheeks. Then he was placing a hand against her head once more, murmuring dark words as she slipped into the blackness of her own mind.


	31. Elizabeta Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Historically accurate attitude toward women. Dated beliefs toward women and station. Underage Relationship (No sex). Death During Childbirth.

_'She was but a peasant's daughter, a lowly fish monger's child. Yet her heart still raced in her chest the first time she had seen their Lord in their tiny village. She had been selling flowers on a street corner for some extra coin when she heard a flurry of activity. Looking up, she saw a flood of peasants scrambling to either get out of sight or make themselves look as noble as they could. Curious about what was happening further down the road, the sixteen year old craned her neck around a lamp post and widened her emerald eyes as she saw a large, black carriage that was being drawn by huge, magnificent looking black horses. Fur swished around their hooves as they trotted down the hard-packed road, giving the beasts an almost otherworldly look. Whoever was inside such a grand transportation had to be of importance._

_At that moment, the young teen became painfully aware that she was dressed in whatever rags her mother had left her. She simply didn't not have time or coin to make more or repair what she had so she looked every bit the street urchin she was. Unfortunately she had no time to hide like the more vagrant looking villagers and had to stand her ground as the carriage approached her. To her horror, the passenger within bade the driver to stop in a commanding voice; a voice that made a shiver run up and down her spine. Then the door was opening and the most handsome man she had ever seen was slowly stepping out._

_He was a good few feet taller than her and lithe despite being broadly built. Every line of his body had muscle to it, giving him the resemblance of a big cat and the way he moved as he walked up to her only helped this illusion. His midnight hair spilled down his back like an inky waterfall and a bushy mustache graced his upper lip, only adding to the ruggedness of his angular face. His blue eyes were fixed on her and held both a sever cruelty and a gentle laughter, the contradictory emotions confusing her slightly. He both looked like he wanted to beat her and devour her at the same time. “How much for one of your lovely lilies?” the richly dressed male whispered, the timbre of his voice doing strange things to her insides._

_“T-two deniers sir,” she stammered, handing him one of the more vibrant blooms. The cape wearing man only smirked down at her, looking as if she were something to conquer. Then he was pressing a much thicker feeling coin into her hand before he began to head back to his transport._

_Opening her fingers curiously, her emerald eyes popped out of her head when she saw a Grosh in her palm. This was far too much! She couldn't accept this amount for a simple flower she had grown in her garden! Looking up to stop the obviously noble male, she saw his carriage already pulling away. Looking down at the coin again, she saw the markings for the Dracul and felt her blood stop in her veins. Had she truly been visited by the legendary 'Dragon' that protected this village? Watching the back of the carriage as it retreated, the young teen made a vow to gain employment in the castle no matter how hard the fight!_

_Entry into service of the Dracul was notoriously hard, especially for those trying to become maids. There were rumors that the violent warrior would only take the most beautiful and skilled of women into his castle. Even cleaned up, she was nothing to compare with some of the women she had seen running the shops. Still, she had to try. As soon as she had seen him, she felt almost drawn to him. Even if she never saw him again in her entire time of service, she would be glad just to be in the same dwelling as him._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Her father had been all too willing to help, giving up money that would have bought food to ensure she had the best materials to make herself a dress. She had tried to stop him but the old man would hear none of it, having been worried about his daughter as he got older. Soon he wouldn't be able to do his job well enough to feed them both and he wanted her to be well taken care of. Working for a Lord was probably too high of a position to hope for but he would make damned sure his only child had as good a chance as any high-born servant._

_Working into the night, the pair managed to transform the sixteen year old into a maid fit for any castle. Just seeing her reflection made her feel like an entirely different person and she felt just a twinge of fear within her. If she succeeded, she would never be able to come home again or even contact her father. Servants of a castle were often not allowed to fraternize with those lower than their employer and that often meant leaving everything they loved behind, some times even their own husbands and children. Could she leave behind her father and the village she had been born in for a man she had only seen once?_

_As if sensing her sorrow, her aging father wrapped her in a tight hug and gave her a loving kiss on her cheek. “As much as it pains me to see you leaving, it's best. You will be well taken care of by the 'Dragon',” the wizened man assured her, wiping his own tears from his eyes before he helped her pack some of her more precious items. As soon as that was done, the pair embraced once more; both knowing this would be the last time they would see eachother. Then she was walking out of the only home she had had and was mounting their old gray mare, riding off in the direction of the castle that over looked the land from a far off mountain._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

_An elderly, rather severe looking woman trudged down the line of women, her slightly foggy gaze moving over their forms critically. As the matron stopped in front of the young teen, the peasant couldn't help but stiffen in fear. Her silver hair was tied back in a tight knot and her back was hunched from years of hard labor but she still looked as frightening as any monster. “You girl, what is your name?” the old crone asked, her eyes narrowed as her wrinkled hands clasped behind her bent back._

_“E-elizabeta Demetrescu,” she stammered, her heart pounding as the old maid took one of her hands and turned it over.  
“Many calluses, you work hard and you have a pretty face. Bend down child, so I can take the measure of your soul,” the elderly female ordered, looking in the hopeful's eyes for a very long moment. _

_“Aye, you have a good heart. You others are dismissed, Lord Vlad only asked for one,” the matron dismissed before leading the teen past the entry hall and into the huge castle._

_“My name is Antonia Barnutiu but you may call me Madam Anne. Your duties will be to clean and straighten things around the castle as well as help with meals. Should the Lord call you, his needs will take precedence over all other activities; even having to relieve yourself. If he decides you are not to his liking, you will be relegated to being a scullery maid and will remain out of his sight,” the severe woman told her as she was lead down a long hall and to the kitchens._

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_It wasn't long after her first day that she had her first encounter with Dracul. She had been cleaning a vase and had a very close call that he saved her from. She had to admit, due to the expensiveness of the vase, she had fully expected him to punish her; not take her on as his personal maid. She had already heard horror stories from the other servants about his temper as well as his liking to hit those who broke things. Now, as she stood beside him and made sure he had everything he needed, Elizabeta found the accusations hard to believe._

_He had treated her with nothing but the utmost gentleness, even kissing her hand when she brought him his wine or his food. It wasn't too long until they actually began talking, learning about on another more and more as the weeks gradually turned to months. The young female learned he had been groomed from a young age to be a merciless killer, to never trust anyone, to never let anyone close to him. The more she learned, the more sorry she felt for the Lord. He had been deprived of any and all love at a devastatingly young age and had been ripped of any of his empathy. He had gotten to the point that he no longer even trusted servants that had been with his family for decades. After hearing his tales, she made it her goal to show him that there was a little good in the world._

_She started small, putting a little extra food with his lunch or giving him an encouraging note with his afternoon tea. Then it had grown to her giving him small smiles and even light touches. At first the Lord seemed a bit suspicious of her actions but he had eventually grown to accept them as genuine and even seemed to enjoy their small conversations and contact. He even started taking to grabbing the hand that had touched him and placing a kiss on the top before releasing her, making the teen feel all warm inside. If she wasn't careful, she would fall hopelessly in love with the Prince; something that was frowned upon by most of society. No, it would be best if she tried to keep a professional distance. Something that was getting harder and harder every time his sky blue gaze met hers._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Running to the kitchen, her heart pounded in her chest as she realized just what had happened. Lord Vlad had asked her to stay in a meeting, acting as if she was a trusted advisor and taking her suggestions very seriously. He had even sent away the powerful Lords that had demanded she leave, treating her as if she was above them! Just the thought of it made her head spin and she had to sit down. Plopping down at the kitchen table she placed her head in her hands and tried to gather her thoughts._

_The noble almost acted as if he was interested in her, something she knew could not go beyond platonic. Surely someone of his bloodline had to be betrothed long before he had been born. There was also the fact that she was but a lowly peasant, nowhere near on the same level as her lord. No, surely he had to see her as a dalliance and nothing more. Still, if he wanted to bed her she would not refuse. The 'Dragon' was handsome and treated her well, it would only be right to allow him access to her body in return. Still, under the front she had placed to protect herself from heartbreak, the sixteen year old knew it was more than that. She would not refuse him because she loved him._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_It was her birthday today! She was turning seventeen and she felt the absence of her family very keenly today. This would be her first birthday away from her father and she doubted that Lord Vlad would even care to know the day of her birth. Chuckling at her own foolishness, Elizabeta got dressed in one of her favorite green dresses and headed toward her Lord's study. He would want his breakfast and morning tea, something she made herself._

_As soon as she had taken over as his personal servant she had made all his meals from scratch, never telling him that his own cook had never come near them. She simply wanted to take care of him in any way she could and she honestly considered herself a good cook. So far Lord Vlad had yet to notice or, if he did, he never said anything. Today would be no exception. Since she would get no celebration of her own, she would have to celebrate for herself and just make an extra special meal for the Prince. Smiling to herself, she went to his study to check in first, something he highly preferred her to do as soon as she awakened. He had never punished her for not doing it, had merely given her such a disappointed look that she never done it again; no matter the reason._

_“My dear Elizabeta, did you sleep well?” a happy, baritone purr greeted her as soon as she swung the door open, making her feel warm and soft on the inside._

_“I did my Lord,” she replied, giggling slightly at the frustrated look he gave her._

_“I do believe I have asked you time and again to refer to me as Vlad,” he sighed in a bemused but scolding tone as he shoved his chair back to get to his feet. Once standing, he towered easily above her; making her feel much like a child being confronted by their father._

_“I have told you just as many times, it is simply not proper,” the teen replied apologetically, giving him a curtsey as he rapidly closed the small distance between them._

_“I care not for propriety. My patience grows thin with such things,” he bit out, his roughened hands on her cheeks as he took her lips in a very brief but heated kiss that made her toes curl. When he pulled away her breath was coming in pants as her skin tingled pleasantly._

_“My Lord!” Elizabeta squeaked breathlessly, unable to believe just what had happened. Had he really kissed her?_

_“Come. I have something to give you,” he rasped, grabbing one of her hands and dragging her behind him as he left the castle and headed toward the stables._

_“Give me? You need not give me anything! Just being able to be in your presence daily is more than enough for me,” the flustered woman whispered, earning a deep chuckle from the handsome warrior in front of her._

_“It is your birthday, is it not? It would be poor manners not to give you something,” he replied, waving to the stable hand as they got closer._

_“How did you…?” she asked, wracking her brain for how he could have found out._

_“Antonia found out for me,” he rumbled as the groom lead out a huge, wild looking, black stallion._

_The enormous beast was easily seventeen hands and had his nostrils flared as his tail streamed behind him. Fur fluttered around his hooves and his ears stood straight forward as he seemed to examine her. “He is now yours if he accepts you. You may name him if you like,” the Prince offered as she stared at the gorgeous creature, stunned. Then she was approaching him slowly, holding out an open palm for him to sniff as a tense Dracul watched. At first, it looked as if he would bite her; his ears laying back as he bared his teeth._

_“Easy, I mean no harm,” she soothed, not the least bit scared by the show of aggression. Instead of continuing forward, she stopped with her hand outstretched to allow the stallion to approach if he wished._

_To everyone's surprise, the equine slowly came towards her and pressed his muzzle into her hand. “You're so beautiful,” she cooed, petting his face affectionately as the large horse began to relax._

_“What will you name him?” came the shocked but proud purr from behind her, drawing her attention back to the Lord._

_“Dracula,” she replied with a smile before she simply mounted the stallion's bare back and took him for a quick ride around the paddock._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_So much had happened so quickly! First Prince Vlad had proposed to her. Then they had gotten married, despite heavy protests from the monarchy as a whole. Next she had found out she was carrying his heir, a fact that had delighted and frightened them both. She had been deemed too small to bear children and this pregnancy could prove to be hazardous to her. In the midst of this worrying news, war had broken out in her Lord's lands. At first, he had tried to ignore it for her sake but now he no longer had such luxury._

_She had been swollen with child by the time he pulled himself away to fight the ever worsening battle. He had been loathe to leave her and had even had several nightmares before he had ridden off on Dracula. Left alone, she could only sit on her bed and wait for her beloved to come back. As she lay there, she tried to ignore the ever worsening pain forming in the small of her back. If it continued to get worse, she would send for the midwife and hope her husband would not have to be fetched._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Pain, so much pain. Fear and people rushing around the room. Where was Vlad, oh where was Vlad? Her back arching as another scream left her, she reached out blindly for a man that just was not there. She was scared, she could feel her life leaving her body and yet the child would not come. No one would comfort her or even speak to her, treating her as if she was already dead while she struggled to birth her unborn. In her haze of pain and confusion, she heard a loud commotion outside and desperately called for her beloved once more in the vain hope that it was him._

_More yelling and then a familiar voice. It was Vlad, he was there and talking to her as the pain continued to worsen. It seemed like an eternity later that she felt something finally slide from between her legs but no cry came. She didn't need the midwife's declaration to know but it came anyway and her heart broke. In her last moments alive, she had failed the one most cherished to her. She found herself apologizing for not being able to birth his son. The last thing she heard was him telling her to only apologize for leaving him.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Skipped over Mina and Michelle because all you have to do is watch the movies they're in. As far as I know, not much is known about Elizabeta. Thank you again Taylor! Reading your reviews always puts a smile on my face.


	32. Torn Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And just when things settle down…

There was a strange sound, almost a keening. A female voice seemed to be responding to the noise in a soothing manner, making the barely conscious Max very curious. The last thing she remembered was… Then the soldier was shooting into a sitting position, her emerald eyes wide as her memories returned. She remembered everything, even her own death. In an instant she was looking for Alucard, a horrible suspicion brewing about what that heartbreaking noise was. Moving her still fuzzy vision, she saw she was not in her room. She was also able to make out four blurry shapes sitting around a small table. The red blur was hunched forward and seemed to be holding its head while a tan colored blur seemed to be comforting it. “A-alucard?” she asked in a raspy, weak voice.

“Maxine?” came a terribly hopeful rasp as the crimson blur jolted upright and seemed to turn to look at her. Then it was moving toward her at a speed too fast for the human eye to comprehend, scooping her into a tight, shaky embrace. Blinking, the confused, concerned warrior closed her emerald eyes tightly in an effort to clear her vision.

“Ms. Stone, would you like some water?” came a familiar, British accented male voice, making her realize just how dry her mouth was.

Opening her eyes again, she was able to see Seras, Walter and Integra looking at her with equal expressions of relief and concern. “Please Walt. Feels like my mouth has become the Sahara Desert,” Maxine rasped before turning her attention to the shaking creature holding her. He almost seemed afraid to put any distance between them, nuzzling into her neck and licking her pulse occasionally. It was almost as if he was trying to assure himself she was indeed alive. Seeing him this distraught made all new concern fill her. Just what had happened to cause the unflappable male to act this way?

A cold glass of water being pressed into one of her hands broke her out of her thoughts and she smiled gratefully at the well dressed servant. Deciding to hydrate first and asked questions later, the soldier awkwardly lifted the glass to her lips around the obviously distraught nosferatu. Downing half the glass in one go, Max cleared her throat and fixed Integra with her gaze. With Alucard like this, it was clear that she would have to get answers from the domineering femme. “What happened?” she asked, her voice only slightly less rough. From the feel of her throat, it almost seemed like she had been screaming very loudly for an extended period of time.

Integra was barely able to hide her wince, a very telling action for the confused female. “I don't know the entire story. Only that you started screaming like a woman in the throes of very painful labor. You kept calling for Vlad, as I'm sure you know used to be Alucard's name. By the time I got there, he had very nearly gone mad trying to awaken you. He was crying profusely and refused to let go of you until we consented to let him move you below. You were still screaming the entire way, making Alucard grow more and more distressed. Then you simply went silent, which was even more scary than the screaming. You've been out for two days,” the heiress responded in a calm voice, the worry in her blue eyes betraying her true feelings.

Just hearing the events recalled caused the still shaking demon to let out a high pitched keen before he nuzzled at her neck like a lost kitten. Just hearing that noise caused her heart to clench in her chest and she wrapped her arms around the distraught creature. “I thought I had lost you again,” he husked out in a strained voice, his lips brushing against her neck and causing her to shudder slightly.

“Come Walter. I am sure these two have much to discuss in private. Our own questions will be answered in time,” came the smooth suggestion of the commander, making Maxine's heart swell with love for the often aloof woman. She was honestly grateful Integra had been able to see that Alucard obviously needed some time with her to assure himself she was safe and well.

“M-max? M-.. I mean, Alucard… c-can I stay for a bit? Hearing Max like that…,” the blonde whispered, shuddering as her undead heart clenched. Hearing her friend, her sister screaming like that… It had set off instincts she didn't even know she had. Instincts to protect, instincts to make the pain stop. There had also been a bone deep fear that frankly made the new No-Life Queen very reluctant to leave.

Integra turned to protest, only stopping when she saw Alucard give a small nod. “Of course Seras,” whispered the nearly broken demon. Simply shrugging, the heiress and her servant left the small room; leaving the trio alone. Once they were gone, the nosferatu was scooping her up into his long arms and sitting on the bed to cradle her in his lap. His long arms caged her against his lithe body and his forehead rested against hers as he rocked them both back and forth.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a shaky, urgent tone, his gloved hand moving over every inch of her body; as if he was searching for injury.

“Yes, I feel like I've had the best sleep in years. Did… did that really happen?” the stunned female asked, looking from one vampire to the other. Both had the same strained, stressed looks on their pale faces.

“Maxine, I will only answer this once. I have no desire to relive that moment any more than I already have,” Alucard whispered in an unsteady baritone, grasping her chin to turn her to face him.

“It was like… it was like being back in the birthing chamber with Elizabeta the day she died. Every scream and plea for me you released tore at me. I had no idea she had suffered that long before I had come home,” he continued once she was focused on him, blood tears flowing freely down his marble cheeks.

“M-may I come closer? I need to know she is okay;” came a timid question from Seras. Alucard only purred approvingly, giving a small nod before he nuzzled the top of Max's head.

The blonde wasted no time approaching the stunned female, proceeding to sniff her all over like a puppy. “Maxine, I would like you to stay in my chambers for tonight,” Alucard rasped, his voice still thick with emotion as the young Draculina continued to examine her. Then the former police officer was nuzzling her hand like an affectionate kitten, making small noises as she did so. Max could only look from one vampire to another, feeling both a bit confused and just a touch guilty. If she hadn't insisted on going through with this, the two nosferatu wouldn't be so distressed right now.

“What is she doing?” the soldier asked in an effort to break the tension in the small chamber.

“She is your Coven sister. It is her instinct to make sure you are safe and unharmed. Hearing you scream like that must have been very distressing for Police Girl,” the male holding her rumbled, inhaling her scent deeply before he reached out to caress the mewling vampiress.

The young vampire only looked up at her Sire, a deep worry still in her sunset colored orbs. “She is well Seras. You need not carry on like this,” Alucard purred, his baritone voice gentle as his gloved hand moved to cup her pale cheek. It was as if his touch had snapped her out of whatever had come over her and the blue clad woman shot to her feet with an embarrassed look on her face.

“Erm, yes. Uh, I'll see ya later Max,” the spiky haired female squeaked out awkwardly before she turned on her booted heel and fled.

As soon as she was gone, Alucard's gloves disappeared and he was cupping her face in both hands as he took her lips in a love filled kiss. His slightly rough tongue lapped her lips for entrance, which she gave with a small sigh; her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Sharp fangs gently nipped her lips as he tilted his head to deepen the embrace, his claws lightly scratching her milky skin. Then he was breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against hers, his burning eyes staring into hers as his callused thumbs rubbed her cheeks. “Stay with me tonight. I would feel much safer with you in my room,” he pleaded, his voice thick as more blood tears slipped from his eyes.

“But… you sleep in a coffin. Unlike you, I still need oxygen,” the soldier replied, doing her best to shove her guilt aside. If she hadn't insisted about finally learning about her past lives, she wouldn't feel as at peace and whole as she did now. She could now recall everything that had happened between her and the creature that had once been known as Vlad. She remembered how deeply she loved him, even in her reincarnation of Mina. Even Michelle had seemed to feel empty and restless but hadn't known why, much like how she had felt before all of this had happened.

“I will keep the lid raised, it makes little difference to me,” he responded, starting to shake just slightly as his pain filled eyes closed. It almost seemed as if he was still reliving what had happened, a fact that made her heart twist in her chest.

“Alright. I just need to get some things as well as some food. I have a sneaking suspicion I have the day off today,” she responded, kissing the tip of Alucard's nose. When the appendage scrunched up in response, the warrior simply couldn't stop a stream of giggles from escaping her lips.

“I will accompany you,” the creature replied before gently setting her on her feet and getting to his own. After recent events, Maxine couldn't find it in herself to protest and simply nodded. It couldn't do any harm to allow the 'Prince of Shadows' to follow her. In all honesty, the prospect made her feel just the tiniest bit safer.

Soon they were in her room and she packed herself a few changes of clothes. She had no idea just how long Alucard intended to keep her in his chambers. He had said it was just for tonight but she sorta doubted it with how he was acting. Once she had gathered what she thought she would need, she handed the bag to the nosferatu; not the least bit surprised when it simply disappeared. “Next stop, food,” she sighed, leading the way back down the halls and to the kitchens. It was there that the pair was greeted with a rather surprising sight.

Walter was standing while Integra sat, her silver haired head resting against his vested chest as he stroked her with a gloved hand. The heiress' eyes were closed and her body relaxed, the most at ease either of them had even seen her. This only lasted for a second, their entry startling the pair like guilty teenagers and they jolted way from eachother; their gazes going to opposite parts of the kitchen as an identical blush colored their cheeks. Instead of getting angry like Max feared, the nosferatu simply snorted before ushering her to a table. Once she was sitting, the crimson clad creature strode toward the abashed looking Walter. “Would you mind fixing some food for Maxine?” he rumbled in an oddly companionable voice before walking back and claiming a chair beside her.

The flustered pair only looked at eachother non-plused before the tan clad femme got to her feet and simply left. The butler sprang to making breakfast, avoiding looking at the pair as he made food for the warrior. Unfortunately the peace was soon shattered by a bedraggled looking soldier. His uniform was torn and splattered with black, rotten blood from ghouls. As soon as he entered any notion of a meal or a peaceful day was simply thrown out the window. In an instant, Alucard was on his feet and running to the man; grabbing him just before he collapsed. “Ghouls… dhampire…,” he gasped before he lost consciousness.

The reaction was instantaneous and violent, the demon swooping down to scoop Max into his arms before she even knew what was happening. The next thing she knew, she was back in his chambers below; watching as he gathered his dual colored pistols. Narrowing her eyes, the warrior moved toward the steel door. She wasn't going to just sit here while everyone else fought. She didn't make it too far before she was stopped by Alucard grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face him. He gave her a stern look as his grip tightened. “You will stay here,” he snarled, his shadows flaring behind him.

“You expect me to hide like a coward while everyone else defends Hellsing?! I refuse! Stay by my side if you must but I refuse to act like a coward,” she hissed, before simply opening the door and leaving. The former Prince glowered after her for a moment before squaring his broad shoulders and following close behind.

At the rate the pair traveled, it wasn't long before they joined Seras, Pip, Walter and Integra at the entrance to the manor. “Our old friend Radu is back it seems. He's harder to get rid of than any cockroach,” the livid commander snarled, her glasses flashing to hide her steely eyes. Raoul, who had been standing off to the side, paled significantly.

“Time to prove your loyalty,” Alucard hissed, fixing the blonde with a baleful glare. The noble turned servant only nodded, his sunset gaze moving to Max. No matter what happened out there, he would protect her with his unlife.

Then Alucard and Seras were moving forward as one, the blonde carting her Halconnen over one shoulder. Maxine made to follow close behind when she was stopped by her former caretaker. “Stay behind me little one,” he rasped, his sunset eye holding fear for her as well as himself. Due to Radu's previous control over him, the blonde was much more likely to fall under it once more. It would be risky for him to be involved at all but he would be even more damned than he was if he let the woman he considered his daughter go out there unprotected. Thankfully she gave him a nod before motioning him to go before her. Then they were charging out to join the soldiers of Hellsing in the fight against the swarm of ghouls.

One by one, the ghouls fell; their heads exploding from the various shots of the two vampires and Maxine. This gave the soldiers of Hellsing time to regroup and join the fight in earnest. Soon they were able to clear out the rather sizable army. Just the number of the ghouls served to piss off Max more. Radu had to have killed a small town in order for him to have made this many of the poor, shambling shades. Then, as if her thoughts had summoned him, the abomination stood at the entrance of the wall that surrounded the mansion. Just seeing him made her heart ache with phantom happiness from Michelle. Gritting her teeth, the warrior swung and aimed her gun at his head; firing despite knowing it would do no good.

Radu only chuckled, simply holding out a hand and summoning his shadows. The incorporeal tendrils simply batted the projectile away. Grinning widely to reveal his unusual top fangs, the hybrid slowly stalked toward Max; keeping his burning gaze locked on her. “Hello pretty one. Did you miss me?” he rasped, his voice still the unusual rough whisper that she remembered. Before she could even react, Raoul had launched himself at the threat with a vicious snarl; his features morphing into something monstrous as his powers released. Then there was a flurry of claws and horrific sounds as the two monsters clashed. Alucard, who had seen the entire thing, watched the struggle with a critical eye.

The pair were too entangled and moving too quickly for him to fire safely. He could just as easily hit Raoul, something that shouldn't bother him but did. If he killed the blonde, he had a suspicion that Maxine would never forgive him. Said female wasn't nearly as frozen, in fact she was rushing to the pair with her gun still raised. It was only Pip's quick action that stopped the warrior, the mercenary grabbing her under her shoulders to restrain her. “Let me go! I have to help my father,” the distraught female hissed, making Alucard jolt just slightly.

The imposing male shifted his gaze to his distressed lover before disappearing into the ground. Within seconds, he was popping upward under Radu; heaving the abomination into the air with a stream of writhing shadows. Vladislas only released a hissing laughter that made everyone's skin crawl. Then the two creatures disappeared into the between, leaving behind an injured Raoul. In the few moments the blonde had clashed with the dhampire, he had been clawed heavily. Despite the amount of blood he had lost, his wounds healed rapidly and he jogged to rejoin his restrained daughter. “Please Max. The beast wants you. It is best you let us handle this,” he whispered, taking her from the Frenchman.

Maxine could only stare up at her former protector before turning her gaze back to the point where Alucard and the hybrid had vanished. “Vlad,” she whispered, tears beginning to prick her eyes as panic began to rise within her. The abomination had proven time and again that he was very hard to kill. Despite how powerful the former Lord was, she still found herself worried for him.

“Ms. Stone, the beast is right. Get inside and stay there. You stay with her,” Integra hissed, glaring at Raoul. The vampire didn't even seem to notice, simply wrapping his shadows around Maxine and disappearing back into the manor with her.

Appearing inside Alucard's chambers, Raoul released his daughter to run a shaky hand through his tied back hair. The stunned woman looked around with confusion for a few seconds before heading straight for the metal door. “Max, wait,” the flaxen haired demon hissed in a desperate tone, not even flinching when his former ward shot him a withering glare.

“Wait for what? I already told Alucard, I can't just hide like a coward!” the warrior spat, worry for said demon burning in her emerald eyes.

“The manor is no longer in trouble little one. You have disposed of all the ghouls and only one threat is left, a threat that has come to collect you. Do not make his job easier,” Raoul reasoned, approaching the shaking female slowly with his palms held outward. Maxine only glared at him for a few seconds before stomping over to Alucard's throne-like chair and throwing herself into it.

“I know you're right but I feel so helpless. Radu isn't like any vampire I've ever heard of. I don't think there's any way we can kill him,” she whispered, leaning forward to place her elbows on the table and hold her head in her hands. Her former caretaker watched for a few seconds before stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on her back.

“Tepes in not one to be underestimated. I have known him since I was a child, that old demon has more power than I have ever seen; even before Hellsing interference. I am sure he will be fine,” Raoul tried to reassure, staring up at the ceiling as he sensed the clash in the between.

Two monstrous forms clashed and tore chunks from eachother, fanged mouths formed in shadows biting down and tearing. Inhuman cries came from the creatures as their darkness swirled and mixed. Then a wolfish form and a massive swarm of buzzing nothing tore away from eachother, the wolf creature hunching down before charging at the confused mass. _*'Urâciune a naturii și întuneric, aș vedem amândoi morți înainte de a te lăsa aproape iubitul meu din nou,'_ the shadowy lupine snarled, eliciting a laugh from the creature it launched at.

 _**'Vom vedea Dracul al Valahiei,'_ the hybrid whispered as their incorporeal bodies merged and morphed in the endless void of between. Vlad only roared in response, his shadows fighting to tear his enemy limb from limb; only to have the limb he just tore off reform. With a howl of rage, the half formed nosferatu changed his head into a wolf's head to grab Radu's shadowy neck in his jaws.

 _***'Omoară-mă de câte ori doriți Dragon. Nu se va opri până când am recupera ceea ce este al meu,'_ the abomination hissed, his gruff voice laced with humor as the canid tore his throat out. Vlad didn't stop there, proceeding to tear the dhampire apart, his laughter echoeing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Translation: 'Abomination of nature and darkness, I would see us both dead before I let you near my beloved again.'
> 
> **Translation: 'We shall see Dracul of Wallachia.'
> 
> ***Translation: 'Kill me as many times as you like Dragon. I will not stop until I reclaim what is mine.'


	33. New Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To AnaClara: Thank you so much for your flattering words. A review like that really makes my day. Any author likes to hear they have improved someone's life. (Also him being a vampire allows me to get away with a lot. :3)

It seemed like time was crawling as Max paced the small chamber, Raoul watching her placidly as he stood in the middle of the room. “It's been so long. What if something went wrong?” the distraught warrior hissed as she moved, her hands clasped behind her back.

“I am sure Integra would have evacuated you first if she thought Alucard had lost. You forget who Tepes is. Because of Hellsing's experiments, he is almost indestructible,” the blonde assured calmly, his sunset gaze locked on her. If she made any sudden moves for the door, he would restrain her. As much as he would hate doing it, he simply couldn't risk his former ward hurting herself. Not only would Alucard have his head, quite literally, but he would never be able to forgive himself.

A sudden burst of dark power from further down the hall caused both of them to freeze before they looked at the steel door. Whatever it was, it was powerful and heading right for them. Before she even knew what was happening, her adopted father was standing in front of her; his face half transformed as he prepared himself to fend off an enemy. When the door opened to reveal Alucard, the noble turned servant immediately back off; only pausing for a second. Something just seemed… off about the more powerful male. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Ignoring the subservient vampire, the crimson clad demon strode forward to clasp Maxine's half bare upper arms in gloved hands. His goggles hidden eyes roamed over her body to check for injury before he was pulling her into a rough hug. “Maxine,” he rasped in a shaky tone, something about his voice setting off warning bells in her head. Something about his embrace also felt off, almost as if it wasn't him that was holding her. Just his mere touch made her skin crawl, a fact that greatly disconcerted her. Even back when he had hated her she hadn't felt repulsed by his mere touch or presence.

Pulling back in confusion, the soldier saw an oddly impatient look on the demon's handsome features. “You're not Alucard,” came out of her mouth before she even realized it, sounding more true than what she saw before her. Whoever this was, it wasn't the man she had given part of her very soul to. In an instant, she was tossed backward roughly as Raoul came to stand between the doppelganger and her.

“What are you doing? Are you betraying me for him?” came a deadly hiss from the thing masking itself as her beloved.

“You are _not_ Vlad!” the pissed, confused soldier snarled, her emerald eyes fixed on the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing.

“What the fuck did you do with him?!” she screamed, fear spiking within her for her soulmate. The thing that wore his skin only chuckled darkly, his shadows flaring to engulf him. Raoul crouched into a ready position, his features elongating into a monstrous jaw studded with crooked teeth. Red eyes began to appear all over his blackening skin as his shoulder length hair came loose of its binding and began to lengthen.

As the shadows around the intruder receded, Max flinched back from horror and unwanted happiness from Michelle. There, where a copy of Alucard had once stood, was Radu. “Hello my pretty one,” the abomination rasped, only laughing when Raoul charged at him. As he charged, the ancient vampire morphed into a shadowy, demonic looking creature. Just as he was about to hit the smiling hybrid, he was simply swatted away by a tendril of shadow that shot through the floor.

“One such as you could not hope to stand against me. Not even Tepes is able to dispatch me, what makes you think a child like you could defeat me,” the thing snarled, amusement in his voice as he prowled toward the semi-frozen soldier.

Despite the fact that some part of her was overjoyed that he was alive against her will, Maxine was determined not to make whatever this creature had planned easy. “I'm not your pretty one! I never fucking was! You turned me against my will in a past life! Beyond the forced connection of Sire and Childe from my past, I feel nothing but hatred for you,” she spat, raising the gun she still held and aiming at his head. Then she was pulling the trigger, only to have a wall of shadow shoot up to absorb the projectile.

“I do not have patience for your tantrums. Come, we must flee before Tepes realizes just what I did,” the dhampire whispered just as his shadows rose up around her. Just as they were about to engulf her, the horrific being was suddenly knocked back by the dark blur of Raoul.

“You will have my life before you take her again,” the dark being that was her father snarled, tearing off one of Radu's arms with a sickening ripping noise. Black blood flew up from the severed limb like a fountain as the sin against God and nature chuckled in dark amusement.

“As you wish you puling whelp,” the monster rasped before his arm reformed in a split second, plunging straight through Raoul's chest.  
A strange screaming noise filled the room as the blonde's eyes widened and his body slumped. His form immediately shifted back to a more human form as blood spewed from his open mouth. Realizing the noises were coming from her and not caring one bit, Max raised her semi-auto and began to fire a spray of shots at the aggressor. Each bullet was merely swatted away like a fly while the horrifying monster holding her caretaker simply tore off his head. “No!” the distraught female screamed, slipping to her knees as she watched Radu simply tear apart the man who had cared for her for most of her life.

Alucard froze midway through swiping off his opponent's face, a slightly confused look on his half formed face. Shadows spewed like liquid ink out of the left side of his face, turning that side of his mouth into a monstrous grin. The rest of his body was a mass of nebulous darkness that was littered with eyes, teeth and half formed faces of hellish creatures and all of them had frozen at the same time as he did. Something was wrong. He could feel a huge amount of grief and fear pouring through the Between. Grief and fear that belonged to Maxine.

In a blink, the towering nosferatu was back in the courtyard of Hellsing, his shadows occasionally obscuring his features as his powers flared. Integra, Walter, Seras, Pip and the rest of Hellsing, who had been waiting for his return from the Between, all jumped when they took in the sight of him. None of them had seen him this unleashed since the fight with Incognito and all had hoped to never see it again. “Where is she,” came a chorus of voices that sounded ripped from Hell itself as a myriad of red eyes turned to glare at the huge crowd of people. Behind him, the false Radu appeared to fling himself at the leather clad monster.

The brief attack was ended with a swift firing of his Casull, the blessed hollow point blowing off the duplicate's head in a spray of gore. It took a lot of dark power to form such a being but he had no time to ponder how the hybrid managed such a feat. Right now he felt a pounding need to get to Maxine and his patience was wearing terribly thin with the frightened silence of the mortals before him. “Where is she?!” he snarled in his chorus of voices, heads of demon hounds sprouting from his incorporeal body to snarl and snap their jaws.

“Raoul took her to your chambers I imagine,” Walter offered in a quiet, oddly calm voice, his blue eyes betraying the true amount of terror he felt. In all his years, he had never seen the mighty creature so close to utterly snapping, so close to just throwing away comradeship and killing them all.

Before the words even finished leaving the butler's lips, Alucard was gone; off to confront whatever was putting his beloved in danger. “Sh-should I go help him?” came a timid voice, making everyone turn to stare at a worried looking Seras Victoria. Integra, who had been looking pretty concerned herself, immediately put on her professional mask as she turned her cerulean gaze to the entrance of the manor. Her jaw tensed as she seemed to come to a conclusion she didn't like at all.

“No Ms. Victoria. With Alucard in the state he's in, he's more likely to attack both friend and foe. It is best we let him handle this on his own and offer help when he asks for it,” the flaxen haired heiress gritted out before pulling a cigarillo out of her coat pocket and lighting it. The former police officer beside her didn't look like she liked the decision any better but didn't look about to fight it.

The scene Alucard came across as he broke down his own door made his dead blood boil with rage. Raoul had been cruelly ripped to pieces, the bits scattered about as the blood drained slowly from them. The vampire's head was still alive, watching helplessly as Radu reached for a sobbing Maxine with his shadows. The distraught warrior was firing shot after shot, her gun eventually running out with all of the projectiles getting blocked by the tendrils of darkness the abomination wielded. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, the former Lord was charging into the room and straight into the hybrid.

Surprise briefly registered on Vladislas' skull-like face before his unnaturally long fingers came up to rake at his attacker's face. Long claws slid through Alucard's eyes like hot knives through butter, drawing a frightful howl of pain from the No-Life King. Despite being blinded, the former warrior pressed his charge; tackling the shorter dhampire. Before Max could even move to come to his aid, the pair disappeared into the limbo only they could traverse. Swearing colorfully as her heart shattered, the soldier slowly slid to her knees as she took in the scattered remains of her adopted father. With how much blood was already lost and the fact that he lacked whatever Hellsing had done to Alucard, it was certain he was going to die. “Do… not despair my little one,” came a breathless, weak whisper, drawing her attention to Raoul's severed head.

Seeing the detached limb alive and looking at her seemed to almost snap something in her brain, causing hysterical giggles to leave her lips. Surely this was Hell and all of this was punishment for some crime she had committed. That was the only way to explain why she was talking to the dying head of someone who had meant the world to her. There was no loving God in the universe that would allow this to happen in reality, there simply couldn't be. It was either that or she had finally gone mad from all the stress she had been under. “Please Max, calm yourself,” came a breathless plea, making her suddenly aware of the fact she was saying the word 'no' over and over.

“This can't be fucking happening. You can't still be talking while you're a severed head! You just can't! You can't be aware!” howled the overwrought woman, hunching into a small ball like an overwhelmed child and covering her ears.

“I am in no pain my darling. Please, don't be afraid of me in my final moments. I have so much I want to tell you, so much I didn't say nearly enough,” the detached head begged, drawing a sob from the shaking female.

Her body was moving without her even noticing, her arms scooping up the bleeding appendage that smiled so lovingly at her. Just feeling his hot blood flowing down her cool arms was slowly chipping away at what little sanity she had left and she was unsure if she could continue holding him. The knowledge that she couldn't stand the thought of holding a man she had considered her father as he died filled her with horrendous guilt. More and more tears flowed down her cheeks as her distress grew, drawing a small noise from the fading nosferatu. “Shh, shhh. Do not cry for me my darling. Soon I will be at peace and with my beloved. You must try to be happy for me,” Raoul's head murmured, his voice fading as his life began to wane.

Her throat was clogged from the sheer amount of sorrow trying to escape, and the sobbing female could only nod as she desperately tried to smile for her caretaker. This man had been her whole world for so long, he had raised her from a child; had been her first love. Just thinking about losing him a second time was far too much, Hell the first time had nearly been too much. “How am I supposed to go on without you?” she whispered in a tearful voice as she lifted the severed appendage to rest his forehead on hers.

“Tepes will take good care of you Max. I have taught you well and you are a grown woman now. I know you loved me greatly but I am relieved to be dying. I can finally be with my intended again, I can finally rest,” his fading voice whispered, a light brush touching her cheeks briefly.

“I love you Max, always remember that,” the head sighed, breathing its last while his adopted daughter wept.

Her pain hit him like a sharp punch and it took everything within the vampire not to rush back to his beloved's side. He had to finish this now or this hybrid would never leave them in peace. Releasing an unholy sounding snarl, the dark creature gathered himself into his original form; his blue eyes glaring at his amorphous enemy. *“Nu voi permite să vină pentru ea din nou Vladislas,” he rumbled as he pulled both Jackal and Casull. Normally in cases that he deemed worthy, he would eschew the use of his guns for hand to hand; preferring the feeling of actually grappling with a powerful enemy. Right now though, all he wanted was to end this quickly so he could get back to Maxine.

“You haven't been able to kill me so far. What makes you think you will succeed now?” the thing rasped before fairly vomiting up laughter. Vlad only narrowed his blazing eyes before firing his twin guns as his shadowy opponent. The hybrid's head exploded into shadow before his form simply disappeared, the rasping vocalization still ringing in Alucard's ears.

Max felt as if her heart was trying to collapse into itself as she laid her head on the ash that was left of her former father. Tears streaked down her pale cheeks, causing the dusty remains to smear on her skin. Yet she found herself incapable of caring about anything beyond the roaring, pain filled void in her chest. The only time she had any life was when she felt a pair of hands lifting her from the dusty remains of the once nosferatu. Her black clad limbs scrambled for the pile of ash as she released an animalistic sound of grief. “Maxine, he is gone,” came a stern but worried rumble by her ear, drawing her out of her swirling pool of sorrow with a snap.

“Vlad,” she gasped out in a tear clogged voice, whipping around to burrow her wet face in the black cotton of his vest. His crimson leather covered arms came up to wrap around her tightly as his mustache brushed her forehead. A bit startled at the sudden facial hair, Max looked up to see the old visage of Vladimir giving her a look full of sympathy and deep concern.

“He would not want you carrying on like this,” the ancient male whispered, his bare, clawed thumbs brushing her cheeks as he used his powers to remove the remains from her face. The warrior only closed her eyes, her hands coming up to clasp the lapels of his leather jacket.

“I know, but he was literally everything I had in the world. My family, my friends, everything. Could you even begin to understand what it was like having to watch the person I loved die a second time,” she whispered, her voice gruff from her distraught screaming.

Alucard only scooped her body into strong arms, using his powers to gather Raoul's remains and place them in a black urn formed out of his darkness. Then he was sitting on his bed, gently licking Maxine's tears as he sent a telepathic message to his mistress. _'The abomination has been silenced… for now. He has survived his head being removed before and escaped before I could properly dispose of him. Unfortunately, the hybrid used a body double to distract me while he went after Maxine. Raoul gave his life to protect her,'_ he informed rather clinically as he focused all his energy on calming his intended.

Thankfully his mere presence helped her calm within moments and her ragged sobs had eventually tapered off to quiet sighs. “He's really gone,” she whispered in a wavery voice, sounding utterly destroyed as she nestled into the nosferatu's chest.

“I am afraid so. Once we turn to dust, there is no true way for us to resurrect,” the powerful creature whispered, his voice soft and gentle as he pet her midnight hair in a soothing manner. Max only gave a small nod as she sniffled.

“It hurts so much, a lot more than the first time. I don't know if I have the strength to handle this,” the overwhelmed woman whispered, her entire body shaking from stress as she pressed as close to him as she possibly could.

The transformed demon only made comforting noises, his hands pulsing slightly as he sensed Integra, Walter and Seras approaching. Just that small bit of knowledge made the protectiveness within him flare and he released an absolutely frightening sound, causing the distraught warrior in his arms to flinch slightly. Giving her a reassuring glance, the nearly feral vampire turned to glare at his door as he sent out a clear warning. _'Stay away. Neither of us are injured and Maxine is doing well under my care. If you value your lives, you will come no closer,'_ hissed his voice, sounding like a choir of the damned. Only Max remained unaware of what he had said, the male holding her deeming her under enough stress as it was.

Thankfully that was enough to stop their approach, their retreat making him relax significantly. Refocusing his sky blue gaze back on the human in his arms, Alucard placed another loving kiss on her clammy forehead. “You have not eaten,” he whispered in a concerned tone, resting his head against hers as his callused thumbs brushed away her fresh tears.

“I'm not very hungry right now,” she whispered, her voice sounding like no more than a breath of air. If the nosferatu didn't have enhanced hearing, he doubted he would have been able to make her out at all.

“You must eat. You have not been caring for yourself lately,” he urged, his voice heavily accented as his cerulean eyes bored into her.

“I couldn't possibly eat anything right now,” the broken female whispered, a lock of her ebony hair coming loose to hang in her far too pale face. Just looking at her, the ancient monster could tell she felt nauseous and felt his worry for her spiked severely.

In a flash he was laying her down and waving a finely boned hand over her eyes. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, the words just barely a command. Feeling her eyes shut without her telling them to, Max could only roll her emerald eyes in semi-irritation.

“Fucking vampires,” she sighed, feeling her body relax despite herself. Alucard only chuckled warmly, pressing a cold palm to her heated forehead.

Then the appendage left her, followed by a familiar low, hissing noise that made want flare in her loins. This was proceeded by the thick smell of blood as she found something hot and wet pressed to her lips. Unable to open her eyes and thankful for that fact, Maxine opened her mouth to accept what she knew was Alucard's blood. The substance tasted unpleasantly coppery but filled her body with a feeling of energy and well-being. There was also a faint feeling of lust filling her from the sheer amount of power flooding her body due to the fluid.

Soon he was pulling away with a low, dual sounding groan; followed by a gentle press of cold lips to her forehead. “Rest my love. You have been through much in so little time,” his accented voice rumbled as he laid beside her and pulled her into his arms. Burrowing into the rough material of his vest, Max yawned despite herself. She could feel his power urging her to sleep and she gave a small smile. “Goddammit,” she groused playfully, leaning up to place a kiss on his chin. Then she curled into his chest and allowed herself to drift off, the sound of his chuckles following her into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'I will not allow you to come for her again Vladislas.'


	34. Put to Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers and my reviewers. You guys are all awesome!

Maxine inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of whoever she was nestled so tightly against. They had a musky scent, with just a hint of something masculine and a background that was faintly coppery. Nuzzling into the cotton her cheek rested against, the drowsy woman stretched languidly before opening her eyes to gaze up at Alucard. The vampire was watching her closely, an affection filled look in his sunset colored eyes. “Did you sleep well?” he rumbled, rubbing his nose along hers lovingly.

“Yeah,” the groggy soldier murmured, giving him a loving smile before pressing a kiss to his chin. The demon holding her purred in response, his head tilting down to turn her small peck into a real kiss.

One of his bare, clawed hands came up to cradle the back of her head as his fangs gently nipped at her soft lips. The small bites caused Maxine to open her mouth with a small gasp, allowing Alucard's tongue to plunge into her moist cavern. Moaning as his tongue explored her mouth, she wrapped her hands in his thick, leather lapels and returned the kiss with a vigor that made the nosferatu growl. Then he was breaking the embrace with a low, gruff noise that instantly made wetness gush from her nethers. “I am glad you are feeling better,” he rasped in a breathless voice that was more snarl than words.

Just hearing that was like a fire hose being turned on her libido and the warrior found herself reluctantly remembering what had happened last night. Raoul, her father and only family, had died. She was now alone in the world, a realization that had sorrow filling her anew. The only thing that broke her out of her swirling depression was her chin being grabbed in a harsh grip and shaken roughly. Coming back through a haze, Max found Alucard staring down at her with an exceedingly worried expression. “Remember what I said to you. He would not want you to carry on like this,” the dark creature rumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his claws brushed her skin.

Then he was getting up and pulling her to her feet, pulling her over to the table. On the table was the urn he had formed from his own shadows, drawing a gasp from the stunned female. She had never expected the vampire to do something like this for his former rival. To be honest, she was kind of touched. “He has a resting place of honor my love. Do not shed anymore tears for him. He would not wish it and I do not wish it,” he pleaded, pulling the hand he held up to his lips and kissing it.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted the moment, causing Alucard to release her so he could walk to his door and open it. “Hello Walter,” he sighed in an exasperated tone before he had even opened the door all the way, his gloves already back on his hands. To his credit, the elderly servant didn't look the least bit bothered by the vampire's knowledge. In fact, he was quite used to the demon's antics by now.

“Good morning Alucard, Ms. Stone. Here is your breakfast,” the wizened male replied in a smooth, neutral tone as he handed the vampire his morning blood ration. Then his blue eyes traveled to the still shell-shocked looking female.

“Are you well miss?” he asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

“I… I'm still trying to process everything. I mean, I lost my entire family in one night, a second time! I know I shouldn't cry anymore but… I just can't seem to stop,” the mourning woman responded, more tears rolling down her white cheeks.

The sight of them greatly distressed the 'Prince of Shadows' and he was moving to her side rapidly, placing the sloshing sack on his table. In seconds he was cupping her face in his hands and licking away her tears, making soft purring noises all the while. “Sir Integra would like to see you when you are feeling up to it. She needs your report about what happened last night,” the servant announced in a voice that said 'I'm sorry for this'. Max only tensed briefly before giving a nod and squaring her shoulders.

“Tell her I'll be up in a moment, I need to change,” the warrior stated before turning to a dresser and pulling out a suit. Both Alucard and Walter watched her with equally worried and respect filled expressions.  
“As you wish Ms. Stone,” the vest wearing butler replied softly, before bowing and leaving. To be honest, he was worried for the tough female. She had handled everything well so far but someone under this much strain was bound to snap at any moment. In all honesty, he was glad Alucard was taking care of the young woman. In her short time here, nearly everyone had grown very fond of the warrior and would hate to see anything happen to her again.

As Max changed in front of the vampire, she couldn't help but feel his gaze following her as she moved. He almost seemed to be pissed but not at her. Blinking in confusion, the soldier straightened her tie before she closed the distance between them and took his hand in hers. “She's just doing her job Vlad. She needs to find out all the versions of the events just in case there's a pattern to discern,” she reasoned, able to easily figure out the source of the vampire's ire. The dark creature only sighed before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug.

“I will go with you,” he assured, the statement making her feel oddly better. Just having the dark creature close would help her feel safer as well as give her some much needed support.

“Thanks,” she whispered, smiling up at him as she gave him a swift peck on the lips. A peck that was turned into a passion filled kiss when one of his hands flew up to the back of her head to hold her in place and his tongue practically dived into her mouth.

Small growls left the tall vampire as his tongue explored every crevice of her moist mouth. His shadows rose up in ghostly tendrils, gently brushing her face and he continued to plunder her orifice. Max was so stunned by the passion and lust in his kiss that she didn't even really have time to respond before he was breaking it and turning her to the door. “Come, it is best we get this over with,” he rumbled, a now gloved hand sitting in the small of her back and gently pushing her toward the entry. An action the soldier was honestly grateful for. She wasn't exactly feeling up to this task but knew it was better to just rip off the band-aid in this case. The sooner she did this, the sooner it would be done.

As she traveled up the stairs and through the halls of the huge manor, Max found herself oddly amused by the reactions of the staff to her crimson clad companion. They seemed to regard the creature with varying degrees of fear and all of them seemed a bit shocked to see her so comfortable walking by his side. Alucard also seemed to find their expressions funny and smirked at several of the more timid ones, causing them to jolt away. Seeing these tough soldiers scampering away like a scared flock of birds had Max biting her lip to keep in her laughter as she sped up to get past them. As soon as they were far enough away, the suit wearing woman was bending over and clutching her stomach as she began to laugh. “Oh wow! The looks on their faces,” she cackled, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. The nosferatu next to her only grinned, finding her laughter amusing in and of itself. To a being like him, humans were fascinating.

Once she gained control of herself, she made her way to Integra's office; giggles still occasionally bubbling from her lips. “No wonder Integra has you hang around when she brings in the greenhorns. She probably has to make sure they won't die or piss themselves from the mere sight of you,” Maxine chuckled, taking a deep breath to compose herself before knocking on the tall door in front of her.

“Enter,” ordered,” the heiress's commanding voice, bringing the soldier back to the reason why she was here and effectively killing off any leftover humor she had. As if sensing her distress, the nosferatu beside her gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze to remind her of his presence.

Smiling at her undead companion, Max took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Walter greeted her with a polite bow while Integra gaped in open shock at her escort. It was clear the femme was unused to seeing the creature so attentive and it almost seemed to throw her off balance a bit. As if seeing him offering his support had completely obliterated reality as she knew it. Then she was shaking herself and her professional, commanding mask fell into place as she motioned the duo closer. “What brings you here Alucard? I do believe I already got your account of the events,” the flaxen haired Hellsing hissed, her blue eyes narrowing in slight suspicion.

“Maxine had to go through something horrible last night. I merely wanted to be near if she needed me,” he responded simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. To Max, the statement was utterly heartwarming and made just a bit of her apprehension got away. To Integra, it was simply mind-blowing.

It wasn't that she didn't think he was incapable of showing affection, far from it. The vampire had gotten her through many a nightmare after her Uncle tried to kill her. He had also protected her without prompting on several occasions, putting his unlife at risk. He had also offered her a shoulder to cry on should she need it. It was the fact she hadn't seen him display this amount of care to anyone else, not even his fledgling. The speed that the pair had made such a strong connection with honestly baffled her. Was this really all the result of Maxine being Elizabeta in a past life? Or was there something else here she wasn't seeing? If so, was it something important?

Shaking herself of these thoughts, Integra shifted her focus to the still dazed looking Maxine. The poor woman had been through so much and she found herself honestly feeling bad for making the other female tell her about what had happened. Unfortunately she had little choice. She had to know everything that had happened within these walls, as well as to her people, so she would know how to protect them better. “What happened last night?” the silver haired femme asked, very nearly wincing at the expression the warrior wore briefly. It almost looked as if the younger female had been socked in the stomach.

Feeling Alucard's steadying hand on her shoulder once again, Maxine took a deep breath and retold the events; doing her best to ignore the clenching feeling in her chest. By the time she had finished, tears were slipping down her cheeks against her will. “I apologize for my emotional display sir,” Max sighed, wiping the tears away despite the fact it would do no good. They just kept coming, whether she wanted them to or not. Next thing she knew, she found herself enveloped in a hug that smelled like clove scented cigarillo smoke and tea. Looking up, she saw very familiar, silver-blonde hair; letting her know that it was Integra that was hugging her.

“S-sir?” she whispered in a shaky unsure voice, not sure just what to do with the fact her boss was hugging her.

“I thought I told you to call me Integra outside of emergency situations. You have nothing to apologize for Max. I can understand how you feel. I too lost my entire family in one day, leaving me with only Walter and Alucard,” the taller woman confessed, pulling away to look the brunette in the eyes. Max could only look at her stunned before giving the intimidating woman a hug of her own. She hadn't known that about the heiress but was glad she felt comfortable enough to share it.

Then they both pulled away at the same time, Integra's glasses flashing as her piercing gaze moved to the seemingly impassive monster. “You both have the day off but I expect you here in the morning,” she declared, dismissing them with a wave of a gloved hand. Then she was turning her tan clad back to them as Alucard gently led Max out of the office and back down below. Opening his door for her, he waited for her to enter before coming in himself and closing the steel entry behind him.

“Please sit with me while I eat,” the vampire requested, prowling over to the table that he had left his blood bag on. Picking up the plastic sack in a gloved hand, he fixed his expectant gaze on her.

Giving the dark creature a tired smile, the sad female moved to the only chair he had; the large, velvet covered throne. As soon as she got close enough, she found herself being picked up and placed in his lap as he sat down; the arm that wasn't holding up the donation bag cradling her lovingly. “Are you comfortable?” he rumbled, concern evident in his deep voice. The soldier only nodded, grateful for his scent and nearness. Then she was nestling into his cotton covered chest, heaving a watery sigh as more tears escaped her closed eyes. The demon holding her made a distressed noise as she felt his cold tongue lapping away the small droplets of moisture.

“Please, do not cry anymore,” Alucard pleaded in a distressed voice, his long nose rubbing along hers affectionately as he released low purrs in an effort to calm her.

Smiling sadly, the soldier only shook her head. “I'm afraid I just can't help it. I know he wouldn't want me to be this miserable but I can't keep bottling up this pain. I loved him at one time, as I've told you. He was the closest I ever came to have what you would call a mate,” she replied, clutching the lapels of his jacket as she burrowed her face in his vest. Alucard only made a small, whimpering noise as he nuzzled the top of her head. Then he was raising the bag of donated blood and biting into it with the growling hiss that made her insides quiver.

When he was finished, he tossed the empty sack away to grab her chin and force her to look up at him. The tears he saw drew another distressed noise as his faintly beating heart clenched in his unmoving chest. Licking them away, he gathered her small form against him and began to purr steadily. Just hearing that noise as well as his ministrations helped the distraught woman calm and she sighed heavily. “We have to spread his ashes,” she whispered, shocking the concerned creature holding her.

“It isn't right to keep his remains in an urn like a trophy. He deserves to have his remains spread on his native soil,” she continued before he could ask.

“Romania, he was born in Romania. I could smell it in his blood,” Alucard rumbled, answering her unanswered question about where her adopted father had come from.

“When do you think we can go? I'd like to just get this done with so I can move on. Hanging onto his remains will only make that harder,” she whispered, doing her best to ignored the feeling of a vise clamping around her heart.

“We can leave anytime you wish, as long as I inform my master,” he rumbled, filling with pride at her strength. Such a decision couldn't have been easy but it was truly the best one she could have come to.

“Do we have to travel in the horrible limbo again?” Max groaned, her stomach flipping as fear filled her at the mere idea.

“I'm afraid so but don't worry. I will protect you,” he assured before sending out a mental message to the heiress upstairs.

Integra was alone in her office for once, sending Walter off on the pretense of getting her some tea. In actuality, the normally tough, stone-faced woman needed a moment alone to sob. Just hearing Max's sorrow had brought back her own tenfold. She could sympathize with the younger woman, being alone in the world was hard. Tears streaming silently down her face, the older but still beautiful femme took a long drag from his cigarillo. Then she was carefully removing her glasses to wipe at her streaming eyes. No matter how bad she felt for the soldier, it wouldn't do for one of her men to walk in and see her like this. Especially Walter. _'Master? What's wrong?'_ came a familiar half welcome, half unwelcome rumble in her head.

 _'Nothing to concern yourself over. Talking to Max opened some old wounds. Is there something you want?'_ she sighed over their connection, feeling the ghost of his touch wiping away her tears. Even with his soulmate by his side, he still felt the need to offer comfort; a fact that warmed her heart. One of her largest fears was being left behind by the vampire. He was the only piece of her family left, her only link to her long dead relatives.

 _'Shhh, there is no need to feel sorrow for them. They have been long in their graves and your pain will benefit no one. As for what I want, it is more what Maxine wants. She wants to go to Romania to spread Raoul's ashes,'_ he responded, his deep voice tinged with sympathy. Just hearing that made those blasted tears rise up again as her heart clenched in her chest.

 _'Of course. Stay in contact and let me know when you're heading back,'_ Integra responded, wiping her eyes irritably. Having emotions was usually frowned upon by those above her and if anyone from the 'Round Table' came by now, they would denounce her as no more than the emotionally driven female they assumed she was. She wasn't about to lose the respect she had fought so long and hard for and stubbornly shoved her love and respect for the plucky warrior in a metal lock box in the back of her mind.

Alucard stared up at the ceiling, a worried grimace on his handsome face. An expression that was quickly replaced by a gentle, loving smile. “Master has given her okay,” he rumbled, picking her up in his arms as he straightened.  
“Is she okay? You seem a bit worried,” Max remarked, noticing his discomfiture despite his efforts to hide it.  
“She is… remembering things best forgotten. Things that only bring her pain. Come, we will spread your father's ashes,” the crimson clad demon rasped, using one of his shadows to grab the urn and bring it to him.

“Now take a deep breath,” he urged, waiting until she had done so before taking them both into the horror of the between.

It was just as bad as she remembered and she found herself burying her face in Alucard's muscled chest. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the darkness, the sheer emptiness pressing on her consciousness and it was a fight to keep from going mad. Just as her lungs were starting to burn for air, they suddenly appeared in the middle of some rather derelict looking ruins. Upon further examination, they looked like part of an ancient castle; one that had been torn down by human hands. Some of the damage was from nature but most appeared to be deliberate. “Ah, it seems my subjects were more bitter than I had realized when I left them,” the shadowy demon sighed as he gently set her on her feet.

“Ugh, do you mean this used to be your home?” the nauseated female groaned, clutching her heaving gullet and taking deep breaths. Even as she looked around, she found herself remembering where rooms were and what paintings had hung where. It was almost as if she was seeing the ghost of the past super-imposed over the present.

“Our home love. It was never a home again after you and our child died,” he replied in a gruff whisper, a couple blood tears running down his alabaster cheeks.

Max could only nod in agreement, her eyes looking around what remained of a home they had spent many a happy month in. They had fallen in love in these halls, had made love for the first time in a long gone bedroom. A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts and she found herself looking up at a rather distraught Alucard. “Let us get this over with and go home,” he suggested in an almost pleading tone. It seemed like being here was awakening his own memories and they were hurting him.

“Are you sure you're okay with doing it here?” the soldier asked, looking from the urn to her dark companion.

“Yes, he was a man of honor near the end and I misjudged him badly,” he replied, a ghost of his mustache appearing on his upper lip and a faint blue swirling in his sunset eyes. Maxine couldn't help but beam up at him as her heart filled with love for her companion. Yet, under that, she felt a deep sorrow for what she was about to do.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she brought up the black object to press a kiss to its cool side. “I love you Raoul. I hope your are happy, wherever you are,” she whispered before opening the urn and dumping out the pile of ash. The dust swirled around, briefly forming into a silhouette of her father and touching her cheek.

 _'I am my daughter. Do not mourn me anymore. Be happy with your soulmate,'_ his voice whispered on the wind just before the shade blew away. The pair stood in silence for awhile before Alucard picked her up in his arms once more, disappearing into the between to travel back to Hellsing.


	35. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: AnaClara: I am so glad you liked them. Subspecies is one of my favorite b-movie series. Radu almost seems like he should be in a different series entirely, he's so horrifying looking. I love him though, he's one of my favorite movie vampires. He seems a bit darkly tragic. (Also, to answer your question on 'Dear Rabbit', I used to be known as RavenDemonChild here long ago but I never wrote any Hellsing fiction under that name)

“Vlad…,” she tried again, only to be leveled with a severe glare that held just a hint of terror.

“No, I refuse to remain here while you hunt a male vampire in a city miles away,” the agitated demon snarled as he continued to pace. _'If he keeps that up he's going to wear a rut in the floor,'_ she mused to herself, nearly chuckling despite her frustration.

“It's my fucking job. I'm a soldier, as I'm sure you know,” she reasoned, pinching the bridge of her nose out of sheer aggravation.

“You are also an unclaimed female with my scent all over you! Are you so blind as to not realize I have made many enemies due to my profession,” he snarled, his shadows bursting from his back as his hair lengthened to touch the stone floor.

Maxine could only blink as his words sank in. They may have been intimate but he had never placed a claim on her, leaving her a prime target for anyone looking to hurt the mighty creature. All of a sudden her stomach dipped as a cold wash of fear began to fill her. Before she had gotten involved with the former Prince, she had just had to worry about defending her life and maybe her virtue. Now she would be an easy pawn to get to Alucard and the knowledge scared her. Then the taller male was halting in his tracks before turning to her and closing the distance between them. Gloved hands landed on her shoulders as his crimson eyes blazed down at her, a ghost of a mustache on his upper lip. “If I claim you, only the very foolish would dare to harm you. I would feel everything you feel, have a much clearer psychic connection than we do now. The moment a claw touched your skin, I would be there to kill the one who dared touch you,” the nosferatu growled out, a red aura surrounding him as his powers flared from his tense emotions.

The pale, shaken soldier cold only look up at him with wide, emerald eyes before lowering her gaze. On one hand, she wanted him to claim her; body and soul. On the other hand, she didn't want it to be forced like this. As strange as it sounded, she had wanted a little romance when he inevitably decided to take what was rightfully his and cement their bond. It was something she had heard about from Raoul and had once wanted him to do to her. The act itself was anything but romantic and many would think she was out of her mind for not being scared but she simply couldn't be. “Then do it. Make me yours entirely,” she whispered, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck for him.

The vermillion clad creature seemed to freeze in place, the tips of his leather covered fingers digging into her shoulders. His nostrils were flared as black spread through his irises like ink from his pupils. Bending down to nuzzle the pale column of her flesh, Alucard let out an absolutely demonic sound that both instinctually scared her and aroused her at the same time. *“Iartă-mă pentru această dragostea mea. Dacă nu eram încă sub comanda stăpânului meu, nu aș fi grăbit acest așa,” he rumbled in a strange language that sounded familiar. His slightly rough tongue licked the sensitive skin above her pulsing jugular, his now bare hands moving from her shoulders to wrap around her shoulders. Releasing a low rasping growl that made her breath hitch, the powerful vampire bit into the main highway of her life's blood.

The first sensation was pain but that was quickly replaced with heady pleasure and lust that made her knees weak. A moan escaped her quivering lips as each pull she felt against her neck made wetness gush between her legs. Need pulsed and coiled within her lower belly, gathering to form a painful ache deep within her. Snarling low against her neck, the nosferatu holding her removed one of his hands from her back to press against the black denim of her jeans. The appendage easily phased through the material, cold flesh meeting her hot, slick folds and drawing a shuddery cry from the now shaking female. Continuing to suck her blood, the dark creature's fingers expertly found her pearl and began to rub; making her see stairs as the coil within her jolted almost painfully. “Vlad,” she gasped out as her hips bucked helplessly.

Alucard only made a gruff noise against her skin, his tongue swirling lightly on her wound as he drew blood slowly. Then his entire body was stiffening as she felt something enter her bloodstream. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire and yet she had never felt more pleasure at the same time. It felt like she was getting torn apart while orgasming and she let out a strangled cry as her arms wrapped around him in an effort to keep her steady. The former Prince only let out an animalistic sound, his fingers plunging into her pulsing passage as she fairly exploded. Then he was releasing her with a gentle purr, his tongue laving over the bite marks and healing them. Yet his fingers stayed within her until she finally stopped convulsing, slowly sliding out once the last of her tremors had passed. “Wh-what was that,” she gasped out in an unsteady voice, his hold on her the only thing keeping her upright.

“I put a piece of my shadows into you so a bit of me is present in your blood,” he replied in a raspy voice as he removed his hand from her pants and brought it to his lips. His bottomless gaze was fixed on her as his tongue lengthened to wrap around the thin digits to lick her juices off.

Just seeing that made the doused flames within her fire up anew and she found herself swallowing hard. She felt oddly empty, as if there was something missing from this and everything within her longed to find out what it was. Alucard also seemed oddly on edge, his chest heaving as he took in deep lungfuls of her scent. “It is not complete but it should do until you put this beast down and return home,” the tall creature of darkness rumbled out, his gloves reappearing as he released her. His pale, noble face looked strained but much more calm than before, his shark-like orbs alert and watchful.

All at once she realized what her body was screaming for and all she could do was nod in agreement. It was imperative that she put down the monster as soon as possible, she didn't have time for a dalliance right now. Shoving the burning, almost painful desire to the back of her head, the female entered full soldier mode before grabbing her rifle and heading out the door. As much as she wanted to, she didn't dare stop to give her beloved a kiss. If she kissed him, they would be unable to stop from consummating what they started and a lot of precious time would be lost; something neither of them could stand for. Thankfully she met Seras on her way up and the young draculina was able to distract her from the aching hollow between her thighs.

The spiky haired female was instantly launching into a tale about Pip and some greenhorn that had dared to cop a feel as she walked by. She had been about to lop the man's head off when she found the Frenchman very nearly doing the job for her. “I know it's terribly petty but I wanted to laugh at the look on his face. I think the poor sod crapped himself right there,” the new vampire chortled, dark glee shining in her sunset gaze. Max couldn't help but chuckle herself, being a victim of many gropings before her time in Hellsing. Just thinking about it made her wonder just how the over-protective Alucard would have dealt with the situation.

The tense demon paced his master's office, a fearful look on his noble face. His dark bangs hung in his face, obscuring his slightly glowing eyes as a snarl curled his lips. Integra and Walter watched him, identical looks of amusement and nervousness on their faces. Neither of them had seen the normally stoic monster so close to losing it due to his worry for another. He had always seemed so self assured, as if nothing in the world frightened him. If any of his enemies found out about this weakness, it could very well spell the end of her organization. “She will be fine,” the heiress reassured, shocking the two men in the room badly. Alucard only gave her a grateful look before chuckling shakily.

“I know, I can feel her. There is still much that can happen and I will not feel better until she's back home,” he replied in a voice that echoed slightly, as if two of him were talking at once. Then he froze, his head tilting to the side as if to listen. This image so resembled a curious dog that Integra barely contained her urge to laugh. Suddenly he was disappearing into the floor, leaving the amused duo behind.

“Ms. Stone must be home. I will go prepare some food for her for later,” the wizened butler murmured, a small smile on his gaunt face. While it was strange to see the former impaler acting like this, the retired warrior was honestly glad the demon had found someone so important to him.

Both of them were covered in blood but were laughing to eachother as they came into the building. The pair didn't make it too far inside before Alucard was appearing in front of them, his eyes scanning over them for injury. “V… Alucard!” Max gasped, her shimmering eyes widening as her exhaustion fled for her earlier, desperate lust. The dark creature merely growled deep in his chest before scooping her into his leather clad arms and transporting them to his chambers. As soon as they were alone, his cold lips met hers in a hungry kiss; making the ache in her belly start up anew.

“I long for the day you will call me Vlad in front of everyone,” he rasped as he broke the kiss, making her clothes disappear with a wave of a now bare hand.

Laying her down on the bed, the nearly feral nosferatu made his own clothes disappear before settling himself between her shuddering thighs. “As much as I would love to take my time with this, I simply must have you,” he growled, his arms shuddering as his hair grew to wrap loosely around her wrists. Max could only moan heatedly as a helpless, raving lust cramped her lower belly.

“Please, please it hurts,” she pleaded, unconscious tears rolling down her pale cheeks as his shadows enveloped them both.

“I know. Hang onto me,” came chorus from Hell itself as his head and neck briefly formed out the mass of darkness. The panting warrior quickly complied, wrapping her arms around his neck as tendrils of his shadows grabbed her legs and held them open. Then he was entering her with a growl, his head fading back into the blob of blackness. Despite that, her arms stayed suspended in the air, wrapped around a cloud of midnight.

A pair of red eyes appeared in the miasma as a low, unholy noise bubbled from the mass above her arms. For just one second, Maxine felt fear bloom inside her. Then he was moving and everything faded for the electric pleasure coursing through her body. Every stroke of him inside her felt like he was touching her very soul and gasps of his given name left her lips in a breathless mantra. “Maxine,” came a growl full of voices as something wispy touched her cheek. The cloud she held onto shifted and morphed, leaning forward to nestle into the crook of her neck. She felt the familiar prickle of fangs piercing her skin and gripped onto the incorporeal smoke in her arms as she felt herself tipping over the edge.

“Vlad!” she cried out, feeling a flood of something slightly cold filling her womb.

 _'Mine,'_ hissed a dark chorus in her mind, the mouth on her neck taking her blood almost greedily. Then he was releasing her, his body forming back into a more human form as he licked the wound closed.

“Mine,” he repeated out loud, his voice a guttural growl as his eye met hers and locked on. His clawed hands were cupping her face as he took her lips in a painful, possessive kiss. Sharp fangs nipped almost aggressively against her soft lips as his hips lazily thrust against hers, quickly stoking the fire within her once more.

“Yours Vlad, always yours,” she panted into his mouth, raking her nails down his back as she arched into him helplessly. The vampire between her legs only released a strange sound against her lips as he began to take her once more.

It wasn't long before she was once again seeing stars, his name a heated moan on her tongue as he spilled his essence in her a second time. His hands clasped her face almost desperately as he pressed his clammy forehead against hers and panted harshly. His now flaccid member slid from her moist folds, drawing a low groan from them both. The black receded slowly from his eyes to revel a glowing crimson. “Do you wish to be turned?” came a throaty rumble, startling Max out of the floating haze she had entered after two powerful orgasms.

“W-wha?” came out of her mouth as she came back to alertness with a shock. She had heard him perfectly clear, she had just never considered such a thing. Was she willing to throw away her humanity, to drink blood for the endless centuries, to see all she had loved and held dear die while she lived on, to have her ability to have a child taken away permanently? All of this was a lot to consider and the look in her soulmate's blazing orbs demanded an answer.

“I… I'm not sure yet. I want to be with you for as long as I can but giving up my mortality, my ability to have children…,” whispered the unsure warrior, relief filling her when she saw the understanding gaze in the dark being's eyes.

“You don't have to decide know love. Besides, you already carry our child,” he rasped, as he slid down her quivering body to rest his cool cheek on her slightly chubby stomach.

His words caused her heart to still as time froze around her. Blood rushed in her ears as her lungs began to burn from lack of air. Then she was releasing a small, shaky breath as a timid hand slid down to rest beside his dark haired head. “Wh-what?” she asked for the second time that night, despite the fact she had heard him perfectly well. Right now the soldier felt the need for confirmation and waited for his answer with bated breath.

“You carry our offspring beloved. In a few months, we will have a second chance at a family,” the demon rumbled, his sunset eyes fixing on her as he slid lower and lower along her body.

All questions about the news she had gotten fled from her mind when she saw the absolutely starved look the Lord gave her as he settled between her legs and rested his chin on the mound of her womanhood. “Our child will be nothing like the abomination that haunts our lives. Vladislas was created by an ungodly mixture of dark magic and nature. His mother carries a lot of the blame for the way he looks as well as his amount of power,” Alucard rumbled, answering a question that niggled in the back of her mind before pulling back to sniff at her slit.

Making a low, demonic noise that made her insides quiver. His mouth opened slowly to allow his lengthening tongue to loll out, the tip wriggling lewdly inside her belly button. Then the elongated muscle was slithering downward, almost feeling like an octopus tentacle on her skin. The warrior was caught between being on fire and feeling a bit grossed out by the sensations. Just as she was about to back away from the hovering creature, the writhing tip circled around her clit; quickly followed by the slight coldness of his mouth itself. All thought left her head as the long appendage slowly entered her quivering passage, leaving his nose to play with her sensitive pearl.

For the third time that day, the naked demon brought her to a world shattered orgasm; his tongue continuing to lap her juices as she slowly came down. Pulling his long appendage free, the vampire licked his lips before crawling up the bed to lay beside her and pull her into his tight hold. His lips traveled over her slightly sweaty face, one of his bare hands resting on her stomach. “H-how do you know?” Maxine whispered timidly, her body still tingling from what Alucard had done to it. The dark being only chuckled in response, his glowing eyes fixing on hers.

“I can feel everything that goes on inside you. Even if I couldn't, I can smell the change all over your skin. It's faint but definitely there, probably wouldn't even show up on a test yet,” rasped his throaty voice, love shining in his sunset orbs. Then his expression grew serious as worry slowly replacing contentment, his lips pursing slightly as he seemed to be thinking. 

“I'll have to tell Integra. There's no way I'd be comfortable going into a combat situation while pregnant,” Max announced quietly, instantly soothing one of his largest fears. Almost immediately, all tension left his body and a smile curled his lips.

“I agree. I will not stop you from going out once our child is born but I would rather not take any chances right now,” the vampire replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Then he was pulling away from her, placing some blankets over her as his clothes appeared back on both their bodies.

“Going somewhere?” the soldier asked, a strange vulnerability in her voice as she sat up.

“Only to get you food my wife. Please, stay still for now,” the demon urged in a deep rasp, his intense eyes focused on her belly. Max blushed prettily before nodding and settling into the surprisingly comfortable mattress.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to move, Alucard faded into the wall and left her alone in his chambers. Despite knowing she was safe, the warrior couldn't help but feel a thrill of fear race through her veins. It would only take a few seconds for Radu to show up and take her once more, a prospect she didn't relish in the least. _'Master wouldn't allow him to touch you and neither would I,'_ came a protective, familiar sounding female hiss from her mind.

“Seras?!” she gasped, feeling reassured despite herself.

 _'Of course! With Ma… I mean, Alucard claiming you; you're practically part of the coven,'_ the draculina responded heatedly, a brief touch brushing the skin of her cheek.  
  
Then the blonde was appearing in the room, a bright smile on her pale face. “We're closer than actual sisters,” she continued, her sunset gaze traveling to the warrior's stomach.

“You also happen to carry Alucard's heir and my nephew. Like Hell I'd let anything happen to you,” the former police woman announced before dragging up a the only chair to sit by the bed. Max could only chuckle, rubbing her lower belly slowly.

“Thanks Seras, that means a lot,” Maxine whispered as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

The perky female was in the middle of gushing about how attentive Captain Bernadotte had been when Alucard entered his cambers with a domed tray. The former Prince arched a brow at the unexpected company before shrugging and placing the tray on the table. “Would you like your lunch?” he rumbled, giving a smile to his former fledgling. Seras only bowed respectfully, not moving from Max's side.

“Please,” the warrior exclaimed eagerly, accepting the plate of stew. Then she began to eat while the two creatures watched, identical expressions of protectiveness on their marble faces.

Once she finished, Seras took the plates and tray and left; giving the pair a cheerful wave on her way out. “So I guess I'll be moving down here,” the camo clad female joked as soon as they were alone, earning a smirk from Alucard.

“Indeed, I have already taken the liberty of telling Integra what is going on so you have no need to leave the room until tomorrow,” he declared, causing a prickle of heat to squirm in her core. The smirk that quirked his lips only caused that small thread to turn into a hot throbbing coil as his clothing disappeared once more.

“You are going to be quite occupied with me for the rest of the evening. I want to be sure your skin is saturated with the scent of my claim,” rasped his unholy voice as he disappeared to reappear over her body. Then he was lowering to the crook of her neck and licking the skin languidly as her arms wrapped around his strong neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'Forgive me for this my love. If I was not still under my master's command, I would not have rushed this so.'


	36. First Month Annoyances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And thus begins 'Mother Hen' Alucard. I'm sorry, I just find it adorable to make him all hovery and worried.

If she wasn't pregnant, then this was the worst flu she had ever had in her life. For what felt like the tenth time, Max bent over the toilet that Seras had so graciously offered her. Being undead made it so the dark creatures didn't have to expel waste and the toilet had been installed to make the newborn feel more at ease. That certainly wasn't the case with the centuries old Alucard. She had barely made it to the draculina's room so it was a very near thing to make it to the bathroom. Gagging helplessly, the soldier cursed Mother Nature for this cruel trick of biology. In the midst of her misery, she felt a soothing hand on her back.

Not even having to turn around to know it was Alucard, Maxine was honestly grateful for the comfort of his mere presence. Soon the most recent wave ebbed and she was able to pull away from the lip of the toilet. Before she could wipe the drool from her chin, she felt a silken cloth do the job for her. “Thanks,” she whispered, shuddering slightly from the chill that was ever present in the dungeon. Making a concerned noise, the red clad nosferatu bent down to look at her face. Pursing his lips, he pressed a gloved hand to her pajama clad stomach. Then he was murmuring something, the nausea inside her seeming to ebb with what was coming out of his mouth. 

“Wh-what are you…,” she began, only to earn a look that commanded her silence. Blinking, Max simply kept quiet until he stopped uttering what she could only assume was a long dead language. Once he was finished, she noticed she felt a lot better.

“I was soothing our child. Come, we must move you to warmer quarters for the time being,” he growled, a steely edge to his voice as he picked her up in his leather clad arms.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked in a small voice, finding his anger very off putting. The creature carrying her only gave her a look that asked if she was insane, his expression getting no less severe. Yet, under that, there was the barest thread of fear.

“Of course you didn't. Surely you can see why I am worried for you beloved,” the demon rumbled, his expression softening just slightly as he walked right past his closed door.

“Y-you aren't even going to stop to let me get dressed?!” Maxine protested, anger slightly tinging her voice.

“No, you are chilled. I will not take the chance that you'll catch an illness in your condition. Carrying a dhampire will be demanding enough on your body,” he sighed, nuzzling her cheek as he continued up the stairs and up the second set up stairs that lead to Integra's office as well as the extra rooms reserved for guests and some servants.

“Well at least let me walk on my own,” the warrior sighed, despite know full well what his response would be. Just as she predicted, the Prince of Shadows merely gave her an incredulous look as he continued to carry her.

“Just thought I'd try,” the resigned female sighed, doing her best to ignore the stares she got from the men she had previously worked with.

“So what does a pregnancy like this entail?” she whispered as they reached the landing and traveled down the long hall. That simple question made Alucard stop mid step, a strange look coming over his pale face.

“It is a rare occurrence so not much is known about dhampire pregnancies. The mother is usually severely weakened as the fetus grows within her. The growth of the hybrid child is also accelerated, lasting only five months compared to a human's nine. We will need to be sure to make sure you can keep nutrition in you for at least the first two months. After that the morning sickness should be gone,” he responded, stopping in front of his mistresses' office. Before he could even release her legs to knock, Walter was opening the door.

“Ah, Alucard! Sir Integra just sent me to find you. It occurs to us both that those dungeons are no place for Ms. Stone in her delicate condition,” the wizened butler declared, his blue eyes traveling to the warrior in the nosferatu's arms.

“Is that Alucard? Send that beast in,” called the heiress, a slight hint of amusement in her stern voice. Just hearing this playful banter made the tense expression on the creature's face to melt into his normal mischievous grin. Then he was strutting in, acting like the woman he held was his conquered prize. Seeing him with his cocksure smirk made Max giggle and roll her eyes. He could act like a badass but she had seen his tender side, there was no way she would be unable to see him as anything other than her loving mate.

Integra's glasses hidden eyes lit up at the sight of the pair, all earlier worry about their association gone. Despite her worries, her servant had proven himself loyal despite regaining his memories. One of her largest fears was his righteous fury at what her ancestors had done to the proud creature. “I'm willing to give you both Max's old rooms. You are free to use them as they wish, they are now yours,” the Hellsing commander announced, her sympathetic eyes traveling to the slightly green looking soldier.

“Thank you Integra,” the weak, woozy looking woman whispered, looking on the verge of passing out in Alucard's hold.

“Take care of her Vlad,” the platinum haired femme half ordered, before dismissing them with a wave of her tan gloved hand. The dark being bowed to her with a soft look on his noble face, then he turned on his heals and carried his mate to their new room.

“Ugh, is this going to be normal? When I'm not vomiting from my eyes I'm going to be sleeping?” she sighed, feeling exhaustion wash over her in a thick wave. Her sentence caused the vampire to look down at her with concern before he realized she was sort of joking via over exaggeration.

“It appears to be,” he responded, nuzzling her nose affectionately as he laid her in her old bed and covered her with a thick blanket.

“Rest now beloved, I won't leave your side,” he assured, using his shadows to close the door as his mate drifted into a deep sleep.

The sound of boots echoed through the large, empty hall as a tall, darkly clad figure paced. “Patience Radu, the time is not yet right,” hissed a horrifying facsimile of a female voice. There, on the throne that faced the fireplace, sat a thing that looked like it had never been alive. It looked more like a dried out mummy than anything that resembled a human female. Both eyes were horribly deformed, one a closed bulge while the other was merely a wrinkled slit that shined with maleficence. Her nose looked like it had been eaten away by decay and her tight lips stretched above her protruding teeth, only serving to add to her corpse-like appearance.

“I have no patience left!” he snarled, his voice rising into a strangled sounding yell. Blood and drool dripped freely from his mouth due to his over-large, dual top fangs. The sharp teeth constantly mutilated his tongue, forcing the muscle to be in a constant state of bleeding and healing.

“And look at what that has gotten you? You have had many failures,” came the thing's crone-like croon, a dry cackle leaving it's wasted, leather covered body.

“No, this time you will wait like I tell you. You did not go through the trouble of resurrecting me just to ignore my advice,” the thing sighed, watching her son with suspicious eyes. The wretch had tried to kill her many times before when she had displeased him but even Hell didn't seem to want her poisoned soul, making it very easy to resurrect her whenever he pleased. Usually all it took was a few drops of his tainted blood and she would be back to her full strength.

“But mommy, why must I wait? I could go at any time and appear where she is! Stealing her would be a small matter,” the ghastly thing that was the corpse's son whimpered, almost sounding like a petulant child.

“Silence! I have already told you this before! This time listen because I will not repeat myself. I have read the bones as well as the ancient signs in the magical currents. The time that will be best for your attempt will be on the third full moon from now,” the crone chided, her shrill voice sounding impatient.

“Two more months! What am I supposed to do with all that time,” the abomination protested, stress clear on his skull-like face.

“Build an army,” she cackled, making Radu pause before he began to laugh as well; the horrifying noises scaring away any animals that were near.

It had only been two days and Max was already finding herself wishing for death. Her shoulder length, ebony hair was plastered to her slightly gray skin with sweat as she dry heaved into the toilet. Alucard, who had almost been her shadow, was soothing her gently; doing his best to use his powers to quell the turmoil inside her. It seemed as time went on it got less and less effective, to both of their distresses. Because of this, the soldier had been unable to keep down any food; having to rely on infrequent transfusions of blood from Alucard. Soon that would no longer viable either without a long break, not unless she wanted to risk turning and possibly aborting the pregnancy.

When the wave passed, Alucard carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to her freshly changed bed. As her condition worsened, the dark male grew more and more grateful for the nearness of Walter and his mistress. As it turned out, his trust in the pair was integral when it came to the care of his ailing mate. They had been a few of a very small group allowed to enter and leave freely due to them offering valuable information that at least offered temporary relief. The latest thing they had discovered had been a broth, Walter being the one to find the recipe in an untranslated scripture written by an ancient midwife. It seemed she had a fair amount of knowledge about hybrid pregnancies but so far only the recipe had been able to be translated.

It was a strange mixture whose ingredients were best not to dwell on but it seemed to be the only thing the poor female would be able to hold down. Unfortunately that didn't stop her early morning dry heaves, their violence seeming to make up for the peace the concoction offered. If it hadn't been for the fact that she seemed to be keeping a healthy weight, Alucard would have honestly questioned the amount of good it was doing her. “Try to get some rest. Walter will be here with your soup soon,” the crimson clad creature purred softly, pressing a loving kiss to her sweaty forehead as he dragged the covers over her shivering body.

“C-can you get Seras?” the ill female whispered, her emerald eyes full of pleading. For the past few days, the blonde had been her only distraction from the misery she felt. The broth helped her stomach, sure, but it did nothing to ease the discomfort of the sudden growth spurts the fetus had seemed to go through at random. She felt a bit bloated and uncomfortable despite there were no outward signs of her current condition. As miserable as she felt now, Alucard's earlier words made her worry spike. She had another month of this horrible, sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She honestly didn't think she could withstand it.

“I have already summoned her. She is on her way with a few movies for you two to watch,” he rumbled, concern clear in his burning orbs as he hovered by her bedside. He was skeptical about the soup's ability to sustain her without his blood when he would have to stop giving it to her in a few days. If she started to waste away, he had no idea what he would do.

A knock interrupted his distressing thoughts and he went to the door to admit Walter. The aged butler carried a tray with his blood ration and Max's soup on it. “How are you feeling this morning Ms. Stone?” the former 'Angel of Death' whispered, allowing the vampire to take his blood packet before moving toward the ailing warrior.

“Like I'm carrying the spawn of Satan himself in my womb,” she joked, a tired smile on her face as she pulled herself into a sitting position. The older male could only chuckle as he set the silver tray on her lap.

“You wouldn't be too far off in that assessment,” the former killer joked along with her, earning a baleful glare from the shadowy creature in the middle of the room. Maxine burst out into laughter, tears of mirth rolling down her paper white cheeks.

“Oh the look on your face Vlad. You look as if you've swallowed a puffer fish,” she cackled, forgetting herself and using his birth name. Once she realized what had come out of her mouth, she clapped a hand over it with a horrified expression. Alucard also went stiff, as if expecting trouble.

Instead of seeming shocked or angry, Walter merely smiled. “Surely you didn't think we would think you would never find out Alucard's given name? Especially with the both of you regaining the memories of your past lives. Feel free to address him as you wish,” the servant assured, bowing before taking his leave. As soon as he was gone, Alucard was sitting on the bed and gently feeding her despite her embarrassed protests.

“I can feed myself!” she protested heatedly, only to be ignored by the powerful demon. Sighing, Max simply resigned herself to what was going on and stopped fighting. Soon all the soup was gone and the bowl set aside.

“Are you feeling better?” the worried demon whispered, nuzzling her lovingly as Seras slowly slipped into the room and closed the door.

“How is she Alucard?” the former officer asked, her sunset gaze fixed on her 'sister'.

“Can we not focus on how I feel right now? I wanted Seras to help distract me from how awful I was feeling. Tell me about Pip,” the weary soldier begged, giggling at the growl Alucard released merely hearing the mercenary's name. The spiky haired vampiress also chuckled, taking a seat beside the too pale female.

“He's been so sweet and loving. He's even found a way to make the act of giving me my favorite type of blood romantic. He's also made damn sure all the catcalling stopped and I have to say I feel a bit better without the constant wolf whistles,” the ex-police woman replied, a soft look in her orangeish-red eyes. Maxine couldn't help but return the smile, her verdant eyes traveling to her mate.

The dark creature palmed his blood ration, a thoughtful look in his glowing eyes. “I am glad you have found happiness my Childe,” he rumbled before biting into the bag with a low hiss. Both females tensed, their eyes dilating as their lower bellies flooded with desire in sync. Smelling the two females' arousal ripped a deep purr from the nosferatu's chest and he drained his ration quickly, tossing the sac to one side before stalking toward the pair. His quickly darkening eyes moved from one to the other before he moved to Maxine and took her lips in a rather aggressive kiss.

Seras could only watch, her mouth hanging open as lust helplessly began to fill her body. She was well over her crush for her former master but that didn't stop her from being affected by the thick scent of lust filling the small room. Beginning to get uncomfortable with the feeling filling her body, the young draculina cleared her throat, breaking the moment like a delicate thread. The pair broke apart, Alucard releasing a deep noise that called to a hidden part of her. “I will leave you two to have some time alone. Call if you have need of me,” the worried creature husked, nuzzling her cheek one last time before getting to his feet and leaving.

“He really loves you,” Seras sighed, a slightly dopey tone to her light voice. Max only giggled before smacking the other female in the face with a pillow.

“Let's watch some 'Dirty Dancing',” the dark haired soldier suggested with a grin, getting comfortable as her friend put in the movie.

“I don't like it, the thing has been quiet for too long,” the severe heiress hissed, pacing back and forth with her hands clasped behind the small of her back. Walter and Alucard watched her quietly, each wearing identical expressions of worry.

“I don't like it either. He should have made a move by now,” the vampire whispered, hint of a rasp to his deep voice.

“See if you can find any sign of him,” the platinum haired femme hissed out her glasses flashing as she brought a cigarillo to her pursed lips.

Radu dragged another female into the shadows, draining her as he groped her soft breasts. Her body felt pleasant enough under his unnatural hands but it was no substitute for his pretty one. She had possibly been the only being he had been able to bring himself to love in his twisted way. He had grown almost gentle around her before she had taken his life and plunged his heart into pain. It had felt like an eternity until he had seen her again, only being able to find her through that useless fool. She looked more battle hardened and her face was a bit longer but it was still her, it was Michelle all over again. “Oh Michelle, how I ache for you my beloved,” rasped the abomination as he shared just enough of his blood to turn the almost corpse in his hands into a ghoul.

Just as his new minion rose, he felt the faint tingle of a familiar dark power looking for him. Gathering his small army in his shadows, the hybrid disappeared back into the safety of his castle. With his mother 'alive', she was able to hide his presence with sigils and runes when he was inside. As soon as he resolidified, he sent the shambling husks down to the dungeon in the basement. He couldn't bear the sight or smell of them and only wanted to interact with them when absolutely necessary. Sighing gruffly, the towering monstrosity flopped in his large throne and tiredly reached for the Bloodstone. If a casual observer were to see him, they would have thought he looked sad or lonely. Michelle had been the first fledgling he had ever loved, ever actually wanted to protect.

Tipping the mounted, blood filled stone up to his lips, Radu's throat moved as he took long swallows from the sacred object. He could feel power filling his veins but that didn't bring the normal rush of euphoria. Lowering what he considered his birthright, the ghoulish looking creature simply stared ahead at nothing as he played Michelle's death over and over in his head. Two blood tears rolled down his hollowed cheeks unconsciously as he watched her plunge the knife into her chest in his mind, wishing he could have done more to stop her. “Oh Michelle,” he sighed in a heartbroken rasp, his too long fingers covering his horrifying face. He didn't see his mother glaring at him from the left entry to the room.

“To think a female would bring my son to such a state,” she hissed, a hateful gleam in her one eye. Ever since she had been brought back, she had seen no end to her spawn's pining and it made her ill. One like Radu shouldn't feel anything, let alone love! She would have to make sure to bring an end to this foolishness once and for all. Cackling quietly, the rotted witch turned and went back to the dining room. She had a lot to prepare for after all.


	37. Second Month Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to Adalie+Delacroix for the constant support! Every little comment or view honestly means the world to me guys!

A dark figure shot upward in an empty area underground, a strange sound emanating from it. Something was wrong, desperately wrong. With a swirl of his shadows, Radu appeared upstairs in his father's old throne room. “What are you doing?” hissed the withered thing that was his mother, glaring at him from the ornate throne. The ghoulish creature only ignored her before using his powers to call for his servants. Almost immediately, a small swarm of small, red demons came charging out of the dungeons; stopping in front of their creator.

“Keep an eye on her,” he ordered before disappearing again.

As he traveled the between, a strange feeling settling into his chest. For just a second he had felt horrible pain and illness through a connection he had long thought dead. Even reincarnated, the woman that looked like Michelle shouldn't have any sort of telepathic connection to him. For such a thing to have happened, it would have to mean that the female had accepted and merged with her past lives. Still, he couldn't stop to think about that right now. The need to get to the reincarnation of his Childe was far too great. If he stopped to think, he would realize that he was acting wildly out of character. Radu prided himself on being a creature that thrived on the suffering of others, even his fledgling. The fact that he was running to the side of a female that merely resembled her should have downright disgusted him.

Alucard was torn between growling at the people outside the room and whimpering from the stress of seeing his beloved dry heaving into the toilet. While she was still able to keep down the broth, she had started gradually losing weight the more the baby grew within her. Due to his extreme worry, the vampire was getting more and more touchy about anyone coming into the room; let alone getting anywhere near Max. Logically, he knew none of the small group of three would ever harm her but the prospect of possibly losing her again was slowly driving him insane. “Please Vlad, they just want to help,” whispered a weak voice, drawing his attention back to his ailing soulmate.

“I do not like them getting so close. They have had no problems performing horrible experiments before,” he bit out before bending down to gather the too thin female into his crimson clad arms.

“Has Integra ever performed an experiment on you without your consent? What about Walter or Seras? Those two are my best friends here. I know you're worried love but cutting me off from everyone won't help,” she reasoned, soothing him through their strong mental link.

Over the last month and a half their connection had gotten stronger and stronger, almost allowing them to communicate and touch eachother without being in the same room. At first it had been a bit disconcerting to feel Alucard's feelings like they were her own but the vampire had assured her this was a normal part of the mating bond. If she had been a nosferatu herself, their consciousnesses would have been inseparable. With how off balance she already was, the soldier was grateful for that fact that she had still been human. _'I wouldn't have allowed you to be lost,'_ rumbled his voice from inside her head, startling her badly. The fact that he could easily pick up on her thoughts still bothered her and she honestly doubted she would ever get used to it. “I know,” Maxine sighed out loud, laying back as her lover pulled the blankets over her.

“Alucard, I know you two are in there,” called Integra's impatient voice, causing the protective male to tense and let loose an instinctual snarl. The only thing that snapped him out of it was a hand on his forearm. Looking down, he saw his mate giving him a pleading glance. Giving her a reassuring smile, the dark being bent to kiss her forehead; releasing a purr before he walked to the closed door.

Integra stood outside, her faithful servant and lover on her right. For once, the heiress didn't have a cigarillo in her mouth and it almost made her look like a different person. When Alucard opened the door, she very nearly gave the male a hug. From the looks of him, he was worried sick. Dark rings surrounded his now dull sunset eyes and his pale skin had taken on a slightly grayish tinge. There was also now a disturbing lack of trust in his posture, his body seeming to block them entry as he eyed them suspiciously. Upon seeing this, her own posture changed to one of submission and supplication. “Easy Vlad. We mean your mate no harm,” she whispered, slowly bringing her hands up to show they were empty. She also leaned her head to the side, the ultimate show of submission you could show a vampire.

Beside her, Walter did that same; correctly reading the demon's tense body language. With his past, it was very possible that the powerful creature was beginning to slip more and more into his instincts out of a desperate need to keep his mate safe. It was best if everyone that wanted to visit Max show the nosferatu the utmost respect and fealty until he snapped out of it. If he slipped into a feral state, there would be nothing they could do to help Max. Alucard would be too dangerous for any of them to even get near the female to offer help. While his heart would be in the right place, Alucard would end up accidentally killing the person he was trying to protect. “We managed to translate some more of the script and we think we have something that can help,” the butler offered, avoiding eye contact with the tense nosferatu.

“The midwife that wrote it mentioned something like this happening to her patients. She mentions mixing in a few hard to find herbs to help,” Integra continued, drawing her protector's gaze.

“What herbs?” the 'King of Shadows' rasped, still not that willing to allow them into the room.

“Please, I want to see them,” begged a too weak voice from behind him, making the same expression of pain and concern pass through their faces at the same time.

As if seeing them share his concerns set him at ease, the powerful demon moved out of the way to allow them admittance. When they saw Max's condition, the pair had to fight to hide their outright fear for her so they wouldn't distress her. The once vibrant woman now looked like a shadow of her former self. Her once marble skin now looked gray and sickly. She had also lost a lot of weight, making her look a bit skeletal. Despite all of this, her belly was blossoming; looking to be around three or four months along. It was almost as if the baby was sapping her life to feed its growth, a thing that both of them had considered at one point. “Max, did you hear what were saying out there?” the commander asked as she approached the other female's bed, being sure to keep her stoic mask on at all times.

“Yes, I would like to try them whatever they are. If it would help, I would swallow acid. I just want our child to be born healthy,” whispered the frail warrior, reaching for the older woman's hand. Integra was there in a second, taking hold of the appendage and offering a reassuring smile.

“Your child will be fine, as will you. I promise,” the platinum haired femme declared before turning to give Alucard a meaningful look.

“The herbs she needs are only known to vampires. No human would know where to find them. She needs 'Dragon's Breath' and 'King's Blood'. If you will tell me where to find them, I can send a team out at once,” the Hellsing heir declared, her glasses flashing to briefly hide her grief stricken, scared eyes.

“I will go myself, it will be faster,” Alucard announced, before staring ahead for a few seconds.

Seras was laying her head in Pip's lap as he ran a gloved hand through her spiky, blonde hair. At this moment, the young vampire felt everything was right with her world and released a soft purr that seemed to startle the mercenary under her. Cracking open an orangeish red eye, the former officer saw her intended looking down at her with shock and a look that could only be utter charm. “I didn't think vampires could make a sound like that,” the brunette whispered in his lightly accented voice, smiling at her softly as the hand on her head moved to cup her cheek. Then he was leaning forward, their lips just a hair's breath away from touching when she felt her Sire in her head.

 _'Seras, I will be leaving the manor for a bit. Keep an eye on Maxine for me,'_ came his baritone, edged with demand and deep worry.

 _'Yes, of course Mas… I mean Alucard,'_ came her rapid reply before she reluctantly pulled herself from the mercenary's lap.

“I have to go Pip,” she explained with a guilty look before disappearing.

To her credit, Maxine didn't so much as flinch when her best friend rose out of the floor; well used to the sight due to being around Alucard so much. Even Integra and Walter seemed unphased by her appearance, merely accepting it as par for the course. “Thank you for coming so quickly. I will return shortly,” the dark creature rasped, his now crimson gaze fixed on his mate as he disappeared into the between. The trio could only stand in a stunned silence before turning their focus to the ailing soldier.

“So, who's up for a game of Monopoly?” Max asked, the glittering humor in her emerald eyes putting them all at ease.

Watching from the darkness of limbo, Radu could barely restrain himself from appearing to capture what was his once more. Only now he had an entirely different reason than regaining his lost Childe. He could smell her condition, had even been the product of it. He knew exactly what the ailing female needed. Narrowing his eyes, the abomination traveled through the castle while staying in the between. Soon he found what he sought and went straight back to the human that held Michelle's likeness. This time he formed by her beside, using his powers to appear like a shadow on the carpet. Ignoring the two humans and the draculina, he extended himself to hide in a shadow on the blanket. Then he was stretching, depositing something in her mouth before taking his leave. He would have to hope it would do until the time came to make his move.

Max blinked at the sudden taste of something metallic on her tongue. It was so brief, she wondered if she had imagined it. Then she felt a rush of her old strength, making her feel good enough to get out of bed. To the protests of the trio charged with watching over her, the soldier got to her feet and stretched. “I don't know why but I suddenly feel a lot better,” she declared, looking just as confused as her company did. Only Seras seemed exceedingly suspicious, sniffing the air as her shadows bristled slightly in reaction.

“I don't like this, especially not with how weak you've been,” the vampiress hissed, her eyes looking around the room as her hair lengthened to her shoulders. Integra and Walter also looked suspicious, the butler gently directing the warrior to lay back down.

“Should we get Alucard?” Seras continued, fixing her nearly crimson gaze onto her commander. Integra only shook her head, looking just as worried.

“No, he will be back soon. Besides, he would not be happy to be interrupted while gathering things for Max,” the platinum haired femme sighed, moving close to the prone woman to examine her.

When Alucard returned, he had a deep scowl on his pale face. “I felt her strength return suddenly. What happened?” hissed the shadowy creature, handing off the herbs to the former 'Angel of Death' on his way to his soulmate.

“I don't know but I remember suddenly tasting something metallic on my tongue before it happened,” Maxine responded, the color almost entirely back in her cheeks.

“I thought I saw a shadow moving on her bed but it disappeared too quickly for me to really see,” Seras reported, quietly placing herself between her Sire and the pair of humans. With how tense he seemed, he could easily take out his ire on them despite the fact they were his respected companions. She could sense how close his demons was to simply taking things over to protect Max and if that happened, it wouldn't bode well for any of them.

Alucard only released a low growl before extending his senses through the bond he and his mate shared. Almost immediately, he was hit with the sickening signature energy of the hybrid; causing him to have an instinctual and rather rapid fear reaction. The vampire immediately scooped the female into his arms before settling on the bed with her, his arms protectively shielding her. Thankfully Integra and Walter took that as their cue to leave, leaving the two nosferatu alone with the pregnant warrior. Yet, despite his initial fear, there was a deep confusion. If Vladislas had been here, why hadn't he taken Maxine while he had the chance? “Vlad?” whispered a confused voice from his lap, bringing his attention back to the source of a lot of his worries.

“The abomination was here,” the dark 'Prince' holding her sighed, placing a hand on his beloved's slightly domed stomach. Their child was thriving despite the fact she seemed unable to retain nutrition. Using the bond, the dark being lightly brushed his consciousness along the fetus'; getting an extremely faint response. Just feeling that made him feel just a tiny bit better about what was going on.

“What? Why the fuck didn't he take me? Not that I'm glad he didn't but it just doesn't make sense. Beyond that, I doubt he had anything to do with why I feel so much better,” the confused soldier asked, suddenly grateful for the fact she was safely caged in Alucard's leather covered arms. Just thinking about the horrible creature made her blood run cold as her head filled with memories from Michelle. Memories of him killing someone she had held very dear. Memories of him tormenting her with the fact that she was acting more and more like him as time went on. Memories of how much she hated him and yet loved him at the same time.

The nosferatu holding her stayed silent, seeing her memories through their ever deepening connection. However, he noticed one thing she didn't. In almost all of the memories, Maxine's past life had been holding a strange artifact. An artifact the hybrid seemed almost obsessive in having with him. Before he could get a better look at the object, the female in his arms had shaken herself free of the memories that were no doubt distressing to her. If he wanted to see more, he would have either drink her blood or possibly stress her out by asking her to try to remember her life as Michelle. Neither of these seemed to be a good option, given her condition. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that the object was important. “Maxine…,” he whispered, not liking what he was about to ask of his mate.

Blinking, the pajama clad female looked up at Alucard; neither of them noticing that Seras was still in the room. To be honest, the blonde didn't mind the fact she was being ignored. Right now she was just silently observing, gathering information for later. Besides, she didn't feel comfortable leaving her 'sister' with that horror sniffing around. “Yeah?” Max asked, making the former officer perk slightly as she paid more attention.

“I need you to think more about your past life as Michelle,” husked the shadowy creature, his sunset eyes holding regret. He truly didn't want to ask this of her but he had to find out more about this object and why Vladislas almost seemed fixated on it. The information could possibly help them defeat the abomination once and for all.

“Why? What good would that do?” the curious woman asked, a grimace on her pale face.

“You were reflecting on your past life as her earlier and I thought I saw something that could help with our little problem. I know you don't like remembering that time but I wouldn't ask it of you if I didn't think it was important,” he replied, a slightly urgent tone to his deep voice.

“Was it the Bloodstone?” responded a voice that sounded like Max's but was slightly higher. Alucard could only blink before it dawned upon him that Michelle had come forward.

“Michelle?” he ventured, just in case his assumption was wrong.

“Yes. I… I cannot say I have much love for my former Sire but… I can't bear the thought of him dying. I… can still feel him in my head as well as my connection to him. Still, I will do what I can to help you. In my time, I never felt as at peace as I do now. I don't want to let anything jeopardize that,” she whispered, the shy, almost scared expression oddly out of place on Maxine's face.

“Please, tell me what you know,” Alucard whispered, his gazed fixed on the female ensconced in his lap.

Radu paced the throne room, a snarl on his face as his mother watched from her position on the throne. “I will not ask you again, leave me,” he hissed, fury and worry swirling within his aura as he moved.

“I will not leave until you tell me what you were up to. Your actions could have ruined any chance we had to capture what you are after,” the mummified thing husked just before her wayward son was picking her wasted body up in a cruel grip.

“You forget just who has the power here mommy. You may have the power of foresight but I can still end you with one flick of my wrist,” the ghoulish thing hissed, his eyes a burning crimson as his shadows flared behind him. Then he was flinging the husk to the floor, turning away as his horde of tiny minions carried her down to the dungeons.

As soon as he was alone, he was opening the secret alcove to the left of his throne; grabbing the Bloodstone before he sat in the ornate chair. Tipping up the blood filled object to his lips, he took a deep draw of the ancient fluid before staring off into space. He extended his senses to the faint bond that still existed between him and Michelle's reincarnation. If he was still like he had been before he turned her, he would have been disgusted at himself for even caring. In fact, he would have been trying to come up with ways to accentuate her suffering; not alleviate it. Now, now he was so worried for her that it was literally hurting him to sit here and do nothing while she wasted away. Thankfully the faded bond was able to tell him she was still well and he relaxed just slightly. “What did you do to me my pretty one,” he sighed, the fact that he wasn't nearly as ruthless not lost on him. Then he was leaning back, remembering when he discovered he loved her.

**They were standing on a rampart, staring over the open fields. The sun was just beginning to rise but Michelle had wanted to linger just a bit longer. When he normally would have protested, Radu allowed it until the pain and tiredness set in. She was still young and he was a hybrid, making them susceptible to the stereotypical death of vampires. She looked so sad, so broken that he almost found it in himself to feel guilty for turning her. “Is there anything that can kill us?” the too pale Childe whispered, a gentle breeze blowing her shoulder length locks.

“Many things,” he responded softly, knowing exactly why she asked and feeling his dead heart clench because of it. He knew becoming more and more like him was torture for her but he couldn't allow her to slip from him now. He _needed_ her, something he had never felt for anyone before. She made him feel more alive than he had in all the centuries of his unlife.

Then she was turning to him, the fear and self-hatred in her green eyes nearly took his breath away. For a brief second, he very nearly considered giving her the peace she so desperately sought. “Then I have something to ask of you, please kill me,” she begged, tears rimming her sunset ringed eyes.

“I cannot. You are mine, for now until the end of time,” he rasped, reaching out to brush her soft cheek with his too long fingers. Then he was exposing his neck for her, pushing her head to his flesh. She bit into him with a low hiss, causing pleasure to race through his veins like burning lava and drawing a raspy groan from his blood covered lips.

She pulled away, her scent laden with lust as she gave him a hate filled look. “I hate you,” she whispered, very nearly causing him to rock backwards from the pain that shot through his chest.

“Come, let us sleep,” he urged softly, gently urging her into the crumbling remains of his ancestral home. As he led her down into the dungeons, he felt a foreign feeling in his chest as his Childe looked everywhere but at him. She hated him and it honestly hurt him, though he couldn't blame her. He had been the cause of a lot of pain in her unlife, even relishing in causing it a few times. Looking back on it, he found himself regretting some of the things he had done, an entirely foreign feeling for the hybrid. It was then he came to a disturbing conclusion. He loved this fledgling, honestly loved her and would do anything to keep her by his side; maybe even make her happy.**

Coming back to the present, the dark being threw his precious heirloom in a fit of rage; snarling loudly as he got to his booted feet. As much as he despised the fact his fledgling had made him soft, he couldn't bring himself to be truly angry about it. She had made him feel something he had felt himself incapable of, had made him feel need for something. She had opened his heart just enough to make him feel the need to protect and care for her. As much as his mother would protest, Radu wouldn't be able to keep away from her; especially if their torn connection called out to him again. His instincts simply wouldn't allow it. In fact, they were already screaming at him to go back and stay with her or, better yet, just kidnap her all together. Snarling loudly he marched over to the Bloodstone to pick it up and bring it with him down below. It was going to be a long few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scenes and some dialogue from Subspecies 2 or 3


	38. Third Month Elimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Uh, to explain the titles a bit. Trying to do a parody of certain anime that have an odd theme for their episode titles. (Example: Chibi Vampire Karin)

“Alucard, we are trying to help,” came an exasperated sounding male voice, drawing the woozy Maxine out of her slumber. Her lips and throat were desert dry as she sat up and opened her bleary eyes.

“Mmph, Vlad?” she rasped, her vision clearing to reveal the vampire blocking the door while snarling. In seconds the crimson clad demon was by her bedside, a soothing purring noise leaving him as he gathered her too thin body into his leather covered arms. All too quickly, the effects of the herbs became useless; making the soldier lose weight at an alarming weight. Even the nosferatu's blood was starting to have little effect on her ability to keep weight on, much to the distress of a protective Alucard. The only thing unaffected was her belly, which continued to bloom despite the ever declining state of her body. The growing orb now looked about five to six month along, round and taught as their child grew healthily; much to both their relief.

As a result of her continued decline, the powerful creature grew more and more protective; as well as paranoid. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to slip in and out of near insanity; mirroring his days when Abraham had been experimenting on him. Sometimes it seemed like he had slipped back into that reality entirely, coming very close to attacking Walter and even Integra a few times. “Shhhh, relax beloved. They will not harm you any more than they already have,” he rumbled, a strange look in his deep red eyes as he brought her out of her thoughts.

“What are you talking about?” the groggy woman rasped, her gaze moving from her nearly feral mate to the concerned butler standing outside the open doorway.

“He believes the herbs are an attempt to poison you or experiment with your unborn child,” the former warrior replied, answered an unanswered question. This only drew a low, warning snarl from the stressed demon, his shadows filling the room in an effort to scare off the unflappable servant.

“How can you explain her getting worse with everything you've given her,” Alucard hissed, eyes and teeth forming in the writhing darkness he was exuding.

“I would be more likely to blame that on the pregnancy rather than friends who have shown nothing but the best intentions for me,” Max retorted, giving the fuming creature a stern look. Thankfully this caused him to deflate slightly, his shadows returning to his body in a rush.

“You don't know what they did to me, what it did to my mind. How long I went without knowing who I really was,” the mighty being rasped, his entire body shaking slightly as he remembered his time down in the dungeons.

“That was also an entirely different person, as I keep telling you. Please, try to see reason. Integra may have treated you like a servant but she also treated you like a friend and confidante. You told me yourself about how she sought your comfort while she grew into womanhood,” the pale female responded, placing a hand on his upper arm as she tried to get through to him. He was so obsessed with what Abraham had done, he was beginning to have trouble separating the man from his descendant. He was seeing enemies wherever he turned, even lashing out at Seras on occasion.

“We merely want to draw some blood to try to see what's wrong. The translation isn't leading anywhere fast enough and we're hoping your body will provide the answers,” Walter interjected, supplying more answers for why Alucard was acting the way he was.

“You will not run tests on my mate and unborn child,” the seething demon roared before the bedridden soldier could reply.

“Vladimir!” Maxine yelled, effectively getting the vampire's attention and defusing the quickly escalating situation. Both men turned to face her, each wearing a differing version of concern on their faces.

“Enough is enough. I will allow them to take my blood. I'm worried, Vlad. I don't like how much weight I'm losing,” the determined woman announced, giving the intimidating vampire a stern glare when he opened his mouth to protest.

“No, just no. I don't care what your reasons are. I don't want to take the chance of something happening to me or our child, especially our child,” the determined female announced before beckoning the wizened male to come in.

Just as Walter was about to cross the threshold, Integra came charging in; drawing a warning snarl from the tense creature. “Shut up and get Max downstairs. We have company outside,” the platinum haired femme announced before grabbing her older lover and dragging him out of the room. Alucard and Max only blinked for a few moments before the powerful demon scooped her into his leather covered arms.

“Ugh, why the fuck can't he just leave us alone,” the weakened warrior groaned as the infuriated male carried her down to the dungeons rapidly. With her as sick as she was, he didn't dare use his teleportation powers.

“Because he is driven to be joined with you once more, as I was subconsciously. Only his need for you is more like an obsession. I will die before I let him so much as touch you again,” Alucard rasped, a fierce glare on his noble face as he charged into his chambers. His features had twisted and morphed due to his growing rage, causing the left corner of his mouth to curl up toward his ear. This in turn exposed his lengthening, multiplying fangs. Some of his shadows even appeared on the same side of his face, obscuring his changing features.

Then he was laying the frail soldier on his coffin bed, covering her with a thick blanket before straightening and fixing his blazing gaze on a stone wall. _'Seras, come guard Maxine for me. I'm sure you're already aware of the situation,'_ he hissed through their mental connection.

 _'Of course Alucard. I was just on my way to check on you two,'_ responded his former fledgling before she simply rose from the floor in front of him, her trusty Halconnen slung over her shoulder. Her shadows flared behind her slightly and her deep red eyes glowed as she snapped a brisk salute to her former master.

“Go fight where they need you. I swear on my unlife the abomination will not enter this room,” the determined blonde declared, her gaze drifting to the weakened female in the bed. Max only waved weakly, a small smile on her drawn, white face. Alucard only nodded, a strange edge in his intense eyes before he disappeared to help the manor fight off whatever the hybrid had thrown at them.

A large swarm of ghouls shambled toward the manor, falling in large crowds as Hellsing soldiers mowed them down with their rifles. Only Integra, Walter and Alucard weren't firing weapons; merely observing the action with identical apprehensive expressions. “Has it only been ghouls so far?” the shadowy creature murmured, his dark red eyes narrowed as he watched the seemingly never-ending ghouls continue to fall.

“Yes, I don't like it. It feels like a distraction,” the commander replied, her cigarillo clamped tightly in her mouth as she glared at the unfolding action. It was at that moment that several newborn vampires began to appear inside the compound, proceeding to tear into the soldiers and allow the ghouls to come pouring in. In a flash, the trio sprang into action; charging headlong into the fray and not noticing the dark dark figure vanishing into the huge mansion.

Radu raced through the darkness of between, his undead heart clenched in his chest as he moved. He could feel her illness as keenly as if it was his own, only making him go even faster. Tepes was supposed to be caring for her! Was the fool really unaware of what the female needed in order to flourish during this pregnancy? That a man who was infamous for his ability to plan would not know something as simple as the mechanics of hybrid pregnancy, the very idea baffled him. If something wasn't done soon, the woman who resembled his Childe would die; something he could not bear to see a second time. With a quiet growl, the ghoulish being soon found himself in the wall of Tepes' chamber; his slightly glowing eyes fixed on the pregnant woman. To his frustration, she wasn't alone.

Max and Seras had been in the middle of swapping stories about their lovers when a chill slowly began to fill the room. All discussion halted immediately, both females looking around the spacious room apprehensively. Suddenly darkness vomited up from the stone floor, surrounding a now screaming vampiress and propelling her into the ceiling. “Seras!” the emaciated soldier gasped, moments before a familiar, skull-like face appeared in the darkness.

“Hello my pretty one,” he rasped, his feral eyes holding a worried light before his shadows swallowed her and they both disappeared.

Alucard fired his Jackal, a sneer on his half transformed face as blood from a newly made vampire splattered his marble skin. Then he froze, clearly feeling his Childe's distress in the split second before she appeared in front of him. With the way she looked at him, he didn't even have to ask what happened. The immediate retreat of the army only helped deepen his suspicions and the powerful vampire began to shake as he slowly began to lose control of himself. His mouth briefly formed into that of a wolf before he tilted his head back and released a roar of rage that shook the heavens themselves. Then he was glaring at Integra, Walter and Seras, the Lord he once was firmly in the forefront. “Get plenty of silver stakes, holy water and gasoline. Most of these will not work anyway but I am willing to throw everything at this… this horror to make sure he dies once and for all. I have had more than enough of his constant hunting of my mate,” he snarled, glaring up at the half moon as the trio scrambled to carry out his commands.

“I see no reason to leave you alone with her,” snarled an all too familiar wheeze that made her stomach churn and some faint part of her happy. Cursing the left-over connection from Michelle, the pregnant female opened her eyes to find herself in a shockingly comfortable bed with a white blanket covering her.

“You will go and wait for our enemies to follow. You are the only one those creature you've made will listen to. Besides, she must be taken care of,” hissed a new voice, sounding like the cackle of a crone.

Her eyes snapped to the source of the voice, feeling her heart dip as fear filled her. A fear that was enhanced by Michelle's own. The thing that was talking to her captor couldn't possibly be alive. In fact, it looked like the husk hadn't been alive in quite some time. Then it's one eye moved to lock on her and she felt an instinctual revulsion as she sensed sheer hatred from just that brief glance. All at once she wanted to beg the horror that had stolen her to not leave her alone with the living corpse. That the thing wanted nothing more than to kill her. Unfortunately her voice had temporarily left her, making her able to only emit a small whimper. In an instant the hybrid was beside her, his sunset eyes moving from her domed stomach to her slightly gray face. “Do not worry my precious, you will be well soon. I must leave you now but I will be back shortly,” the ghoulish being husked before straightening and glaring at the dried thing that was somehow alive. Then he was heading out of the room, leaving the pair alone.

Immediately, the withered thing whirled to her before stalking over and running a pruned hand over a hollowed cheek. Max flinched away from the contact, every bit of her rebelling at the touch. Even her empty stomach clenched, bringing her dangerously close to dry heaving. “You, you have changed my son to some… puling thing that follows after your incarnations. Gone are his aspirations to rule the world, replaced with a drive to reclaim one who does not want him. I hate you for what you have done but most of all I hate your beauty,” the thing that looked like it was female hissed, 'her' breath very nearly making her lose her battle with a stomach.

Then the walking corpse pulled away, moving to grab one of her arms and bring her wrist up to it's withered, drawn back lips. “Fortunately for you, you need to be restored to health before I can make any use of you,” the mummy laughed hatefully before shuffling out of the room. She wasn't gone for long however, dragging what looked to be a severely beaten sixteen year old. Before the horrified warrior could ask what was going on, the husk of a human was reaching for a dagger and slashing the poor child's throat; catching the spurting blood in a large, stone bowl that sat on a near-by dresser.

Max didn't dare look away from the horrifying scene, her stomach churning as the withered creature carried the bowl towards her. To make matters worse, the coppery smell of the freshly spilled blood was causing an unusual reaction within her. As soon as the thick, coppery scent met her nose, her mouth filled with drool and her stomach cramped with a sudden, undeniable hunger. “Get the fuck away from me,” the emaciated woman snarled, her voice holding just the faintest hint of longing despite herself. The leathery thing only hissed laughter at her before bringing the bowl up to her quivering lips.

Against her will, her mouth automatically opened to accept the still warm fluid; her stomach cramping with nausea despite the fact it was all to happy to take the substance. It was more the thought of what it was as well as where it had come from rather than a normal reaction to drinking blood. Yet, as soon as it settled in her stomach, it filled her body with the warm feeling of strength. “Wh-wha,” she whispered once the bowl was empty, her tongue snaking out to grab the last droplets despite herself. The being that fed her only cackled cruelly before placing the empty bowl on the floor.

Within moments of being given the blood, color had returned to her skin and some of her weight had even returned; giving her a much more healthy appearance. “You truly know nothing about dhampire pregnancies,” the dark thing hissed, dark amusement clear in it's voice as it took her arm once more.

“Get your hands off me!” the warrior snarled, yanking her arm out of the crone's grip before making and effort to sit up. The instant she moved, weakness washed over her and she found herself falling back. The rotting witch only laughed at her, the sound nothing more than a coughing crow caw.

“Too weak to even run away. One such as you would never be good enough for my son,” the corpse snarled, brandishing the dagger as she gripped Maxine's arm once more. Then it was slashing her delicate wrist, drawing a cry of pain from the gravid female as the withered being latched onto the flowing wound and began to suck.

Anguished cries of horror filled the halls as the dried husk suckled at her blood, the corpse only stopping long enough to give her a bone-chilling smile. “I will restore you everyday only to drain you. Soon your youth and beauty will be mine and my son will not mind me finally disposing of you,” it whispered, both of them so occupied with eachother that they never saw the dark figure speeding their way. Suddenly the withered mummy was knocked away from her, Radu placing himself between the creature and her.

“You would harm what belongs to me?!” he roared, his normal wheeze of a voice holding more force and power than she had ever heard. Then he was stalking toward the crumpled thing that resembled a human long dead. Picking her up with a distasteful sneer on his face, the abomination gave the corpse in his grip a look that could have easily turned anyone else into a pile of ash.

“You have long outlived your usefulness mommy,” he rasped before simply tearing it apart as if it was nothing more than a stuffed scarecrow.

Max could only watch as she absorbed the information that had just been revealed to her. That rotted, leather covered thing had been Radu's mother? It explained a lot about why he was the way he was. Such a person had to have been pretty adept at dark magic and wouldn't have hesitated to use it on her unborn child. Just thinking about it made her hand wander unconsciously to her domed stomach. She was broken out of her reverie by the hybrid grabbing her still bleeding wrist and licking the wound closed. Then he was bending to examine her, his nostrils flared as he checked her for any signs of further injury. “Did she hurt you anywhere else?” the thing rasped, the genuine concern in his voice throwing her off.

Before she could even form a response, the dhampire was being knocked to the side by a red and black blur. “Vlad?” she whispered in disbelief tinged with a bit of hope. The crimson colored blur only released an answering snarl before brushing her mind with his. Then the two vampires simply entered into all out war as Seras materialized out of the floor beside her.

“Come on, I have to get you out of here,”the former officer hissed, picking up the stunned female in her arms. This was punctuated by an unholy snarling noise and a wet ripping. Before she could even turn to look, the blonde was covering her eyes.

“No, you don't want to see that. Come on, with how much better you look you should be able to handle teleportation,” she reasoned before disappearing with her precious cargo.

Alucard was far too busy tearing the hybrid apart to even notice they were gone, demonic noises ripping from deep inside his chest as he tore off Vladislas' arms over and over. The hybrid merely kept growing the severed limbs back, giving as good as he got. *“Te Filth! Ați încălcat pe perechea mea pentru ultima oară. În seara asta, voi asigurați-vă că nu mai există,” he snarled before simply tearing off Radu's head. Then he was ripping out his unbeating heart before proceeding to remove all of his limbs.

**“Uita-te cum am miza inima si arde pic corpul tau de fiară biți trebuie,” Vlad hissed, a black mustache appearing on his upper lip as midnight filled his eyes. Then he was pulling a silver stake out of his overcoat, stabbing the heart in his hand with it before pulling out a can of gasoline. Sneering down at the gaping, gasping head of his adversary, Alucard poured the gasoline over the remains. Lighting a match, the seething demon flung the fire on him. Radu had just enough time to reflect on the fact this would be the last time he saw his Michelle before his world became agony.

As Seras laid Maxine down in Alucard's coffin bed, Integra and Walter came into the room. “How is… Max, you look a lot better,” the commander observed, immediately becoming suspicious.

“I… I know,” she replied before she simply passed out from the stress of what she had been through. Unfortunately, it wasn't too long after that Alucard came back; his aura seething with rage and over-protectiveness. Taking one look at the intruders surrounding his mate, the nosferatu promptly lost it; his shadows overtaking his entire body to only leave the glowing points of his eyes. Taking that as their cue to leave, the trio ran as fast as they could; leaving the bonded pair alone. They would have to figure out the mystery of how Maxine got better when he calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: ' You filth! You have transgressed on my mate for the last time. Tonight, I will make sure you are no more.'
> 
> **Translation: ' Watch as I stake your heart and burn your body bit by bit you beast.'


	39. Fourth Month Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Unneeded factoid! I used Google Translate for the Romanian. I'm sure that was fairly obvious. XD;

As the month wore on and Maxine didn't awaken, Alucard became more and more violent towards visitors. He was even starting to lash out at Walter for merely handing over his blood ration, making the nearly feral demon very dangerous to be around. Unfortunately, none of this seemed to help the ailing female. Despite a few days of unexplained health, she had quickly slipped back into illness; her weight rapidly dropping despite all their best efforts. Now it was impossible for them to even run tests, her very protector accidentally killing her slowly. “Sir Integra, we have to restrain Alucard,” Walter whispered, breaking the distressed heiress out of her thoughts.

“I know but I was hoping there would be another way. You realize that if I do this, I will effectively lose any trust he had for me?” the platinum haired femme whispered, her voice full of heartbreak as she cradled her face in her hands; her elbows resting on the dark wood of her desk.

“What choice do we have? We have to run tests to figure out what's wrong or we risk losing Ms. Stone and her unborn child. Do you really want to see what Alucard will do if that happens?” the aging servant responded, his blue eyes shining with the same reluctance and guilt.

“No, but… Dammit Walter, why do I always have to be the bad guy? It's not his fault he's worried out of his mind. If I was in his place, I would be acting the same way,” the tan clad femme hissed, a cigarillo clamped tightly between her teeth as tears rolled down her marble cheeks.

“Me too,” the graying male sighed as he began to rub her tense upper back.

Sighing heavily, the weary commander was getting to her feet before giving the butler a pleading glance. “Come with me Walt and pray that Miss Victoria doesn't decide to interfere,” she whispered. Then she was leading the way out of the room, growing more and more apprehensive the further she went. Ever since Alucard had regained his memories, he had seemed different; almost as if the runes on him weren't as effective as she thought. Shuddering at the idea, the Hellsing heiress could only hope that wasn't the case. If it was, they were in a lot of trouble.

As they approached the closed door that led to his chambers, the pair stopped; grimacing at the wisps of shadow puffing out from the bottom. “Alucard!” Integra called, not wanting to provoke the demon further by even opening the door.

 _“Get. Away!”_ snarled an inhuman voice that sounded like a chorus of demons melded together.

“We need to see Maxine. If we don't find out what's wrong with her, they could both die,” she tried to reason, only earning a vicious snarl for her efforts. Then a large, inky black spot began to spread on the metal door, the creature's distorted features beginning to phase through to glare at them.

His face had turned into that of a demon dog's, several red eyes dotting his forehead. His black lips were lifted away from his jagged fangs and longs strings of drool seeped from his mouth. An unearthly noise bubbled up from his chest as the shadowy nightmare continued to pull himself free. “Alucard, please! We only want to help,” Integra tried again, ignoring her instincts screaming at her to run away. Walter immediately placed himself between her and the danger, flashing his wires as the crazed nosferatu continued to come.

“Please don't make me do this,” the silver haired femme begged before beginning to concentrate on the pulse of magic coming from the runes on his gloves. Murmuring words that had been taught to her by both her father and grandfather, the young heiress winced as she watched the proud creature collapse to the floor.

Releasing a noise of sheer defiance, the transforming beast glared up at his keeper; an old hatred burning in his crimson eyes. “I'm sorry Vlad. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. Maybe one day you will see I did this for your own good,” she whispered, before closing her eyes and continuing the recitation. With a roar of denial, the former noble was teleported to his old chamber in the dungeons; the unused strips of leather binding him into a sitting position once more.

 _*“Catea nenorocita! Ce ai de gând să faci să se împerecheze și copilul meu!”_ the beast hissed through their connection, his aura flaring a bright red as he struggled against the runes and the bonds.

“We're going to help them!” Integra snarled out loud, tears flowing down her white cheeks freely as she flung open the door to run down the stairs. Walter only had a moment to process what happened before he sprinted ahead of his mistress to open the second door. The sight that greeted them only cemented their resolve that they had made the right decision.

Max lay unconscious under the red sheets, looking more like a skin covered skeleton than a living person. Her normally white skin now held a grayish tinge and her breathing came in short, shuddery spurts. “Get her upstairs immediately and get her hooked up to a few IVs. Even include a blood transfusion! Until we find out how to help her, we're going to throw everything at her until something sticks,” the Hellsing heir ordered, turning to keep an eye on the door as her servant bent to pick up the ghost of a warrior. It was no surprise to anyone when Seras phased through the floor, followed closely by Pip running through the still open door.

At first the blonde released a low snarl due to seeing Walter holding her coven sister. Then the blue clad female was shaking herself before turning her worried gaze to the tan clad commander. “I'm so sorry! I don't know what… Are you guys going to help her?” the young vampiress apologized, sinking to her knees to bow to the taller woman.

“Quite alright Miss Victoria. At least you were able to remember we're not your enemies in time. Yes, we're going to be running a few harmless tests to see how we can best help. Until we figure it out, we're just going to throw everything we can at her,” the stern femme replied, nodding at the brown haired mercenary as he came to stand beside his undead lover.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Pip replied as the castle shook violently around them, causing the candles to flicker.

“What was that?” the mercenary gasped, staggering on his feet as pieces of the ceiling crumbling down around him.

“My master. He's utterly furious that Sir Integra imprisoned him. The only thing that's keeping him down there at all is the fact they haven't injured her,” Seras replied as Walter ran out of the room with the unconscious Maxine.

“We have no plans to injure her Miss Victoria. Follow us upstairs if you like but stay out of the way. From the looks of it, time is of the essence,” the platinum haired femme replied before following after her servant. The spiky haired vampire only hesitated a few seconds before following as well, Pip right on her tail.

Soon the quartet was charging upstairs, Integra shouting orders at the gathering doctors. “Get her hooked up to a blood transfusion! And you, hook her up to a heart monitor,” she snarled, her glasses flashing as the white clad men rushed to fulfill her commands in the small, hospital-like room. Then the too pale female was being laid on the crisp, white sheets, tubes inserted into both arms as she was hooked up to both a saline solution as well as a blood bag holding her type. To the surprise of everyone in the room, as soon as the two fluids met her veins, the emaciated female shot into full awareness.

“Where… where am I?” Max rasped in a dry voice, sitting up slightly as her vision cleared. In a split second, the four were right by her side, each of them trying to soothe her at the same time.

“One at a time, one at a time,” she protested, her skin gaining more and more color each second that passed. Thankfully this caused the small group to become silent at once, allowing her precious time to gather her thoughts.

“Firstly where am I and secondly where is Alucard,” she rasped out in a scratchy voice, gratefully accepting a glass of water from Walter.

“You're in Hellsing's medical facility. It may seem a bit small but we have all of the state of the art equipment. As for where Alucard is… We had to restrain him,” Integra informed, guilt clear in her cerulean eyes.

“What? What happened?” the confused female asked before she got a really good look at herself. Even though her weight was returning rapidly, she could still see the effects on her body and she grimaced.

“Wait. Don't answer that. I think I can figure it out. I'm guessing I passed out soon after I returned and have been out for some time. Because of this, Vlad started to go insane with worry; slipping more and more into irrational behavior. I'm also going to guess that because of this little development, my health began to decline and he wasn't allowing anyone near. In the end, he probably had to be restrained in the dungeons,” the rejuvenating female sighed before sending a quick mental message to her mate to confirm her suspicions.

“I'm afraid so. What my grandfather did to him didn't help his lack of trust for us, needless to say,” the older commander sighed, watching Max's recovery with interest.

 _'Vlad? I'm okay,'_ the bedridden soldier soothed through their connection, only getting a burst of rage and indignation in her head for her efforts.

“Phooo, he's pissed,” she hissed out loud, rubbing her now throbbing temples as she smiled at the heiress to show she had heard what had been said.

“You don't have to tell _me_ that. I can feel him as clearly as you can. I doubt much can be said to calm him down at this point. The only reason he's still down there is they haven't tried to hurt you yet. Despite how insane he's become, some part of him is still loyal to Sir Integra,” Seras informed with a grimace, rubbing her own temples.

“Well, with all my important questions answered, I have something significant to tell you. Due to that beast kidnapping me, I found out how to help myself. The answer is really simple once you think about it. All I needed was to ingest some human blood,” Max declared, giggling slightly when everyone in the room performed a collective face-palm. Even Alucard froze down in the dungeon, a feeling of shock coming from the mighty creature.

“Well that explains why the blood transfusion seems to be helping you way more than it should,” the Hellsing heir sighed, looking slightly aggravated with herself as she took a deep drag off a new cigarillo.

“Uh, you shouldn't smoke in here ma'am,” a lab coat wearing doctor tried to admonish the tan clad femme, only getting a glare for his troubles. Making a strange noise, the thin male scampered away from the intimidating commander; drawing a giggle from the pregnant soldier watching the scene.

Chuckling while heaving a sigh, Max placed a hand on her distended stomach. She now looked around seven to eight months along and her growing child kicked her hand in response, making her smile despite the sadness growing within her chest. As much as she longed to have her mate by her side, it was far too dangerous for everyone to let him loose until she had given birth. If anything happened, Heaven only knew what the monster would do in response. “You can't let him out,” she stated, shocking her trio of friends.

“I'm sorry Max but you're right. He's too far gone. As you said earlier, he wouldn't even let us near you despite your poor condition. If it hadn't been for the runes on his gloves, you and your unborn child would be dead by now,” Walter replied, sounding guilty as he came to stand beside his lover. The warrior only nodded, giving the doctors working on her IVs a grateful smile.

“Don't worry, now that we know for sure what's wrong with you; we'll unhook you from all of this stuff. We'll leave the blood bag until it's finished,” one of them assured as the others began to pull off sensors and remove tubes from her arms.

Soon she was free of all machines, feeling and looking better each second the transfusion blood dripped into her veins. Still, despite the relief she felt about her recovery; she felt lonely. This would be the first time she would be separated from her mate in a long time. Feeling a soothing touch brush her rounded stomach, Maxine gave a small smile. Even if he wasn't present, he would still be there in a way. “At least it's only for a little longer,” she sighed, shifting her gaze to look at her company. Seras and Integra grimaced in response, each looking a variant of nervous. The pregnancy had been rocky enough, Lord only knew what was going to happen during the birth.

“I would like to move you back into your old room for the time being. It'll be easier for my doctors to get to you when the time comes,” Integra informed, her glasses flashing briefly to hide her expression.

“I agree. Being down in that dungeon could only prove to be dangerous,” the weary warrior agreed, smiling at the nurse that removed the blood bag.

Down in the lonely dungeon, Alucard ceased his struggles as he allowed his mind to clear for the first time in months. Now that Maxine was doing much better, it was a lot easier for him to think rationally. His paranoid behavior had very nearly caused the deaths of his long searched for soulmate and unborn child, a fact that frightened him badly. He was supposed to be taking care of her, not causing her to get worse. Thoroughly disgusted with himself, the ancient demon couldn't agree more with the decision to keep him chained until she had gave birth. Even now, he could feel the press of his instincts in the back of his head, the drive to tear her away from the humans and take her far away until their child was born. The only thing that kept the lurking darkness at bay was his strong connection with her. Even though he wasn't with her physically, it sure felt like it.

Closing his glowing eyes, the mighty creature extended his consciousness to his mate as they helped her move. Even though she couldn't see him, he was with her every step of the way; seeing everything through her eyes. _'You seem much better,'_ he rumbled in a relieved voice, one of his phantom hands touching the swell of her stomach. To his relief, the depressed female smiled warmly before leaning her head to one side as if longing to rub her cheek along hers. Purring deeply, the incorporeal copy of Alucard pressed his cheek against hers as he cradled her with his body. To the bonded pair, it truly felt as if they were touching one another; giving them both immeasurable comfort.

 _'I will be doing much better once I'm back in your arms,'_ she responded quietly, wishing to actually feel his cool flesh against hers. The barely conscious creature purred out loud in response, placing a ghostly kiss on her cheek as she entered her old room.

“We left everything as you had it. Don't worry about your clothes. Walter will move your things up momentarily,” Integra announced, breaking into the internal conversation and causing the heavily pregnant soldier to stagger on her feet.

“Thanks Integra. Would all of you mind vacating for a bit? I would like to be alone to process everything that's happened,” Max requested quietly, her emerald eyes pleading for understanding. Thankfully her four companions nodded and left, giving her some much needed time to herself.

Sighing, the still recovering warrior sat on her old bed before concentrating on her bond with her mate once more. Alucard responded with a gruff, affectionate sound, shades of kisses pressing to her pale skin as phantom hands roamed on the dome of her tummy. _'Lay down. I know you are feeling better but it would help me relax,'_ rasped his voice in her ear as the appendages moved up to her shoulders to urge her to lay back.

 _'Alright. Lay with me?'_ she asked shyly, complying with a small sigh. She knew it wouldn't really be him curling up around her but it would feel real enough to matter.

 _'Of course my love,'_ he rasped in her mind as ghostly, leather covered arms wrapped around her and an incorporeal nose burrowed itself in her ebony hair.

Rumbling softly, the mighty demon pet her lovingly as he licked her cheek lovingly. _'I am so relieved to see you're okay,'_ he whispered, his hands moving to cradle her blossoming womb. Max moaned softly, feeling a faint, familiar tingle begin to start between her legs.

 _'Are you getting aroused my beloved?'_ came a half amused, half shocked response as the hands began to move southward.

 _'It **has** been quite a while since I felt well enough to fool around. I only wish…,'_ she responded wryly, smirking at his responding chuckle as a phantom hand easily phased through her pants.

 _'Shhh, do not wish for things that cannot be. Just lay back and allow me to make you feel good,'_ rasped the dark being as not quite there fingers touched her dampening folds.

“Vlad,” she sighed out loud, wishing desperately she could wrap her arms around something as she felt sparks of pleasure race through her veins. The responding snarl only caused the heat building within her to spike, drawing a heated moan from her quivering lips.

 _'Try to use your bond to find my body. Wrap your arms around my shoulders,'_ urged a demonic sounding rumble as gentle but wispy claws entered her slick passage.

Panting heavily, Maxine concentrated on their connection, easily seeing her bound mate in her mind's eye. _'Don't concentrate on what you see! It is a necessary evil! Concentrate on how I'm making you feel and wrap you arm around me,'_ came a gruff order, the shadowy King easily sensing her growing rage and indignation on his behalf.

 _'I'm sorry I just…,'_ she began before getting a determined expression on her face and moving forward to wrap her arms around the restrained male. The moment she felt him in her arms, no matter how incorporeal she was, everything else ceased to matter.

 _'We have only been separated mere moments but I already crave your touch,'_ Alucard sighed in a raspy voice, his fingers beginning to slowly tease her pearl. Moaning heatedly into his ear, Max found her spiritual self straddling the demon's strap covered lap as the coil within her tightened slowly.

 _'I wish I could be there to actually hear your pleasure, to feel your juices flowing over my fingers, to smell the sweet smell of your arousal as I bring you ever closer to satisfaction,'_ the infernal creature hissed heatedly, his aura glowing a deep red as his nostrils flared to catch any hint of her delicious scent.

 _'Vlad, fuck. I'm not going to last much longer,'_ Max gasped, her inner walls beginning to quiver as she ground her incorporeal self against her lover.

 _'Then cum for me, give me your pleasure,'_ the mighty being ordered, his ghostly fingers moving on her expertly as he released a possessive sound. Moaning, the soldier pressed kisses to his skin with phantom lips as she slowly tipped over the edge; orgasming powerfully. So powerfully she lost concentration over the connection and found herself back in the arms of a shade. Releasing a small sob, the distraught female curled into the not there chest as arms wrapped around her.

 _'Shhh, we will be together again before you know it,'_ Alucard assured, purring and petting her gently until his overwrought mate fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: 'You fucking bitch! What are you going to do to my mate and child!'


	40. Fifth Month Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Graphic Birth. Blood.
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter is gonna be a long one.

Max sighed as she rested a hand on her huge stomach, a bored expression on her pale face as she watched Seras move her piece across the board. As grateful as she was for the other woman's company, she was used to being active; used to being in battle. This long stretch of inactivity was slowly driving the warrior insane. Thankfully the younger female often brought a supply of movies, games and cards to help distract her. “Oops, I landed on a hotel. How much money do I owe you?” the spiky haired blonde asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Ugh, pay whatever you want. I hate Monopoly,” the bored soldier grouched, placing a hand on the dome of her stomach and smiling at the flurry of kicks she got in response.

“Aw c'mon it's not that bad,” the former officer cajoled, earning a moody huff.

“If it wasn't your night to pick, we wouldn't be playing this at all. I mean seriously, Monopoly? Could you have picked a more tedious game?” Maxine groused, a hint of playfulness under her irritated tone; letting the blue clad Draculina beside her know she was joking around.

“Well it happens to be one of my favorites! I used to play it with my family during rainy nights. Dad was always the shoe,” Seras responded, smiling as she put away the game. Then the busty creature was putting in a movie and pressing play, deciding that would be better entertainment for the bed ridden female.

“What movie did you put in?” the dark haired femme asked as her coven sister laid beside her and got comfortable.

“'Sleepless in Seattle',” the young vampire responded with a grin before moving her sunset gaze to her sister's gravid belly.

Before Seras could even ask how the other female felt, the castle shook violently around them as an unholy growl seemed to come from everywhere at once. “Vlad?” Maxine whispered unsurely before extending her consciousness to her mate trapped below. The restrained demon was growling low in his throat, his aura pulsed a deep red as he strained against the leather binding him to the floor and walls.

 _'Vlad?'_ she tried again, getting a stressed whimper in response.

“Have you been feeling any pain?” Seras asked urgently, breaking her concentration on the bond. Blinking, Max could only look up at the shorter female before getting a considering expression on her face.

“A dull ache in my lower back. Nothing too bad,” she responded, realization beginning to dawn upon her. With how strong Alucard's connection was to her, it was entirely possible he could sense the coming of their child.

“If it gets worse, you need to tell me. Ma… I mean Alucard wouldn't be acting like this without reason,” the young nosferatu urged before cautiously placing a gloved hand on her friend's taut dome. The child inside rolled restlessly, causing another shudder to go through the castle. Hissing in pain, Seras shot to her feet as her fingertips pressed to her temples.

“Mmmm, he's so worried and angry,” she whimpered, trying to rub away the tension building in her skull.

“I can't blame him. The last time we tried to have a child, it resulted in my death,” Maxine replied quietly, half extending herself to her distraught male. The vampire met her mind eagerly, his own wrapping around hers almost like a cat desperate for it's master's touch. As soon as they touched, her brain was filled with intense worry and need to be by her side during the birth.

 _'Vlad, take it easy. I'll be fine,'_ the shocked female tried to soothe, only earning an absolutely heart breaking keen in response.

“It's no use. He's almost entirely taken over by his instincts right now. As it is, the runes are barely able to keep him bound. I shudder to think what will happen when you go into active labor,” Seras murmured, drawing her focus back to the blonde.

Maxine could only nod, wincing slightly as the pain in her back began to intensify and spread around her waist in a band of pressure. “Oof, oh dear. Uh, Seras I think it's starting,” she whispered nervously, flinched as the mansion shook more violently than before. Before the former police woman could run to get Integra, said female was bursting into the room with a worried look on her tan face.

“From all the shaking I thought… Is it time Max?” the heiress asked in an urgent tone, her blue eyes fixed on the clothed swell of the soldier's stomach. Before she could answer, the lights flickered in the ceiling as an unholy sound filled the room.

“I'll take that as a yes. Walter, prepare the doctors! I'll bar the creature from entering in case he gets loose,” the heiress ordered, ripping her cross off her tie. Then she was revoking Alucard's invitation to enter the room as her butler rushed off to follow her command.

As much as Maxine knew it was for everyone's safety, she couldn't help but want to beg the older female not to do that. The vampire wouldn't harm her or her child, he merely wanted to be present. Sighing sadly, she closed her emerald eyes and tried once more to comfort her struggling soulmate. Just like before, his mind curled around hers immediately; frantically touching their connection and reveling in the fact she was reaching out to him. _'Try to calm down, please. I know its hard for you to be away from me right now but you have to try to regain control,'_ she tried to reason.

 _'Maxine, I can't. I can't. All I can think, feel is the need to get to you, to get you somewhere safe. Please, let me go,'_ he rasped in a broken voice, pleading with her for something she had no power to grant.

 _'Vlad, I can't! It wouldn't be safe for anyone. With the way you are right now, you're liable to kill everyone in the mansion,'_ Max tried to reason while Seras and Integra collaborated around her.

“If Alucard starts to get loose, give me plenty of warning. Also go grab supplies for a home birth. If things get hairy enough, I'm not comfortable sacrificing my men to this beast,” the heiress whispered, watching the silent conversation with a considering gaze.

“What?! But I don't know anything about delivering children!” the former human protested before the platinum haired femme gave her an absolutely frightening glare.

“Er, I mean right away sir!” the blue clad draculina amended before practically running out of the room.

“That's what I _thought_ you said Miss Victoria,” the commander hissed, worry clear in her glasses covered eyes as she turned to face the soldier laying on the bed. Integra had delivered her fair share of children due to going out in the field a lot more often in the early days. Still, the prospect of delivering a vampire hybrid was a daunting one.

Meanwhile Max was so wrapped up in her soulmate's misery that she didn't notice any of what was going on in the room. Right now, her highest priority was trying to calm the powerful male down. _'I… I know… but I cannot promise that I will not break out on my own. I can feel both of you calling to me. It feels like a siren going off in my brain,'_ the mighty demon rasped, the wisp of his voice sounding distressed as a phantom of his hand laid over her hardening stomach.

 _'He will be here soon. There will be pain and it will draw me more,'_ he snarled before a hand on her arm once again broke Max's focus.

“Do you mind if I stay in the room with you? It would help me feel better. We may not talk much but I trust you a great deal. I consider you a close confidante and friend,” Integra asked as Seras and Walter came into the room in completely different manners. The blonde came charging in with wide, scared eyes, enough supplies in her arms to deliver an army of children while Walter merely came strolling in with a calm expression on his wizened visage.

“Everything has been prepared Sir Integra. As for you Miss Victoria, might I help you?” the servant asked, looking oddly at ease despite the tension growing in the room. Soon the pair were laying out supplies neatly and organizing them so they would be easy to find when needed.

Max could only lay in the bed and watch, the movie that had been long forgotten still playing on the TV. Her hands moved over her stomach as the band of pressure began to curl around her midsection once more. Breathing slowly, the heavily pregnant warrior nearly jumped when she felt the ghostly sensation of her mate curling up by her side. _'While she can keep me in the dungeon, she cannot keep me from using our connection to be with you,'_ rumbled a worried voice in her ear as invisible hands came to rest on her lightly contracting dome.  
'Just try to stay calm. We're probably in for a long day,' she returned as she turned her focus to the movie that was in the middle of playing. The ancient creature only made an unsure noise, his not there hands moving slowly as an unseen cheek pressed against hers.

Within moments, the pain was intensifying more than it should have; drawing a slow breath from the dark haired femme. Immediately Integra and Walter were there, the butler placing his skilled hands on her stomach while the heiress watched. Both were oblivious to the anger and protectiveness currently flooding Max's bond via an absolutely livid Alucard. “Your contractions are getting harder a lot quicker than I thought they would,” the aged male announced, his words seeming to cause a much more violent shudder to rumble through the ancient manor. Even the lights in the room dimmed as unholy murmuring began to fill the air.

Closing her eyes, the pajama clad female only breathed through her nose until the newest pain ended. Then she was giving everyone in the room a rather stern look. “Everyone out for a few seconds. I'll call you back in,” she commanded, narrowing her emerald eyes when the concerned trio began to protest loudly.

“I need to take off my pants and underwear for the birth and I would like some privacy,” she explained, earning embarrassed expressions of understanding from her friends. Then they were running out of the room and closing the door, leaving her alone with the phantom presence of her mate.

If he weren't just a shade in her head, he would have been making her dizzy with his worried flutterings as she got out of bed. Ignoring him as best she could, the laboring woman removed her bottoms and panties in one movement before getting back into bed and covering herself. Just as she was about to call for them to come back in, another contraction began to roll through her body; much harder than before. Whimpering, Maxine did her best to relax through the pain as the castle shook hard around her; the demonic murmurings slowly turning into insane gibbers. This was enough to alert her friends that thing were progressing rapidly and they came back into the room, Seras holding her head in slight agony. “Mmm, master is so worried,” she moaned, her sunset eyes fixing on the panting human in the bed.

Integra only pursed her lips before running a shaking, gloved hand through her silvery blonde hair. “I know, I can feel it too. He wants to be by her side but his instincts are also screaming at him to take her away from here. With everything that's happened, I simply can't allow that,” the heiress sighed, wishing she could smoke right now. With Max heavily pregnant, the older female didn't dare light up.

“Neither can I, as much as I want him to be here. He would kill too many people and possibly put the both of us in danger,” the pained female offered in a strained voice, gasping as the pressure and pain in her lower back spiked unexpectedly.

This caused an even more violent tremor, almost feeling like a small earthquake as pieces of the ceiling fell. Even the powerful being's presence was gone, only his emotions present in Max's head as he struggled to free himself below. His leather covered body was coated in a sickly red glow as his seemingly endless hair floated in the air behind him. His lips were pulled back from bristling, jagged fangs, the corners of his mouth nearly curling back to his ears as wisps of shadow began to pour out from under his long bangs. A low, unholy sounding noise ripped from the depths of Hell itself came from his heaving chest as he surged against the power pinning him in place. The runes on his gloves glowed an angry red and white electricity began to arc up from them and shock his shaking figure.

Pulling her mind from the vision, Maxine stared at her boss as the pain intensified to just below unbearable. “He's breaking loose,” her and Seras announced at the same time, drawing a knowing groan from the frightened looking commander.

“I can feel it too. Walter, you know what to do,” the Hellsing heir bit out before walking over to take one of Max's hands in hers.

“Even if he kills me, I will do my best to ensure the safety of you and your child,” the noble female assured as her servant walked off to carry out her orders.

Seras could only watch, her head pounding from her sire's frantic anger and need. One moment he was wanting to rip out his mistress' throat and the next he was filled with an aching need to be by his mate. Her unbeating heart aching for the trapped male, the young vampiress moved to the other side of her sister to smooth her black hair out of her slightly sweaty face. “It seems our child doesn't want to take his time,” Max joked in a strained voice as the latest pain started to ebb. The blonde only nodded absently before placing her own hand on her sister's gravid stomach. The child inside rolled restlessly, sending out a faint call for his father.

“No, he doesn't. In fact, he's calling for Alucard actively,” the younger woman replied quietly, wincing as she felt a spike of fear ripple from her connection with her sire. Maxine only nodded in response as she reached for the remote to turn off the TV. With her labor steadily getting worse, the nervous female found the extra noise grating.

All too soon another pain rolled over the pregnant warrior, drawing a quiet whimper as the sensation rapidly grew to one of agony. Her back felt like it was being snapped in half slowly while her huge stomach felt like a huge ball of pressure. Wiggling her sore hips in an effort to get more comfortable, the soldier kept her breathing slow and steady; even as the mansion began to shake more violently than before. Dark shadows tapped on the windows as unholy whines and cackles filled the air, growing steadily in volume as a lower, deeper sounding growl slowly made itself heard. “Are they evacuating?” the laboring female asked urgently, doing her best to ignore the steadily growing sense of danger permeating the atmosphere.

“Yes Miss Stone, don't worry about the people in the manor. Most have already left and the others will soon follow. Just concentrate on trying to relax as much as possible,” Walter urged, grabbing a handful of towels and a pair of sterilized scissors. If the servant was aware of just what was happening in the dungeons, he wouldn't nearly be as calm.

Below, Alucard's eyes glowed a malicious red as his face morphed and transformed into something absolutely horrendous. Arcs of white electricity shot throughout the room uncontrollably as inhuman snarls tore their way from his shaking body. A mustache graced his upper lip when it was there and a tiny bit of blue glinted in his eyes as his gloved hands twitched and tensed, black claws bursting from the fingertips to scratch along the concrete. “Maxiiiine,” the demon rasped in an unearthly voice, before surging against the tight leather; the ancient material groaning loudly as it stretched. It wouldn't take much more before he had broken completely free and once he had there would be hell to pay for all those that had dared keep him from his soulmate's side.

Seras released a stressed noise, holding her head as if it was going to explode. Max could only watch the distressed demoness as her contraction slowly wound down, only to be replaced immediately by another. Releasing a pained noise, the soldier grasped Integra's hand as the ancient manor shook fit to fall apart around them. “This child is coming far too quickly. Is this normal for hybrids?” the worried heiress asked, bracing herself as the building practically swayed. Suddenly everything went deathly quiet, a thick feeling of doom filling the room as the young vampire's eyes went blank.

“He is coming,” she whispered in a small voice just as all the lights in the room snuffed out, leaving only the light from the setting sun.

Alucard's hair was now pure shadow as the leather straps ripped open one by one, the arcs of electricity getting far more violent. Then the arcs were being blown outward as the nosferatu finally broke the runes. A low, dangerous sound bubbled into the air as he simply turned into shadow and disappeared into the between, appearing just outside the bedroom due to the revocation his mistress had performed earlier. “Maxine,” he hissed, the utterance sounding more like a whimper as his glowing eyes narrowed in the writhing mass that was his darkness.

“V-vlad,” the warrior whispered, a cry of pain leaving her as her current contraction got much worse; as if the child inside her were doing everything he could to reach his father.

Seras could only whine pitifully, her sunset eyes full of pain due to her sire's intense rage and near insanity. To the young nosferatu, it was like having the gates of madness opened in her head and it was all she could do to hold onto her own sanity. On top of that, she was also beginning to hear the child's own desperation for his father; only adding to the confusion in her head. “Let me in!” came her former master's words, nearly making her cower due to sheer instinct to appease him.

“Miss Victoria!” came Walter's urgent sounding voice, as if through a fog and from some distance away.

“That's it Maxine, breathe and hang onto me. Feel free to crush my hand if you want, I have been through much worse,” Integra assured at the same time as her vision began to go gray at the edges.

“Miss Victoria!” came the butler's voice again, much louder as a pair of gloved hands grasped her half bare upper arms in a tight grip. Then there was the smell of blood as the sheets were flung off the bed.

“Jesus!” came the heiress' sharp exclamation just as pain exploded in the young vampire's right cheek.

“Seras! Maxine needs our help! She's hemorrhaging!” snarled the 'Angel of Death', his old persona firmly in place as the blonde slowly came back to reality. Unfortunately, it was also at that moment that Alucard well and truly lost his shit.

His once handsome face morphed into that of an unholy thing, full of glaring eyes and fang filled mouths as shadows took over his skin. Hellish cries and murmuring filled the air as his darkness filled the hallway behind him as he raked his sharp claws down the wallpaper by the door frame. “Kitten, I am going to ask you one last time. _Let! Me! In!_ ” the dark thing roared, his voice a chorus of infernal demons talking at once. The tan clad commander stiffened, instinctively shielding Maxine with her own body as she turned to face her servant. A servant that had long ago become a trusted friend. Panting as her pain ebbed, all the struggling soldier could do was watch as she tried to ignore the feeling of warm blood pouring from between her legs.

“Please… I… Not even you can help her,” the Hellsing heir tried to reason, never hating her heritage more when she saw the outright mistrust in the creature's blood red orbs.

“You will _not_ keep me from her! If you do not let me in, they will both die,” hissed the chorus of voices before the thing nearly punched through the wall. Only the rule of revocation kept him from simply tearing his way in, a fact nearly everyone in the room was deeply grateful for.

Whimpering slightly as the pain started afresh, feeling like a vice tightening on her lower back and stomach, Max found herself actually fighting against calling for her mate. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire and a steadily growing part of her was starting to actively reach out for the barred Prince. Even the child rolling around inside her was demanding his presence, something that was seeming to increase her discomfort. “If… if they let you in… you'll, oooooooo… You'll kill them,” she gasped, even as she saw the worried gazes of Walter and Seras as they gathered beside her to try to determine the source of the blood. Immediately his frightening gaze was fixed on her and the sight of her blood had the beast transforming back to his human self in an instant.

“No… no, not again. Please, do not force me to sit by helplessly and watch as my mate and child die. I beg you not to be that cruel,” Alucard pleaded, his eyes now a sky blue as he fixed a nearly begging gaze on his mistress.

“Vladimir… I…,” the platinum haired femme whispered, her heart clenching in her chest a she shifted her gaze to Seras.

Said blonde was cradling her head as she switched her gaze from Max to the creature in the doorway. “He wants to take Max away but… I think his presence is needed,” the strained vampiress whispered, nearly collapsing when yet another contraction ripped through Max; drawing a screaming from the laboring soldier. Alucard released a heartbreaking whine in response, pacing like a trapped animal.

“Gods, please! You have no idea what it's doing to me to be trapped out here, hearing her agony and being able to only watch,” the noble being rasped, slipping to his knees to prostrate himself before his mistress. Nibbling her lower lip, Integra closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she took stock of the situation.

Opening her shining, blue eyes, the proud female slid to her own knees; soon joined by a stunned Walter and Seras. “Enter freely and of your own will and may you forgive me one day for my well meaning transgressions,” the shaking commander gasped out, tears rolling down her marble cheeks as the coldness of her 'dog's' rage touched her tanned skin. As soon as the words were out, he was scooping a sobbing Maxine into his arms; resting a bare hand on her quivering dome. Rough, guttural word left his mouth as the female slowly stilled, relief slowly coming across her strained features as the pain ebbed and eventually stopped.

“Vlad, how?” the shocked soldier asked, only to be interrupted by an almost desperate kiss.

“I used our bond to calm our child. He sensed my absence as well as my distress from being away from you. He was trying to get me to you any way he could, inadvertently causing you a lot of pain,” the demon whispered, his glowing eyes fixing on the bowing trio.

“Please, they were only trying to protect me,” Max whispered urgently, earning a reassuring purr from her mate in response as he returned his gaze to her.

“Nevertheless, they have nearly caused they same thing they were trying to prevent. I will spare them but we will not stay here. Little Hellsing here has proven she is more like her Grandfather than she would like to admit,” the fuming creature snarled, feeling just a bit of guilt at seeing the heartbreak in his mistress' eyes.

Before Walter could protest, Integra was shaking her head as she began to sob quietly. “No, he's right. I should have tried many other avenues before resorting to imprisoning him,” she declared in a shaky voice, sounding more broken than anyone had ever heard her.

“Sir, you had no choice…,” the retired killer started, only to stop when the sobbing heiress fixed her gaze on him.

“Really, did I really,” she whispered, the crack in her voice shaking Alucard more than anything had that night.

Shifting his precious burden into one long arm, the towering beast knelt beside the woman he had met when she was oh so young. A woman who had crawled into his coffin the first nights after her Uncle died due to nightmares. A woman who had treated him like more than a mere tool and more like a trusted partner. A woman who had tried so hard to do right by him, even while levying a heavy insult against him. As he stared into her glasses hidden eyes, he found himself letting go of his hurt pride when she avoided his gaze like a lower coven member apologizing for a serious transgression. “No little one, do not cower from me. You have been more like a child to me than a master and I know you meant no ill will with your actions. On your feet and face me. If I am to punish you, I will do so as your equal,” he rumbled in a soft voice, gently pulling the female Hellsing to her feet with his free hand.

Maxine could only watch, not daring to move in her position perched in one of Alucard's leather clad arms. This felt like more coven politics, something it was best she didn't get involved in with her lack of understanding. Unfortunately their child didn't share her patience, stirring inside her as her contractions began again. Keeping her breathing steady as the band of pressure crept around her midsection once more, the laboring female kept her eyes on her mate as he and his mistress locked gazes. “I am still angry little one but in time I will come to forgive you. For now, I am afraid I must take my leave of your organization. While well intentioned, your actions have stirred a lot of unpleasant memories and some distance would be best for everyone,” the crimson clad demon rumbled, cupping her cheek before turning his cerulean gaze to his Childe.

Seras had a decision to make and quickly. Did she go with her sire? Or did she stay here and protect Integra, not to mention stay around Pip? Giving her former master an apologetic glance, the spiky haired vampiress closed her sunset eyes and took a deep breath before making her decision. “I'll be staying with Sir Integra. She'll need a vampire without you around,” the former officer declared, taking a few steps to stand beside her new master. The flaxen haired heiress to her right could only give her a surprised but grateful look.

“As you wish Seras. Take good care of her,” Alucard rasped before simply disappearing into the between with his expectant soulmate.

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, they were re-materializing inside an entryway to a rather run down looking castle. “B-but I thought your castle was destroyed,” Max whispered just as her latest contraction began to come to a head.

“I had more than one and this one was more of a summer home,” he rumbled as an aged servant rushed from the back of the house to cower at the towering nosferatu's feet.

“M-master! It has been centuries since you last graced our house,” the elderly male whispered, his voice rusty from lack of use. He was almost entirely bald and seemed to be almost worn to a whisper, his milky, blue eyes slowly raising to fix on what his master held in his arms.

“It is good to be home but I have other things to tend to,” the impatient sounding creature bit out before making his way to a set of stairs in a couple of long strides. The decrepit butler followed close behind, a confused look in his filmy eyes.

“What of the woman sire? Is she to be…,” he wheezed, stopping when Alucard gave him a bone-chilling glare.

“No, now leave me be,” the mighty being ground out before fairly whipping around and sprinting up the stairs.

Soon he was carrying his precious burden into a huge, well kept room, laying her gently onto the lavish bed as his shadows closed the door behind him. “Lay back and relax. I will make sure our child arrives safely,” the 'King of Darkness' rasped in a quiet voice, his still blue eyes fixed on the junction of her legs intently. Giving the crimson clad male a nervous smile, the heavily pregnant warrior spread her legs and groaned as she felt the weight of their child shift inside her. Already her huge stomach felt like a ball of pressure, only a lot less painful than before.

“That's it beloved, breathe slow and steady,” the dark demon at the end of the bed whispered, his old gloves reappearing on his hands as he crawled onto the foot of the bed. His strong hands gently reached down to spread her puffy, swollen lips, an approving noise bubbling from deep inside his chest at what he saw.

“You're dilating well. Our son wants to be here as much as you want this to be over with,” the surprisingly calm vampire assured, his azure eyes locked on hers as the latest contraction ebbed.

All too soon the next pain was washing over her, drawing a whimper from Max as she felt her back and belly tighten in tandem; wiggling her hips due to the steadily building pressure within her. Alucard only watched her intently, his mind brushing hers comfortingly as both his hands came to rest on her rock hard dome. The quiet moment was interrupted by a soft pop as a rush of warm fluids poured from between her thighs, the ball of pressure inside her releasing. “Good, good. Let's get you in a better position,” the nosferatu by her feet suggested before sitting her up and moving her to sit on the edge of the bed.

“This position will allow gravity to help you,” Alucard explained as he shucked his familiar coat before moving to the floor and kneeling between her quivering thighs.

“V-vlad,” Maxine whispered in a slightly nervous voice as she felt a familiar but much sharper pain begin to wash over her pregnant body.

“I'm right here my love. Push when I tell you. I swear, no harm will come to either of you,” the mighty being declared, his eyes locked on hers as the pain intensified, her body filling with a strong, undeniable urge.

With a grunt that came from deep within her, the warrior went into a semi squat as she fought to wait until her mate told her it was okay. “Good girl. Breathe through it love. A few more and you should be ready to push,” rasped a much deeper voice from between her legs, calling to the part of her that was still Elizabeta. Nodding due to being unable to speak, Max rode the newest wave with little noise; feeling only slightly relieved when it was over. Then the touch of cool leather on her nethers was making her jump from shock, earning a soft purr from her powerful soulmate.

“You're doing so good,” came his gruff reassurance as a new wave crashed over her, bringing with it an even stronger urge to push than before.

“Ooooooo, gotta puuuush,” she moaned, locks of her sweaty hair hanging in her face as she used the edge of the bed to prop herself up.

“Not yet dear. Breathe through it and squeeze the bed. You're almost ready,” the demon cupping her womanhood rasped, his leather covered fingertips playing with her entrance and drawing a quiet moan from the laboring soldier. Thankfully his small distraction had the intended effect and Maxine was able to ride the wave without giving into the nearly overwhelming urge.

Panting slightly as she waited for the newest pain, the panting woman looked between her legs at something that would have frightened any other person. Alucard's eyes were now a dark red, his fangs lengthened to poke past his lower lip as his hair freely changed to shadow and back. As if sensing her regard, the nosferatu met her eyes with his before releasing a soft but demonic sounding noise. Only seeing her concerned mate and not the monster others might have, Max gave her other half a small smile before the next pain was practically taking over her body. “Push Maxine, push hard,” urged the dark creature, much to her immense relief. Giving a small nod, the laboring female pushed as hard as she could; doing her best to ignore the burning sensation of her child's head slowly spreading her. “Ooooh,” she groaned, her knuckles white as she gripped the mattress.

“He's coming love. Give me your hand,” urged a throaty voice as cool leather pulled her hand to cup her entrance. Her fingertips came into contact with a shock of hair and she let out a breath of laughter as she continued to work with her body to birth their child. All too soon the contraction had ended, leaving Max with an uncomfortably, full and stretched feeling between her legs.

She didn't have too long to rest however, the next pain ramming into her and forcing her to push with a hard groan. Cool hands met her nethers once more, skilled fingers rubbing her too tight skin as what felt like a watermelon continued to slowly emerge from her tiny entrance. Then a tongue was meeting her clit, drawing a startled cry from the straining woman. Her eyes immediately fixed on Alucard who had his angled face burrowed between her legs, using his skilled tongue in an attempt to ease some of her discomfort. Before she could protest, the latest wave was ending and he was pulling away from her; leaving her with a strangely needy feeling despite the amount of pain she was in. “V-vlad,” the confused fighter whispered, only getting a determined glance in return.  
  
“I can smell what that did to you. If it continues to help, I will continue to do it,” the Prince snarled as he watched another contraction ripple over her volleyball sized stomach.

Max didn't have time to answer, the next wave forcing her to push once more; light whimpers leaving her as her sensitive skin stretched taut once more. In seconds, the nosferatu was latched to her clit once more; each stroke of his tongue relieving more and more of the tight sensation in her womanhood. Huffing slightly, the dark haired warrior let her head loll back as she felt her child's head slowly but sure slide free bit by bit. Then there was a sudden relief of pressure and the male between her legs was shifting his grip to hold their child's head in place.

Gasping, the shaking female reached a hand down to tangle in her mate's hair as her hips jolted slightly due to the mixture of sensations within her. Taking a second to catch her breath, Maxine gritted her teeth as the newest pain wracked her body, forcing her to push for all she was worth. The sensation of their child slowly leaving her as Alucard's tongue flicked her sensitive pearl was beginning to feel strangely good and she found herself moaning almost sexually as the child's right shoulder slowly began to emerge. Then it came free amidst a growl from his sire and a heavy groan from his mother. Soon the other shoulder followed, allowing Alucard to pull their son free as she gave one last push.

As soon as he was free, the dark haired dhampire released a howl fit to bring down the heavens; drawing a chuckle from both parents. “Here, nurse him while I finish what I started,” the proud Alucard rumbled, handing the bloody newborn to her as his mouth once again latched to her. Before she could even protest that she wasn't in the mood, her body was flooded with the sensation of lust and she was soon moaning as the demon between her legs brought her to a prolonged orgasm. Smirking as he helped his shaking mate onto the bed, the powerful being curled up beside her to pull her into his arms.

His nose immediately burrowed into her hair while their son rooted around on her right breast, eventually latching onto it with his newborn fangs. Wincing at the slight pinch, the exhausted warrior smiled up at her mate before giving his lips a chaste kiss. “I have to say, I didn't think have an orgasm during something so unpleasant was possible,” she murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open as tiredness slowly began to overtake her. The larger male holding her only rumbled laughter as he stroked a now bare claw down their son's soft cheek.

“Neither was I but I simply couldn't stand hearing you in pain like that. I had to do _something_ ,” the mighty demon sighed quietly, petting her as she drifted into a deep slumber.

It was some days later until Max felt good enough to get up and walk around, much to the extreme worry of an ever hovering Alucard. To his credit, he had yet to ask her if she wanted to be turned; despite looking like it was constantly dancing on the edge of his tongue. It almost seemed like he was waiting for her to ask, something the soldier was getting closer and closer to every day that passed. She no longer had family to worry about watching die, in fact she had even more reasons to turn than before with the addition of their immortal child. Also add the fact that the once carefree vampire now looked on edge and worried, as if afraid anything could take her from him in the blink of an eye; something that could honestly be true. Sighing, the black haired woman finished feeding her newborn before moving towards where her other half's study was.

The normally confident and cocksure demon looked like shell of his former self, holding his dark haired head in his hands as he shook; obviously not sensing her as she came into the room. Just seeing the noble creature looking so vulnerable filled her with guilt that she hadn't brought this up sooner and the casually dressed warrior threw her arms around her mate. At first the nosferatu stiffened in surprise but quickly relaxed when he realized who it was. “I'll do it,” she whispered in his ear as one of his bare hands came up to touch hers. Her words seemed to cause him to freeze in place before Alucard was turning to give her a heartbreakingly hopeful look.

“Wh-what?” he whispered, his slightly beating heart jolting when she gave him a chaste peck on the nose.

“I'll let you turn me,” Max explained, knowing she made the right decision when the overjoyed male shot to his feet and scooped her into a tight hug. Then he was licking her neck tenderly, giving a soft apology before his fangs buried into her jugular for the first of three times that would have to take place.


	41. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: When I started this, I never expected this to become so long or involved. Bit of Trivia, this fic reached 254 pages on Libre Office. That's the length of a very long novel! Thank you for taking the time to read all of this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Maxine giggled as she watched their rapidly growing son pull at his bow tie with a disgusted expression. “Draco, stop tugging on that,” she scolded gently, earning a grimace from her barely one year old son that looked more like he was three.

“Why do I hafta wear this?” the dark haired hybrid whined, his sunset eyes glittering with impatience.

Chuckling, Alucard formed under their child to pick him up in his black leather covered arms. Soon after leaving Hellsing, the vampire had hung up his old coat and hat; saying he would only don them if he chose to be under Hellsing command again. Instead, he now wore a strap covered, black trench-coat along with his normal suit. Even his hair was longer now, reaching well past his waist due to him not needing to keep it short anymore. “You want to look nice for Auntie Seras' wedding don't you?” cooed the mighty demon, making the former soldier chuckle at the sheer oddness. With his former reputation, Vladimir had been the last one she would have expected to sweet talk his child.

“Yes dada,” Draco replied dutifully, looking none to happy with his circumstances.

Smiling at the petulant boy, Max gestured to the flowing red dress she wore. “I don't want to wear this either sweetie but I'm going to. Do you know why?” she reasoned in a gentle tone, walking slowly towards her two boys.

“Why?” her too smart child asked, his eyes fixing on her with interest as a curious expression crossed his face.

“Because today is a very special day for Aunt Seras and it would make her happy,” she replied, giving his forehead a fond peck. Then she was reaching up to place a chaste kiss on Vlad's lips before flouncing away to her vanity dresser to put on some make-up. Picking up a tube of lipstick, she found herself reflecting on everything that had happened in a mere year.

The first thing to change had been her mate's name. Now that they were free of Hellsing, he insisted she call him Vlad from now on. Until he came back to his former mistress, the being known as Alucard would be considered dead. Once that had been established, his behavior began to change subtly. Instead of being restrained with his powers, he now used them freely; often sending out his 'dogs' to scout his lands and utilizing his shadows a lot more often. A lot of those being when they were intimate, much to her consternation.

It wasn't long after Draco was born, a name Vlad had insisted on, that Seras began to visit them regularly; often bringing Pip with her when she came. The vampires came to report on Hellsing activities as well as to visit the small family. The spiky haired blonde often doted on the growing child, bringing him small toys and playing with him. Soon she became known as Auntie Seras and she soon became an integral source of help when Max began to turn. Having gone through it herself, only a lot faster, the draculina was able to help the young woman through some of the more distressing symptoms. The only people missing were Walter and Integra. As the months wore on, the now immortal female found herself missing them more and more. Even Vlad seemed to be missing them, asking his former fledgling about information every opportunity he could.

Now, now her coven sister was getting married and they would be stepping foot on Hellsing grounds for the first time in a year. Just the thought of see her two old friends once more filled Maxine with excitement, even if she had to put on a dress and make-up. She had the honor of being one of Seras' bridesmaids while Vlad would be walking her down the aisle, taking the place of the former officer's long dead father. Putting on the finishing touches, the sunset eyed female got to her feet and turned; finding her mate right behind her. “Shall we?” he rasped, holding out a bare, clawed hand to her while still holding their son in one arm. Giving him a smile, she placed her hand in his before they disappeared into the between.

As soon as they appeared, they were greeted by an overjoyed Seras who practically tackled Max; making her grateful Vlad was holding Draco. Before the two could greet eachother, the tall demon next to the former warrior went board stiff; his nostrils flaring as he set their son on the ground. “Where is Integra,” he growled out, making fear wash through the vampiress to his right. Instead of asking, she extended her own vampiric senses to see for herself what was wrong. In an instant she was hit with the heavy smell of pregnancy, something instinctually telling her exactly what she was smelling. Before Seras could reply, the pair were disappearing, leaving the demoness alone with her nephew.

The Hellsing heir gritted her teeth as she held tightly onto Walter's shoulder, a shaking hand on her domed stomach. “Sir Integra…,” he tried again, only getting a baleful glare from the suit wearing commander.

“I will give birth in the middle of the aisle before I miss Seras' big day,” she snarled, huffing her way through the latest contraction rolling through her body. The pair were so distracted they never saw the dark stain forming on a familiar spot on the wall.

“You're in labor,” rumbled a dark, familiar voice as Maxine stepped out of the portal on the wall. The two lovers spun to face the vampires, the once mighty heiress swaying slightly as her gaze filled with hope and just a tiny bit of fear.

Vlad soon joined his mate, bowing low before his former mistress had a chance to. Then he was rapidly closing the distance, pulling Integra into a tight hug as one of his hands pet her silken hair. This caused Walter to instinctually flash his wires which in turn caused Max to flare her shadows in response. Shock quickly followed the actions and the two looked embarrassed as well as ashamed before relaxing entirely. “Forgive me Mrs. Tepes. I'm afraid the situation at hand has me a bit jumpy,” the aged warrior apologized, offering a gloved hand with a smile.

“No, its understandable. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm still getting used to the whole having strong instinctual urges thing,” she offered, smiling at her old friend before taking his offered hand.

“Kitten, you need to be laying down,” the dark creature holding Integra husked, ignoring the reuniting pair for the laboring human in his embrace.

Integra only huffed indignantly before pulling herself free to glare at him. “As I told Walter, I will give birth during the service before I risk not being there for Seras. She has become an invaluable friend and soldier, not to mention Pip's contributions,” she hissed, narrowing her eyes as she cradled her laden womb. Her former servant only narrowed his eyes before chuffing a gruff laugh.

“I shouldn't expect anything less from a form mistress of mine. Only someone of strong mental constitution is worthy of my loyalty,” he conceded before moving to his mate's side. Max only smiled up at the towering male before wrapping her arm in his.

“Too right! Now let's get going before this baby decides to drop in this office,” the heiress barked before charging out of the office, her lover close on her heels.

Watching the pair with concern, Maxine looked up at the creature to her right. “Her child is close,” she whispered as the darkness formed around them and sucked them into the between.

“Indeed. There is a possibility her words will come true,” Vlad whispered as they rematerialized downstairs, smiling at Draco as he ran to them on his short legs.

“Don't worry, I will make sure no harm comes to her or her child,” he assured as he swept their toddler up into his arms. Then they were rejoining Seras before heading into the manor's large front yard.

As feared, Integra soon showed signs her child wasn't willing to wait until the end of the service. The now sweating female squirmed in her seat as the contractions worsened, swearing softly when her water broke without ceremony. Walter and Vlad moved as one, the butler taking her hand while the demon quietly moved between her shuddering legs. Thankfully the people around them were so engrossed in what was going on, they never noticed the next Hellsing being born in their midst. Releasing soft grunts, the heiress pushed for all she was worth; soon giving birth to a silent but alert little girl. It was only after Seras and Pip said their 'I do's' that the blonde smelled just what had happened.

From there things fell into chaos, only Vlad's imposing presence keeping people away from the recovering woman and her newborn. Soon Seras was joining the defense, allowing Walter and Maxine to get Integra and her precious burden inside and upstairs safely. Once there, the doctors swarmed her, only stopping when satisfied they were both in good health. “Why didn't you tell me you were in labor!” a female voice scolded from the doorway as soon as they were done, making everyone in the small room jump. Upon seeing it was only Seras and her new husband, the exhausted Hellsing gave a small smile.

“I didn't want to ruin your big day Miss Victoria,” she replied, holding her daughter to her breast so she could nurse. Draco watched to proceedings from the safety of his mother's arms, looking entirely bored with the events. In fact he had witnessed the entire birth without a peep, making his parents very proud of him.

“Bullocks to that!” the spiky haired femme exclaimed with no real fire before approaching the female on the bed.

After about an hour of lecturing, Vlad shushed his Childe with a small motion. “Enough now Police Girl. She's tired,” he rumbled, just a hint of command in his baritone voice. Mollified, the newly married nosferatu backed off to stand by her now husband.

“Well, we're going downstairs. Call if you need us,” she suggested before taking the mercenary's arm and dragging him out. Max only chuckled, forming a temporary crib to place Draco in. The child was looking drowsy but she could sense they were far from done here.

True to her suspicions, as soon as the room emptied of all extras, Vlad was bowing to the resting commander. Walter, who was by her side, only raised a brow in response. “Why did you not tell me you were pregnant little one?” he rasped in a hurt tone, filling the room with the scent of guilt from the bedridden woman.

“I… I wanted to but I was afraid… After how you left, I didn't think you wanted me to contact you,” the abnormally subdued Hellsing replied, avoiding his gaze like a chastised child. Tsking gently, the nosferatu was on his feet and grasping her chin; forcing her to look up at him.

“You would have gone into labor alone and I wouldn't have known because the connection we once had is gone. No matter how angry I was, I would have still wanted to be here for that. Did you forget what we once shared? How you used to treat me almost like a father and sometimes a lover?” he whispered in a quiet voice, his words surprising Maxine. While she had always expected a closeness, she had never expected _that_.

Before Integra could reply, the mighty being was once again slipping to his leather covered knees; taking her hand in both his. “I know we never made love my darling, that honor was one you gave to another. It didn't matter to me. You will always be important to me. With you having a child, you will be needing my protection now more than ever,” he continued, making the undead warrior behind him hold her breath unnecessarily.

“Wh… d-do you mean?” the heiress gasped, her eyes filling with tears as her cool demeanor cracked and fell away for the real woman beneath.

“Yes little Hellsing. If you will have this old monster and his family, I will be willing to serve,” he declared, bowing his dark haired head.

“That goes for me and Draco as well, when he's old enough of course,” Max offered, excitement racing through her veins. As nice as her life had been peacefully raising a child, her warrior blood cried for the battlefield; even more so now that she was a vampire. Her former employer gave them both grateful, happy grins before her cool mask slammed back into place.

“You start tomorrow. Of course you may commute if you like and we have excellent daycare facilities,” Integra informed before yawning.

Bowing, Vlad picked up his son and wrapped his arm around Maxine's waist before disappearing into the limbo they used to travel. Within seconds they were back in their castle, the dress wearing draculina laying her son in his real crib before leaving the room with her mate. Once they were far enough away, she nearly tackled him; shoving the shocked male against the wall as she took his lips in an aggressive kiss. “Mmm, I take it you like the idea of going back to work,” he teased when she broke the kiss to nip his neck. She only chuckled in response before pulling back with a playful glint in her orangeish red eyes.

“You have no idea,” the shadowy female hissed, her vampiric nature showing as her claws lengthened and her eyes darkened. Vlad growled low in response before taking her lips in a possessive kiss. No matter what happened next for them, it would certainly be interesting.

 

 

_**The End** _


End file.
